Moi, ma femme et son esclave
by chaton weasley
Summary: Mr Drago Lucius MALEFOY, acceptez vous d'épouser Melle Ginevra Molly WEASLEY ?Oui !Melle Ginevra Molly WEASLEY, acceptez vous d'épouser Mr Drago Lucius MALEFOY ?….Oui !Je vous déclare donc mari et femme !Et voilà, moi Ginevra Molly WEASLEY, je viens d'épo
1. Chapitre 1 : Madame Ginny Malefoy

**Et voilà comme convenu ma Drago et Ginny, j'espère que ceux qui m'ont dit ne pas aimer ce couple vont être séduits par ma fic.**

**Un chapitre tous les lundis...**

* * *

_**Moi, ma femme et son esclave**_

-Mr Drago Lucius MALEFOY, acceptez vous d'épouser Melle Ginevra Molly WEASLEY ?

-Oui !

-Melle Ginevra Molly WEASLEY, acceptez vous d'épouser Mr Drago Lucius MALEFOY ?

-….Oui !

-Je vous déclare donc mari et femme !

Et voilà, moi Ginevra Molly WEASLEY, je viens d'épouser l'ennemi de l'homme de ma vie. Comment ai-je fait pour en arriver là, c'est simple !

_Chapitre 1 : Mme Ginny Malefoy_

Il y a six mois, la guerre prenait fin, laissant le pouvoir à Voldemort. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix furent tués, tous sauf moi. Je fus alors incarcérée à Azkaban.

Il y a deux mois, je fus condamnée au baiser du détraqueur. Alors que j'attendais ma sentence, Drago Malefoy vint me proposer un marché.

-Bonjour Weasley !

-…

-Quand on dit bonjour, la moindre des choses c'est de répondre !

-Bonjour Malefoy ! répond elle avec haine.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-… D'après toi ?

-Mal, je m'en doute bien, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir !

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'offre la liberté !

-Pardon ?

-J'ai la possibilité de te faire libérer !

-Je vais mourir, alors fous moi la paix !

-Mon père est le bras droit de Tu Sais Qui, il a de nombreux pouvoirs !

-Et que devrais je faire pour ça ?

-M'épouser !

-PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPardon ?

-Si tu acceptes de m'épouser, je te fais sortir d'ici !

-Tu es si désespéré que ça ? Et Parkinson ? demanda t'elle avec ironie.

-Je n'ai _Jamais_ supporté Parkinson ! Et puis tu es une sang pur !

-Seulement pour ça ! … Ce ne serait pas pour pouvoir posséder ce à quoi Harry Potter tenait le plus ?

-Peut être ?

-…

-Alors … ta réponse ?

-…

-Très bien ! Je te laisse une heure pour réfléchir !

Le jeune homme quitta la cellule de la jeune femme.

Au bout de deux heures, Ginny demanda à voir Drago. Un détraqueur emmena la jeune femme dans une pièce où l'attendait Drago.

-Tu m'as fait attendre Weasley, je t'avais laissé une heure pas deux !

-Tu veux ma réponse oui ou non ?

-Je t'écoute !

-Très bien, j'ai plusieurs conditions !

-Vas y je t'écoute !

-Je ne veux pas vivre avec tes parents !

-Nous aurons notre propre maison !

-Je ne dormirais, ni coucherais pas avec toi !

-Chacun aura sa chambre !

-Je ne veux pas que tes proches soient présents au mariage !

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'y aura aucun de mes proches, ça sera de même pour toi !

-Nous pouvons peut être inviter ton…

-Je n'ai plus de famille en vie, est ce bien clair ?

-Très bien !

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte ta proposition !

Drago s'approcha de Ginny et lui fit un baisemain.

-Je viendrais te chercher quand tout sera prêt !

Ginny retira sa main et retourna dans sa cellule, Drago retourna chez lui tout préparer. Il allait enfin l'avoir.

Deux semaines plus tard, Marcus Goyle, le directeur de la prison, vint chercher Ginny dans sa cellule.

-Weasley, c'est la quille !

Il la prit par le bras et la fit sortir de sa cellule, il l'emmena dans une pièce où il y avait une salle de bain et des vêtements propres.

-Prépares toi, ton _Futur Mari_ vient te chercher dans une demi heure !

Il laissa Ginny seule. La jeune femme put prendre une douche, deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce privilège, depuis son jugement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douche, elle prit le pantalon noir et la chemine blanche qu'on lui avait donnée. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de la pièce, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Allez Weasley, ne le fais pas attendre.

Ginny sortit de la salle de bain et vit le regard admiratif de son futur mari quand celui-ci vint la rejoindre.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui ! répondit elle craintive.

Le jeune homme lui prit ses deux mains et transplana.

-Où sommes nous ? demanda Ginny quand ils arrivèrent sur une plage devant un coucher de soleil.

-A Hawaï ! Tu voulais un mariage intime, non !

-Oui ! Mais c'est si…

-… romantique !

-Oui ! Pourquoi m'épouses tu !

-Tu le sais bien !

-Non ! Tu ne m'as rien dit !

-Tu es une sang pur !

-Je ne suis pas la seule !

-Non mais tu es la seule avec qui je pourrais avoir de la conversation !

-Sauf si je refuse de te parler !

-Bon Weasley, trêve de plaisanterie, le prêtre nous attend !

-Un prêtre ?

-Il nous faut un prêtre pour nous marier !

Drago prit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur Ginny.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Drago lança le sort et Ginny se trouva vêtue d'une robe en satin rose pale, elle vit que Drago porta un pantalon en lin et une chemise blanche.

Le prêtre arriva.

-Vous êtes Mr et Mme Malefoy ?

-Pas encore ! rectifia Ginny.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je vrais y remédier rapidement.

L'homme les installa sur une petite colline qui dominait l'océan et les maria.

Ginny Weasley était donc devenue Mme Drago Malfoy.

Drago invita sa femme à dîner mais celle-ci ne fut pas de bonne compagnie, elle mangea très peu et ne parla pas.

-Je crois que nous allons rentrer !

-….

-Tu comptes ne jamais m'adresser la parole !

-Tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, pas de te faire la conversation !

Drago voulut couper court à la conversation et décida de rentrer chez lui, il prit les mains de sa femme et transplana avec elle.

Ils arrivèrent chez lui, tard dans la soirée. Ils furent accueillis par Winzy, l'elfe de maison.

-Bonsoir Maître !

-Bonsoir Winzy ! Je te présente Ginny, ma femme !

-Madame ! dit l'elfe en se courbant devant la jeune marié en signe de salutation.

-Tu devras la considérer comme ta maîtresse et lui obéir comme tu le fais avec moi !

-Bien maître !

-Tu peux disposer !

L'elfe repartit sans tourner le dos à ses maîtres. Voyant que Ginny n'avait toujours rien dit, Drago décida de prendre la parole.

-La maison te plaît ?

-…

-Tu peux répondre, c'est quand même chez toi !

-Où est ma chambre ?

-A l'étage, suis moi !

Drago prit les escaliers, suivi de Ginny, il longea le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte.

-Voici ta chambre, j'ai pris l'initiative de t'acheter quelques vêtements, tu iras t'en acheter plus tard !

-…

-Très bien ! …. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chambre est à l'autre bout…

-Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de le savoir !

-Très bien, je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

Drago se dirigea vers la porte quand il prit la peine d'ajouter.

-Si tu veux manger quelque chose, dis le à Winzy !

Il quitta la chambre et referma la porte, laissant Ginny seule dans son nouveau chez soi. La jeune femme trouva la chambre agréable, elle alla regarder dans la salle de bain et vit que celle-ci était magnifique, elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et vit une centaine de tenue, et Drago proposait d'en acheter d'autre, mais qu'avait il dans la tête ? Ginny prit une nuisette, elle remarqua que ces affaires étaient sobres et jolie à la fois. Quand elle ferma son armoire, son pyjama à la main, elle sursauta de frayeur. En effet, l'elfe de maison était derrière elle et elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je souhaite savoir si la maîtresse désire manger ?

-Non merci, ça ira !

-La maîtresse est satisfaite de sa garde robe ?

-Oui merci !

-Le maître a passé deux jours à sélectionner les tenues vous savez !

Ginny alla se changer dans la salle de bain, faisant ainsi comprendre à son serviteur qu'elle ne voulait poursuivre la conversation.

Ginny reprit de nouveau un bain, elle sentait sale, comme si elle était toujours à Azkaban.

Une heure plus tard, elle alla se coucher dans un lit qui était confortable, beaucoup plus confortable que ceux de son ancienne demeure. La jeune femme s'endormit aussitôt.

Drago se trouvait dans son salon en train de boire un whisky pur feu quand Winzy vint le rejoindre.

-Elle dort ?

-Oui maître !

-Sa garde robe lui a plut ?

-Oui maître !

-A-t-elle mangé ?

-Non maître !

-Très bien, tu peux disposer, je n'aurais plus besoin de toi !

-Merci maître, bonne nuit !

L'elfe se retira, laissant son maître seul à ses préoccupations.

Une heure plus tard, Drago quitta son fauteuil et monta au premier étage, il alla ensuite dans la chambre de Ginny. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et resta deux heures à observer sa femme. Après avoir longuement contemplé son épouse, le jeune marié se retira dans ses appartements : elle était sa femme mais elle ne lui appartenait pas !

Le lendemain, Drago alla travailler, Voldemort l'avait nommé Président du Magenmagot. Il laissa donc Ginny seule mais la jeune femme ne sortit pas de sa chambre et ne mangea pas de la journée. Quand Drago rentra le soir même, il fut accueilli par son elfe.

-Bonsoir Maître !

-Bonsoir Winzy ! Mon épouse n'est pas là ? Elle est sortie ?

-Non Maître, elle est toujours dans sa chambre et n'a rien mangé de la journée !

-Très bien, merci Winzy !

L'elfe retourna à ses basses besognes pendant que son Maître monta au premier étage. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa femme, il frappa alors à la porte. Pas de réponse ! Il se donna alors l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Je peux rentrer ? demanda t'il à l'embrasure de la porte.

Il vit que sa femme était installée dans un rocking-chair devant sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la magnifique propriété des Malfoy.

-Tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui ?

-…

-Ginny ?

-Tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, pas de manger à tous les repas !

Drago, plus qu'agacé par le comportement de son épouse, alla se placer à coté d'elle, il attrapa violemment le fauteuil de sa femme pour que celle-ci le regarde en face.

-Tu comptes te laisser mourir de faim !

-…

-Très bien ! Ce soir, je t'ordonne de manger avec moi !

Il laissa sa femme seule dans sa chambre.

A l'heure du repas, Ginny se trouvait dans la salle à manger, comme l'avait demandé Drago. Ils passèrent tous deux à table, Ginny mangea très peu mais mangea tout de même, son mari lui ayant ordonné.

-J'aimerais inviter mes parents samedi, qu'en dis tu ?

-…

-Ginny, j'aimerais ton avis, ça te permettrait de connaître tes beaux parents !

-Je suis impatiente de rencontrer beau papa ! répondit elle ironiquement.

-Je crois qu'il est préférable que tu ne l'appelles pas comme ça !

-Très bien Maître !

-Je ne suis pas ton Maître, je suis ton époux !

-Pour moi je suis ton esclave, pas ta femme !

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'épouser, et puis si tu étais mon esclave, tu serais moins bien traitée.

Ginny se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle à manger quand elle fut hélée par Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Si je ne suis pas ton esclave, je ne suis pas obligée de t'obéir, alors je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre ! … Bonsoir !

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant son mari seul et frustré !

Ginny alla s'enfermer dans ma chambre et n'en ressortit pas pendant deux jours.

Le samedi, Drago alla rejoindre Ginny dans sa chambre pour lui rappeler qu'ils avaient des invités le soir même et qu'il comptait bien sur sa présence à ce dîner.

Quand les parents de Drago arrivèrent, Ginny n'était toujours pas sortie de sa chambre.

-Alors où est ton _épouse_ ? demanda Lucius en employant un ton dédaigneux surtout sur le dernier mot.

-Voyons chéri, un peu de patience, les jeunes femmes se font toujours attendre !

-Tu as tout compris maman ! dit Drago qui était soulagé que sa mère l'approuve dans ses choix contrairement à son père.

Le jeune homme conduisit ses parents dans son salon et retourna dans son hall pour appeler son elfe.

-Vous m'avez appelé Maître ?

-Oui ! Sais tu où est ma femme ?

-Dans sa chambre !

-Dis lui de descendre, nos invités sont arrivés !

-Très bien maître !

L'elfe alla chercher sa maîtresse dans ses appartements.

-Madame ! appela l'elfe en entrant dans la chambre.

-…

-Madame, vous êtes là ?

-Oui ! répondit Ginny de son fauteuil qui n'avait pas changé de place.

-Le maître réclame votre présence !

-Je n'irais pas !

-Le maître insiste !

L'elfe alla chercher une tenue dans la garde robe de sa maîtresse.

-Tenez, mettez celle là ! Le maître avait l'air de l'apprécier !

Ginny alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit son elfe en train de murmurer quelques paroles mais n'eut pas trop le temps de se poser des questions car elle se retrouva soudain coiffée et maquillée, simple mais très jolie.

-Voilà, vous êtes toute belle ! Vous pouvez rejoindre vos invités !

Et pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Ginny retrouva le sourire, elle avait trouvé un allié en son elfe, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle alla retrouver son époux et ses beaux parents dans le salon.

Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, Drago fut stupéfait par la beauté de sa femme. Il se leva pour l'accueillir, et quand les époux Malefoy remarquèrent la présence de leur bru, ils firent de même.

-Ginny, laisses moi te présenter mes parents Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy !

Narcissa se jeta au cou de sa belle fille et lui prit les mains.

-Bonjour Ginny, bienvenue dans la famille !

-Merci Mme Malfoy, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit Ginny qui ne voulait pas faire de scandale pendant cette soirée.

Les deux femmes Malfoy se saluèrent du regard.

-Bonsoir Melle Weasley, je veux dire Mme Malfoy !

Ginny, qui affichait un délicat sourire à sa belle mère, lança un regard noir à son beau père, celui-ci voulut lui faire un baisemain mais Ginny retira sa main avant et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, seule.

Ils discutèrent pendant deux heures avant de passer à table, durant le repas, la discussion fut tout sauf agréable pour Ginny.

-Et à quand l'héritier ? demanda Narcissa.

Ginny lança un noir regard à son époux.

-En fait maman, répondit Drago, Ginny et moi pensons prendre notre temps avant d'avoir un enfant !

-Comme c'est dommage, répondit celle qui rêvait d'être grand-mère.

Elle posa son regard sur Ginny qui lui fit un doux sourire.

-Mais vous avez raison prenez votre temps ! rassura t'elle.

-Pas trop tout de même ! Un héritier est indispensable !

-Vous attendrez le temps qu'il faudra, répondit sèchement Ginny.

La jeune mariée se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle retourna se terrer dans ses appartements, elle fut rejointe par l'elfe.

-Vous désirez quelque chose Madame !

-Je veux quelque chose pour dormir !

-Très bien, je vais voir si c'est possible !

L'elfe alla demander l'autorisation à son maître.

-Que veux tu Winzy ? demanda Drago en voyant son elfe mal à l'aise.

-Pourrais-je vous parler maître ! répondit l'elfe avec hésitation.

-C'est la meilleure ! dit Lucius, une elfe qui donne des ordres !

Drago adressa un noir regard à son père et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son elfe dans le hall.

-Qu'y a t'il ?

-Madame aimerait avoir un somnifère ! Elle ne dort plus depuis quelques jours !

-Très bien ! Tu sais où ils sont, alors prends en un !

-Très bien maître !

Drago retourna rejoindre ses parents.

-Ca y est, ton elfe t'a parlé ! dit Lucius.

-Lucius ! dit Narcissa.

-Quoi ? QUOI ? Mon fils se manipuler pas sa femme et son elfe.

Lucius se leva et renversa la table.

-UN MALEFOY EST SEUL MAITRE DANS SA MAISON ! TU M'ENTENDS, ALORS SI TU NE SAIS PAS DRESSER TA FEMME ET TES SERVITEURS, JE PEUX LE FAIRE POUR TOI !

Drago se leva à son tour pour se dresser devant son père pour la première fois de sa vie.

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC MA FEMME ET MES SERVITEURS ! TU M'ENTENDS ET SI TU N'ES PAS CONTENT, LA PORTE EST GRANDE OUVERTE !

-Jamais, jamais on ne m'a parlé ainsi !

Lucius quitta ensuite la maison, à l'embrasure de la porte, il s'écria :

-NARCISSA DEPECHES TOI !

Sa femme embrassa affectueusement son fils et alla rejoindre son époux, sous peine de remontrance.

Winzy vint dans la salle à manger pour tout nettoyer, il trouva Drago à coté de la cheminée.

-Que le maître ne s'inquiète pas, Winzy va nettoyer rapidement !

-Ginny dort ?

-Oui maître, elle s'est assoupie immédiatement la potion prise !

-Très bien, une fois que tu auras tout nettoyé, tu pourras te coucher.

Drago quitta la pièce et monta au premier étage, il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de sa femme. Il y pénétra et regarda sa femme dormir. Cela faisait une heure que Drago contemplait son épouse assoupie quand il l'entendit parler dans son sommeil.

-Je t'aime ! dit elle avec un joli sourire.

Drago se redressa pour mieux la voir tellement heureux d'entendre ses mots de la bouche de Ginny mais son bonheur fut de courte durée.

-Je t'aime Harry ! Je t'aimerais toujours !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : L'esclave de ma femme.**

* * *

**J'attends vos idées sur l'identité de cette personne ...**


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'esclave de ma femme

**Et bien dis donc vous m'avez bien eu...**

**Oh désolé chaton mais je ne lirais pas ta fic je n'aime pas les Drago et Ginny... et pourtant je n'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre...**

**Peut être vais je réussir à en convertir quelques uns qui sait ...**

**Mais bon parlons de chose sérieuse: enfin la suite !!!!! Avec en prime le nom du fameux esclave : Bravo ma Lily tu y étais mais j'ai quand meme voulu te torturer un peu, tu m'excuses, de toute facon tu m'adores trop pour m'en vouloir.**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : L'esclave de ma femme_

Drago regardait sa femme depuis plusieurs heures. Elle l'aimait toujours, elle était toujours amoureuse de Potter.

Il descendit alors, et appela son elfe.

-Le maître m'a appelé ?

-CA FAIT DEUX MINUTES QUE JE T'APPELLES, T'ETAIS OU ?

-Le maître m'avait autorisé à aller dormir !

-C'est vrai, excuses moi !

-Le maître désire quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Je souhaite parler à Grégory Goyle !

-Maintenant ? Mais il est trois heures du matin !

-Je sais, mais dis lui que si dans une heure, il n'est pas dans mon salon, je me verrais contraint de le poursuivre pour toutes les transgressions qu'il a commises.

-Très bien maître !

L'elfe disparut aussitôt laissant Drago seule avec ses pensées. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le serviteur revint.

-Alors ?

-Il arrive !

-Très bien ! Peux tu me faire du café ?

-Oui maître ! répondit l'elfe en quittant son maître.

Alors qu'il revint avec la collation demandée, il repartit aussitôt pour ouvrir à l'invité de son maître.

Quand Goyle arriva, il entra précipitamment dans la maison et se dirigea dans le salon.

-Que veux tu Drago ? demanda t'il amèrement.

-Bonjour Goyle !

-Je t'ai demandé ce que tu me voulais, pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé à trois heures du matin ?

-Je veux ton esclave !

-Pardon ?

-Je t'achète ton esclave !

-Quoi ? Et qui dis que je vais accepter ?

-Si je me rappelle bien, tu t'es permis quelques privilèges, que dirait le maître s'il savait que tu avais spolié les défunts membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, alors que ses biens lui revenaient !

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Si ! Alors soit tu me la vends, soit je t'envois à Azkaban pour environ…. Cinq ans et je finirais pas récupérer ton esclave.

-Très bien, cinq mille gallions d'or !

-Pardon ! Je ne crois pas… deux mille cinq cent gallions c'est mon dernier mot !

-QUOI ?

-Deux mille cinq cent gallions ou cinq ans à Azkaban ? A toi de faire le bon choix !

-Ok j'accepte ! De toute façon, elle n'en vaut pas le coup !

-Très bien ! Je préfère ça ! Je la veux dans mon salon à 8 heures ce matin ! Tu peux disposer maintenant, je souhaiterais dormir un peu ! … N'oublie pas 8 heures précises !

Grégory Goyle repartit aussitôt peu content de son entretien avec son ancien ami. Drago, quant à lui, alla se coucher, il espérait que son idée marche.

Comme il l'avait demandé, Drago fut réveillé par Winzy.

-Maître, il est 7h passé, l'esclave va bientôt arriver !

-Très bien, prépares le petit déjeuner, j'arrive dans un quart d'heure !

-Bien maître !

L'elfe repartit, laissant son maître se préparer. Il descendit ensuite dans la salle à manger, qui avait retrouvé son aspect normal, où son petit déjeuner l'attendait. Il était en train de lire la gazette du sorcier quand Winzy vint le prévenir que son esclave était arrivé.

-Très bien ! Fais la rentrer dans le salon !

-Mais c'est qu'elle est… sale !

-Je m'en doute mais fais le quand même !

-Très bien maître, dois je la surveiller !

-Non !

-Très bien maître !

L'elfe se retira laissant Drago seul, celui-ci finit de boire son café et alla rejoindre son nouveau serviteur dans le salon !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, son esclave regardait à travers la fenêtre.

-Bonjour… _Esclave_ !

La jeune femme se retourna et sut enfin l'identité de l'homme qui l'avait fait venir aux aurores.

-Toi, je veux dire Vous !

-Oui ! Moi !

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-De quoi ?

-Je suis ton nouveau maître !

-PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPardon ?

-Tu es à partir d'aujourd'hui mon esclave !

-Tu es, je veux dire, vous êtes mon maître ?

-Oui ! Enfin tu seras l'esclave de mon épouse !

-QUOI ? Tu rêves ! Je ne serais pas l'esclave de Parkinson ?

-Mais qui t'as dit que j'avais épousé Parkinson ?

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue alors ?

-Tu le sauras le moment voulu !

-Que de mystère dis donc !

-J'exige du respect, je suis quand même l'époux de ta maîtresse !

-Très bien maître !

-Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi !

-Très bien maître !

-Tu devras veiller sur mon épouse, veillez à ce qu'elle mange à chaque repas et tu devras lui tenir compagnie !

-C'est tout !

-Oui ! Enfin si mon épouse te demande autre chose, tu devras lui obéir !

-Et vous ?

-Moi ?

-Que devrais je faire pour vous ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu appartenais à ma femme !

-Et pour toi, je ne suis rien !

-Non ! Tu n'auras pas à m'obéir sauf si tu le souhaites !

-D'accord !

-Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord, je vais te présenter ta nouvelle maîtresse ! Mais avant, une bonne douche te sera nécessaire !

-Très bien maître !

-Winzy !

L'elfe arriva immédiatement.

-Winzy, emmènes l'esclave dans la chambre d'ami à coté de celle de madame !

-Pardon, dans la chambre d'ami ?

-Oui Winzy ! Elle devra prendre une douche, tu lui donneras des vêtements sobres que tu prendras dans la garde robe de madame ! Pendant qu'elle se douchera, tu apporteras son petit déjeuner à mon épouse !

-Bien maître

Drago se tourna de nouveau devant son esclave.

-Tu dormiras dans la chambre située à coté de celle de mon épouse pour être toujours présente pour elle !

-Bien maître !

-Suis Winzy maintenant !

Drago laissa ses serviteurs quitter le salon et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Ginny. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il frappa mais n'obtint pas de réponse, il ouvrit alors et trouva sa femme allongée dans son lit en train de se réveiller.

-Que fais tu ici Malfoy ? C'est ma chambre à ce que je sache !

-Je suis venue t'annoncer une surprise !

-Je ne veux pas de ta surprise !

-Dommage car j'ai passé toute la nuit à la préparer !

-Désolée pour toi !

-Je t'ai acheté une esclave !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'esclave !

-Alors j'en fais quoi ?

-Tu l'affranchis !

-Un esclave ne se fait pas affranchir, il meurt ! Alors que décides tu ? On la garde ou on s'en sépare ?

-On la garde ! répondit Ginny

Drago savait pertinemment que sa femme répondrait ainsi c'est pour cela qu'il avait dit ça.

-Très bien ! répondit Drago.

On frappa ensuite à la porte.

-Entrez ! ordonna Ginny.

Winzy entra avec un plateau petit déjeuner.

-Pas la peine, je n'ai pas faim !

L'elfe s'apprêtait à repartir quand Drago le héla.

-Non laisse le, elle aura peut être faim plus tard !

L'elfe posa le plateau sur le bureau et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand il se retourna.

-L'esclave est prête !

-Très bien, dis lui de rentrer !

L'elfe acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

-Tu es prête ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ta surprise !

Ginny ne répondit pas. Et s'apprêtait à se recoucher quand Drago l'en empêcha.

-Regardes la !

Ginny décida d'obéir.

A ce même moment, l'esclave arriva. Quand celle-ci rentra dans la pièce, Ginny plaça ses mains devant sa bouche et se mit à pleurer. Elle se leva ensuite pour s'approcher de plus près vers son esclave qui, elle aussi, souriait. Ginny posa ses mains sur son esclave pour être sure de la véracité de la personne.

-Hermione !

-Ginny !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent en larme.

Drago comprit qu'il avait eu raison de recueillir Hermione, celle-ci avait l'air épuisé. Il regarda les jeunes femmes se retrouver et décida de les laisser seuls.

-Bon je vais vous laisser !

Ginny lâcha Hermione et se rapprocha de Drago avec un visage joyeux.

-Merci !

-De rien ! C'est mon cadeau de mariage !

-Alors pour une fois, je suis contente d'être ta femme !

-Peut être qu'un jour, tu en seras fière ?

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement.

-J'ai quand même quelques indications : Hermione est ton esclave, tu peux la traiter comme tu veux mais devant les autres…. Fais attention !

-D'accord !

-Ensuite, si tu veux faire quelques trucs avec elle, elle ne doit pas paraître satisfaite ! Si vous allez faire les boutiques, tu dois faire croire que tout sera pour toi !

-Très bien !

-A la maison, tu feras ce que tu voudras !

Drago s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand il entendit :

-Merci Drago !

Drago resta face à la porte mais lui répondit.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Drago ! C'est moi qui te remercie !

Drago quitta alors la pièce laissant les deux jeunes femmes à leur retrouvaille. Ginny retourna se blottir dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Je croyais que tu étais morte !

-C'était tout comme !

Ginny invita Hermione à s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Tu veux me raconter ?

-Non ! C'est du passé ! Ton mari vient de me redonner la vie !

Ginny ne répondit pas à ça, Hermione le comprenant bien, elle décida de changer de sujet.

-J'ai ordre de te faire manger ! dit l'esclave en montrant le plateau repas que Winzy avait laissé. Il y a plein de bonnes choses dis moi !

La jeune femme se rapprocha du bureau de Ginny.

-Chocolat, croissant, yaourt, jus de citrouille, tartine de pain, confiture ! On se moque pas de toi !

Ginny se rapprocha elle aussi.

-Si tu en veux, sers toi ! Tu as beaucoup maigri !

-C'est toi qui dois manger !

-Alors on partage !

-D'accord ! répondit Hermione.

Hermione apporta le plateau repas et prirent toutes deux, un bon petit déjeuner.

Pour la première fois depuis son mariage, Ginny mangea avec appétit… avec Hermione, elle était tellement contente de l'avoir retrouvée.

Ginny voulut absolument savoir ce qui était arrivé à Hermione depuis la chute de l'Ordre mais la jeune femme ne voulut rien dire. Voyant la tristesse dans son regard, Ginny préféra ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et coupa court à la discussion. Elle était tellement heureuse de la savoir vivante et près d'elle, mais pourquoi Malfoy avait il fait ça ?

Drago revint déjeuner chez lui pour savoir comment c'était passé ces retrouvailles. Quand Winzy ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de voir son maître, qui ne rentrait jamais déjeuner normalement. Mais bon, Winzy avait remarqué que le mariage de son maître l'avait fortement changé.

-Bonjour Maître, le maître mange ici aujourd'hui ?

-Oui !

-Très bien ! Winzy va apporter le déjeuner au maître !

-Où est ma femme ?

-Dans sa chambre Monsieur, elle dort !

-Parfait ! Elle a mangé ?

-….

-A-t-elle mangé ?

-….

-WINZY !

-La maîtresse l'a partagé avec son esclave ! répondit l'elfe honteusement.

-Très bien ! Et où est son esclave ?

-…

-Winzy ! Ne m'obliges pas à m'énerver !

-… Avec la maîtresse !

Drago, surpris par la déclaration de son elfe, se dirigea précipitamment vers la chambre de son épouse mais quel fut son étonnement en trouvant Hermione et Ginny, allongés sur lit, en train de dormir, tête contre tête, tout en se tenant les mains, de peur de se perdre de nouveau.

Drago se félicita de ce qu'il avait fait, Ginny avait besoin de quelqu'un de sure, seule Hermione pouvait être cette personne car il ne le serait jamais.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Seule contre tous**

**Si vous avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon blog qui est sur mon profil**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Seule contre tous

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je voulais également vous remercier pour vos reviews alors continuez de les poster**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Seule contre tous_

Lorsqu'il revint du travail le soir, Drago fut accueillit par son elfe.

-Bonsoir Winzy !

-Bonsoir Maître ! Le maître a passé une bonne journée ?

-Ca peut aller ! Où est ma femme ?

-Dans sa chambre Maître !

-Et son esclave ?

-Avec elle Maître !

-Très bien, tu lui diras que je souhaite m'entretenir avec elle !

-Je vais de ce pas la chercher Maître !

Drago alla ensuite s'installer dans le salon, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main. Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard qu'Hermione arriva.

-Bonsoir Maître !

Drago qui lisait son journal leva les yeux, mais qu'elle fut sa surprise quand il vit que la jeune femme n'était pas seule.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu as à lui dire ? demanda Ginny. Je pensais qu'Hermione était mon esclave et pas la tienne.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas obligé à venir, je l'ai juste souhaité ! C'est à ton esclave de …

-…Hermione !

-Quoi ? demanda Drago

-Ce n'est pas "mon esclave", c'est Hermione ! J'aimerais que tu la respectes puisque ce n'est pas ton esclave !

-Très bien ! Donc comme je l'ai expliqué à "Hermione" ce matin, c'est à elle de décider si elle accepte mes ordres !

Hermione qui en avait plus qu'assez d'être au centre de cette querelle, décida d'intervenir :

-Très bien, que veux tu ?

Drago regarda Ginny pendant un bref moment avant de revenir sur Hermione.

-Je souhaitais savoir comment allait mon épouse ! Mais celle-ci a l'air de se porter à merveille !

-Merci de prendre soin de ma santé ! Si c'est tout ce que tu as à lui demander, nous allons remonter dans ma …

-….Aurais je le plaisir de diner avec toi ? demanda Drago.

-Non, je dine avec Hermione !

-Mais elle est conviée à notre table, si elle le désire !

-Très bien ! répondit Ginny d'un air hautain, nous allons voir cela !

Elle remonta suivie d'Hermione qui esquiva un doux sourire avant de partir.

Drago le savait, elle était son allié.

Le soir même, Ginny ne fit pas part de sa présence, ce fut donc seul que Drago commença son dîner mais il fut rejoint par une Hermione surprise.

-Quoi ? demanda t'il.

-Où est le légendaire sens de l'accueil des Malefoy ?

-Comment ça ?

-On attend ses invités avant de commencer son repas !

-Vous dinez avec moi !

-Ginny… non ! Moi oui !

Hermione s'installa à table.

-Pourquoi fais tu ça Granger !

-Rectifions un petit point veux tu ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as épousé Ginny, ni même pourquoi tu m'as délivré de cette ordure de Goyle mais si tu veux qu'il y ait une ambiance harmonieuse dans cette demeure, je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Hermione !

-Très bien … Hermione !

-Merci !

Hermione commençait à déguster sa soupe quand Drago reprit la parole avec crainte.

-Tu peux m'appeler Drago… enfin si tu veux !

La jeune femme lui adressa un doux sourire.

-Ok… Drago !

Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence jusqu'au moment du dessert.

-A-t-elle mangé aujourd'hui ?

-Elle a pris un copieux petit déjeuner !

-Pense t'elle manger ce soir ?

-Je ne pense pas !

-Elle souhaite mourir de faim on dirait ! se désola t'il.

Hermione, touchée par l'attention de Drago, s'excusa et quitta la table. Elle ne revint que quinze minutes plus tard.

-Viens ! dit elle en lui prenant la main pour le forcer à la suivre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tu veux que ta femme mange, et bien nous allons nourrir ta femme.

Drago la suivit sans rien comprendre à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ils montrèrent tous les deux au premier étage, se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ginny.

-Granger e Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Fais moi confiance ! Si mon plan marche, de un elle mangera et de deux, vous passerez un moment agréable !

Drago la regarda surpris, ne comprenant toujours pas le projet de la jeune femme. Quand celle-ci arriva devant la porte, elle frappa trois coups et entra, suivit de Drago

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Mione ? Et toi qui t'as permis d'entrer ? demanda amèrement Ginny.

-Moi ! répondit catégoriquement Hermione.

-Et tu te dis mon amie, tu es comme lui !

-Peut être mais c'est pour ton bien !

A ce même moment, Winzy arriva avec un plat de lasagne.

-Merci Winzy !

L'elfe se retira.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tout ce tapage dans ma chambre ! Je croyais que c'était mon espace privé ! Tu ne tiens même pas tes promesses !

-Ca suffit ! s'emporta Hermione.

Elle se rapprocha de Drago et lui murmura son plan, celui acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Ginny, juste à coté de sa femme.

Ginny le regarda avec un air soupçonneux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione revienne avec l'assiette de lasagne et qu'elle attire son attention. Drago en profita pour attraper Ginny.

-Mais lâche moi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais espèce de Mangemort ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit de le faire ! répondit Hermione. Maintenant, tu vas ouvrir la bouche et manger ce que t'as préparé Winzy !

-Non ! répondit elle catégoriquement.

-Très bien ! répondit Hermione. Drago, plan B !

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se mit à chatouiller Ginny. La jeune femme se mit à rire pendant qu'Hermione profita de ces instants pour nourrir son amie.

-Voilà c'est bien ! Allez une autre !

-…

-Tu vas pas faire ton enfant !

-Traitresse !

-Peut être mais mange !

-…

-Si tu ne mange pas, ton tendre époux te forcera avec l'impérium.

Les époux Malefoy lui adressèrent des regards assassins mais Hermione resta de marbre.

-Alors Ginny, que décides-tu ?

-C'est bon ! Je peux manger toute seule ! dit elle en se détachant de l'emprise de Drago.

Le jeune homme se leva, prêt à sortir, mais il fut retenu par Hermione.

-Que fais tu ? demanda Hermione

-Je vous laisse ! Ginny a raison, je n'ai pas à venir ici, c'est chez elle ! Ce que je voulais c'est qu'elle mange !

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et laissa celui qui lui avait, le matin même, sauvé la vie, se retirer.

-Allez mange, je te surveille ! dit elle à Ginny.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un esclave donner des ordres à sa maîtresse !

-C'est pour ton bien ! On s'inquiète tous les deux pour toi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a épousé mais il ne veut que ton bien !

-Ca ne te regarde pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous !

Hermione attendit quelques instants que son amie finisse son repas et la laissa se reposer, elle-même était exténuée : la journée avait été riche en émotion !

Le lendemain matin, Ginny décida de descendre afin de prendre son petit déjeuner avec son mari. Alors qu'elle entra dans la salle à manger, elle vit le regard surpris de Drago mais celui-ci décida de ne pas lui faire remarquer. Ginny s'installa et se servit.

Le repas se fit dans le silence mais ce silence n'était pas aussi pesant qu'à l'ordinaire. Alors que Drago avait fini son petit déjeuner, il attendit silencieusement que son épouse ait, elle aussi, fini avant de prendre la parole.

-Mon père veut que nous organisions une réception pour notre mariage !

-….

-Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas fêter notre union mais ….

-Mais beau papa insiste ! Et en bon fiston que tu es, tu obéis !

-Ginny…

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

-Non seulement j'ai épousé un Mangemort mais aussi un lâche ! Et bien alors vas y obéis ! dit elle en quittant la salle en furie.

Alors qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre, elle croisa Hermione.

-Ginny ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Demande au lâche ! dit elle avant de claquer la porte.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers la salle à manger.

-Que c'est il passé ?

-Rien !

-Drago ! Si tu veux que je t'aide, il faut tout me dire !

-Et pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?

-Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps avec Goyle ! Et puis…

-Et puis ?

-Je pense que tu sois le seul à vouloir le bien de Ginny avec moi !

Drago adressa un tendre sourire.

-Merci !

-Alors dis-moi quel est le problème !

-Mon père veut que j'organise une réception pour le mariage ! dit-il honteusement.

-Tu rigoles là ?

-Non !

-Tu lui demandes de faire une fête où tous les meurtriers de sa famille seront présents !

-Je n'ai pas le choix !

-MAIS MERDE DRAGO, QUAND OSERAS-TU DIRE MERDE A TON PERE !

-JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX ! Il a déjà accepté mon mariage, à moi de faire un effort !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Très bien !

-Si tu pouvais aider Winzy, la réception aura lieu dans trois jours !

-TROIS JOURS ?

-Tu vas m'aider ?

-Oui !

-Merci !

Drago quitta alors la résidence pour se rendre à son travail.

Lorsqu'il revint tard le soir, il fut surpris de trouver Ginny dans le salon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-DE QUEL DROIT OSES-TU ?

-Quoi ?

-DE QUEL DROIT OSES-TU DEMANDER A MA MEILLEURE AMIE D'ORGANISER LE PIRE MOMENT DE MA VIE ?

-C'est elle qui a accepté !

-Tu n'es qu'un minable ! J'ai honte de t'avoir épousé !

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas eu le choix, c'est ça ?

-Parfaitement ! Tu as profité de ma faiblesse, tu as toujours profité de moi !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre le couple.

-Est-ce que tu veux l'inviter ? osa demander Drago

-NON ! Il n'existe plus pour moi !

-Très bien ! dit Drago avant de se diriger vers ses appartements.

Il en avait trop entendu pour la journée, toute cette tension l'exaspérait.

**Prochain chapitre : Réception**


	4. Chapitre 4 : La reception

**Et non je sais on est pas lundi mais je ne serais pas la de la semaine alors je me suis dit que vous ne m'en voudriez pas si je poste plus tôt, c'est vrai c'est mieux que rien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car il éclaircit quelques mystères...  
Je voulais aussi vous avertir qu'une personne malintentionnée s'était permise de s'attritrer cette fic qui est de moi (moi je me casse assez le cul pour l'écrire pour m'en attirer les mérites) alors n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon blog pour connaitre toute cette histoire en détail et vous faire votre propre opinion, j'ai publié sa version pour que vous vous fassiez votre propre idée.  
Gros bisous et a la semaine prochaine**

**chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : La réception_

Le matin de la réception, Winzy et Hermione préparèrent la réception pendant que Drago travaillait et que Ginny ruminait ses idées noires dans sa chambre.

A midi, Hermione apporta un plateau repas dans sa chambre.

-Mange ma belle ! Tu n'as rien avalé de la journée !

-Pas faim ! dit Ginny en ne bougeant pas son regard.

-Ginny ! C'est pas bien de rentrer dans un mutisme !

-Ca me permet de tenir ! C'est dur sans eux tu sais !

-Je sais ! A moi aussi ils me manquent mais quand je travaille, j'y pense moins et donc je souffre moins ! … Mange Ginny !

-Non ! Sinon je vais tout vomir sur ces monstres ce soir !

-Et bien raison de plus ! Ca serait marrant !

Ginny regarda Hermione et se mit à rire.

-T'imagine, sur Malfoy père !

Hermione éclata de rire à son tour.

-Alors tu vas manger ! Sinon c'est moi qui te fais manger !

-Tu oses me menacer ! Moi !

-Oui toi ! Ginny Malfoy !

Sur ce dernier mot, Ginny retourna dans son chagrin. Hermione décida qu'il était temps de parler du mariage.

-Tu sais Ginny… je crois que tu as de la chance !

-DE LA CHANCE ! EPOUSER MALFOY, TU APPELLES CA DE LA CHANCE ! s'emporta Ginny.

-Ginny !

-C'est un Mangemort !

-Oui ! Mais il t'a offert un esclave pour te redonner le sourire !

-C'est vrai que sans lui je ne t'aurais jamais revu !

-Et dis toi que tu as de la chance qu'il respecte vos engagements, qu'il te respecte ! finit Hermione une larme à l'œil.

-Hermione ! Excuse moi !

-Non c'est rien mais tu sais, je crois qu'il veut vraiment le meilleur pour toi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a l'air de tenir à toi !

Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-C'est fini Hermione ! Ton cauchemar est fini ! Je suis prête à tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse !

Elle desserra son étreinte.

-Allez sèche tes larmes ma Mione !

Ginny prit le plateau et mangea. Hermione la regarda puis quitta la chambre : c'était la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'on lui ait faite !

Quand Drago arriva le soir, il fut stupéfait de voir que sa demeure était parfaitement décorée :

-Bonsoir Maître

-Bonsoir Winzy, dis moi vous avez fait du bon travail !

-C'est Hermione, e je veux dire l'esclave de madame qui…

-Tu peux l'appeler Hermione devant moi, mais fais attention à te retenir devant les autres !

-Bien maître ! Hermione s'est inspirée des bals de Poudlard !

Drago alla faire un tour pour voir l'ensemble des pièces.

-Ca te plait ?

-Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Oui c'est magnifique !

-J'ai essayé de faire simple sans faire mielleux, je ne crois pas que ta famille accepterait !

-Merci !

-De rien, on va dire que c'est mon cadeau de mariage !

Drago se mit à rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu te rappelles que tu es le cadeau de mariage que j'ai fait à Ginny.

-Et alors ? Un cadeau de mariage ne peut pas faire de cadeau de mariage ?

Drago laissa échapper un faible rire.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je fais un cadeau !

-Quel honneur !

-Parfaitement ! Hermione, il faut que je te parle de ce soir ! Je sais que Ginny compte sur ta présence mais…

-Il est préférable de je n'apparaisse pas à la réception ?

-C'est ça ! Tu es une esclave et…

-Je saurais rester à ma place, ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Merci !

Hermione se retira, laissant Drago seul. Le jeune Malfoy regarda une nouvelle fois la pièce avant d'aller se changer, ses invités (ou plutôt ceux de son père) allaient bientôt arriver.

Une heure plus tard, les convives commencèrent à apparaître. Drago alla les accueillir, seul !

Au bout d'une heure, Lucius vint le voir.

-Aurons nous le privilège de voir ton épouse ? A moins que tu ne la caches !

-L'humour ne vous va pas du tout ! Père !

-Où elle t'elle bon sang ? s'emporta t'il.

-Elle ne va pas tarder !

-Je l'espère Drago, je l'espère !

Drago n'aimait pas le ton méprisant que son père venait d'employer, il alla donc dans le couloir.

-Winzy !

A peine trente secondes plus tard, l'elfe apparut.

-Oui Maître ?

-Demande à Hermione d'aller chercher Ginny !

-Bien Maître !

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ginny mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, Hermione prit tout de même l'autorisation de rentrer et trouva son amie en pyjama.

-Ginny, tu n'es pas habillée ?

-Ca se voit !

-Drago t'attend !

-Tu l'appelles Drago maintenant ?

-Oui !

-Tu me déçois beaucoup !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je lui en suis reconnaissante de m'avoir libérée de ce violeur !

Hermione voulut retirer ses paroles mais c'était trop tard, les mots avaient été dit.

-Alors il t'a …

-…

-Et tu veux que j'aille me pavaner devant eux !

-Je veux que tu montres à Drago que tu lui en ais reconnaissante de nous avoir sauvé !

-Il ne m'a pas sauvé moi ! La mort aurait été une délivrance !

-Ginny !

-Je vais le faire… pour toi !

-Merci !

Hermione se leva et ouvrit la penderie de Ginny.

-Alors que vas-tu porter ce soir ?

-…

-Celle là ! dit Hermione en sortant une robe de la penderie, elle est magnifique.

-Tu as raison ! dit Ginny avec un sourire timide.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione entra dans la salle de réception.

-Que fait ton esclave ici ? siffla Lucius.

-Je ne sais pas ! répondit Drago mais il eut très vite une réponse puisque la jeune femme vint à sa rencontre.

-Maître, madame va bientôt descendre et souhaiterait votre présence pour son entrée !

-Très bien, j'arrive.

Alors que Drago se dirigea vers la porte, Lucius demanda l'attention des invités.

-Chers amis, ma belle fille daigne enfin arriver !

Drago adressa un noir regard et se dirigea vers le hall. Au moment où il arriva au pied de l'escalier, il vit son épouse descendre. S'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy, il aurait eu les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était belle. Il attendit qu'elle ait descendue les escaliers pour lui tendre son bras.

-Merci ! lui dit il.

-De quoi ?

-D'être là… et d'avoir mis une robe verte.

-Hermione m'a dit que ça m'allait très bien et puis… c'est pas un vert serpentard.

-C'est vrai que le vert te va très bien.

Alors que Ginny et Drago avait enfin une discussion courtoise, Lucius en profita pour venir les importuner.

-Tiens ! Mais voilà la nouvelle Madame Malfoy.

-Bonjour ! répondit elle avec froideur.

-Notre maître ne peut se joindre à nous mais vous prie d'accepter ce modeste présent.

Le patriarche des Malfoy s'approcha de Ginny pour mettre un collier doté d'un rubis vert foncé autour de son cou mais Ginny l'arrêta.

-Vous ne voulez pas de ce présent ?

-Non !

-Je suis désolé père …mais Ginny portera un autre collier, celui que je lui ai acheté ! ESCLAVE !

Quand elle entendit Drago appeler Hermione ainsi, Ginny lui adressa un regard haineux mais fut d'autant plus surprise qu'Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tenez maître ! dit elle en tendant au jeune homme un écrin.

-Ma chérie, s'adressa t'il à Ginny.

Voyant de l'apaisement dans le regard d'Hermione, Ginny se rapprocha de son mari. Celui-ci lui mit un collier autour du cou qui lui correspondait mieux. Hermione s'émerveilla face à son amie avant de lui tendre un miroir.

Quand elle se vit, Ginny oublia tout ses chagrins. Elle se trouvait belle, aussi belle que toutes les princesses qu'elle rêvait d'être étant enfant. Le regard de Drago s'émerveillait également. Ginny était tellement belle dans cette robe verte pale, elle était dotée d'un bustier et la jupe était évasé, au niveau de sa taille se trouvait trois fleurs en tissus de la même couleur que la robe. Et le bijou allait parfaitement avec cette tenue, en effet il était simple avec un magnifique pendentif rose pale en forme de coeur et des petites pierres blanches

-Il te plait ?

-Oui merci !

-Ce n'est pas du jaune et du rouge mais ça s'y rapproche !

Ginny esquissa un tendre sourire avant qu'Hermione ne l'interrompre.

-Vous êtes très jolie madame ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione se comportait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie son beau père toujours devant elle.

Celui-ci lui montra le chemin qui menait à la salle de réception. Ginny prit la main de Drago pour se donner du courage, elle allait devoir passer la soirée avec les assassins de sa famille et de ses proches.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la place, Monsieur et Madame Malefoy furent vivement applaudis. Ginny leur adressa un sourire forcé et regarda, un à un, tous les invités présents mais elle arrêta sa prospection quand elle LE vit. Les invités retournèrent à leurs précédentes discussions pendant que Ginny se retourna face à Drago.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir !

-Je sais ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai invité ! Comme la plupart de ces personnes !

-Oh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ironisa Ginny. Et qui a eu l'honneur d'être invité par Malefoy junior.

-Pansy ! C'est tout

-Tu as raison d'avoir invité ta maîtresse…. Mais s'il vous plait, ne faites pas trop de bruit cette nuit !

-Ce n'est que mon amie !

-Bien sur ! A qui vas-tu faire croire ça ?

-Je n'ai rien à démontrer ! Nous nous savons amis et c'est ce qui compte !

Ginny le regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur LUI ! Il était en grande discussion avec Crabble et Goyle et d'un coup, tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit. Elle se précipita sur celui-ci qui l'avait tant déçu.

Drago voulut la retenir mais c'était trop tard, elle l'avait déjà agrippé le bras droit et relevait sa manche. C'est à ce moment qu'elle la vit : La marque des ténèbres !!!!!

-Comment as-tu pu ?

-Ginny je vais t'expliquer !

-Tu es un Mangemort ? demanda t'elle en larme.

Elle se recula au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait mais fut stoppée par Drago.

-LACHES MOI TOI !!!!!!!!!!

Elle se retourna alors vers le Mangemort.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu devenir comme eux ?

-….

-Les garçons avaient raison ! Tu es un traître Percy ! Tu t'imagines qu'ils ont tué notre famille ! Papa, maman, Ron, Fred, Georges, Bill, Charly…Et tu sais ce que ton ami (elle montra Goyle du regard) a fait à Hermione ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a enduré ? Ecoutes moi bien Percy, je suis bien heureuse de m'être mariée… car je ne porte plus le même nom que toi ! Tu es un monstre, UN TRAITRE ! … Et à partir de maintenant, je te connais plus !

La jeune femme se retourna et se cogna contre le torse de Drago. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et mais elle le repoussa et de dirigea vers le bar.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Ginny était près du bar, buvant verre d'alcool sur verre d'alcool mais elle fut soudain distraite de son occupation.

-Et voici donc ma nouvelle nièce !

Ginny n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, elle savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Bien que je sois l'épouse de votre neveu, je ne serais jamais votre nièce Lestrange.

Ginny lança un regard noir à la tante de son mari avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Que faites-vous Ginny ? demanda Lucius Malefoy.

-Je m'en vais ! J'ai suffisamment supporté votre présence !

-JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARTIR ! ordonna t'il.

La jeune femme retourna sur ses pas.

-Vous ne m'interdisez rien du tout ! Je ne suis pas votre fils, ni un de vos larbins. Je fais ce que je veux.

La jeune femme se dirigea de nouveau vers la sortie quand elle entendit un

-Pathétique !

La jeune femme fit demi-tour et alla se mettre droit devant son beau père.

-Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus pathétique ! Ne pas réussir à vaincre une jeune fille de dix sept ans, c'est PITOYABLE !!

-Arrêtez cet esclandre immédiatement ! répondit Lucius entre les dents.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez honte ? Et bien vous avez raison ! Vous êtes le seul à avoir laissé votre adversaire vivant.

-Et vous devriez m'en être reconnaissante !

-RECONNAISSANTE ?? D'être le joujou de votre fils ! Vos amis ont au moins eu le courage d'abréger les souffrances de leur adversaire…et ils doivent en être fiers ! HEIN LESTRANGE ? Ca t'a fait quoi de tuer Ron ? Et toi Mc Nair, tu as du prendre ton pied en tuant un père de famille…. Mais qu'est que je raconte, la famille Weasley n'existe plus, vous les avez tous tués ! Même Crabbe et Goyle ont réussi à tuer Fred et Georges mais dans le dos ! Ca ce sont des vrais Serpentards ! … Et enfin vous Lestrange, vous avez tués Bill et Charly ! Vous êtes le plus fort ! Je vous pensais juste capable d'attendre madame à la maison mais non ! Et en plus, il en a tué plus que vous !

Ginny frappa dans ses mains.

-Bravo Rodolphus !!Vous permettez que je vous appelle Rodolphus ! On est de la même famille maintenant que vous avez tué la mienne.

Drago vint alors à sa rencontre.

-Arrêtes Ginny ! dit il avec tendresse.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je raconte tes exploits ? Pourtant toi aussi tu as participé à ma tristesse et après hop ! (claquement de doigts) Tu m'épouses !

Ginny était vraiment à bout ! Elle n'avait plus rien et voulait leur faire payer. Hermione vient alors à sa rencontre.

-Viens Ginny, il ne mérite pas de voir ton chagrin ! Il prenne leur pied !

Ginny regarda Hermione et la repoussa.

-Tu es comme eux ! Tu es à leur petit soin alors qu'ils ont tué l'homme de ta vie et qu'ils t'ont réduite à l'esclavage.

Ginny sortit en courant, elle courut pendant des kilomètres. Au bout de trente minutes, elle s'arrêta, elle était arrivée.

Elle ouvrit le portail et entra, elle était enfin en famille, elle slaloma pour arriver devant la tombe de ses parents.

-Coucou maman ! Alors comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? Mal je suppose ! Vous devez vous sentir honteux, mais il ne faut pas ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il est devenu ce qu'il est ! En tout cas pour moi, il n'est plus personne.

Envahie par la fatigue, Ginny s'écroula sur la tombe de ses parents, elle était vidée, elle n'avait plus de force et le froid la gagnait.

Elle se disait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour mourir. Ici, avec les siens.

_Prochain chapitre : Relations tendues_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Relations tendues

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà**

**Désolée pour hier mais je n'ai pas réussi à poster (et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant) mais bon ca marche maintenant c'est l'essentiel**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire en tout cas moi je l'aime bien, car au train où vont les choses on est pas prête d'en faire quelque chose de nos deux zigotos**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous demande des reviews**

**chaton

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Relations tendues_**

Elle se disait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour mourir. Ici, avec les siens. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement alors que les yeux de la jeune femme se refermaient.

Un jeune homme apparut.

-Mets ça, tu vas attraper la mort, dit-il en mettant un manteau sur la jeune femme.

-Et bien qu'elle vienne !

-Ginny ! se désola-t-il.

-Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi les rejoindre, je les entends déjà m'appeler.

Drago força Ginny à se blottir dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la réchauffer.

-Oui ! Vous trouvez aussi Mme Weasley ! dit-il quelques instants plus tard.

Ginny se desserra de l'étreinte de Drago. Mais que disait-il ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Ta mère vient de me dire qu'elle te trouvait très jolie ainsi vêtue ! Mais je croyais que tu l'entendais.

-Pardon Mme Weasley ! Ah oui c'est pour un grand évènement, Ginny vient de clouer le bec à mon père.

Ginny se cala de nouveau dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Ils sont tous fiers de toi !

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement et commença à s'endormir. Drago la prit dans ses bras et se leva.

-Allez, on va rentrer ! Winzy va te faire une bonne soupe.

-C'est la sienne que je veux manger, répondit Ginny en montrant la tombe de sa mère.

-Laisses-lui au moins une chance de te faire goûter la sienne.

Drago serra Ginny fortement et disparurent.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Winzy, qui était en train de tout ranger avec Hermione, alla voir son maître qui lui demanda de préparer une soupe. Hermione était également présente mais personne ne la vit. En effet, quand elle vit les époux Malefoy si proches, elle préféra les laisser seuls.

Drago emmena ensuite Ginny dans sa chambre puis alla faire couler de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il vit Ginny assise sur son lit.

-Tu vas prendre un bon bain chaud et après tu mangeras, dit-il en la déshabillant alors que Ginny le regardait.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Le jeune homme continua de la déshabiller avant de répondre.

-Tu sais pourquoi ! Allez files prendre ton bain !

Drago l'aida à se lever. Une fois devant lui, l'ex-Serpentard la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Drago se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais demander à Hermione de venir !

-Non ! Je veux être seule !

-D'accord ! Bonne nuit Ginny !

-Bonne nuit Drago.

Le jeune homme referma la porte, satisfait, elle l'avait appelé Drago. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre. Une bonne nuit de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien car il devrait certainement subir les remontrances de son père concernant Ginny.

Ginny resta une bonne demi-heure dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, elle trouva une soupe fumante. Elle la goûta, elle était bonne mais n'égalait cependant pas celle de sa mère. Une fois bien réchauffée, la jeune femme alla se blottir dans ses draps.

Deux heures plus tard, Morphée ne voulait toujours pas lui tendre les bras. La jeune femme décida de quitter son lit. En effet, une question la titillait et voulait absolument la réponse. Elle sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et la fixa.

Après mûres réflexions, la jeune femme décida d'ouvrir cette porte. Elle avança lentement puisqu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle arriva devant son lit, elle le regarda. Devait-elle le faire ou pas ?

Sa raison disait non mais son cœur disait oui.

Qui devait-elle suivre ? Son cœur ou sa raison ? Elle fit un choix : celui du Cœur.

Elle remonta sa manche et vit son bras droit, seulement son bras, aucune marque ni cicatrice. Elle se sentit soudain soulagée. Il n'était pas comme eux. Submergée par la fatigue, Ginny s'allongea et s'endormit contre son mari

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago se réveilla. Il sentit quelque chose contre lui, il ralluma une faible lumière et vit son épouse. Il se sentit soudainement très heureux. Il rapprocha sa femme un peu plus contre lui et referma ses yeux et se rendormit paisiblement.

Vers 7 heures, Ginny se réveilla et vit qu'elle s'était endormie dans le lit de Drago. Délicatement, elle se retira des bras de son mari puis quitta la chambre. Drago, qui feignait de dormir, ouvrit ses yeux avec tristesse, elle n'était pas prête à lui laisser une chance.

Quand Drago rentra le soir même, il trouva Ginny dans le salon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venue dîner avec toi !

-Ah ! Répondit Drago avec une certaine déception. Je suis vraiment désolée Ginny, mais pas ce soir, j'ai déjà un truc de prévu…. Avec Pansy

Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Attends !

-Non c'est pas grave ! Tu as raison, profites de ta soirée avec….Pansy ! dit elle en lui tournant le dos, le laissant seul avec sa frustration.

Deux heures plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la demeure.

-Laisse Winzy, je vais ouvrir ! dit Ginny.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Pansy.

-Bonsoir Pansy !

-Bonsoir Ginny !

-Winzy va prévenir mon _Mari_ que son_ Amie_ est là !

-Bien madame.

Ginny se retourna face à son invitée.

-Je ne te fais pas entrer ! Tu m'excuses !

Elle referma la porte au nez de Pansy puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dans les escaliers, elle croisa Drago.

-Ton amie t'attend sur le palier !

-Winzy ne l'a pas fait rentrer ? demanda t'il avec colère.

-Non c'est moi qui l'ai laissé à la porte ! … Au fait, tu sais que la galanterie veut que ce soit l'homme qui aille chercher la femme et pas le contraire, surtout si celui-ci est marié ! Une histoire de respect mais vous ne connaissez pas ça, vous les Serpentards ! Bonne soirée !

Ginny continua de monter les escaliers pendant que Drago alla rejoindre son amie pour passer une agréable soirée.

Ils passèrent une soirée en toute amitié chez Pansy.

-Dis donc, ta femme n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ce soir.

-Elle m'avait proposé de dîner avec elle.

-Et tu as refusé ?

-Oui ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Drago !

-Je ne veux pas la blesser, et comme je sais que mon père est prêt à tout pour lui faire payer son esclandre d'hier….

-C'est vrai qu'elle sait mettre de l'ambiance ! dit Pansy avec un rire nerveux suivit de Drago.

-Elle va mal ! dit Drago en reprenant son sérieux.

-…

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Tu as fait beaucoup pour elle déjà… et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour te faire ignorer !

-PANSY !

-Tu mérites mieux qu'elle : une femme qui te rendrait pleinement heureux.

-Une femme comme toi ? demanda t'il avec ironie.

-Oh non non non non ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point ! Ou peut-être que si puisque je suis ta meilleure amie et que je passe la soirée avec toi.

-Espèce de Serpentarde !

-Serpentard toi-même !

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire et continuèrent de manger puis allèrent se coucher.

Ginny ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la soirée et ne mangea pas non plus. Elle s'endormit seule avec son chagrin. Aux environs de 3 heures, un cauchemar la réveilla, ne sachant quoi faire, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Elle frappa mais n'obtint pas de réponse, elle entra tout de même mais ne trouva personne. Il était encore avec elle, prise d'une violente pulsion, elle jeta tout ce qui lui passait dans les mains, non sans avoir auparavant jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Une heure plus tard, Ginny quitta la chambre, soulagée, et retourna se coucher.

Winzy se leva à l'aube, elle savait que son maître rentrerait vers sept heures pour prendre son petit déjeuner et se changer. Une fois le petit déjeuner préparé, elle alla dans la chambre du maître afin de préparer ces affaires. Quand elle trouva la chambre sans dessus dessous, elle alla demander l'aide d'Hermione pour l'aider à tout ranger. Mais Drago venait d'arriver, Winzy alla accueillir son maître pendant qu'Hermione rangeait, enfin c'est ce que pensait l'elfe.

Quand Drago rentra dans sa chambre, il fut effaré pas le désordre par le désordre.

-WINZY !!!!

-Pas la peine de crier !

-GRANGER ! C'EST TOI QUI AS FAIT CA ?

-Non ce n'est pas moi ! Et arrêtes de crier !

-NON MAIS JE REVE ! C'EST TOI QUIE ME DONNES DES ORDRES !

-Non je te demande juste d'éviter de crier si tu veux des réponses à tes questions.

-Qui a fait ça ?

-D'après toi ?

-Et pourquoi aurait elle fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a un message dans ce bazar, à toi de le déchiffrer, c'est pour ça que je ne rangerais pas ta chambre, et j'espère que tu n'ordonneras pas à Winzy de le faire !

Drago regarda sa chambre qui était en ruine, tout était en miette sauf le tableau qui n'avait pas bougé du mur puis jeta un sort et tous les objets retrouvèrent leur état et leur place d'origine.

-Tu es contente ?

-Je ne sais pas ! As-tu compris le message ?

Drago ne répondit rien et alla se doucher. Quand il fut prêt, Drago alla dans la chambre de Ginny pour avoir une discussion avec la jeune femme mais celle-ci dormait. Drago décida de la laisser dormir et partit.

Quand il revint le soir même, il fut accueilli par Hermione.

-Ma chambre tient toujours ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Toujours !

-Et comment va Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre et ne veut voir personne.

-ET TU N'AS PAS ETE LA VOIR ?

-Elle ne veut voir personne ! rappela Hermione.

-ET TOI TU LUI OBEIS ! JE NE T'AI PAS DIT DE VEILLER SUR ELLE ?

-JE NE PEUX PAS !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je suis son esclave et si elle m'ordonne de la laisser en paix, tu sais ce que je risque !

Hermione leva les manches de son chemisier pour montrer de grandes lacérations.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Drago.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de poser la question car il avait déjà la réponse, c'était la sentence des esclaves, à chaque fois qu'il n'obéit pas à un ordre, il s'automutile.

-Viens ! lui dit il avant de l'emmener dans sa salle de bain.

Il soigna les blessures d'Hermione.

-Excuse-moi de m'être emporté !

-Drago Malefoy qui s'excuse ? Tu es malade ? dit-elle avec ironie.

Drago se mit à rire.

-Non j'ai juste changé !

-Ca te réussit !

-Merci ! Il faut qu'on parle de Ginny !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais rien si elle m'en empêche.

-Elle va très mal !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu aggraves les choses !

-ELLE EST SUICIDAIRE !

-Quoi ?

-Avant-hier, je l'ai retrouvée sur la tombe de ses parents et elle attendait la mort !

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Elle a tout perdu ! Sa famille et …

-Et ?

-Et Potter ! continua-t-il avec peine.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire plus si Ginny ne veut pas de mon aide

-Je sais !

Drago se leva en l'embrassa sur le front.

-Merci !

-De quoi ?

-De me soutenir ! dit-il avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de son épouse mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

-Ginny, ouvres-moi !

-…

-Ginny, ouvres-moi ou sinon….

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

-De quel droit oses-tu me menacer ?

-Bonsoir Ginny !dit Drago comme si de rien n'était.

Ne supportant plus son air suffisant, la jeune femme essaya de fermer la porte mais ce fut peine perdue car Drago la bloquait avec son pied.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler ! ENLEVES TON PIED !

Drago utilisa sa force pour ouvrir entièrement la porte, il entra dans la chambre.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer ! dit Ginny avec haine.

-Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je t'ai entendu.

-….

-Au fait, la prochaine fois que tu fais une crise de jalousie, tu peux éviter de te défouler sur ma chambre.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse !

-Ah bon ! Alors c'était quoi cette crise de folie.

-JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! s'écria Ginny en voulant frapper Drago mais celui-ci retint son bras.

-LACHE MON BRAS !

-Non !

-Lâche-moi !

Drago ramena brutalement Ginny à lui et l'embrassa…. Mais Ginny le repoussa.

-MAIS TU ES FOU ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Drago s'apprêtait à se retirer dans sa chambre quand il annonça :

-A partir de ce soir, tu dîneras avec moi.

-Je laisse cet honneur à ta pute !

Drago se retourna et gifla sa femme.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER D'ELLE COMME CA ! TU M'ENTENDS ! En attendant, je veux te voir pour le dîner.

Drago quitta la chambre en claquant la porte et croisa Hermione.

-Winzy !

L'elfe apparut.

-Winzy, tu enfermes Hermione dans ta chambre, qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir si Ginny l'appelle. Donnes-lui une potion anti-douleur et prépare des pansements pour ses futures plaies.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua Hermione.

-Je veux qu'elle comprenne ! dit-il avec haine.

L'elfe prit l'esclave et l'emmena dans sa chambre, la jeune femme fut étonnée du confort de cette pièce, Drago la respectait mais pourquoi l'enfermait-il ? Drago suivit ses domestiques.

-Si elle t'appelle, tu ne bouges pas ! C'est pour en être sûr que je t'enferme. Ensuite, tu prendras une potion pour ne pas souffrir des plaies que tu vas t'affliger. Excuses-moi pour ça mais je dois lui donner une bonne leçon.

Hermione comprit et s'allongea sur le lit. Drago, quant à lui, descendit car il était l'heure de dîner mais Ginny ne descendit pas. Le jeune homme mangea seul. Avant d'aller se coucher, il passa par la porte de Ginny, il frappa mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

-A demain matin pour le petit déjeuner !

Il alla ensuite se coucher

De son coté, Ginny mourrait de faim, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours, elle appela donc son esclave.

-Hermione, tu peux venir !

Trois minutes plus tard, Hermione n'était toujours pas là. Ginny alla la chercher dans sa chambre mais il n'y était pas non plus.

-HERMIONE !!HERMIONE !!!

Ginny se mit à paniquer, il ne lui avait pas fait ça, il ne l'avait pas revendue.

-HERMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE ! cria t'elle en mettant sa chambre en piteux état

Drago entendit le vacarme et décida d'aller la voir mais il commença à s'inquiéter quand il entendit un bruit de verre, mais qu'était-elle en train de faire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à grande volée, il trouva une Ginny hystérique, d'avoir perdu sa seule amie.

-OU EST-ELLE ? QU'AS-TU FAIT D'ELLE ? TU L'AS VENDUE ? POURQUOI ?

Drago appela son elfe et lui dit de ramener Hermione ce que Ginny n'entendit pas, elle était trop occupée à démolir sa chambre. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer alors qu'elle avait un bout de verre dans sa main.

-ARRETES ! ARRETES !

-NON j'ai plus rien ! Tu m'as pris Hermione ! Pourquoi ? s'effondra-t-elle.

A ce même moment, la jeune femme entra dans la chambre.

-Hermione ! dit Ginny en lui tendant les bras n'ayant plus la force de bouger.

La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt ?

-C'est moi qui lui a demandé ! dit Drago.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je voulais que tu saches que je peux aussi être une ordure ! Je fais tout pour te faire plaisir et tu ne fais que me cracher au visage ! Je suis à bout !

Drago quitta la chambre et alla se coucher. Hermione resta un instant avec Ginny, elle remit la chambre en état grâce au même sort que celui de Drago, puis laissa son amie seule car la jeune femme était épuisée.

Bien que très fatiguée, Ginny ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il avait eu raison de lui faire peur, elle agissait comme une gamine pourrie gâtée. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son mari, se coucha près de lui et s'endormit aussitôt.

_Prochain chapitre : Complicité naissante _


	6. Chapitre 6 : Complicité naissante

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de moi ma femme et mon esclave, j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas je le trouve assez nostalgique mais j'attends votre avis**

**bisous chaton**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 6 : Complicité naissante _

Tout comme l'avant-veille, Ginny se leva et quitta la chambre de Drago avant que celui-ci se réveille, mais le jeune homme ne dormait pas. Il avait entendu sa femme entrer dans sa chambre et ne put s'endormir, tellement il était heureux de savoir Ginny contre lui.

Il se leva à son tour, comme si de rien n'était, il alla prendre sa douche. Une fois prêt, il se recoucha dans son lit juste pour sentir de nouveau l'odeur de Ginny car il savait qu'il ne pourrait l'approcher de la journée. Drago fantasmait déjà de la prochaine nuit où il espérait qu'elle vienne encore une fois le rejoindre.

Quand il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva sa femme en train de lire le journal.

-Bonjour ! dit il.

-Bonjour ! répondit elle.

-Déjà levée !

-J'avais faim ! Et comme je ne peux manger qu'en ta présence… je me suis mal vu attendre ce soir ! dit elle avec un tendre sourire.

-Excuse moi pour hier ! J'ai mal agi !

-Non ! Ca m'a permis de réfléchir ! Je dois te respecter les règles !

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Je prendrais mes petits déjeuners et mes dîners avec toi tous les jours !

-Merci !

-Mais de rien. On a mal débuté ce mariage mais il faut qu'on se respecte pour qu'il y ait une bonne ambiance, en contrepartie, je ne veux voir aucun Mangemort dans ma maison.

-Je suis d'accord !

-Tes parents sont tolérés mais je veux les voir le moins possible.

-Je ne comptais pas les inviter tous les soirs !

Drago se leva, il était l'heure de partir travailler.

-Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Peut être quelques courses !

-Très bien ! Dis leur de m'envoyer la note !

-D'accord ! Passe une bonne journée !

-Toi aussi ! dit il avant de transplaner

Ginny proposa à Hermione d'aller dans une librairie ce qui ravit la jeune femme. Tout comme Ginny, elle feuilletait les bouquins et faisait un signe quand certains l'intéressait pour que Ginny l'achète. En effet, la jeune femme ne voulait pas de livres mais elle savait qu'ils étaient un réconfort pour Hermione, de plus elle avait envie de sortir et de voir du monde. Alors qu'Hermione parcourrait la librairie, elle tomba sur un livre de Quidditch.

-Hermione Granger s'intéresse au Quidditch maintenant ? demanda Ginny.

-Non ! répondit l'esclave avec mélancolie. C'est juste que c'est le livre que j'ai offert à Ron pour notre premier Noel !

Voyant les larmes commencer à couler, Ginny lui proposa de rentrer pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ramener les achats.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rues du chemin de traverse, Ginny croisa sa belle mère.

-Bonjour Ginny !

-Bonjour Mme Malfoy !

-Oh Ginny, appelles-moi Narcissa ! On est de la même famille.

-Si vous voulez Narcissa !

-Tu faisais les magasins ?

-Oui j'ai été acheté quelques livres !

-Ca te dirait qu'on mange ensemble !

Ginny n'avait pas très envie de déjeuner avec sa belle mère mais accepta tout de même.

Au moment du dessert, Narcissa parla enfin du sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Et en êtes vous pour la descendance ?

-On vous en a déjà parlé avec Drago…. On est pas pressé d'avoir des enfants. On vient tout juste de se marier !

-Oui mais il ne faudrait pas trop tarder non plus, vous pourriez rencontrer des difficultés pour féconder.

-Nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra !

-Mais pas trop quand même, vous connaissez la loi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Dans les familles comme la notre, si un enfant n'est pas né ou à naitre au premier anniversaire de mariage, le mariage est annulé ainsi que toutes les conditions qui ont été décidées pour le dit mariage.

-En clair !

-En clair, comme vous dites, vous retourneriez à Azkaban et votre esclave reviendra à son ancien propriétaire.

Ginny commença à paniquer.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenue !

-Mais de rien, surtout que Lucius et moi, nous vous apprécions et attendons avec impatience la naissance du futur héritier.

Ginny se leva.

-Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois rentrer !

-Très bien Ginny, j'espère que nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

-Oui certainement ! dit Ginny pressée d'écourter cette entrevue.

Une fois qu'elle sortit du restaurant, Ginny se sentit prise d'un malaise, elle devait avoir un enfant au plus vite, pas vraiment pour elle, mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, mais pour Hermione, la jeune femme ne supporterait pas de redevenir l'esclave de Goyle.

Ginny alla faire quelques emplettes qui n'étaient pas prévues. Elle rentra assez tardivement dans la soirée, les mains pleines.

-Ginny ! Tu aurais du me dire que tu rentrerais tard ! Je me suis inquiétée

-Excuse moi ! J'avais quelques courses à faire seule ! Tiens je t'ai ramené les livres !

-Merci ! dit Hermione émue, surtout quand elle vit que son amie avait acheté le livre de Quidditch.

Ginny alla ensuite se refugier dans sa chambre, elle voulait se détendre car ce soir, elle devait jouer son avenir.

Quand Drago rentra le soir même, le jeune homme eu la surprise de voir son épouse l'attendre dans le salon.

-Bonsoir Drago !

-Bonsoir ! dit il étonné de voir son épouse si gentille.

-Tu veux un verre !

-Oui merci ! Que fais tu ici ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'accueillir après une dure journée de travail !

-Ginny !

-Si tu préfères, je peux retourner dans ma chambre et ne sortir que pour le dîner !

-Non, j'apprécie ta présence surtout quand elle est aussi agréable que celle d'aujourd'hui !

La jeune femme fut touchée par ces dernières paroles. Après le dîner, Ginny alla se coucher et Drago ne tarda pas à faire de même.

Une heure après que Drago soit allé se coucher, Ginny se leva et rejoignit Drago. Elle ne chercha pas à faire le moins de bruit possible et entra dans les draps. La jeune femme se blottit contre son mari et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Quand Drago sentit les doux baisers de son épouse, il se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Ginny, qu'est ce …

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dit elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche avant de reprendre ses baisers et ses caresses

-Ginny qu'est ce qui te prend?

-Tu n'aimes pas ! dit elle en l'embrassant toujours.

Mais ces baisers commençaient à plaire à Drago qui n'attendait que ça depuis son mariage, alors qu'il cherchait la bouche de sa femme, celle ci essayait de l'éviter.

-Ginny je…

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ginny continuait toujours ces baisers et caresses mais refusait cependant de l'embrasser.

-STOP ! dit Drago en stoppant ces baisers.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas ce que tu veux ? dit elle en reprenant de nouveau ces marques de tendresse mais elle fut rapidement arrêtée.

-NON !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Il faut un héritier ! dit elle en larme.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Dans les nobles familles, les mariages sont dissous si un héritier n'est pas en projet. Toutes les conditions de mariages sont annulées, c'est-à-dire Azkaban pour moi et Goyle pour Hermione.

Drago prit sa femme dans ses bras.

-C'est des conneries Ginny, on t'a menti ! Qui t'a dit ça ?

-….

-Ginny, dis moi qui t'as mis des idées pareilles dans la tête ?

-Ta mère !!!

Drago l'enlaça plus fortement.

-C'est fini ma puce, c'est fini !

-Alors tu ne renverras pas Hermione chez Goyle ?

-Jamais !

-Et je ne retournerais pas à Azkaban ?

-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jolie femme comme toi !

Ginny se mit à sourire et commença à se lever quand Drago la retint.

-Tu te rappelles !

La jeune femme lui offrit un joli sourire et alla se blottir dans les bras de Drago, ses mains sur son torse et sa jambe droit sur son entrejambe. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant que Drago brise ce silence.

-Que fais tu de tes journée ?

-Rien ! Je pense !

-A quoi ?

-A ceux que j'ai perdus !

-Ce n'est pas bien pour toi !

-Je sais !

-A partir de demain ça va changer, je te le promets dit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ginny se réveilla vers 7h30 et trouva Drago endormit ce qui l'étonna car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Drago, Drago ! Il faut que tu te réveilles, il est 7h30 ! murmura t'elle à son oreille.

-Non ! grogna t'il.

-Tu vas être en retard !

-Pas grave ! On a qu'à dire que je suis malade !

-Mais tu ne l'es pas !

-Non mais pour une fois que tu dors avec moi, je veux en profiter !

-Si c'est à cause de ça, je me lève aussi !

-Non ! dit il en essayant de la remettre dans son lit mais la jeune femme ne se laissait pas faire et quitta la chambre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se rejoignirent pour le petit déjeuner, avant de partir Drago donna un bon conseil à Ginny :

-N'écoutes pas mes parents ! Ils sont prêts à tout pour être grands parents !

Aux environs de 14 h, on apporta un chevalet, des toiles, des pinceaux et de la peinture.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

-De la peinture ! répondit Ginny.

-Je l'avais remarqué…mais pourquoi ?

-Pour peindre !

-Tu peins ?

-J'ai peint, il y a très longtemps !

-Et comment le sait il ?

-Comment veux tu que je le sache ! s'emporta Ginny avant de rejoindre le livreur pour regarder tout ce que son mari avait acheté.

Quand Drago rentra le soir, il trouva Hermione en train de lire dans le salon.

-Que fais tu ? demanda t'il en la voyant de dos assise sur le salon.

Hermione se leva confuse.

-eeeeeeem eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem

-Ba vas y réponds ! s'emporta Drago

-Je…je lisais, répondit elle honteusement.

Drago esquissa un tendre sourire.

-Excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé ! se calma t'il sans réellement savoir pourquoi il s'était énervé

-Non c'est rien, tu cherchais Ginny ?

-Oui !

-Elle s'est isolée pour peindre !

-Ah ?

-Ne fais pas le malin, on sait que c'est toi qui as tout acheté !

-Elle est où ?

-Dans la véranda !

Drago quitta le salon en direction de la véranda. Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce sans déranger Ginny. Il regarda l'œuvre que la jeune femme avait commencée.

-Ta mère était très jolie !

-Je m'en rappelle plus ! dit elle avec des larmes. Je sais qu'elle avait une fossette mais je ne sais plus où.

Ginny, prise d'une pulsion destructrice, prit le tableau et l'éclata contre le mur avant de se laisser tomber.

-Reparo ! dit Drago avant de prendre Ginny dans ses bras.

-Je me rappelle plus d'elle… Ni des autres ! Je suis indigne d'eux ! Comment j'ai pu les oublier aussi vite.

-Ce n'est rien !

La jeune femme se laissa bercer, ayant besoin de se rappeler que la vie continuait malgré leur absence.

-Tu sais, peut être que tu devrais finir ce que tu as commencé ?

-Non ! Je pense qu'il est bien comme ça et puis je ne suis plus la même et je ne pourrais plus exprimer ce que je voulais.

Drago décida de clore la conversation quand il vit dans un coin un portrait d'Harry à moitié commencé mais également abandonné.

-Allez lèves toi ! Je t'emmène !

-Où ça ?

-Surprise !

Drago ne laissa pas Ginny se demander si elle devait accepter qu'ils sortaient déjà, sa main enfermé dans la sienne.

-Où m'emmènes tu ?

-Tu verras.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le hall, Drago appela son elfe.

-Vous m'avez appelé Maître.

-Oui ! Apportes nos manteaux et demandes à Hermione de se préparer, nous sortons.

Ginny lâcha la main de Drago.

-Je ne veux pas sortir, ordonna Ginny.

Drago comprit Ginny, depuis la réception, elle refusait tout contact avec la communauté sorcière.

-On ne sera que tous les trois.

-Tu promets.

-T'ai-je déjà menti.

-Oui ! répondit elle catégoriquement alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux.

Drago n'eut le temps de la contredire car Hermione venait d'arriver.

-Tu m'as appelé ?

-Oui, nous sortons et tu viens avec nous.

-Moi ?

-Allez prends ton manteau.

Tous les trois transplanèrent dans un endroit connu que de Drago.

Quand ils arrivèrent Ginny et Hermione n'en crurent leurs yeux : elles étaient chez elles, elles étaient… au Terrier.

-Que faisons nous ici ? demanda Ginny.

-Tu es chez toi.

-Chez moi ?

-Oui, quand tes parents sont décédés et que tu as été emprisonnée, Percy a récupéré cette maison mais maintenant que tu as été récupéré ta personnalité juridique, tu en possèdes une moitié, enfin la totalité car Percy t'offre sa part.

-Je ne le remercierai pas, il ne la méritait pas.

-Tu veux rentrer dedans ?

Ginny regarda son mari comme s'il la faisait marcher puis se mit à pleurer en affirmant. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Ginny prit la main de Drago tellement elle était anxieuse, elle revenait chez elle.

Drago ouvrit la porte et laissa les filles entrer dans la maison.

La première chose que Ginny vit fut l'horloge qui trônait dans la cuisine, sept aiguilles étaient positionnées sur Mort. Hermione prit Ginny dans ses bras et se mirent toutes les deux à pleurer laissant Drago impuissant, avait il bien fait de les emmener ici.

Hermione fut la première à desserrer l'étreinte, du bout de ses doigts sécha les larmes de son amie.

-Faut pas pleurer, on est chez nous ! dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Ouais !

Elles se prirent la main et prirent la direction des escaliers, Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron alors que Ginny allait dans la sienne.

Hermione retrouva l'odeur de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui occupait toujours son cœur. Alors qu'elle se promenait dans la chambre, elle prit une photo d'elle et Ron et la serra très fort, puis alla se coucher dans ce lit qui fut autrefois le leur.

Ginny de son coté venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Toutes ces odeurs lui rappelaient de nombreux souvenirs : la fois où Fred et Georges l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit pour lui fêter son anniversaire, les fois où Hermione dormait avec elle et qu'elle passait la nuit à parler de garçons, les fois où sa mère venait la consoler en pleine nuit.

-Maman, murmura Ginny une larme à l'œil.

-Je suis là, entendit elle avant de sentir deux bras l'enlacer.

Ginny laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pour sentir le réconfort de Drago.

-Alors c'est ça… la chambre de Ginny Weasley.

-Oui ! C'est aussi lugubre que tu le pensais.

-Non, je trouve ça même chaleureux.

-C'était chez moi, on ne vivait pas sur l'or mais on était heureux.

Ginny se desserra des bras réconfortants de Drago mais prit sa main, puis se rapprocha de son lit et s'y coucha, invitant son mari à le rejoindre.

Ginny attendit quelques minutes avant de se mettre à pleurer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ginny ? demanda Drago.

-Elle ne vient pas.

-Quoi ?

-Maman ne veut pas qu'un garçon et une fille dorment ensemble, d'habitude elle le sent tout de suite et arrive pour les séparer.

-Mais elle n'est plus là.

-Je sais mais j'aurai aimé un signe qui me dit qu'elle est toujours là.

Drago la prit dans ses bras et la consola.

-Elle sera toujours là Ginny, tant que tu penseras à elle, elle sera toujours là.

Ginny se sentit bien, elle ne savait pas comment il faisait mais quand elle était dans les bras de son mari, elle se sentait mieux. Alors de Drago et Ginny étaient tous les deux couchés dans le lit de jeune fille de celle-ci en train de parler de la famille Weasley, Hermione entra sans frapper dans la chambre.

-Oups, excusez moi ! dit elle quand elle les trouva dans le lit.

Ginny se leva alors et enlaça son amie.

-Merci !

Hermione ne comprit pas la situation mais Drago lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny demanda à partir ce que Drago et Hermione acceptèrent non sans ramener quelques objets.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Ginny s'enferma dans la véranda et y passa toute la nuit.

**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Joyeux anniversaire.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Joyeux anniversaire

**Me revoilà avec un chapitre qui est, je le sais, très court. d'ailleurs je m'en excuse sur mon blog mais je vous promets que ce sera rattrapé par les prochains chapitres qui seront très interressant**

**je ne vous dis que ca et vous laisse lire ce chapitre**

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Chaton**

_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Joyeux anniversaire_

Six mois s'étaient écroulés depuis que Drago et Ginny étaient allés au Terrier mais cela n'avait pas changé les relations entre les époux Malefoy. Ginny passait énormément de temps dans son atelier ne sortant que pour les repas, Drago quant à lui sortait souvent le soir et découchait parfois ce qui horripilait Ginny qui le cachait extrêmement bien.

Comme la plupart des soirs de semaine, Drago rentra assez tardivement du travail.

-Bonsoir Maître.

-Bonsoir Winzy, la journée s'est bien passée ?

-Très bien Monsieur, merci. Winzy invite Monsieur à aller se désaltérer, le repas sera bientôt prêt, d'ailleurs votre verre vous attend.

-Winzy, que ferais-je sans toi.

L'elfe prit le compliment et repartit finir le repas dans la cuisine. Une fois le verre à la main, Drago se décida à aller voir son épouse dans son atelier.

-Que fais tu là ? demanda Ginny quand elle sentit la présence de son mari derrière elle.

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Ginny se retourna pour faire face à son époux.

-Je te rappelle que mon anniversaire est dans trois mois.

-Oui… mais aujourd'hui, ça fait six mois que nous sommes mariés.

-Six mois déjà… que le temps passe vite, dit elle avant de retourner devant son tableau.

-Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais Weasley est pas mal, dit il en regardant le portrait de Ron.

-C'est pour Hermione, je vois bien qu'elle pense toujours à lui.

-Ca lui fera plaisir ! dit Drago qui alla s'installer sur un tabouret.

A ce même moment, Winzy arriva.

-Qu'y a-t-il Winzy ? demanda Ginny.

-Le repas est prêt !

-Nous arrivons, dit Drago ce qui fit sursauter l'elfe qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son maître.

Drago quitta la pièce alors que Ginny apportait quelques détails à son tableau, puis alla se restaurer.

A la fin du repas, Drago demanda deux coupes de champagne.

-Je n'en boirais pas, prévint Ginny.

-C'est notre anniversaire ! se justifia t'il.

-Je n'ai pas envie de fêter ça, dit elle en refusant le verre que son serviteur lui tendait.

-C'est pas grave ! dit Drago en laissant lui aussi son verre et en quittant la salle.

Ginny savait qu'elle avait blessé son époux mais elle ne comprenait pas que Drago veuille fêter un mariage qui n'en était pas un.

Ginny était toujours à table en train de réfléchir quand elle entendit Drago descendre les escaliers, elle alla à sa rencontre.

-Tu pars ?

-Ca se voit, dit il alors que Winzy l'aidait à mettre son manteau.

-On pourrait discuter.

-On discutera plus tard, ce soir j'ai envi de sortir, l'air devient irrespirable.

-OUAIS C'EST CA, VAS LA REJOINDRE ! cria t'elle avant de se laisser tomber parterre.

Alarmée par les cris de son amie, Hermione arriva dans le hall.

-Ginny, dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce ?

-Il est parti la rejoindre, dit elle en larme

-Ginny, pourquoi te mets tu dans un tel état.

-Il me trompe devant tout le monde.

Hermione savait que Ginny mentait car la vie sentimentale de Drago Malefoy était très discrète et que le jeune homme passait régulièrement ses soirées seul. Mais Hermione voulait des réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait.

-Pourquoi ça te touche autant ?

Ginny se détacha des bras réconfortants de son amie et se releva.

-Tu as raison, ça m'est bien égal…. Je vais me coucher.

Ginny commençait à monter les marches, mais Hermione n'en avait pas finit avec elle.

-Attends attends, dit Hermione en courant dans les escaliers pour se mettre face à son amie. J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi ça te touche tant de savoir que Drago passe ses nuits avec d'autres femmes ? Pourquoi t-a-t-il épousé ? Comment a-t-il su pour la peinture ? Pourquoi fait-il tout pour que tu l'aimes ?

-CA NE TE REGARDES PAS ! lui cracha t'elle

Elle continuait son ascension mais Hermione la dépassa avant qu'elle n'arrive devant sa porte et se mit en travers.

-Hermione pousse toi.

Hermione savait ce qu'il l'attendait mais répondit non tout de même.

-Hermione je te demande de me laisser entrer.

-Ginny, je sais ce qui m'attend en te désobéissant mais je suis prête à m'automutiler tout mon corps pour que tu répondes à toutes ces questions.

Ginny regarda Hermione dans son visage, elle savait que son amie en était capable, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle était son amie.

-Tu veux vraiment tout savoir.

-Oui.

Ginny s'assied sur les escaliers, imitée par Hermione

-C'était durant ma cinquième année, ta sixième….

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Flash Back**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Flash back

**Et voila le chapitre qui répond a vos questions. **

**et oui, vous allez savoir pourquoi Drago Malefoy est comme ca avec Ginny Weasley bien que je ne sois pas fière de ce chapitre qui me semble trop rapide, qu'en pensez vous**

**autre information: Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je n'aurais pas internet**

**Désolée**

**bisous chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Flash back_

Un jour de novembre, Ginny reçut un hibou.

_J'ai besoin que tu m'aides._

_Rendez vous dans la salle de potion ce soir à 20h._

Ginny se demandait qui pouvait bien lui envoyer ce message.

-Ca va pas ma chérie, lui dit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-E si ! répondit Ginny toujours dans ses pensées.

-Tu es sure ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

-Si ! C'est …. C'est mon devoir qui me tracasse, d'ailleurs il faut que je file, je dois relire mes cours avant d'y aller.

Toute la journée, Ginny se demandait qui pouvait lui avoir envoyé ce message et si elle devait y aller.

A l'heure du souper, Ginny n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Mais tiraillée par sa curiosité, elle y alla tout de même, cependant, elle arriva avec cinq minutes de retard pour ne pas être dans la pièce quand son inconnu arriverait.

A 21h05, Ginny rentrait enfin dans la salle de potion et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Drago Malfoy.

-Tu es en retard Weasley.

-Toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Drago rajusta sa cravate et alla s'appuyer contre le bureau.

-J'ai un petit service à te demander.

Ginny se mit droite et croisa les bras pour toiser le jeune homme.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Arrêtes avec tes airs de miss je sais tout, Weasley.

-Ginny !

-Pardon ?????

-Mon prénom c'est Ginny, pas Weasley

-Ouais ouais si tu veux.

-C'est pas si je veux, si j'accepte de t'aider pour … je ne sais pas encore, j'aimerais que tu me respectes.

-Ok _Ginny_ ! dit le jeune homme en appuyant sur le prénom.

-Merci ! Bon qu'est ce que tu veux maintenant ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer au Quidditch peut être parce que lorsque j'étais au poste d'attrapeur j'ai remporté tous les matchs… contrairement à toi.

Voyant qu'elle l'avait touché, elle se tut mais le jeune homme ne dit pas un mot non plus.

-Bon ok, je m'excuse…. Allez dis moi ce que tu veux.

-Laisse tomber, je voulais juste que tu m'aides à me faire intégrer votre …je ne sais pas comment on appelle ça. L'emprisonnement de mon père me fait comprendre que je peux enfin décider de mon avenir… mais bon maintenant je ne sais plus si j'ai toujours envi.

Drago s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Ginny le héla.

-Qu'attends tu vraiment de moi ?

-Que tu m'aides à devenir quelqu'un de bien pour que j'entre de votre coté. On pourrait tout d'abord devenir ami ?

Ginny était très surprise de la demande de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ennemi.

-Ok….Eeeeeee…Laisses moi un peu de temps, je te donnerais ma réponse demain dans la soirée.

-D'accord ! Tu connais la salle sur demande ?

-Oui ?

-Disons à 18h.

-D'accord à demain. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, Ginny semblait dans la lune, cherchant qu'elle était le piège que Malefoy lui tendait, mais malgré toutes ses réflexions, Ginny ne comprenait toujours pas, elle décida d'aller voir Dumbledore, pour avoir son avis. Le mage lui conseilla d'écouter son instinct.

Ginny remarqua qu'elle finissait ses cours à 18h, elle arriverait donc en retard. Une fois que le professeur McGonnagall, autorisa ses élèves à quitter son cours, Ginny se précipita vers la sortie. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Harry.

-Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te proposer d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.

-Ah je suis désolée mais j'ai un rendez vous.

Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla en courant.

-Tu es en retard Weasley ! dit Malefoy qui ne supportait pas le retard.

-Au revoir Malefoy ! dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda Drago surpris

-J'étais prête à accepter mais je ne supporte pas qu'on m'appelle Weasley.

-Ok, je m'excuse ! dit il en faisant une tête d'enfant battu. Laisses-moi une chance.

-Je sens que je suis en train de faire une grosse connerie mais bon j'accepte. J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore. Pour l'instant, tu n'auras à faire qu'à moi et plus tard, si on accepte on te dira tout.

-Et qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Tout ce que tu pourras savoir.

-Et comment je ferais pour te passer le message ?

-Tous les soirs on se verra vers 21h, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Plusieurs soirées se passèrent mais Drago n'avait rien de bien important à raconter. Un jour alors qu'il arrivait à leur rendez vous hebdomadaire, il trouva Ginny plongé dans son travail.

-Ah te voilà, dit gentiment Ginny en le voyant. Tu as des informations ? Non parce que j'ai du travail et je comprends rien.

-Non désolé j'ai rien.

-C'est pas grave. Tu peux me laisser maintenant, merci.

Drago s'apprêtait à repartir quand il se retourna.

-Mais Potter, il peut pas t'aider.

-Ecoute, Harry a d'autres soucis en ce moment que mes problèmes de potions.

Drago s'installa à coté de Ginny.

-Vas y, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Ginny regarda Drago surpris.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu as besoin d'aide non ?

-Oui !

-Je vais te donner un coup de main, tu sais que j'ai quelques facilités dans cette matière.

-MMMMMerci ! dit Ginny assez surprise.

Durant cette soirée, une vraie complicité était née entre les deux adolescents. Harry n'ayant que très peu de temps à accorder à sa petite amie, la jeune fille passait toutes ses soirées avec Drago, ils parlaient, faisaient leurs devoirs. Parfois, ils leur arrivaient même de dormir là-bas, Ginny blottie dans les bras de Drago, ses mains sur son torse et sa jambe droit sur son entrejambe.

Un soir, Drago dessinait pendant que Ginny finissait ses devoirs.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda t'elle quand elle regarda le gribouillis de Drago.

-Ba un dragon ça se voit ?

-Eee non ! dit Ginny désolée.

-Ba si regardes, là c'est la queue et là….

Ginny fit une esquisse.

-Ca, ça s'appelle un dragon…. enfin ça y ressemble, dit elle avec hésitation.

Drago prit le dessin.

-Ca y ressemble ? Mais il est génial ton dessin.

-Tu trouves ? dit Ginny en reprenant son dessin. Ouais, tu as peut être raison.

Le lendemain quand elle revint, elle trouva un chevalet.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est pour toi, tu as des dons, tu devrais dessiner.

-Arrêtes tes conneries ! dit elle en riant. Tout le monde peut faire un dessin comme ça.

-Ginny, tu sais très bien que c'est pas vrai.

Ginny se mit alors devant le chevalet.

-Et que veux tu que je fasse avec ça ?

-Je sais pas, tu peux exprimer tout ce que tu veux ! On le laisse là et puis si un jour….

Ginny s'approcha de Drago et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De prendre soin de moi.

-Je suis ton ami non ?

-Oui mais c'est pas à toi de le faire.

-Ecoute… Si Potter ne remarque quelle fille merveilleuse tu es, dit il en prenant Ginny dans ses bras, tant pis pour lui.

Ginny se blottit dans les bras de son ami, Drago savait qu'elle en avait besoin.

Les jours passèrent et Ginny ne touchait toujours pas à son cadeau mais un jour, alors qu'elle n'avait pas cours de l'après midi, Ginny prit un pinceau et se mit à la tache. Tellement prise par son travail, la jeune femme ne vint pas dîner ce qu'Harry ne remarqua pas contrairement à Drago. Le jeune homme alla alors chercher à manger dans les cuisines et retourna dans ce qui était devenu leur repère.

-C'est le livreur ! dit il en entrant.

Quand il vit la jeune femme en train de peindre, il fut étonné.

-Tu t'es mise à peindre ?

-Ouais ça m'a prit ce midi. Viens voir.

Le jeune s'approcha du tableau.

-Et ça représente quoi ?

-Le rapprochement des deux maisons : Serpentard et Gryffondor.

-C'est donc le contraste rouge et vert.

-Parfaitement. Alors tu en penses quoi ?

Drago la prit dans ses bras.

-Moi, je préfère ce rapprochement ! dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, demanda Ginny en regardant ailleurs mais ne chercha pas à quitter les bras de son ami.

Voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas, Drago chercha du réconfort et mit sa tête dans le cou de Ginny. L'adolescente ne le rejeta pas. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme, il y avait Harry bien sur mais le jeune homme la délaissait souvent ces temps ci, il devait s'entrainer car il avait un combat à mener. Ginny se ressaisit, elle ne voulait pas penser à Harry, pas aujourd'hui, elle voulait rester là, dans les bras de Drago qui commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Puis les lèvres du jeune homme remontèrent vers la bouche de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire.

Quand les lèvres des adolescents se rencontrèrent, Ginny oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et se laissa emporter par ces nouveaux sentiments pour le Serpentard. Quand il sentit les mains de la jeune fille dans ses cheveux, Drago la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le lit qui était toujours là. Il la déposa délicatement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Les deux adolescents arrêtèrent de bouger à l'exception de leurs yeux, aucun des deux n'arrivaient à quitter l'autre. Ginny fut cependant la première à bouger en se relevant pour prendre possession des lèvres du Serpentard avec malice, un jeu que Drago appréciait. Après s'être embrassés pendant plus d'une heure, les deux nouveaux amoureux s'endormirent enlacés.

Quand Ginny se réveilla le lendemain, elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir trahi Harry. Elle quitta la pièce sans réveiller Drago. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait dans son dortoir, elle fut hélée par Harry.

-Ma puce ?

-Ah Harry, dit Ginny assez gênée. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-J'étais tellement mort hier que je me suis endormi ici.

Harry se décala et fit comprendre à sa petite amie de venir à coté de lui.

-Je t'ai un peu dénigré depuis quelques temps.

-C'est pas grave, dit elle, je comprends.

Ginny se leva.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Ginny ? demanda Harry qui voyait le mal être de sa petite amie.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule en ce moment…Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-J'ai besoin de toi Ginny, ne me laisse pas.

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement et monta prendre une douche.

Quand elle descendit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, elle trouva Harry pensif devant la cheminée. Ginny s'en voulut de lui faire ça et l'enlaça par derrière.

-Excuse moi.

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

-Non, dit elle en le forçant à lui faire face, c'est juste que…. Cette guerre me fait peur et j'ai besoin de faire le vide, expliqua t'elle en larme.

Harry l'embrassa sur le front.

-Si tu as besoin d'être seule… je comprends. Ca te dirait d'aller manger ?

Ginny releva son visage avec un doux sourire et suivit Harry. Intérieurement, elle le remerciait d'être aussi conciliant mais s'en voulait cruellement de le faire tant souffrir.

Alors qu'elle déjeunait avec Harry, Ron et Hermione qui les avaient rejoints, Ginny vit Drago rentrer dans la Grande Salle et s'installer face à elle, elle se raidit immédiatement.

-Ca ne va pas Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

-Si, j'ai …. J'ai juste oublié mon devoir, il faut que je retourne dans mon dortoir

Ginny se leva immédiatement pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes afin cacher ses larmes aux autres.

-Mais si… je te le dis. Il veut juste qu'elle quitte Potter pour s'amuser, dit une voix que Ginny reconnut comme celle de Pansy Parkinson.

-Comment ça ?

-Drago se dit que si la Weasley quitte Potter, il tentera peut être de disparaître et ce ne serait pas un mal.

Quand Ginny dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas hurler sa rage. Elle retourna immédiatement à la table des Gryffondors et s'installa à coté d'Harry.

-Tu ne devais pas aller chercher ton devoir ? demanda celui-ci.

-Si mais j'avais oublié quelque chose, dit elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Je t'aime et je donnerais ma vie pour toi.

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 9 : Petit jeu_

_

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas a aller faire un tour sur mon blog (lien sur le profil)**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Petit jeu

**Non vous ne revez pas je poste tout de meme en effet le transfert internet a été plus rapide que prévue**

**super**

**et voilà un chapitre que je trouvais parfait mais après relecture, je doute tout d'un coup **

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez**

_**ATTENTION CHANGEMENT DE** RATING_

_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Petit jeu_

-Je ne lui ai plus jamais parlé depuis ce jour là, finit par Ginny assise sur les escaliers.

-Tu ne lui as jamais demandé d'explications ? demanda Hermione installée à ses cotés.

-Il s'est moqué de moi, il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir, dit Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-….

-Ginny est ce que tu l'aimais ?

-Drago Malefoy n'a fait que me séduire pour que je quitte Harry, il a joué avec mes sentiments, il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir.

-Mais est ce que tu l'aimais ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, que rien n'a jamais été plus pareil après avec Harry, que j'ai beaucoup plus souffert en le voyant sur le champ de bataille que lorsqu'Harry est mort !

-Ginny…

-Drago Malefoy a joué avec moi, et m'a fait souffrir….

-Ginny, dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras, tout ce que Drago fait pour toi, c'est pas pour rien, il fait ça pour que tu sois heureuse, pour que tu retrouves ton joli sourire, pour que tu lui accordes une chance. Je vois ses yeux à chaque fois que tu souris, ils pétillent!

-…

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'au début c'était un plan à la Serpentard et qu'ensuite, il soit tombé amoureux de toi.

Ginny réfuta de la tête.

-Alors pourquoi t'a t'il sauvé la vie ? Pourquoi m'a t'il achetée ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il…. Offert ce matériel de peinture ?

Ginny regarda Hermione.

-Tu crois ?

-Ginny, pourquoi refuses tu de penser que Drago puisse changer… et par amour qui plus est ?

Ginny se détacha des bras de son amie et se perdit dans ses pensées.

-De toute façon, je ne sais pas où il est ? Avec qui il est ? dit elle quelques instants plus tard.

-Mais moi si ! Tu ne crois pas que ton mari, t'abandonnerais ? Je sais toujours où le joindre, et je sais aussi qu'il est seul, comme à chaque fois que tu le pousses à bout.

-Il est où ?

Hermione se leva.

-Allez viens, tu vas d'abord te changer.

Ginny se leva à son tour et suivit son esclave dans sa chambre.

De son coté, Drago était dans une boite moldue en train de boire. Il aimait passer des soirées ici, où personne ne le connaissait. Il passait la soirée au bar, à oublier ses soucis alors que certaines jeunes femmes tentaient de lui remonter le moral.

Drago était donc en train de noyer son chagrin quand il fut une nouvelle fois accosté.

-Bonsoir,

Drago leva sa main pour montrer son alliance.

-Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, dit la jeune femme en lui montrant également sa main gauche.

Drago n'y fit pas vraiment attention, il n'avait pas la tête à ça jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'alliance de Ginny mais resta impassible. La jeune femme s'installa alors sur le siège d'à coté.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qui t'as dit où j'étais ?

-Vous ne me proposez pas un verre ? C'est la moindre des politesses.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas soif.

-On se connaît ? demanda Ginny.

Drago qui ne comprenait pas ce que Ginny disait la regarda, voyant de la malice dans son regard, il décida de jouer son petit jeu.

-Que dirait votre mari, s'il savait que vous m'abordez.

-J'en ai que faire, il a préféré passer la soirée sans moi.

-Il a peut être ses raison.

-Certainement, nous avons tous les deux nos torts…. Mais ne parlons pas de mon mari, parlons de vous.

-De moi ?

-Oui, que faites vous ici seul sans votre épouse.

-Je bois, dit il en montrant son verre et en buvant une gorgée.

-Vous m'offrez un verre ?

-Que veux tu ?

-Comme toi !

-Edward, un whisky coca !

Le barman servit le verre en faisant un clin d'œil à Drago pour lui dire de foncer, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme parler avec une femme.

-Et vous, que faîtes vous ici ? demanda Drago.

-Ma meilleure amie m'a dit que je pourrais peut être retrouvé un garçon que j'ai connu il y a bien longtemps.

-Comment s'appelle ce chanceux ?

-Drago Malefoy !

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina.

-Mais il m'a trahi ! dit sèchement Ginny avant de voir une gorgée. Suite à un pari, il m'a séduite pour que je quitte mon petit ami du moment.

-Qui t'a parlé du pari ?

-Je vois que tu ne nies même pas, dit la jeune en buvant de nouveau.

-Non ! J'ai effectivement fait un pari avec Pansy mais je n'ai jamais regretté le pari : je connaissais Weasley….Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de Ginny.

Ginny but de nouveau une gorgée de son breuvage.

-Mais j'ai joué et j'ai perdu ! dit Drago qui but lui aussi.

Ginny le regarda amusé.

-Tu ne dis rien.

-Que veux tu que je te dise ? demanda Drago.

-Je ne sais pas, tu as commencé, tu pourrais continuer.

-Que veux tu que je te dise, que tu as volé mon cœur, que tu m'as permis de devenir quelqu'un de bien, que tu m'as fait comprendre que je pouvais être aimé, que je n'étais pas seulement pas seulement un Malefoy mais aussi Drago.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Ginny mais le jeune homme le vit pas, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ce fut lorsque Ginny lui caressa la cuisse que Drago le remarqua. Ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux, la main de Ginny sur la cuisse de Drago et la main de celui-ci sur celle de son épouse quand le barman stoppa ce moment magique

-Hum hum, toussota t'il.

Ginny retira sa main mais Drago emprisonna sa main dans celle de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Edward ? demanda t'il assez méchamment.

-Il y a une banquette de libre si ça vous intéresse ?

Drago savait qu'il ne pouvait rien décidé, c'était à Ginny d'agir. La jeune femme acquiesça.

Les époux Malefoy se levèrent et rejoignirent un endroit plus calme. Drago s'installa sur la banquette et Ginny alla se blottir dans les bras de son époux.

-Tu veux rentrer ? demanda Drago avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Non ! Je suis bien là ! murmura t'elle.

-Moi aussi ! dit il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ginny releva alors la tête, les yeux pétillants de bonheur d'être avec Drago. Le jeune homme rapprocha alors ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme. Voyant qu'elle ne refusait pas cette approche, il déposa un chaste baiser avant de serrer la jeune femme un peu plus fort. Quand il détacha son visage, Drago vit que Ginny avait fermé les yeux. Celle-ci les ouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit toujours le souffle de Drago sur elle et regarda son époux dans les yeux.

-Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie ! dit Drago quelques minutes plus tard.

-…

-Ginny…

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long du visage de la jeune femme.

-Ma puce… dit Drago en la serrant dans ses bras. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ne me quitte plus. Promets moi de ne plus me quitter.

Drago lui releva le menton pour qu'elle lui fasse face de nouveau.

-Je t'aime ! Et je ne te quitterais jamais.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Ginny qui se leva, s'installa sur les genoux de son mari et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

-Il faut jamais faire des promesses que l'on ne tiendra pas, dit Ginny avec tristesse.

-Ginny, je t'interdis de penser ça. Si tu me disais que tu m'aimes toi aussi, je serais prêt à attendre.

Ginny embrassa Drago sur le nez.

-J'ai plus envie d'attendre, avoua Ginny avant de prendre possession des lèvres de Drago qui se laissa porter par la fougue de son épouse.

-Satisfait de la réponse ! dit Ginny qui reposa sa tête contre celle de son cher et tendre.

-Pas tout à fait, tu peux répéter ?

-Avec plaisir, murmura Ginny avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Les deux amants restèrent sur la banquette à s'embrasser pendant une bonne heure avant qu'un slow se fit entendre.

-Voulez vous dansez avec moi Madame Malefoy ?

-Avec plaisir.

Ginny se leva suivie de Drago qui lui tenait fermement la main. Une fois sur la piste, Ginny alla se blottir dans les bras de son époux. Plusieurs musiques douces se succédèrent.

-Tu t'imagines que c'est notre première danse, dit elle en l'embrassant dans le cou, notre première dans en tant que jeunes mariés.

-Jeune mariés… ça fait six mois quand même.

Ginny l'embrassa.

-Pour moi ça ne fait que quelques heures.

-Je t'aime ! avoua de nouveau Drago.

-Moi aussi.

-Toi aussi quoi ?

-…

-Tu veux pas le dire, dit Drago qui quitta la piste avec tristesse.

-Je t'aime Drago, dit Ginny alors que la main du jeune homme lâchait celle de sa femme.

Drago se retourna, prit Ginny dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

-On rentre chez nous ? demanda t'il une fois le baiser achevé.

Ginny se raidit aussitôt.

-Ginny, ça va pas ?

-Je ne veux pas rentrer chez nous, pas maintenant…

-La boite de nuit va fermer.

-Où dors-tu d'habitude ?

Drago regarda sa femme dans les yeux.

-Tu ne dors pas à la maison des fois, et ce…

-Edward !

-Edward avait l'air d'être surpris de te voir avec une femme. A moins que bien sur, tu ne passes tes nuits chez des hommes ?

-Je vais te montrer si j'aime pas les femmes, dit Drago en l'embrassant avec fougue.

-Tu peux très bien être bi… ajouta Ginny.

-Ginny….

-Prouves-le …

-Tu me cherches ? dit il avant de l'embrasser. Et bien tu vas me trouver, dit il avant de la porter sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

-Eh ! dit Ginny alors que Drago passait les videurs qui ne bougèrent pas, ils étaient amis avec Drago et ne l'avaient vu ainsi… il avait l'air heureux.

-Drago Malefoy, reposes moi tout de suite !

-…

-Il n'est pas convenable de traiter une Lady ainsi.

Drago la déposa.

-Une lady ? Voyez-vous ça.

-Oui ! Je suis Madame Malefoy et j'exige un traitement royal.

-Royal ????

-Parfaitement. Alors s'il vous plait très cher, portez-moi.

Drago la prit dans ses bras.

-Et où dois-je conduire Madame.

Ginny l'embrassa tendrement.

-Dans votre lit, monsieur mon époux.

-A vos ordres, dit Drago qui l'embrassa à son tour.

Drago l'emmena dans un hôtel situé non loin de la boite de nuit. C'était un petit hôtel de quartier qui n'avait rien à voir avec le train de vie de Drago. Ici les clients étaient tous des habitués et faisait comme chez eux au point que Drago posa sa femme sur le comptoir, prit sa clef, reprit sa femme dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-J'espère que tu as réservé la suite présidentielle ? demanda Ginny.

-J'ai pris la suite nuptiale, c'est pas grave ?

Ginny le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tant que tu es là tout me va, dit elle avant d'embrasser langoureusement son mari.

Heureusement que Drago connaissait les moindres recoins de cet hôtel car sinon il n'aurait pu aller bien loin mais une fois arrivé devant la porte, il détacha ses lèvres de celles de son épouse. Mais avec Ginny dans les bras, Drago avait du mal à entrer la clef dans la serrure.

-Tu veux que je descende ? demanda Ginny.

-Non je vais y arriver, dit Drago qui s'injuriait mentalement de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette.

-Laisse moi descendre Drago, ça sera plus pratique.

-Non, je vais y arriver.

-Drago je préfère que tu me poses par terre et que tu ouvres cette porte plutôt que l'on passe trois heures devant cette porte.

Contre son gré, Drago posa Ginny et ouvrit la porte. Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à reprendre sa femme dans ses bras, il la trouva tendue.

-Ginny, ça va ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Tu… Tu penses à lui ? demanda Drago avec crainte.

Ginny regarda Drago avec tendresse.

-Non, elle l'embrassa. Je pense à nous.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Drago qui l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

-Alors qu'attendons nous pour entrer Madame Malfoy ?

-Mais que vous me portiez Monsieur Malfoy ! dit Ginny qui se retrouva rapidement dans les airs.

-Prête pour votre nuit de noce ?

Ginny l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre :

-Fais de moi ta femme.

Drago ne se fit pas prier et rentra dans la chambre. Il posa délicatement son épouse sur le lit et reprit les baisers tout en la déshabillant.

De son coté, Ginny doutait ; qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Avait-elle raison d'écouter son cœur ? Sa raison lui répondait non mais les caresses de Drago lui intimait de ne pas écouter cette raison qui ne connaissait rien à l'amour et Ginny voulait, elle aussi, découvrir le corps de son mari que beaucoup avant elle avait profité. Mais ce corps lui appartenait dorénavant, il était son mari à elle.

Alors que Drago se relevait pour enlever sa chemise, Ginny comme aimantée, se releva, découvrant un torse qui ne demandait qu'à être touché, embrassé, caressé ce que Ginny ne se priva pas de faire. Tout d'abord du bout des doigts puis de pleine main, elle se mit à caresser et à embrasser le corps de Drago, qui malgré toute ses expériences n'avait jamais été heureux de se retrouver dans un lit avec une femme. Il découvrait, en effet, ce que voulait dire faire l'amour à la femme de sa vie et non coucher avec une femme aussi belle et expérimentée soit elle.

Les deux amants, tous les deux en tenue d'Adam et Eve, se couchèrent sur le lit sans se quitter du regard mais sans trop pouvoir décoller leurs lèvres du corps de l'autre. Alors que Drago pénétrait vivement en elle, le jeune homme sentit une réticence et entendit les cris de Ginny.

-Ginny, tu…

-Chut ! murmura Ginny en posant un doigt sur la bouche de Drago, avant de l'embrasser. Ne dis rien.

Drago s'en voulut, il avait été trop dur avec elle, il avait fait passé son plaisir avant le sien. Il se fit donc plus tendre, attendant que Ginny soit prête avant de continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit, embrassant et caressant le corps de son épouse qu'elle n'avait offert à personne, même pas à lui, son grand amour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit que Ginny se détendait peu à peu et continua son va et vient jusqu'à ce que tous ils atteignent ce que les moldus appellent le Nirvana. Les deux amants se laissèrent alors retomber sur le lit et s'endormirent paisiblement.

Deux heures plus tard, Ginny se réveilla dans les bras de Drago alors que son cœur était heureux de cette nuit, sa raison lui affirmait qu'elle avait fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie et cette fois, ce fut sa raison qu'elle écouta. Ginny se défit des bras de son mari, s'habilla précipitamment et quitta la chambre avant que Drago ne se réveille.

Comment avait elle pu se laisser avoir si facilement.

**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le crime de Drago**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le crime de Drago

**et me revoilà avec un chapitre qui vous interesse tous car vous allez savoir pourquoi Ginny a préféré écouter sa raison plutoot que son coeur.**

**Un gros bisou a une toute nouvelle revieweuse : aylala**

_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le crime de Drago_

Ginny rentra directement chez elle. Quand Hermione la vit, la jeune esclave se mit à sourire.

-Alors Madame Malefoy ? Comment c'est passé votre nuit ? Drago n'est même pas ….

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle vit des larmes couler sur le visage de son amie.

-Ginny ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda t'elle en tendant les bras à la rouquine pour la consoler mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! lui cracha t'elle au visage avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

De son coté, Drago se réveillait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il regarda l'heure 10h, aujourd'hui le juge Malefoy serait en retard mais peu lui importait, il venait de reconquérir son épouse, il se retourna pour réveiller la jeune femme mais il ne la trouva pas, il regarda mais ne vit pas ses vêtements et n'entendait aucun son de douche mais vérifia tout de même : aucune trace de Ginny. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Le jeune homme s'habilla précipitamment et rentra chez lui pour avoir de plus amples informations.

Drago entra dans sa maison sans attendre la présence de son serviteur.

-Drago… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Fous moi la paix, cracha Drago qui se dirigea vers la chambre de son épouse.

Hermione comprit alors que la situation avait empiré depuis la veille, et d'après sa maîtresse elle en était la cause, Hermione alla donc s'isoler pour se punir.

Drago rentra en furie dans la chambre de Ginny.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Drago ? Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer, et si je me rappelle bien de nos conditions, ce sont mes appartements, dit-elle sèchement alors qu'elle était tournée face à la fenêtre.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, pourquoi n'étais-tu plus là quand je me suis réveillé ?

-J'avais à faire.

Drago se rapprocha, lui prit le bras.

-Tu avais à faire ? Tu te fous de moi ?????? On passe la nuit ensemble pour la première fois et tu as mieux à faire que de te réveiller avec moi.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as attendu le réveil de toutes celles que tu as sautées ??

-QUOI ????? Mais tu te rends compte de comment tu parles de notre relation, de notre première fois… de TA première fois.

-Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerais autrement, dit Ginny en restant hautaine retenant ses larmes par les belles paroles de son époux.

-Moi je pensais que cette nuit avait été exceptionnelle pour toi comme pour moi. Qu'elle annonçait le début d'un vrai mariage d'amour.

-D'AMOUR !!!!! PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE PEUX AIMER UN HOMME COMME TOI !

-Un homme comme moi, répéta Drago en larme. Ca ne te dérange pas quand tu viens dormir dans mon lit tous les soirs, et ça ne t'a pas dérangé hier quand nous avons fait l'amour.

-C'était une erreur.

-Une erreur ? Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui t'ai défleurée et pas Potter ? C'est parce que tu m'aimes moi, tu me l'as dit hier, et je suis sure que tu le pensais.

-C'était avant.

-AVANT ?

-Avant que je me rappelle ton crime, dit Ginny avant de quitter sa chambre mais son mari l'en empêcha.

-De quel crime tu parles ?

-De quel crime je parle ? Tu te moques de moi, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée.

-QUEL CRIME ? cria Drago dans les escaliers, MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?

Ginny l'attendit dans les escaliers.

-De quoi je parle, tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu ne t'en rappelles même plus ? demanda t'elle en larme. TU NE VOIS PAS CE QUE TU AS PU FAIRE DE MAL ?????

-Non ! répondit il sincèrement.

Ginny se rapprocha de Drago avec de la haine dans son regard.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas avoir tué ma mère ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je t'ai vu sur le champ de bataille, je t'ai vu lui lancer le sort funeste.

-Je n'y étais pas.

-Et bien, il faudrait que tu consulte un spécialiste car tu perds la mémoire Malefoy.

Drago s'apprêtait à riposter quand Winzy intervint.

-Maîtres, appela-t-elle craintive.

-QUOI ? lui hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Winzy fit deux pas en arrière de peur d'être réprimandée.

-C'est Hermione, elle est allé trop loin dans son autopunition.

-HERMIONE ! s'écria Ginny avant de se diriger vers les cuisines suivie de son domestique.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans ce lieu hautement réservé aux esclaves et aux domestiques, Ginny trouva son amie dans une marre de sang.

-Hermione qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

-Hermione, dit Ginny en prenant un torchon que lui tendait Winzy. Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends, je t'interdis.

-Mais les maîtres sont mécontents de moi, je devais me punir, dit elle ne larme alors que Ginny la prenait dans ses bras.

-C'est fini ma belle, c'est fini ! C'est pas de ta faute, c'est un problème entre Drago et moi.

-C'est moi qui t'ai incité à passer cette soirée avec lui.

Alors que Ginny allait répliquer, le jeune homme arriva.

-J'ai appelé un Médicomage, il arrive.

Ginny desserra son étreinte d'Hermione tout en veillant à ce que Winzy tienne fortement le torchon autour du poignet.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Ca ne me regarde autant que toi.

-C'est MON esclave, et je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle, c'est à cause de toi qu'elle souffre, tu ne sais faire que ça, du mal à mes proches.

Drago ne préféra rien dire de peur de regretter ses paroles et décida de partir, il avait des explications à demander.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? hurla Drago en entrant dans le bureau de son père.

Lucius qui était en rendez vous, remercia ses convives.

-De quoi parles tu Drago ?

-DE QUOI JE PARLE ? DU FAIT QUE MON EPOUSE M'AIT APERCU LORS DE LA BATAILLE FINALE.

Lucius ne répondit pas.

-Je vois que tu ne dis rien.

-Que veux tu que je te dise ?

-Pourquoi étais-je là bas alors que j'étais avec Mère.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais ternir ma réputation avec tes…CONVICTIONS.

Drago était ahuri.

-J'ai donc demandé à quelqu'un de prendre ta place.

-Et cette personne a accepté gentiment ?

-Tu me prends pour qui Drago, tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de demander pour avoir ce que je veux. Je me sers moi même

-Qui ?

-Si tu savais…

-QUI ?????

Lucius se mit à rire, il était très fier de son choix.

Le Médicomage sortait de la chambre d'Hermione.

-Alors ?

-Tout va bien Mme Malefoy, je lui ai donné une potion énergisante sanguine, demain matin tout sera oublié.

-Très bien merci, en ce qui concerne mon esclave…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Malefoy, je ne dirais rien sur le traitement que vous réservez, le secret professionnel m'interdit de le répéter.

-Merci, je vous raccompagne.

-Pas la peine, je suis sure que vous préférez rester auprès d'elle.

Ginny sourit et retourna dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle s'installa sur une chaise près du lit de son amie.

-Dors ma belle, il faut que tu te reposes.

-Ma faute, bafouilla t'elle.

-Non ma puce, c'est pas ta faute, dit elle ne l'embrassant sur le front.

Ginny resta près d'Hermione toute la journée. Quand Drago revint le soir, il alla prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

-Comment va-t-elle ? murmura t'il à Ginny.

Celle-ci, qui ne voulait pas réveiller Hermione, sortit de la pièce suivie de Drago.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Ginny qui ne cherchait pas le conflit, répondit.

-Ca peut aller, le Médicomage lui a donné une potion énergisante, d'ici demain elle ira mieux.

-C'est bien… au sujet de …

-N'en reparlons plus, c'est mieux ainsi, dit Ginny qui se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Drago la rattrapa.

-Ginny, je te jure que c'est pas moi, c'était quelqu'un d'autre… sous l'effet du polynectar.

-Qui alors ??? demanda Ginny avec une pointe d'espoir.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Tu ne peux pas, répéta t'elle amusée, certainement parce que tout cela est un tissu de mensonge.

-Ginny, tenta t'il.

-Non, il n'y a pas de Ginny, soit tu me dis qui sait, soit tout cela est un mensonge…. Alors ?

Drago réfléchit, quel serait le mieux pour son épouse.

-ALORS ? répéta t'elle.

-Alors c'est moi qui ai tué ta mère, dit il en larme, me pardonneras tu ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit elle aussi touchée avant d'aller se cacher dans sa chambre pour laisser échapper sa tristesse, elle y avait cru… quelques instants.

Drago se laissa retomber le long du mur, il allait la perdre mais ce serait pire si elle savait la vérité, il alla à son tour se coucher.

Trois heures plus tard, Drago sortit de sa chambre, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il alla s'assurer qu'Hermione allait bien et vit Winzy dormir au pied du lit, Drago amusé par la situation referma la porte. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de la chambre de Ginny et y entra.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans ta chambre, s'excusa-t-il sachant très bien que son épouse dormait mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-J'arrive pas à dormir, continua t'il la voix cassée. Le fait est que….

Un sourire se fit entendre dans sa voix.

-J'arrive plus à dormir sans toi, sans ton odeur, sans ta présence.

Ce fut alors de la peine qui se fit entendre et ses pas se rapprochant du lit.

-Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, de me pardonner, n'y même d'essayer de me comprendre mais laisse moi dormir ici, avec toi.

Ginny, qui feignait toujours de dormir, se coucha sur le coté pour laisser de la place à son époux, celui-ci alla se blottir sous les draps. Le jeune homme se coucha sur le coté également afin de pouvoir voir son épouse.

-Ce n'est pas moi Ginny, mais je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est.

La jeune femme se blottit alors dans les bras de son mari qui aima cette initiative bien que son épouse l'ai fait inconsciemment puis qu'elle était censée dormir.

Drago se leva à l'aube pour ne pas que Ginny le trouve dans son lit. Avant de quitter leur petit nid douillet, Drago l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bonne journée mon amour, à ce soir peut être.

Ginny attendit que Drago quitte la résidence pour se lever à son tour, elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione qui commençait à se réveiller.

-Coucou la miss.

Voyant la tristesse dans son regard, Hermione s'inquiéta.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

Ginny alla se blottir dans les bras de son esclave.

-Tu veux me parler ?

-Non, il n'y a rien à dire, bougonna t'elle. Drago ne peut pas me rendre heureuse, il m'a fait trop de mal.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-A moi rien, à maman…. Il l'a tué.

Ce fut un électrochoc pour Hermione, elle l'avait poussé dans les bras de l'assassin de sa mère.

-Excuse moi, excuse moi.

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir incité à l'aimer.

Ginny se mit à sourire.

-Ne t'excuse pas, parce que moi je ne regrette pas cette nuit que j'ai passée avec Drago, dit Ginny en finissant avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Madame Malefoy aurait elle fait des choses coquines avant-hier ? demanda Hermione amusée.

-Hum hum ! acquiesça Ginny en se mordant les lèvres.

-Non !

-Si !

-Et…. Et cette réputation qu'il tient depuis Poudlard.

-C'est vrai, ce mec est un dieu au pieux.

-Ah ce point ?

-Oh oui ! dit Ginny avant que les deux amies se mirent à rire.

A ce même moment, Winzy arriva.

-Hermione et la maîtresse sont réveillées ?

-Oui Winzy.

-La maîtresse veut prendre son petit déjeuner ?

-Oui Winzy, tu peux nous l'apporter ici ?

-Très bien madame.

L'elfe se retirait quand Ginny la héla.

-Winzy, tu apporteras trois petits déjeuners et tu joindras à nous, nous allons nous faire une matinée entre fille.

La domestique rougit par la proposition et alla préparer les repas. L'elfe ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises car Hermione et Ginny parlèrent des prouesses sexuelles de Drago, ce qui faillit l'étouffer.

-Winzy, ça va ?

-Winzy ne doit pas savoir de tels détails sur son maître.

-Excuse-nous, dit Hermione.

L'elfe se leva.

-Winzy n'a pas le droit de déjeuner avec ses maîtres, Winzy a outrepassé ses droits, Winzy se punira.

Alors qu'elle se précipita vers la porte, elle fut retenue pas Ginny qui l'enlaça.

- Calme-toi Winzy, je m'excuse mais tu ne dois pas te punir, Hermione et toi avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez dans cette maison, et si tu fais des erreurs, tu ne te puniras pas…. Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

-Madame est trop bonne.

-Non je veux juste que tout le monde soient égaux dans cette famille.

L'elfe se retira silencieusement et alla se cacher dans sa chambre pour pleurer, ses maîtres étaient trop bons avec elle.

**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Une surprise pour Drago**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une surprise pour Drago

**Et voila malgré toutes vos supplications, je n'ai pas avoué qui a tué molly weasley, meme si certaines l'ont deviné**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi je le trouve assez comique**

**Gros bisous chaton**

**

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Une surprise pour Drago_

Quand Drago revint le soir même, il ne vit pas son épouse.

-Ginny n'est pas là ? demanda Drago à Hermione qui lisait un livre que Ginny avait été acheté dans la journée.

-Hermione, où est Ginny ?

L'esclave se leva et monta dans sa chambre, ce qui exacerba Drago qui appela son domestique.

-WINZY !

L'elfe vint à la rencontre de ses amis mais quand elle vit son maître, elle reparti en courant honteuse de ce qu'elle a entendu sur son maître dans la journée.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? hurla t'il.

Encore sous la colère, le propriétaire des lieux entendit un petit rire, il leva les yeux et vit son épouse qui se retenait de rire mais quand elle le remarqua, elle s'arrêta immédiatement et le regarda froidement. Drago l'ignora et alla se servir un café : un homme pour trois folles, il n'était pas gâté.

Drago resta dans son salon toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que Winzy n'apporte le repas, honteuse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Winzy ?

-RRR… Rien maître.

-Alors pourquoi me fuis-tu, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal.

-Non maître, Winzy s'excuse, dit elle en quittant la salle à manger précipitamment.

-MERDE !!!

Drago entendit à nouveau quelqu'un sourire, il se retourna mais vit Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ca te fait marrer ?

Hermione devint immédiatement sérieuse.

-Je sais ce que tu as fait à Molly.

Drago se relâcha et se mit à pleurer.

-C'est pas moi, je te le jure Granger, ce n'était pas moi.

-Tu lui as avoué.

-PARCE QUE SI ELLE SAVAIT LA VERITE, ELLE EN CREVERAIT ! lui cracha t'il.

-Qui est ce ?

-…

-C'est lui ?

Drago acquiesça silencieusement et s'installa sur le fauteuil, sa tête entre les mains. Hermione s'accroupit à coté de lui et lui releva la tête.

-Alors tu te sacrifies ?

-Je préfère qu'elle me haïsse plutôt qu'elle perde ses dernières désillusions

Hermione lui adressa un sourire puis éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il envahit par le fou rire de son esclave.

-Tu… sais… pourquoi… Winzy… te fuit ? réussit à demander Hermione.

Voyant la tête négative du jeune homme, elle se mit à rire.

-Toutes les trois, on a prit le petit déjeuner et…

-Et ???

-On a parlé de ta réputation de … de ….

-De ????

-Drago ta réputation n'était plus à faire à Poudlard.

Le jeune s'étouffa.

-Vous avez parlé de mes performances sexuelles avec Winzy ? demanda t'il estomaqué.

-Bon ba je crois que j'ai à faire dans les cuisines, dit Hermione en se précipitant à l'étage inférieur.

-GRANGER ! GRANGER !

-MALEFOY ! Hurla Ginny.

-QUOI ? répondit Drago excédé.

-N'appelle pas Hermione ainsi, tu m'entends, c'est MON esclave, tu dois donc la respecter.

-PARCE QUE MOI TU ME RESPECTES, TU TE RENDS COMPTES QU'A CAUSE DE TES CONNERIES, MON ELFE ME FUIT.

Ginny se tut un instant avant de répondre.

-Tu as raison, ça été une connerie, tout cela est une connerie… même ce mariage…. Epouser l'assassin de sa mère, c'est vraiment une connerie.

-CE N'EST PAS MOI !

-ALORS QUI ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Si tu n'as pas de noms à me donner c'est qu'il n'y en a pas.

Ginny remonta les marches en direction de sa chambre.

-LE REPAS EST SERVI !

-J'AI PAS FAIM, dit elle avant de claquer la porte.

Drago se dirigea également vers le premier étage et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre non sans avoir claqué la porte lui aussi.

Le maître des lieux sortit de ses appartements quatre heurs plus tard pour se diriger vers la chambre de sa femme, il frappa faiblement à la porte pour ne pas réveiller Ginny qui l'attendait. Il rentra et se coucha sur le lit de Ginny, qui se sentit soudain revivre.

-Sacrée Ginny, tu étais obligée de parler de mes performances au lit à nos domestiques, Winzy n'ose plus me regarder en face maintenant.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

-Je t'aime tu sais. J'en crève de cette situation, j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras et m'endormir avec toi, comme au bon vieux temps tu te rappelles. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, tu sais… ta position dans laquelle tu te mets pour dormir, et bien…. Durant mon adolescence… Ta cuisse sur mon sexe m'excitait drôlement, c'était … douloureux !

Ginny se mordit la lèvre de nouveau et se mit dans la position si inconfortable pour le beau blond qui comprit qu'elle ne dormait mais il ne voulait pas le lui faire remarquer car tout serait gâché. Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit, heureux de savoir que sa femme et lui oubliaient leur conflit le temps d'une nuit.

Drago quitta discrètement la chambre de sa femme à l'aube, attristé de savoir que le soir même, Ginny ne le tolérerait pas.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent, Drago et Ginny ne se parlaient presque plus et lorsque le dialogue était engagé, il se finissait par une dispute

Un soir, Drago rentra vers 20 h…. avec une invitée.

-Tu vas voir Winzy fait les meilleures pates à la carbonara.

-Drago, tu es sur que tu veux que je mange ici ?

-Pansy, tu es mon amie, c'est normale que je veuille t'inviter à dîner.

-Et Ginny ?

-On dirait que Ginny n'a pas son mot à dire ! répondit la concernée.

Drago fut estomaquée de voir que son épouse l'attendait dans le salon, merveilleusement habillée.

-Ginny, que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ?

-Je voulais passer la soirée avec mon mari mais celui-ci à l'air d'avoir déjà sa soirée de réservée, dit elle en posant les yeux sur l'ancienne Serpentard.

Ginny s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Pansy la héla.

-Rien ne t'empêche de dîner avec nous.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Mme Malefoy.

-Pourquoi pas. WINZY.

L'elfe apparut.

-Oui Madame.

-Rajoute trois couverts, nous avons des invités ce soir.

-Trois ? répéta Drago mais Ginny ne lui répondit pas et quitta la pièce.

Elle ne revint que cinq minutes plus tard, dans une tenue plus décontractée et accompagnée d'Hermione. A ce même moment, Winzy annonça que le repas était prêt et tous se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger, alors que Winzy partait après avoir déposé l'entrée, Ginny la héla.

-Restes Winzy et joins toi à nous.

L'elfe sceptique regarda son maître qui acquiesça les dires de son épouse.

-A quel merveilleux tableau, poursuivit Ginny une fois que Winzy fut à table. Drago et ses petites femmes, ses domestiques, sa femme … et sa maîtresse.

Drago tapa sur la table afin de montrer son mécontentement mais décida de ne rien dire.

-Dis moi Pansy, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se tutoie, on est comme qui dirait de la même famille

-Ginny, gronda Drago mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit.

-Tu comptes dormir ici ce soir ? demanda t'elle à son ennemie.

-GINNY ! répéta Drago.

-Quoi j'ai bien le droit de savoir si nous avons une invitée ce soir ?

-Et bien oui, répondit Drago qui décida au jeu de son épouse, puisque je ne peux pas te toucher, j'ai décidé de passer du bon temps avec Pansy.

La concerné le regarda étonnée ainsi que ses serviteurs. Ginny se leva et quitta la pièce, suivie de Drago.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? demanda Drago en entrant dans la chambre de Ginny.

-Rien.

-TU NE VAS PAS ME DIRE QUE BIEN QUE TU M'IGNORES DEPUIS PLUS D'UN MOIS, TU AS EU SOUDAINEMENT ENVIE DE MANGER AVEC MOI.

-ET BIEN SI, MAIS MONSIEUR PREFERE SA MAITRESSE.

Drago l'empoigna fortement, si elle avait été un homme, il l'aurait frappé.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ? T'AS TES REGLES OU QUOI ?

-NON ! JUSTEMEMENT !

Surpris par les paroles de sa femme, Drago la lâcha.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda t'il les larmes aux yeux. On va avoir un bébé.

Ginny le repoussa.

-Non j'ai juste dit que j'étais enceinte mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je fais ce que je veux de mon corps.

-Tu ne vas pas avorter, je te l'INTERDIS.

-Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout.

-C'est aussi mon enfant.

-Et alors, tu vas pouvoir comprendre ce que ca fait de perdre un être cher.

Ginny se dirigeait près de la fenêtre quand Drago repris :

-Tu serais prête à tuer ton enfant, ta seule famille pour me faire souffrir…. Alors tu n'es plus la Ginny que j'ai aimé, avoua t'il avant de retourner près de son invitée qui était en train de partir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'en vais, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Tu as raison, dit Drago qui prit lui aussi son manteau. On va ailleurs, excusez moi, dit il à ses domestiques qui les acceptèrent.

Drago rentra tôt le matin mais se dirigea vers la chambre de sa femme, il s'installa sur le fauteuil près de son lit.

-Ne tues pas notre enfant, s'il te plait, j'ai pas tué ta mère, je te le jure.

Contrairement aux précédentes nuits, Drago ne dormit pas avec Ginny, il comprit que ses espoirs étaient peut être infondés, sa femme ne lui pardonnerait peut être jamais de l'avoir trahie… et il perdrait sa seule chance d'avoir une famille.

Drago alla s'installer dans le salon pour boire un dernier verre et s'installa le long de la fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur le jardin de la propriété où Drago y voyait déjà une belle balançoire, lui-même en avait toujours rêvé mais ne l'avait jamais obtenu.

-Alors Drago Malefoy va être papa ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Hermione dans un coin sombre.

-Que fais tu là, Granger ?

-Granger, dis moi ça fait longtemps.

-Fous moi la paix, je veux être seul.

-Elle ne le fera pas.

-SI.

-NON. Je te jure qu'elle ne le fera pas.

-J'AI TOUT FAIT POUR ELLE, AFFRONTER LA COLERE DE MON PERE, CONTRER DU MIEUX QUE JE POUVAIS SES IMPERIUMS, CONSOLER MA FEMME, ME FAIRE AIMER D'ELLE. Tout ça pour qu'elle tue le fruit de notre amour.

-Elle ne le fera pas.

-Je l'espère, murmura Drago avant d'aller prendre une douche, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Pendant la journée, Hermione sortit sans en avertir Ginny.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda l'homme chez qui elle était allée.

-Ginny est enceinte.

-…

-Ginny est enceinte mais à cause de toi, elle et Drago n'arrivent pas à être heureux. Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Molly Weasley, et son assassin devrait avoir le courage de l'avouer.

Ayant toujours de la fierté, Hermione partit avant d'être remerciée, de toute façon, un esclave ne devait pas l'être.

Le soir, Drago rentra le soir et s'isola dans son bureau.

-Maître ? Monsieur Weasley souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

-QUE VEUT IL ?

-Il ne souhaite s'entretenir qu'avec vous… ou madame.

Drago se leva précipitamment et partit à sa rencontre.

-Que veux-tu Weasley, elle ne veut pas te voir ici.

A ce même moment, Ginny revenait de son atelier et reconnut la voix de son frère.

-Je veux lui dire.

-TU NE LUI DIRAS RIEN DU TOUT.

-Alors tu préfères gâcher votre histoire ?

-NOTRE HISTOIRE NE TE REGARDE PAS, si elle savait elle en crèverait.

-Elle doit savoir.

-NON.

-Et que devrais-je savoir ?

-Ginny, lui dit Drago avec amour alors qu'il se rapprochait de la jeune femme mais celle-ci se détourna de lui.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que je devrais savoir ?

-Rien mon amour.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA.

Drago et Ginny était en train de s'affronter du regard quand Percy prit la parole.

-Je sais qui a tué maman.

-NON ! hurla Drago.

Ginny le tua du regard pour qu'il se taise et se retourna vers son frère.

-Qui ?

-NON.

-Tais toi Malefoy. Qui ?

-…

-QUI ?

-C'est… C'est ….Moi.

Les jambes de Ginny lâchèrent mais heureusement Drago la rattrapa à temps.

-Ginny, Ginny, ça va ?

La jeune femme fondit en larme.

-S'en aille, réussit elle à dire.

Drago releva les yeux et Percy comprit le message.

Drago enlaça sa femme pour essayer de la réconforter.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: Un tendre réconfort**


	12. Chapitre : 12: Un tendre réconfort

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre mais peut etre que je vais les echelonner a la longue car j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce momen et j'écris moins .**

**pour l'instant ca va mais si ca continue je posterais une semaine sur deux.**

**désolée **

**Laissez une review ca fait toujours plaisir...**

_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Un tendre réconfort_

Drago garda sa femme dans ses bras mais la jeune femme semblait amorphe. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il décida d'aller la coucher afin qu'elle se repose. Il la déposa et mit une couverture sur elle.

-Je suis désolée mon amour, tu n'aurais pas du le savoir, dit il en lui caressant le visage avec sa main.

Drago fut soulagé de voir sa femme apprécier ce doux toucher, tout doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il se coucha près de Ginny. Il y resta afin de pouvoir la surveiller mais ce n'était pas de surveillance dont elle avait de besoin mais de réconfort et plus particulièrement celui de son tendre époux. La jeune femme se retourna et se blottit dans les bras de Drago qui l'enlaça. Drago prit la jambe de Ginny pour la mettre sur son entrejambe comme elle en avait l'habitude, émue par ce geste, elle pouffa de rire nerveusement avant d'éclater en sanglot et de cacher son visage dans le torse de son mari qui lui caressait les cheveux.

-C'était peut être la meilleure chose à faire, il fallait que tu saches la vérité.

La jeune femme releva les yeux rougis par son chagrin avant de se recoucher sur le torse de son mari et de s'endormir, soulagée de savoir que son époux était quelqu'un de bien.

Drago se réveilla à 7h30 le lendemain matin. Il avait une demi heure de retard ; délicatement, il se dégagea de son épouse, la borda et sortit pour se préparer.

-Tu la surveilles, et si il y a quoi que ce soit, si elle refuse que tu la veilles, appelles moi, je le ferais moi-même. De toute façon, je reviens à midi.

-Bien Drago.

Le jeune homme sortit, ferma la porte, puis la rouvrit.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ? demanda t'elle en se retournant.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De sauver mon couple, tu as peut être raison, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

La jeune femme sourit pour le remercier et le vit refermer la porte pour ne plus réapparaitre.

Hermione alla voir son amie à plusieurs reprises mais la jeune femme voulait rester seule et Hermione le comprenait et respectait sa demande.

Quand Drago rentra le midi, il se dirigea directement dans les cuisines.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle n'a pas bougé.

-Et tu n'as rien fait ?

-Drago, elle a besoin d'être seule pour affronter ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre… et puis c'est de moi qu'elle a besoin, c'est de son mari.

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement et alla rejoindre sa femme. Quand il entra dans la chambre, le beau blond vit que sa femme n'avait toujours pas quitter son lit.

-Coucou ma belle.

Ginny se retourna et vit son mari, tout doucement elle lui tendit les bras. Le jeune homme se coucha près de sa femme.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais, dit il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. J'ai pris mon après midi, je vais rester avec toi.

Ginny l'enlaça fortement pour ne plus le lâcher.

-Je suis ton prisonnier, on dirait.

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de se blottir de nouveau dans ses bras. Les deux Malefoy ne quittèrent pas la chambre du reste de la journée.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Drago quitta la maison pour aller travailler non sans avoir demandé à son épouse de sortir de sa léthargie, cela l'attristait. Mais quand il rentra le midi, Hermione lui annonça qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre mais avait tout de même quitté son lit.

Drago se précipita vers le nid de son épouse. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, il trouva Ginny installé dans son fauteuil près de sa fenêtre. Drago alla à sa rencontre, s'abaissa devant elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui ?

-Pas faim, murmura t'elle.

-Tu n'as pas peint non plus ? demanda t'il en relevant la tête pour la regarder.

-…. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien pour …bébé Malefoy, murmura t elle toujours.

-Bébé Malefoy ? répéta t'il amusé.

-Ba on ne sait pas ce que c'est alors…

-Bébé Malefoy, c'est parfait, dit Drago les larmes aux yeux d'avoir une telle discussion avec son épouse.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Ginny en effaçant ses larmes.

-Parce que je t'aime.

-Un Malefoy ne pleure pas, embrasse moi plutôt.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se répéter que ses lèvres avaient rencontré celles de son époux. Le jeune homme la releva pour approfondir ce baiser.

-Je t'aime à en crever, rappela Drago, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser furtif à sa femme. Mais il faut que tu manges, bébé Malefoy doit prendre des forces et toi aussi.

Il prit la main de sa femme et tous deux descendirent main dans la main. Quand Hermione les vit descendre, elle fut émue de voir son amie heureuse. Une fois à sa hauteur, la jeune femme lâcha son mari pour enlacer son esclave.

-Merci, de m'avoir redonné mon époux.

-Il n'attendait que ça, et moi aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire. Allez Madame Malefoy, va rejoindre ton mari.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Ginny sourit à l'évocation de son statut et quitta Hermione pour rejoindre son époux, mais au lieu de s'installer à la place libre, la jeune femme s'assied sur les genoux de son mari.

-J'ai pas envie de te quitter, dit-elle en l'embrassant une fois de plus.

-Moi non plus, répondit il en l'embrassant, heureux de voir sa femme revivre.

Alors que Drago et Ginny partageaient le dessert, Ginny devient câline.

-Tu restes cet après-midi ? demanda t'elle mutine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bébé Malefoy veut que tu t'occupes de moi.

-Bébé Malefoy, voyez vous ça ?

-Oui ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler.

-Serait-ce un ordre ?

La jeune femme se releva et s'installa à califourchon sur son mari.

-Et oui très cher. Je suis une Malefoy, et par conséquent, vous devez m'obéir.

Drago amusé, l'embrassa passionnément. Mais alors que les époux se laissaient aller à se montrer à quel point ils s'aimaient, un toussotement se fit entendre.

-Oui, Winzy ?

-Est-ce que les maîtres désirent un café.

-Non merci Winzy, répondit Ginny. Drago et moi allons faire une sieste.

Hermione qui entendit la discussion, rigola dans sa moustache, une sieste tu parles oui mais ils le méritaient.

Hermione vit Ginny et Drago monter les marches s'embrassant tous les deux pas : ils étaient vraiment beaux à voir.

Il était 15h quand Drago se réveilla, il chercha à tâtons son épouse mais celle-ci avait disparu.

-Ginny ? appela-t-il.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se releva et vit sa femme accoudée à la fenêtre. Il se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ca va pas ?

-Je suis une Malefoy ! répondit-elle.

-C'est si horrible que ça ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

La jeune femme se retourna et s'accrocha au cou de son mari.

-Il y a quelques avantages, dit elle en posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son époux.

-Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant également.

-Un mari aimant…. Et câlin, dit-elle en l'embrassant langoureusement.

-Câlin ? demanda-t-il en savourant les baisers de son épouse. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux l'est le plus.

Drago prit aussitôt sa femme dans ses bras et l'emmena sur leur lit.

-Dis moi ma chérie, demanda Drago alors que Ginny continuait de l'embrasser. Tu crois qu'on peut faire autre chose que l'amour ?

Ginny arrêta ses baisers et regarda son mari dans les yeux sérieusement.

-Non, répondit-elle malicieusement avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son époux, ne me dis pas que tu t'en pleins ?

Le jeune homme se jeta sur elle.

-Tu vas voir si ça me dérange, dit-il en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Deux heures plus tard, Drago et Ginny sortaient enfin de la chambre.

-Tiens tiens tiens, dit Hermione malicieusement. Je me demandais si vous alliez un jour sortir de cette chambre.

Hermione était contente de voir le visage de ses maîtres irradier.

-Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

-Non, répondit Ginny. Drago et moi allons faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse… en amoureux.

Les deux amants quittèrent ensuite leur résidence.

Alors qu'ils se baladaient main dans la main sur le Chemin de Traverse, Drago et Ginny croisèrent Pansy.

-Eh salut toi, dit Drago.

-Salut, répondit Pansy.

-Bonjour, salut Ginny avec peu d'enthousiasme.

Le jeune homme sentit sa femme se raidir.

-Je vais rentrer, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de transplaner.

Pansy le regarda gênée.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai interrompu votre tête à tête.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Mr et Mme Malefoy ont l'air de profiter des joies de la vie conjugale.

Pansy était heureuse de voir le visage de son meilleur ami illuminer.

-Je suis contente pour toi.

-Et c'est pas tout, dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la conduire vers le chaudron baveur. Viens j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Trois heures plus tard, Drago rentra chez lui mais ne trouva personne.

-Winzy !

-Oui maître.

-Où est Ginny ?

-Dans son atelier, maître.

L'elfe se retira alors que Drago se dirigea vers l'atelier de la jeune femme. Quand il rentra dans la pièce réservée à la passion de sa femme, il vit Ginny en train de peindre.

-Comment va Pansy ? demanda Ginny.

Drago fut étonné du ton qu'elle avait employé, il était doux.

-Bien, répondit-il décontenancé. Je…. Je lui ai dit pour le bébé.

-Tu as bien fait.

Drago se leva et alla enlacer son épouse.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon épouse.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, contre le torse de son mari.

-C'est ton amie. Tu as fait des efforts avec Hermione, je vais en faire avec Pansy.

-Merci, répondit Drago après l'avoir embrassé sur la tempe. Mais dis-moi, elle est magnifique cette peinture.

-C'est nous deux.

-C'est très joli. On pourra l'accrocher au dessus de la cheminée du salon.

-Si tu veux.

-Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus peindre pendant ta grossesse ?

-J'en ai parlé à Hermione, elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, surtout si j'aère et que je me mets près de la fenêtre. Et puis j'en ai besoin.

-Je comprends, mais tu promets de faire attention.

-Promis, dit-elle avant de poser son pinceau et d'enlacer son époux. Si on allait manger.

-Tu as faim ?

-La gymnastique de chambre ça creuse et puis plus vite on aura mangé, plus vite on ira se coucher, termina-t-elle malicieusement.

-Ah tu me rassures ! dit Drago avant d'embrasser son épouse. Il faut donc qu'on mange tôt.

-Parfaitement, répondit Ginny lui fit un bisou esquimau.

Nos amoureux se couchèrent tôt car Drago avait besoin de sommeil, il travaillait le lendemain. Vers minuit, Ginny ne trouvait pas le sommeil et décida de se lever. Elle alla s'installer dans le salon et se mit face à son tableau.

-Drago a eu raison de t'offrir ce chevalet, tu as un don.

Quand elle se retourna, Ginny trouva Hermione.

-Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas parlé toutes les deux, avoua Ginny.

Son esclave s'installa sur le canapé.

-Tu es une femme mariée et tu as des devoirs à accomplir.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Oui, il vrai que je ne dois pas faillir à mes devoirs…. et puis j'ai un peu de retard.

Hermione s'écroula de rire.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir rire.

-Ouais, tu as raison mais c'est le tien que j'aimerais bien entendre.

Hermione sourit.

-Alors tu es heureuse.

-Oui, je pensais pas que….

-Que ?

-Que je pourrais être heureuse de nouveau mais tu es là, et lui aussi.

-Et il est là, dit elle en posant la main sur le ventre de Ginny.

-Oui, répondit Ginny prête à pleurer. Tu te rends comptes que je vais être maman, moi !

-Et tu seras une super maman, tu as été à la meilleure école.

-Et toi, tu seras une super tata.

-Oui, se vanta Hermione. Sauf quand tu m'interdiras de lui céder.

-Je ne t'interdirais jamais rien. Sauf de te faire souffrir.

Hermione fut émue par ces paroles.

-Bon allez madame Malefoy, vous êtes attendue dans votre lit.

Ginny amusée se leva et monta avec son amie se coucher. Alors que se blottit dans les bras de son époux.

-T'étais où ? demanda Drago endormi.

-Dans le salon avec Hermione.

-Et vous pouvez pas parler à un autre moment, s'amusa-t-il.

-Et non cher monsieur, parce que j'ai un époux à combler, répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Ah ouais, j'ai pas trop remarqué.

Il ne la croyait pas, elle allait lui montrer. La jeune femme devint de plus en plus câline.

-Ginny, c'est pas que je suis contre mais je suis fatiguée.

-Quoi, s'offusqua-t-elle. Et le devoir conjugal, tu connais ?

Drago, qui commençait à se rendormir, ouvra un œil.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'accomplisse mon devoir conjugal à 3h du matin ? demanda-t-il en savourant les baisers de sa femme.

-Oui, et tu sais qu'il ne faut rien refuser à une femme enceinte.

-Si c'est pour la bonne cause, répondit Drago qui se mit au dessus de sa femme. Je vais me tuer à la tâche.

-Pas trop tout de même, j'ai encore besoin de toi.

Nos deux amants ne dormirent pas de la nuit afin de rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu depuis leur mariage.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: Les efforts de Ginny**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Les efforts de Ginny

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. je voulais aussi vous dire merci, car quand je vous ai parlé d'une Drago et Ginny personne ne semblait vouloir la lire mais elle semble vous plaire tout de meme **

**Bonne lecture et bonne semaine**

**chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : Les efforts de Ginny_

Depuis deux semaines, Drago et Ginny filaient le parfait amour. Un soir, alors que la jeune femme était blottie dans les bras de son époux, celui semblait tendu.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Ginny.

-Rien.

-Drago ! Pas à moi s'il te plait, je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-….

Ginny se défit de ses bras et se mit face à lui.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon amour ?

-….

-Si tu ne me le dis pas….

-Si je ne te le dis pas ?

-Je dormirais dans ma chambre…seule ?

Le blondinet l'enlaça et posa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne tiendras pas

-Je demanderais à Hermione de m'enfermer, et ne me fais pas changer de sujet.

-C'est rien, c'est juste que demain soir, il y a une soirée et, il faut absolument que j'y assiste et…

-Et tu voudrais que sois là ?

-Ouais, répondit-il mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas Drago, je ne me sens pas prête à fréquenter des Mangemorts, ni même ta famille.

-Il n'y aura que des jeunes magistrats mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, je comprends mais je ne pourrais pas passer la soirée avec toi.

-Merci, souffla Ginny reconnaissante envers son mari pour cette compréhension.

Le lendemain matin, Drago réveilla sa femme avant de partir contrairement à d'habitude.

-Bonjour toi , murmura-t-il.

-Salut. Tu pars déjà ?

-Je suis déjà en retard.

-Tu rentres ce midi ?

-Oui.

-Ah, dit-elle avec un large sourire, manges un sandwich avant de venir.

-Dois-je comprendre que nous ferons autre chose que manger ?

-Je pense, dit-elle en commençant à l'embrasser.

-Ce midi, freina Drago, je suis déjà en retard.

Après avoir déposé un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de sa femme, il quitta sa résidence pour retrouver l'atmosphère pesante du tribunal.

Aux environs de 18h, Hermione vient rejoindre son amie dans son atelier.

-Tu as fini ton tableau ? Mais tu l'as commencé ce matin.

-Oui, j'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.

-Si tu veux le voir, tu peux aller le rejoindre à cette soirée.

La jeune femme sentit sa maîtresse se crisper.

-Ginny, tu n'as rien à craindre, Drago sera là… et puis, il a fait des efforts pour toi, tu devrais peut être en faire toi aussi.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

-Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre.

-Pardon ? Et la magnifique garde robe que tu as dans ta chambre.

-Tu crois que je peux porter ça ?

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Hermione. C'est pour ça que ton mari qui te connaît si bien te les a offertes, ironisa-t-elle ensuite.

-Oui mais j'ai pris du poids.

-C'est pour une bonne cause alors tu devrais montrer tes rondeurs.

Ginny prit la main de son esclave et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'elle l'aide à choisir.

Il était un peu de 21h quand Ginny arriva enfin dans la salle où avait lieu la réception. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Drago pour lui faire une surprise mais elle avait omis qu'un carton d'invitation sera nécessaire pour rentrer.

-Je vous dis que je suis Ginny Malefoy !

-Vous n'avez pas de cartons, vous n'entrez pas.

-Mais si vous appeliez mon époux….

-Nous avons l'ordre de ne pas déranger les invités

-Mais….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui taper l'épaule.

-Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais faire une surprise à Drago, et toi ?

-J'accompagne un ami.

-Un ami, répéta Ginny déçue.

-Un ami, mais pas Drago, rectifia Pansy. Il ne viendrait qu'avec sa femme ou seul.

-Il restera seul puisque je n'ai pas d'invitation, répondit la jeune femme lasse avant de partir.

-Ginny, héla Pansy.

-Oui ?

-Moi j'ai un carton, et … on peut rentrer à deux.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

Drago était avec un groupe de magistrat mais ne suivait pas vraiment la conversation, il pensait à sa femme qu'il avait délaissé et qui lui manquait terriblement.

-Eh mais dis-moi, c'est qui la bombe avec ta copine ? demanda une des collègues de Drago en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa rêverie et vit Pansy et ….Ginny, son visage étincela.

-Tu la connais ? demanda un autre.

-Un petit peu, ironisa Drago qui alla à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour toi, dit-il en embrassant sa femme à la commissure des lèvres. Salut Pansy.

-Salut ! Je vais vous laisser

-Ok ! répondit Ginny. Pansy ? …. Merci.

La Serpentard sourit et rejoignit son partenaire.

-Et bien dis moi, que de progrès.

-Tu as vu ça.

-Toi…ici…avec Pansy.

-Oui, j'ai hésité entre elle ou ton père et j'ai préféré ton amie.

Elle se mit à rire et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Bon, tu viens, je vais te présenter des collègues.

La jeune femme le suivit.

Alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, un collègue e Drago lança un sujet sensible.

-Il parait que vous avez une esclave sublime ?

-C'est vrai ? demanda un autre.

Drago sentit Ginny se crisper.

-Et tu es prêteur ?

Le collègue de Drago n'eut pas le temps de parler que Ginny s'emporta.

-Tout d'abord, c'est mon esclave, et ensuite, non, je ne suis pas prêteuse.

L'ambiance se refroidit rapidement, Ginny alla chercher du réconfort dans les bras de Drago.

-On rentre ?

-Vous n'allez pas partir ? s'exclama un collègue de Drago.

-Si ! répondit Drago.

-Quoi ? Madame ordonne et tu obéis comme un petit chien.

-Non, rectifia Ginny. C'est juste que Madame, continua-t-elle en approfondissant sur le dernier mot, propose un fin de soirée plus intéressante.

Drago la regarda avec un sourire.

-Excusez-moi mais il y a des propositions que je ne peux pas refuser, dit-il en conduisant sa femme vers la sortie.

-Alors et cette fin de soirée dont tu m'as parlé, dit Drago en l'embrassant dans le cou alors qu'ils arrivaient chez eux.

-Dans tes rêves, le repoussa-t-elle.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il alors que la jeune femme montait les marches.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, d'ailleurs ce soir, c'est chacun dans sa chambre.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Pas du tout, répondit Ginny en lui claquant la porte au nez.

-Ginny ouvres-moi… Ginny ouvres-moi, tu sais que je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

-Et bien tu feras avec.

-Ginny, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de les fréquenter. Je ne suis pas toi moi, je ne veux pas m'isoler du monde extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione qui venait de se réveiller par les cris de sa maîtresse.

-Rien ma puce, vas te coucher, dit Ginny alors qu'elle rouvrait la porte de sa chambre.

-Je suis réveillée alors autant que je compte les points. C'est quoi le problème.

-C'est rien ! répondit Ginny assez gênée.

-Ginny, dis moi ? demanda Hermione exaspérée.

-Les Amis de Drago, dit elle en appuyant sur le mot amis, nous ont demandé tes faveurs, et cet idiot n'a rien dit, continua-t-elle en foudroyant du regard son mari.

Hermione baissa le regard, honteuse.

-Hermione…. Hermione ne me dis pas que….

Ginny souffrait rien que d'y penser.

-Il n'a pas fait ça ? Hermione, il ne l'a pas fait ? s'écria-t-elle.

Hermione, toujours aussi honteuse, se mit à pleurer.

-Oh ma puce, compatit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras. Pleure vas-y, ça va te faire du bien.

Drago se sentit de trop et alla dans sa chambre. Ginny, de son coté, sécha les larmes de son amie.

-C'est fini, ce cauchemar est fini ; de toute façon, je ne suis pas prêteuse. Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi…. Et je ne veux pas de toi dans ton lit, mon mari me comble entièrement, ironisa-t-elle.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

-Ouf, tu m'as fait peur. Et tu ne me prêteras pas ton mari non plus ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-J'ai dit que j'étais pas prêteuse.

-Même pas un peu.

-Non, répondit-elle catégoriquement avant de s'écrouler de rire.

-Merci, répondit Hermione, reconnaissante d'avoir retrouvé le sourire si rapidement.

-Mais de rien, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes… et tu vas prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve, d'accord ?

L'esclave acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers sa chambre suivie de son esclave.

Deux heures plus tard, Ginny sortit de la chambre d'Hermione, soulagée de voir que son amie dormait paisiblement. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle trouva son lit vide, Drago avait du aller se coucher dans sa chambre. La jeune madame Malefoy ne souhaitait pas dormir seule, elle avait pris l'habitude d'être avec son mari et grâce à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa meilleure amie, elle avait décidé que son mari n'était pas coupable des pensées de ses collègues.

-Ginny ? demanda Drago alors que la jeune femme s'insérait sous les draps.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu dors là ?

-Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi, se justifia-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de son époux. Ce qui rendit heureux Drago, ils avaient enfin réussi à mettre de coté tous leurs soucis.

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : Le choix de Drago**_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le choix de Drago

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre de Moi, ma femme et mon esclave.**

**Drago doit prendre une grave décision, Ginny saura-t-elle le comprendre ????**

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Le choix de Drago_

Drago se leva très tôt le lendemain. Non pas que la soirée précédente avait été si éprouvante, mais la journée qui l'attendait si.

Il se dirigea dans le salon et se versa un verre de whisky pur feu.

-Tu bois déjà de l'alcool à six heures du matin ?

Le jeune homme regarda celle qui l'avait surpris et acquiesça silencieusement.

-Tu vas avoir une dure journée pour délaisser ta femme pour boire.

Il acquiesça de nouveau et Hermione vient s'asseoir à ses cotés.

-Quand Ginny saura ce que je m'apprête à faire, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais, avoua-t-il.

-Et qu'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire pour risquer de perdre ta femme.

Silencieusement, Drago se leva, se prépara sans réveiller sa femme et quitta la maison précipitamment.

Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait mélancolique.

-Alors madame Malefoy, on déprime.

-Oui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Tu es à ce point accro à ton homme.

Ginny esquissa un faible sourire.

-Il ne m'a même pas embrassé avant de partir.

-C'est normal, il était trop pressé d'aller voir sa maîtresse, ironisa Hermione.

Ginny prit un oreiller posé sur le canapé et lui lança au visage.

-Tu devrais avoir honte, de me dire des choses pareilles.

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Tu as faim, il est midi passé.

-Non, se morfond-elle.

-Allez Ginny, il faut que tu t'occupes. Tu pourrais aller te promener.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Ginny qui se leva et quitta précipitamment sa maison.

Drago était installé dans le fauteuil de son bureau, le regard perdu. Que venait-il de faire ???? Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas sa secrétaire qui se battait avec quelqu'un qui voulait voir le juge Malefoy.

-Je vous dis qu'il sera ravi de me voir.

-Non, je suis désolée mais vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous et monsieur ne veut voir personne.

-Et bien il me verra quand même, répondit l'inconnue qui rentra précipitamment.

Drago sortit de ses pensées quand il vit ses portes s'ouvrir à grande volée.

-Je suis désolée Mr Malefoy mais je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, s'excusa la secrétaire.

-Ce n'est pas grave Mary, vous pouvez disposer.

Mary regarda l'invitée sourire en signe de triomphe alors qu'elle quittait le bureau de son patron.

-Alors comme ça on ne veut pas de visite ? ironisa Ginny

-Sauf pour toi, répondit Drago.

La jeune femme avança lentement vers le bureau de son époux.

-Je me suis sentie bien seule ce matin…. Dans ce grand lit, dit Ginny en avançant lentement.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais besoin d'être seul.

Ginny se blottit dans ses bras.

-Ca va pas ? tenta-t-elle.

Drago se tendit.

-Drago, parle-moi.

-….

-Drago, parle-moi s'il te plait ? implora-t-elle. Je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire, c'est bien ça un couple ? Non ?

Drago se mit alors à pleurer.

-Excuse-moi Ginny.

La jeune femme prit le visage de son époux dans ses mains.

-T'excusez ? Mais de quoi ?

-Je suis devenu comme eux.

-De quoi tu parles ? paniqua la jeune femme. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Drago colla sa tête contre celle de sa femme.

-Drago, comment puis-je te pardonner si tu ne me dis rien.

-J'ai condamné un homme à mort, avoua-t-il en larme.

Ginny se crispa mais ne bougea pas des bras de son époux.

-J'avais pas le choix mon amour, s'excusa-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tête.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu aurais pu le condamner à vie.

-Pour qu'il ait la possibilité de s'échapper et d'exécuter ses menaces.

-Ses menaces ?

-Il a menacé les Malefoy, avoua-t-il entre les dents. Qu'il me tue mon père, ma mère ou moi, je m'en fiche…. Mais toi et le bébé, je n'ai pas supporté. Vous êtes ma vie, et je ferais tout pour vous protéger tous les deux.

Ginny fut touchée par une telle déclaration d'amour.

-Et le pire c'est qu'il laisse un orphelin, sa femme est morte et lui, il va bientôt la rejoindre. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait.

La jeune femme se redressa et l'enlaça.

-C'est fini, c'est fini mon amour. Mais fais-moi une promesse, c'est la seule et dernière fois que tu prononces cette sentence.

-Je te le jure.

Elle se mit à sourire timidement.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il sur le même ton alors que son épouse se blottit dans ses bras savourant ce tête à tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Drago, vingt minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient toujours enlacés.

Ginny se mit à sourire.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que veut dire ce sourire ?

-J'ai fait une folie, avoua-t-elle en quittant les bras de son époux. J'ai fait les boutiques.

-Aie, répondit Drago. Et ça va me couter cher ?

-Un max, avoua Ginny.

Le voyant sourire, Ginny décida de lui faire profiter de ses achats.

-Tu veux voir ce que j'ai acheté ?

Drago acquiesça silencieusement, Ginny défit son chemisier et montra sa somptueuse poitrine soutenu par un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hmmmmmmmmm, j'aime quand tu fais ce genre de folie, avoua-t-il amusé.

La jeune femme alla alors à la rencontre de son époux, félinement.

-La venue de notre enfant a légèrement gonflé ma poitrine.

-Et je trouve ça très joli.

-Et tu sais que ma grossesse me donne également de grosses envies de tout ordre.

-Ah tu commences à m'intéresser, répondit Drago amusé en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

-Oui, j'ai notamment une énorme envie de faire l'amour, connais-tu quelqu'un qui pourrait me satisfaire.

Drago se leva et attira son épouse dans ses bras.

-Etant donné que c'est mon bébé, il va falloir que je me dévoue, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Oh oui, répondit-elle avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Drago. Quelle douce torture.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Il prit alors sa femme dans ses bras et la déposa sur son bureau. Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, Ginny entreprit d'enlever la chemise de son époux. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'attaquer au pantalon du jeune homme, Lucius Malefoy entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son fils.

-Père, que faites-vous là ? demanda Drago alors qu'il essayait de protéger son épouse du regard de son père.

-Je suis venu te féliciter pour ce magnifique jugement.

Alors que Lucius continuait de fixer sa belle fille, Drago la couvrit de sa chemise ce qui rendit ses esprits au patriarche Malefoy.

-Je suis enchanté de vous voir si….Proches.

La jeune femme se força à sourire et se blottit dans les bras de Drago.

-J'espère que l'héritier arrivera très vite ?

Il sourit glacialement et quitta le bureau de son fils. Ginny, de son coté, se blottit dans les bras de son mari.

-C'est fini ma chérie, il est parti. Et puis, ça été pour une fois.

-Ton père est une ordure, bougonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Il a tout gâché.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête de sa femme pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ton père…. Il a… Il a menacé mon Médicomage pour qu'il lui annonce quand je serais enceinte. Il l'a peut être même su avant toi.

Drago l'enlaça et la consola du mieux qu'il put.

-Dis-moi, ça te dirait qu'on rentre à la maison, afin de continuer ce qu'on avait commencé, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Malgré l'alléchante proposition, Ginny ne semblait pas enthousiaste.

-On pourrait pas aller manger plutôt ?

Drago l'embrassa sur la tête tout en rigolant.

-Mais oui mon amour, on va aller manger.

-On pourrait ramener à manger à la maison, j'ai dit aux filles de ne rien préparer.

Drago embrassa amoureusement sa femme avant de lui donner sa chemise.

-Prends-ça, tu seras plus présentable.

Ginny sourit ironiquement avant de quémander un baiser.

Une fois prête, les époux Malefoy allèrent rassasier l'estomac de la jeune femme avant de se prouver encore une fois à quel point ils s'aimaient.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Déchance**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Déchéance

_**Oh la la, je ne suis pas normale moi, c'est mon anniversaire et c'est moi qui vous fait un cadeau**_

**_QUE LA VIE EST INJUSTE_**

**_mais bon ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite car j'ai écrit ma fic en plein coup de blues alors...

* * *

__Chapitre 15 : Déchéance_**

Voilà trois mois que le couple Malefoy vivait un amour passionné. Ginny entamait son quatrième mois de grossesse et rayonnait de bonheur même si elle ne le montrait qu'à très peu de gens puisqu'elle restait cloîtrée dans sa demeure. Elle ne peignait plus mais lisait énormément ce qui la rapprochait un peu plus d'Hermione. Celle-ci se réjouissait du bonheur de son amie bien qu'un peu envieuse : depuis combien de temps n'avait pas senti le souffle d'un homme contre sa peau, la douceur des lèvres sur les sienne, la sensation d'être aimée. Tous les soirs, Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste.

Un soir, alors que tout le monde était couché, Hermione pleurait dans la cuisine. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de pleurer alors qu'elle était une esclave heureuse ? Un faible sourire s'afficha sur son visage, la réponse était dans la question, elle était une esclave. Alors qu'elle continuait de se morfondre, Drago arriva habillé d'un seul pantalon de pyjama.

-Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Rien, répondit-elle en essayant de dissimuler ses larmes.

-Hermione, pas à moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.

-C'est rien je te dis. Je suis juste fatiguée, je vais me coucher, dit-elle en se levant de son coin.

-Hermione, dis moi ce qui se passe. S'il te plait !

-Rien, juste de la fatigue.

-Hermione ne m'oblige à demander à Ginny de le faire.

-NON, ne l'inquiète pas pour si peu. C'est pas grand-chose, juste un peu de fatigue.

-Alors dis-le moi.

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur la table de travail alors que Drago s'installait sur une chaise juste en face d'elle.

-Parle-moi.

-Depuis quelques temps, j'ai…. J'ai un gros coup de blues. Votre bonheur me fait mal.

Drago se redressa, très attentionné par les paroles de la jeune femme.

-Comment ça ? On a dit ou fait quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-C'est ma vie qui ne va pas, dit-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière, tapant sa tête contre le mur.

Drago se leva et vient se mettre devant elle.

-Comment ça ? répéta-t-il.

-JE SUIS UNE ESCLAVE, je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse, d'être aimée, d'être prise dans les bras d'un homme. Je suis la propriété de ma maîtresse et pour cela je ne dois pas me morfondre sur mon propre sort.

Drago la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est fini, shhhhhh, c'est fini. Tu sais qu'on ne t'interdira rien, si tu veux aimer on te l'autorisera.

-Non, je dois vous servir, s'emporta-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Drago. c'est mon devoir.

Le jeune homme l'enlaça fortement.

-Vas-y, laisse-toi aller, dit-il alors qu'Hermione pleurait sur son épaule.

Alors que le jeune homme lui caressait le dos pour la consoler, Hermione déposait de chastes baisers dans le cou de Drago. Il la laissa faire, il comprenait qu'elle en avait besoin et que tout ça n'était que platonique. Alors que le jeune homme aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait celle qui était devenue une amie, Ginny arriva.

-Oh mon dieu. Mais quelle conne j'ai été !

Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers sa chambre, Drago et Hermione à sa suite, Ginny trébucha et tomba dans les escaliers. Elle atterrit inconsciente aux pieds des escaliers, du sang coulant au niveau de son bas ventre.

-Alors comment va-t-elle ? demanda Drago paniqué quand un médicomage sortit de la chambre de Ginny.

-Je lui ai donné un calmant, elle va dormir jusqu'à demain. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous rentriez chez vous.

-Et le bébé ?

-Je suis désolé monsieur Malefoy, mais nous n'avons rien put faire pour votre enfant.

Le médicomage fit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Drago et alla rejoindre d'autres malades. Drago, de son coté, quitta Sainte Mangouste afin de retourner chez lui. Quand il arriva chez lui, il fut accueilli à la hâte par Winzy.

-Maître, c'est horrible…. C'est Hermione, elle s'est versée de l'eau bouillante sur elle.

-APPELLE UN MEDICOMAGE…. VITE ! hurla-t-il en fonçant vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

Winzy, qui n'attendait que cette autorisation, transplana immédiatement.

Une heure plus tard, le Médicomage sortit de la chambre d'Hermione. Il se rendit dans le salon où l'attendait Drago.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils buvaient une gorgée de son quatrième verre de Whisky pur feu.

-C'est sérieux mais pas très grave. Elle ne devra pas bouger pendant quelques jours le temps que tout ça se cicatrise.

Drago acquiesça en buvant à nouveau.

-Merci, Docteur.

Le Médicomage acquiesça et quitta la demeure des Malefoy. Après avoir but deux autres verres de Whisky pur feu, Drago monta au premier étage, il s'assura qu'Hermione dormait paisiblement et alla se coucher dans sa chambre en espérant trouver le sommeil. Morphée ne voulut cependant pas lui ouvrir ses bras, alors, résolu, Drago se leva.

Il prit plusieurs cafés corsés afin de reprendre ses idées et retourna à Sainte Mangouste. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de son épouse, il fut interpellé par un Médicomage.

-Monsieur Malefoy ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé mais votre épouse ne veut pas de votre présence à ses cotés.

-Mais…

-Non monsieur Malefoy.

-Quand pourrais-je la voir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Quand sortira-t-elle ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.

-Vous pourrez lui dire que je l'aime ?

-Le message sera transmis…. Au revoir monsieur Malefoy.

-Au revoir.

Drago rentra chez lui et s'enferma dans son bureau, ne réclamant la présence de Winzy lorsque sa bouteille était vide.

Trois jours plus tard, Ginny sortit de Sainte Mangouste, elle n'avait prévenu personne…. De toute façon, elle n'avait personne à prévenir, elle avait tout perdu. Elle se dirigea alors vers le ministère où elle demanda à s'entretenir avec Lucius Malefoy mais celui-ci était actuellement occupé, Ginny prit le temps de l'attendre.

-NON, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, LAISSEZ VIVRE MON BEBE. PITIE ! supplia une jeune femme qui sortait du bureau de Lucius. La porte se claqua pour seule réponse alors qu'elle ne cessait d'hurler la vie de son enfant.

-Madame Malefoy, Monsieur Malefoy vous attend.

Ginny acquiesça et suivit la secrétaire.

-Bonjour Ginny.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle timidement.

-Je suis désolé de cet incident.

-Aucun problème. Que voulait cette femme ?

-Que j'attende qu'elle accouche avant de la mettre à mort.

La jeune femme se sentit mal pour cette femme.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ?

Ginny encore sous le choc des paroles de son beau père ne répondit que quelques minutes plus tard.

-J'ai décidé de vous faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

-Vous êtes enceinte ? demanda Lucius même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Non !

Lucius, surpris par cette réponse, se retourna.

-A cause de votre fils, j'ai perdu mon enfant…. Et je n'ai plus aucune chance d'en avoir d'autre alors je suis venue vous dire en personne que j'accepte d'exaucer votre plus beau rêve. Je souhaite divorcer.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je ne pourrais vivre avec un homme qui m'a trompée et qui m'a ôtée la seule chance d'être mère.

-Et que voulez-vous en échange ?

-Rien, je ne souhaite rien de votre part. Je veux juste ma maison d'enfance, qui m'appartient de toute façon et que vous me laissiez vivre ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de votre fils, ni de votre famille. J'espère que vous lui ferez comprendre.

-Nous ne vous verserons aucune pension alimentaire, imposa-t-il.

-Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé, répliqua-t-elle. Il me semble que nous soyons tous les deux d'accord, je vais donc me retirer.

-Au revoir Ginny.

-Au revoir Monsieur.

Ginny se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir elle se retourna.

-Si, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander…

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Des nouvelles de Ginny_

* * *

**Fin de la première partie**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Des nouvelles de Ginny

**Coucou c'est chaton, je vous envois le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est mon préféré : vous allez découvrir de nouveaux personnages très attachant.  
j'attends vos reviews.  
Je posterais tous les 15 jours désormais car mes chapitres sont plus courts et qu'à un mois de ma soutenance, j'ai d'autres priorités (un tous les 15 jours ce sera déja dur)  
Gros bisous chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 16 : Des nouvelles de Ginny_

Drago était cloitré chez lui, comme tous les jours qui avaient un rapport avec Ginny ou avec la famille. Aujourd'hui, c'était Noël, le deuxième depuis que Ginny l'avait quitté, en effet, il y avait un peu plus deux ans que son père était venu triomphant, annoncer que Ginny avait signé les papiers qui annulait leur union. Drago avait alors prit le bout de papier des mains de son père et l'avait brulé, l'exhortant de quitter sa maison.

Drago avait tenu la promesse que Lucius avait faite à Ginny même si il lui arrivait souvent de se balader en pleine nuit près du Terrier, il avait réussi à la voir une fois à travers la fenêtre, elle semblait heureuse, et Drago faisait tout son possible pour.

Alors que Drago se terrait dans son malheur, un être inattendu vint frapper à sa porte.

-Oui ? répondit Winzy en ouvrant la porte.

-Je voudrais parler à votre maître.

-Il ne veut voir personne aujourd'hui.

-Dites-lui que ça concerne madame Ginny.

Winzy ouvrit plus largement la porte, laissa entrer son invité et alla chercher son maître.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago en descendant à toute vitesse. Réponds, ordonna-t-il.

-Dobby, n'est plus l'elfe de maison de l'ancien maître et ne supporte pas qu'on lui parle ainsi.

Drago, énervé, souffla afin de reprendre son calme.

-S'il te plait Dobby, que se passe-t-il ?

-Dobby veut tout d'abord dire qu'il est l'elfe de madame Ginny depuis qu'elle a quitté l'ancien maître de Dobby, et que Dobby a promis à madame Ginny ne jamais parler à son ancien maître mais Dobby a désobéit car madame Ginny est malade et Dobby ne peut s'occuper de toute la maison sans madame Ginny.

-Comment ça malade ? le pressa-t-il.

-Madame Ginny ne s'est pas levé depuis deux jours, elle ne fait que dormir.

-QUOI ? ET TU N'ES PAS VENU AVANT ?

-Dobby n'avait pas le droit et l'ancien maître de Dobby a de nouveau trahi la nouvelle maîtresse de Dobby.

-JE NE L'AI JAMAIS TRAHIE !

-Madame Ginny n'a pas reçu d'argent depuis trois mois.

-QUOI ?

Attirée par les cris, Hermione arriva.

-Que se passe-t-il Drago ?

-Ginny est malade, vas chercher un Médicomage et dis à Winzy d'aller au Terrier, tu iras la rejoindre, dit-il en prenant sa veste pour transplaner.

Quand il arriva en trombe au Terrier, Drago se précipita dans la chambre de Ginny indiquée par Dobby, là-bas, il trouva un enfant en train de veiller sur Ginny. Quand il vit Drago, il se retira comme apeuré par son invité.

Drago se précipita au coté de son épouse et lui caressa le visage avant d'effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres.

-Je suis là mon amour, t'inquiète pas, un Médicomage va bientôt arriver et va te soigner.

Alors que Drago continuait à lui murmurer du réconfort, une petite fille d'à peine deux ans encore endormie entra dans la pièce.

-Yinny est yéveillée ? demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, elle, s'emporta-t-il.

Dobby la fit sortir de la chambre, à ce même moment, Hermione accompagnée du Médicomage entra dans la pièce.

-Laissez-moi, je vais l'ausculter.

-Mais….

-Laissez-nous M. Malefoy, répéta-t-il.

Hermione sortit avec son maître. Ils trouvèrent Winzy et Dobby en train de faire manger les enfants que Ginny élevaient, les sept enfants que Ginny élevaient. La petite fille de tout à l'heure ne semblait pas avoir faim.

-Mange Molly, demanda le garçon qui était aux cotés de Ginny à son arrivée et qui semblait être l'aîné de cette tribu.

-Non ! répondit-elle catégoriquement en descendant du banc.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Molly ? demanda le garçon.

-Yé voi Yinny.

Alors qu'elle courrait vers la chambre de sa maman de cœur, l'enfant fut contrée par les jambes de Drago. Quand elle le vit, elle recula, apeuré par ce grand monsieur, puis par malice, essaya de passer mais Drago l'en empêchait à chaque fois.

-Non !

-SI, ordonna-t-il.

La petite fille intimidée alla pleurer dans les bras du plus grand garçon, Hermione la suivit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, c'est fini.

-Olly skjlfjs lkjsfjsq fsklqfd fkqkfqm Yinny, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, on va aller s'habiller, d'accord ?

-Vi, répondit-elle.

Toutes les deux montèrent au premier étage, suivies par d'autres enfants. La jeune femme descendit quelques instants plus tard et alla voir Drago.

-C'est Noël Drago.

-Je sais, répondit-il sèchement en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

-Et Ginny est malade.

-Ca aussi je le sais, continua-t-il.

-Ginny se prive depuis des mois pour eux, alors je ne pense pas qu'ils ont du fêter Noël…

-Vas avec Dobby leur en acheter, il les connaît mieux que nous. Tu mettras ces achats sur mon compte, vous irez également acheter de quoi les nourrir, les placards sont vides.

-D'accord. Ca va aller ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

Drago craqua nerveusement.

-J'ai pas envie de la perdre, pas encore, j'ai envie de…

Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu vas la retrouver, j'en suis certaine.

Drago esquissa un sourire et regarda les enfants dans la cour, le jeune homme était fasciné : ça ressemble donc à ça une famille. Tous les enfants semblaient s'amuser sauf un qui regardait Drago avec haine, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du jeune homme, il alla le rejoindre non sans avoir pris auparavant sa veste.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'enfant, celui-ci s'enfuit.

-Eh ?

Quand il réussit à rattraper l'enfant, il serra fortement son bras pour l'immobiliser.

-Eh ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend toi ?

-….

-Tu ne veux pas me parler ?

-Je ne parle pas aux assassins, cracha-t-il avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Drago se laissa tomber sur le banc où était installé le petit garçonet se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais été un assassin…. En fait si, une fois, pour protéger sa famille mais il avait détruit une famille, celle d'un petit garçon.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore et toujours à cette dure décision qu'il avait un jour prise, Hermione vint s'installer à ses cotés.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

-Tu te rappelles, il y a deux ans, j'ai condamné un homme à mort.

-Oui ?

-Il avait un fils, et je crois que c'est l'ainé des enfants de Ginny.

-Tu veux dire que ?

-Elle a élevé cet enfant, comme le sien alors que c'est moi qui ai détruit sa famille.

-Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix à l'époque.

-SI !!!! Je me suis toujours demandé si…. C'était pas mon père qui l'avait soumis à l'Imperium pour qu'il commette cette tentative de meurtre.

-Mais il a essayé de tuer ton père ?

-Raison de plus, qui irait accuser la victime. Mon père savait parfaitement que je ferais tout pour protéger Ginny et encore plus alors qu'elle était enceinte.

-Mais il ne l'a jamais su ?

-Si, il avait fait avouer le Médicomage de Ginny et connaissait son état de santé.

Hermione était estomaqué par cette nouvelle.

-Tu pourrais peut être aller lui parler ?

-A qui ?

-A ce petit garçon, peut être que si vous parliez, vous pourriez arranger les choses.

-PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE SI JE LUI DIS QUE JE SUIS DESOLE, IL VA ME PARDONNER COMME CA.

-Non, mais il pourrait peut être comprendre qu'on fait toujours tout pour protéger ceux qu'on aime.

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la lisière du bois alors qu'Hermione rentra dans la maison afin de préparer un vrai repas de Noël, malgré l'état de santé de Ginny.

Quand Drago rentra, le Médicomage s'apprêtait à partir.

-Alors Docteur ?

-Il faut qu'elle se repose, qu'elle reste au chaud. Son elfe m'a dit qu'elle se privait de nourriture et de chauffage pour les enfants.

-Je sais, mais je vais tout faire pour qu'elle ne manque de rien.

-Je le sais, répondit gentiment le Médicomage.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il tapota l'épaule de Drago.

-Je suis content de voir que vous l'avez retrouvé. Appelez-moi si besoin.

Drago acquiesça avant de se retrouver seul face à la porte d'entrée, il savait que s'il rentrait il devrait faire face à ses vieux démons. Quand il rentra, il trouva tous les enfants attablés devant une grosse dinde. Il s'installa à l'opposé du garçon qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais.

-Allez les enfants, mangez, et après on ouvrira les cadeaux.

Chacun se jeta sur la nourriture à part la petite fille.

-Mange, demanda gentiment Hermione, sinon tu ne pourras pas ouvrir ton cadeau.

-Oly veut pas cadeau, Oly veut Yinny.

-Molly, tu manges, gronda le plus grand des enfants.

-NON !

-Si !

-NON ! répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Oly veut voi Yinny, sanglota-t-elle.

Hermione et Drago n'osèrent rien dire.

-Molly tu manges.

-Non !

-Si tu manges pas…. Je serais plus ton amoureux.

-Oly fkjdqlmkgjm pas oma jkjsfdmjqfq Yinny.

Hermione se leva et s'installa au coté de l'enfant.

-Tu sais Ginny elle est fatiguée et il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces, et plus tu vas manger et plus Ginny va prendre des forces.

-Oly pas manger, mal vente, Oly eu calin maman Yinny, dit la petite fille en larme.

-Manges un petit peu, même une bouchée.

-Oly peut pas.

Hermione l'embrassa sur le front et la prit dans ses bras.

-On va ouvrir ton cadeau et tu vas faire dodo, d'accord.

-Vi, répondit Molly fatiguée.

Voyant les autres enfants réagir, Drago prit une décision.

-Vous allez tous ouvrir vos cadeaux et vous mangerez le dessert plus tard.

Toute la tribu sortit de table et se jeta sur les cadeaux. Molly, qui eut une poupée, se rua vers la chambre de Ginny mais alors qu'elle approchait du but, elle fut arrêtée par Drago. Elle essaya d'esquisser le jeune homme en allant vers la droite, mais il fit de même, elle alla de l'autre coté, lui aussi. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver, la fillette piqua sa crise. Drago la regarda mais ne réagit pas, sous le regard des autres enfants. Hermione, qui voulut détendre l'atmosphère, alla réconforter la petite fille mais n'y arriva pas. Ce fut l'ainé de la tribu qui la calma. Tous les enfants allèrent jouer dans leurs coins.

-Calme toi, tu dois ne dois pas t'emporter, proposa Hermione en s'asseyant près de Drago.

-Je sais, répondit-il las de la remontrance de l'esclave de sa femme.

-Tu te rends compte que tu as réagi comme le faisait ton père.

Drago se leva et alla se terrer dans la chambre de Ginny, elle avait raison et il le savait.

_Prochain chapitre : Les enfants de Ginny_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Les enfants de Ginny

**Petite réctification : Après quelques discussions avec certains lecteurs j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un quiproquo sur les enfants de Ginny : C'est une famille d'accueil, elle n'a adopté que Molly.**

**Ce chapitre va vous présenter les enfants et met en place la nouvelle vie de Drago**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chaton Weasley

* * *

_Chapitre 17 : Les enfants de Ginny_ **

Drago ne réapparut pas avant 22h30, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Thomas.

-Bonsoir.

Quand l'enfant le vit, il quitta la pièce.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda Hermione.

Drago ne répondit pas et suivit l'enfant qu'il retrouva dans sa chambre.

-Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

L'enfant acquiesça en préparant son lit.

-Tu sais qui je suis, et je pense savoir qui tu es….. et …..

-Vousn'avez pas besoin de m'expliquer, Ginny l'a fait, expliqua l'enfant.

Drago regarda l'enfant.

-Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

-Que vous aviez fait ça pour protéger votre famille, et que cette décision avait été dure pour vous.

-Je suis désolé.

-Faut pas, moi aussi, quand j'aurais quelqu'un qui m'aime, je serais prêt à tuer pour la protéger.

-Tu as Ginny.

-Elle me garde pour avoir bonne conscience.

Drago se mit face à lui.

-Je pense pas, Ginny si elle t'a gardé c'est parce qu'elle a beaucoup d'amour à donner et que toi tu en as beaucoup à recevoir.

L'enfant se mit à pleurer.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir si elle meurt.

-Eh ! s'écria Drago en relevant le visage de l'enfant pour qu'il lui fasse face, je t'interdis de dire ça. Elle va s'en sortir.

-Et qu'est ce qui se passera. Vous vous remettrez ensemble et nous on retournera à l'orphelinat.

-Pas du tout. Si par miracle Ginny me redonne une chance, c'est moi qui me ferais à votre vie et pas l'inverse.

L'enfant esquissa un faible sourire. Drago s'assied sur le lit à coté de l'enfant.

-Dis-moi, tu peux me parlez de vous ? demanda-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

-De nous ?

-Oui, qui sont tous ces enfants ici. Parle-moi d'eux.

-Par qui je commence ? demanda l'enfant.

-Je ne sais pas, par la toute petite.

L'enfant sourit.

-Molly ! Molly c'est le bébé de Ginny !

A l'évocation de ses dernières paroles, Drago se raidit.

-Comment ça son bébé, Ginny a un enfant ?

-Non, mais c'est le premier enfant qu'elle a eu. Quand elle vous a quitté, elle a vu une maman qui allait mourir alors elle a demandé la garde de son enfant à votre père. Elle a un an et demi et puis c'est la chouchoute de Ginny mais elle n'oublie pas les autres pour autant mais étant donné qu'elle est la première, elles sont très proches.

Ensuite il y a Emma. Emma a cinq ans, c'est la petite dernière. Elle est arrivée il y a deux mois. Vu qu'elle avait des problèmes financiers, elle ne pouvait pas la prendre mais c'est la fille de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait alors….

Drago sourit.

-C'était pour ça la poupée aux cheveux roses.

-Emma nous a dit que sa maman avait les cheveux roses, c'est la seule chose qu'on sait d'elle. Sinon, elle est assez discrète et Ginny ne veut pas qu'on la force à parler.

Ensuite, il y a Jack qui a sept ans. Il est là depuis un an. C'est le frère des jumeaux : Henry et Ely qui ont neuf ans. Leurs parents étaient des aurors et ont été tué lors de la bataille finale.

Il y a aussi Liam qui a dix ans et moi qui ai onze ans.

-Et bien dis donc, vous êtes une vraie famille Weasley.

-Oui, et puis on a Dobby, qui veille sur nous et qui est heureux.

Voyant l'heure tardive, Drago borda Thomas qui avait peu l'habitude puisque Ginny s'occupait le plus souvent des petites. Quand il descendit, Drago trouva Molly dans les bras d'Hermione qui commençait à s'endormir.

-Tu n'es pas couché ? demanda-t-il à la fillette.

-Yé voi maman Yinny, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-Molly faut que tu dormes, soupira Hermione exténuée.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Drago.

-Elle veut pas dormir, elle a pas dormi cet après midi, elle a pas dormi la nuit dernière, faut faire quelque chose.

-Tu es exténuée, remarqua-t-il en regardant Hermione.

-Tu sais ce que ça fait de s'occuper de sept enfants alors que tu n'as pas l'habitude.

-Donne-la moi, et vas te coucher, il y a un lit dans la chambre d'Ely.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en tendant l'enfant.

Une fois la petite fille dans ses bras, Drago s'installa dans le canapé.

-Bon allez jeune fille, il va falloir dormir.

-Pas dodo, Oly voi Yinny.

-Et bien, il faudra dormir quand même.

-Non pas dodo, Oly pas fahiyée.

-Oh si tu es fatiguée ! Et tu vas vite t'endormir.

La jeune fille se détacha des bras de Drago.

-Veu hitoi moi.

-Tu veux une histoire.

-Vi.

-D'accord.

A ce même moment, Molly gigota pour se lever.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore.

-Oly é oublié bébé.

-Tu l'as oublié où ?

-Dans la sambe de Oly.

Alors que Molly courrait vers sa chambre, le jeune homme la rattrapa.

-Oh non jeune fille, tu vas laisser dormir Emma.

-Tu sais Ema dodo ave Oly ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Oui, Thomas il me l'a dit.

-Oma amoueux moi

-C'est ton amoureux ?

-Vi….. mé bébé, demanda-t-elle en gigotant.

-Attends, l'arrêta Drago. Accio bébé à Molly.

La fillette fut émerveillée de voir sa poupée arriver dans ses bras puis regarda Drago émerveillé.

-Tu n'avais jamais vu un accio.

L'enfant fit non.

-Et hitoi ?

-Ils sont où les livres ?

Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur son visage.

-Dans la sambe de Oly.

-Il faut donc un accio

-Asso live

Drago éclata de rire et appela à son tour le livre de conte. Alors qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à lire l'histoire à la fillette, celle-ci admirait les images sur le livre tout en arrêtant Drago à chaque image pour lui raconter son histoire à elle.

-Et voilà ma belle, l'histoire est terminée, il va falloir aller dormir.

-Non, se désola-t-elle. Pas dodo.

-Et si, il est déjà plus de minuit.

-Non, enco hitoi

-Molly, je vais me fâcher.

-Encore yune, dit-elle en montrant deux doigts.

-Une ? répéta-t-il en montrant à son tour deux doigts.

-Vi.

-Une, annonça-t-il délicatement en baissant le doigt de trop.

La petite fille fit un sourire malicieux.

-Oups…Alo hitoi ?

-Une toute petite.

-Non rande.

-Molly.

-D'acco une petit co ça, dit-elle en ouvrant grand ses bras.

-Eh dis-moi, ça ressemble pas à un grand ça.

-Vi ! répondit-elle filousement.

La petite fille se mit à rire, se blottit dans les bras de Drago.

-Si te pai Yayo, une hitoi.

-Et après dodo.

-Vi, répondit-elle doucement.

-Tu veux laquelle ?

La petite fille ouvrit le livre au hasard.

-La ti nyrène, annonça-t-elle en voyant l'image.

-Très bien la petite sirène.

Quand l'histoire fut finie, Molly ne semblait toujours pas vouloir dormir.

-Molly, on avait dit une histoire.

-Non non non non non Oly pas dodo.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Oly pas yéveillée comme yinny.

-Mais si Molly se réveillera, et Ginny aussi.

-Non Yinny pas éveillée.

-Parce qu'elle est fatiguée…comme Molly, mais elle va se réveiller et elle sera fâchée si elle voit que tu n'as pas dormi.

-Pas rave, Oly pas dodo Yinny éveillé.

Drago soupira mais comprenait la détresse de cette enfant et se disait qu'elle s'endormirait bien à un moment étant donné qu'elle n'avait dormi depuis deux jours.

-Bon, tu veux que je te lise quelle histoire ?

-Plus hitoi, sanson.

-Une chanson ?

-Vi.

-Je ne connais pas de chansons moi.

-Onnai pas mener ? demanda la petite fille surprise.

-Non c'est quoi ?

Molly se redressa et commença à chanter en faisant les gestes habituelles.

-Mener yu do, moulin moulin yo vit', meuner yu do, moulin moulin yo fo, moulin moulin yo vit', moulin moulin yo fo…. Mener yu do, moulin moulin yo vit', meuner yu do, moulin moulin yo fo, moulin moulin yo vit', moulin moulin yo fo…. Mener yu do, moulin moulin yo vit', meuner yu do, moulin moulin yo fo, moulin moulin yo vit', moulin moulin yo fo…. Mener yu do, moulin moulin yo vit', meuner yu do, moulin moulin yo fo, moulin moulin yo vit', moulin moulin yo fo….

Bercé par la chanson de Molly, Drago commençait à s'endormir.

-Yayo yécoute.

-Mm, répondit Drago

-D'acco, Mener ye do, moulin moulin yo vit', meuner ye do, moulin moulin yo fo, moulin moulin yo vit', moulin moulin yo fo….

-Mm, répéta Drago.

-Mais non Yayo, Oly tompé, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

-Hein quoi ? demanda Drago à moitié réveillé.

-Yayo pas écouté Oly.

-Excuse-moi Molly.

La petite fille exténuée se mit à pleurer.

-Yayo pas écouté Oly.

-Désolé je dormais, toi aussi tu devrais dormir.

-Non non non non non, réfuta Molly.

-Molly, il est six heures du matin, faudrait dormir un peu, répondit Drago.

-Oly dodo quand Yinny yéveillée.

-Molly, se désola Drago.

La fillette le regarda et il comprit qu'ils étaient autant chagrinés l'uns que l'autre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-On va préparer le petit déjeuner. Qu'est ce que tu manges le matin ?

-Bibon !

-Et y'a quoi dans le biberon ?

-Pp, répondit la petite fille qui ne s'était jamais posé la question, Socolat ?

-D'accord, répondit Drago qui n'était pas plus avancé, on va commencer par manger une madeleine et on va attendre que Dobby se lève.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Molly qui adorait les madeleines, une fois le petit gâteau dans la main, la fillette quémanda les bras réconfortants de Drago.

-C'est bon ?

-Mm, répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

Alors que la petite finissait sa deuxième madeleine Dobby et Winzy arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Les deux elfes semblaient soudain gênés.

-Le maître est déjà levé ? remarqua Winzy.

-Oui, avoua Drago en se levant avec Molly dans les bras, et cette demoiselle aimerait boire son biberon. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire comme le faire, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il à Dobby.

L'elfe, étonné par le changement de son ancien maître, ne bougea pas mais revint rapidement à la raison quand Winzy lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

-Dobby va s'en charger monsieur.

-Je peux le faire, si tu veux.

-Non, non, Dobby va préparer les petits déjeuners.

-Merci.

L'elfe regarda son ancien maître surpris, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un biberon pour la fillette. Drago la laisse manger et alla voir Ginny. Quand il redescendit une demi-heure plus tard, tous les enfants étaient en train de prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Drago vit également le biberon de Molly plein.

-Et ton biberon ?

-Pas faim.

-Tu veux d'autres madeleines ? demanda-t-il pour la faire manger un peu.

-Non ! réfuta-t-elle.

Drago décida de la laisser jouer un peu, peut être réclamera-t-elle plus tard.

-Tu manges pas non plus Emma ? demanda Hermione à la fillette qui jouait avec sa cuillère.

-…

-Emma ?

La petite fille fondit en larme.

-J'ai tué Ginny, avoua-t-elle.

-QUOI ! s'écria Molly. Maman Yinny a mourut ?

-Faut pas dire des choses comme ça, s'emporta Drago.

La fillette s'apeura et se blottit dans les bras d'Hermione alors que Drago essayait de rassurer Molly.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Ma maman est morte et Ginny aussi est malade parce qu'elle veut s'occuper de moi.

-C'est pas de ta faute ma puce.

-Si. Je veux pas que Ginny meurt comme maman.

-Elle va pas mourir.

-Maman aussi m'a dit qu'elle allait pas mourir mais elle est morte quand même.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

-C'est fini, d'accord. Ginny va bientôt se réveiller.

-Promis ?

-Promis, ma puce. Tu veux manger ?

-Non je veux ma poupée.

Hermione alla avec la fillette chercher la poupée aux cheveux roses.

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Nymphadora, comme maman.

-Tu t'appelles Emma Tonks ?

-Oui. Tu connais ma maman.

-Oui je la connaissais.

Le visage de la fillette s'assombrit à l'évocation du passé.

-Et tu connais mon papa ?

-C'est qui ton papa ?

-Je sais pas, ma maman disait que c'est quelqu'un de très gentil mais qu'il habite très loin à cause de la guerre.

Hermione se rappela que Rémus était parti il y a quelques années pour rallier les loups garous à la cause de Dumbledore et se mit à sourire à l'évocation de son ancien professeur.

-Peut être qu'il est mort lui aussi, marmonna la petite fille.

-Faut pas penser ça Emma, dis toi que ton papa vit ailleurs mais il pense très fort à toi.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Maman a dit que papa ne savait que j'existais, il est parti avant… avoua-t-elle avec tristesse.

Hermione la consola encore un petit peu, de son coté, Drago essayait de calmer Molly qui était en pleine crise de nerfs.

-Maman Yinny a mourut, Maman Yinny a mourut, Maman Yinny a mourut, Maman Yinny a mourut, Maman Yinny a mourut, Maman Yinny a mourut, Maman a Yinny mourut,

-Calme-toi Molly.

-Maman Yinny a mourut, Maman Yinny a mourut, Maman Yinny a mourut, Maman Yinny a mourut, continua-t-elle.

-MOLLY, s'emporta-t-il.

La fillette surprise s'arrêta net de pleurer.

-Molly, Ginny dort, elle n'est pas morte.

-Si, renifla-t-elle.

-Non, Emma est juste triste comme toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle a dit ça.

-Méchante Emma.

-Non, elle est juste triste.

-Oly aussi tiste.

-Je sais.

-Oly veut maman Yinny, pleura-t-elle.

Drago dut raconter deux autres histoires à Molly pour qu'elle sèche ses larmes de crocodile alors que l'état de Ginny ne changeait pas.

Dans la matinée, Drago demanda à Dobby ce que Ginny avait fait de ses tableaux.

-Elle les a vendu monsieur, pour nourrir les enfants.

-Et tu sais à qui ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, cet après midi, tu iras les racheter, je te donnerais tout l'argent qu'il faudra.

-Bien monsieur.

Voyant les regards qu'ils se lançaient avec Winzy, il rajouta :

-Winzy ira avec toi.

Les deux elfes semblaient fous de bonheur.

Le midi, Dobby et Winzy préparèrent le repas préféré de Molly mais la fillette ne semblait toujours pas décidée à manger.

-Molly tu manges, ordonna Drago plus qu'exaspéré.

-NON.

Drago se leva de table, prêt à la sermonner quand Molly se mit à pleurer.

-Oly veut mourut comme maman.

Drago s'arrêta net, surpris d'entendre Molly appeler Ginny juste maman, il alla tout de même prendre Molly dans ses bras.

-Tu es fatiguée ?

-Vi.

-Tu vas manger et tu vas aller dormir.

-Non, pas dodo Oly.

-Si, tu vas manger et après tu vas aller dormir… avec Ginny.

Drago vit Hermione réagir.

-Drago.

-Faut qu'elle dorme, et puis Ginny n'est pas contagieuse.

Hermione céda.

-Mais elle mange avant.

Drago retourna s'asseoir avec Molly sur ses genoux.

-Allez Molly, tu manges.

-Non.

-Tu manges où tu ne vas pas dormir avec Ginny.

La fillette accepta alors de manger. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son assiette, Drago la conduit dans la chambre de Ginny.

-Tu vas faire dodo maintenant, murmura-t-il.

-Bébé Oly.

-Il est où ton bébé ?

-Dans la sambe de Oly.

Drago vit un sourire malicieux apparaître sur le visage de la fillette et comprit où elle voulait en venir.

-Accio bébé de Molly.

La poupée arriva comme un aimant dans la main de Drago.

-Allez tu dors maintenant.

-Hitoi ?

-Molly, tu ne vas pas recommencer, soit tu te couches et tu dors, soit tu vas dormir mais dans ta chambre.

Voyant le visage sévère, la fillette se cacha sous les draps et s'endormit très rapidement près de sa maman de cœur.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Maman é éveillée_

_

* * *

_

**Si vous voulez des informations sur mes fics, n'hésitez pas à aller régulièrement sur mon blog**

(voir le lien sur mon profil)


	18. Chapitre 18 : Maman é éveillée

**Je suis vraiment désolée !!!!!!!**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour poster la suite mais en ce moment je suis a quelques jours de ma soutenance et je n'ai pas le courage de continuer ma fic alors que j'ai tant de retard.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous continuerez de reviewer**

* * *

_Chapitre 18 : Maman é éveillée_

Quand Molly se réveilla de sa sieste, elle vit Ginny éveillée.

-Maman é éveillée ?

Ginny fut assez étonnée d'entendre sa petite protégée l'appeler maman mais, la voyant tellement heureuse, n'osa la reprendre.

-Coucou ma puce.

-Attends.

Molly descendit tant bien que mal du lit et quitta précipitamment de la chambre.

-YAYO, YAYO, YAYO.

-Molly, entendit-elle, tu vas réveiller Ginny.

-Mais maman é éveillée.

Drago se précipita dans la chambre de son épouse.

-Drago, murmura-t-elle.

-Chut, ne te fatigue pas.

La rouquine se mit tout de suite à craindre le pire.

-Les enfants, où sont les enfants ? QU'AS-TU FAIS DES ENFANTS ? Pas les enfants s'il te plait, je te promets de mieux les élever, redonne-moi mes enfants.

-Ginny, murmura Drago en la prenant dans ses bras. Les enfants vont bien, ils sont en train de jouer, personne ne va te les reprendre.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Si ce n'est pour gâcher une nouvelle fois ma vie.

-Dobby est venu me prévenir que tu allais mal.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? cracha-t-elle.

-Parce qu'il savait que tu étais à bout de nerf

Ginny se mit à pleurer

-J'arrive plus Drago, je pensais y arriver mais non.

-Mais si tu y arrives très bien, c'est de la faute de mon père. Il a arrêté de te donner la subvention.

-Je n'élève pas ces enfants pour l'argent.

-Ginny, tu devais recevoir cet argent, puisque c'était le mien.

La rouquine sourit doucement.

-Je m'en doutais, mais je me disais que… la nouvelle madame Malefoy ne devait pas supporter que tu entretiennes ton ex femme alors…

-Ginny, tu es la seule madame Malefoy, enfin avec ma mère.

-Tu…

-On a jamais divorcé, je n'ai jamais signé les papiers.

La jeune femme semblait émue par cette nouvelle.

-Les enfants, je veux les voir.

-Tu vas te reposer un peu et je les ferais venir, d'accord ?

-Oui, répondit-elle alors que Drago l'embrassait sur le front.

Deux heures plus tard, Molly pointait le bout de son nez.

-Maman ? Tu dodo ? murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Ginny amusée.

-Non, dit-elle, tu pales.

La fillette ouvrit grand la porte et se jeta sur Ginny.

-MAMAN.

-Mon bébé.

-Tu m'as manté maman.

Ginny l'embrassa.

-C'est fini, mon cœur, je suis là.

-Tu vas plus dodo hein ?

-Promis que la nuit.

Alors que Ginny faisait un gros câlin à Molly, les autres enfants hésitaient à venir.

-Entrez les enfants.

Tous se précipitèrent autour de Ginny.

-T'as vu bébé Oly, dit-elle en montrant sa poupée.

-Elle est belle.

-Vi, Ema bébé aussi.

-Tu as eu une poupée Emma ?

La fillette acquiesça silencieusement.

-Drago nous a tous offert un cadeau, annonça Liam.

Ginny était fière de ce qu'était devenu son mari. Très fatiguée, les enfants laissèrent Ginny se reposer quand elle héla Thomas.

-Vous avez parlé ?

-Oui, je lui ai dit que tu m'avais expliqué et que j'aurais fait pareil.

-Ca va ? Tu arrives à supporter sa présence ?

-Oui, il a été très gentil avec Molly.

-En parlant de Molly, depuis quand m'appelle-t-elle maman.

-Le lendemain de quand tu es tombée malade, ç'a commencé par maman Ginny et depuis ce midi, elle dit simplement maman. Comme elle était triste, je n'ai pas osé la contredire.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Emma a mal pris ta maladie, elle s'est rendue responsable et avait peur que tu meurs comme sa mère, mais Hermione s'est occupée d'elle.

Ginny se raidit à l'évocation du nom d'Hermione, elle leva les yeux et vit Drago à l'embrasure de la porte. Thomas quitta la chambre.

-Alors elle est là, annonça-t-elle froidement.

-Oui.

-TU AS OSE LA RAMENER CHEZ MOI ! s'emporta-t-elle au point que toute la maison l'entendit hurler même Hermione.

-Alors tu acceptes ma présence mais pas la sienne.

-ELLE ETAIT EN TRAIN DE…

-J'ETAIS AUSSI COUPABLE, s'emporta-t-il à son tour.

-NON.

-Si. Ce jour-là, j'ai laissé Hermione avoir un peu de tendresse mais je n'aurais jamais couché avec elle.

-Que tu dis, répondit-elle en larme à l'évocation de ce triste souvenir.

-Ginny, il m'a fallu des mois, des années même pour retrouver ta confiance, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu tout foutre en l'air pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec ta meilleure amie.

Ginny se coucha dans son lit.

-Je t'aime Ginny, j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Mais rien de redeviendra comme avant. A cause de vous, je suis devenue stérile. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant, c'est pour ça que j'ai adopté Molly.

Drago s'assied à ses cotés et l'enlaça.

-Tu ne me le pardonneras jamais, alors ?

Ginny le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je me suis reconstruit une famille…

-Ca veut dire quoi ? Qu'il n'y a pas de place pour moi ? Ou que je devrais me faire à cette nouvelle vie ?

Ginny ne savait pas quoi répondre quand elle entendit Thomas crier.

-NON HERMIONE…. BAM !

Les époux Malefoy se précipitèrent dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Hermione avec les mains rouges.

-HERMIONE, se précipita Drago, POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA, T'AVAIS PROMIS DE NE PLUS RECOMMENCER.

Hermione qui souffrait le martyr, regarda Ginny dans les yeux, dans l'attente d'y voir un signe.

-Thomas va chercher la potion contre les brulures, ordonna-t-elle…Je croyais t'avoir interdit l'auto punition.

-Je croyais t'avoir promis de ne jamais te décevoir, répondit-elle par défi.

A ce même moment, Thomas arriva avec la potion.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Parce qu'elle a confondu ses mains avec des homards, ironisa Drago. Et quand je pense qu'on dit des blonds chez les moldus.

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

-Thomas, tu ne parles pas de ça aux autres, et toi Hermione, file te reposer, ils ont du t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, continua Ginny avec douceur.

Thomas se mit aux petits soins pour Hermione alors que Drago regardait Ginny de loin.

-Et pour nous ?

La jeune femme se retourna et fit face à celui qui était encore aujourd'hui son époux.

-Je ne veux plus de cette ancienne vie où j'étais ton épouse.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour Drago qui ne le fit pas voir à Ginny.

-Je comprends, je vais te laisser avec tes enfants. Winzy va rester pour t'aider quelques jours, le temps que tu te rétablisses, quant à Hermione…

-Je préfère qu'elle reste ici, son état de santé m'inquiète et je voudrais parler un peu avec elle.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il avant d'aller chercher son manteau. Si un jour, tu…

-Je connais l'adresse, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la maison, Dobby et Winzy arrivèrent les mains pleines.

-Vous les avez tous récupérer ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondirent-ils honteusement.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous n'avons pas pu racheter le portrait de Mme Weasley.

-Vous aviez carte blanche.

-Désolés.

Drago jeta un regard sur Ginny qui venait de prendre Molly dans ses bras.

-Ton cadeau de Noël est arrivé, j'espère qu'il te plaira même si je n'ai pas pu tout rassembler.

La jeune femme lui sourit timidement et laissa le jeune homme partir.

-Pati Yayo.

-Oui ma chérie, il est parti, se consola-t-elle en demandant un câlin à sa fille.

-Cadeaux

-Tu veux qu'on les ouvre.

-Vi.

-Appelle les autres.

-EMA, ZAK, ENY, ELY, OMA, MIAM, MAMAN CADEAU.

Tous les enfants se précipitèrent dans les escaliers.

-Waw ! Tous les cadeaux.

-E à maman.

-Molly, l'interrompit Ginny en la posant parterre, je comprends que tu ais eu peur, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ta maman, ta maman elle est au ciel, moi je suis Ginny.

-Non, toi é maman

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-J'ai dit non Molly, et tu ne réponds pas.

-Oly é veut maman toi.

Ginny se mit à la hauteur de la petite fille.

-Je sais mais tu en as déjà une.

-E toi maman, Oly di toujou maman.

-Molly arrête.

-Non, maman é éveillé paque Oly é dit maman, dit-elle en larme.

-Molly, dit doucement Ginny en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

-E maman à Oly.

Ginny la consola en lui frottant le dos.

-C'est fini ma chérie, tu as eu peur.

-Vi.

-Alors maintenant, tu vas sécher tes larmes et on va ouvrir les cadeaux.

-Vi.

-Allez les enfants, chacun ouvre un cadeau.

Chaque enfant se mit à la tâche.

-Ce sont tes tableaux, remarqua Ely.

Ginny ne répondit pas mais des larmes commençaient à pleurer.

-Nous sommes désolés, mais Winzy et Dobby n'ont pas récupéré celui de Madame votre mère, Mr Weasley n'a pas voulu le revendre, annoncèrent son elfe.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Ginny, ça ne regarde que lui et sa conscience maintenant.

-Dessin Oly rela ?

-Oui, Drago a ramené le tableau de Molly, on va le remettre dans ta chambre.

-Vi. Su lit.

-Oui mon amour, on va le remettre au dessus de ton lit.

La petite fille aidée de Thomas prit son tableau et monta dans sa chambre avec.

Quand Ginny appela les enfants pour manger, Liam fut étonné de ne pas voir Drago.

-Drago, n'est pas là ?

-Non, répondit honteusement Ginny. Il est rentré chez lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est chez lui.

Les enfants semblaient tous triste et mangèrent silencieusement. Avant que tout le monde n'ait fini de manger, Thomas se leva de table.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Thomas ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on quitte la table avant la fin du repas.

-Je voulais monter le repas d'Hermione.

-D'accord, répondit doucement la rouquine.

L'enfant se leva et prépara un plateau repas.

-Oly zoué aussi, remua la fillette.

-Non tu finis de manger.

-Oly zoué vé oma.

-Thomas ne joue pas et toi tu manges.

La petite fille bouda avant de manger une autre bouchée de purée, mais la petite fillette se mit à pleurnicher quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu es fatiguée ma puce.

-Non.

-Si, tes yeux se ferment tout seul.

-Vi.

Ginny la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Tu dis au revoir.

-Au voi, répondit-elle avant que Ginny n'aille la coucher, suivies d'Emma qui se couchait toujours en même temps que sa sœur adoptive.

Quand la rouquine sortit de la chambre des filles, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione.

-Thomas, il est temps que tu ailles te coucher, murmura-t-elle entrant.

-Elle n'a rien mangé.

-Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'enfant se dirigea vers la sortie quand il se retourna.

-Drago va revenir ?

-C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

-J'aimerais bien, on ressemble à une vraie famille comme ça.

Ginny sourit et laissa l'enfant aller se coucher.

-Tu devrais manger, murmura Ginny à Hermione.

-…

-Tes mains vont mieux ?

-…

-Je sais que tu te sens responsable de tout ce qui c'est passé, mais c'était le destin. Le destin qui a voulu que Drago et moi nous nous séparions pour que je puisse recueillir ces enfants.

Hermione se releva et fit face à sa maîtresse.

-J'ai tué ton enfant.

-Et tu as rendu le sourire à sept autres. Sept enfants qui étaient malheureux dans un orphelinat car ils étaient les enfants de traites.

-Ils ont été maltraités ?

-Psychologiquement oui, physiquement….non enfin pas par les responsables de l'orphelinat mais tu connais les enfants.

-Oui, je me rappelle d'un certain blondinet, qui était une vraie teigne.

-J'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

-Mais…

-J'ai besoin de toi pour les rendre heureux. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi nous étions toujours vivantes…je suis sure que c'est pour qu'on rende heureux les enfants de ceux qui sont morts pour notre cause.

-Alors on le fera, répondit Hermione, et ce seront les enfants les plus heureux du monde.

-Oui, murmura Ginny avant d'enlacer son esclave.

* * *

**Je ne vous annonce pas de date pour la suite mais je promets de faire très vite**

**Bisous**

**Chaton**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Besoin de toi

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je ne vous promets rien pour la semaine prochaine car celle qui vient risque d'être chargée mais plus je recevrais de reviews, plus j'aurais d'idée pour la suite.**

**Bisous chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 19 : Besoin de toi_

-Ginny ? demanda timidement Emma.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a la miss ?

-Je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

-Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle en lui proposant tout de même une place dans son lit.

-Molly chante en dormant.

-Elle chante ? répéta-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui, Meunier tu dors.

-Ma pauvre.

-En plus elle chante faux.

-Tu vas dormir encore un peu, il est tôt d'accord ?

-Oui…. Dis Ginny, il va revenir Drago ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Il est gentil.

-On verra mon ange mais il faut que tu dormes.

La petite fille se rendormit dans les bras de sa nouvelle maman alors que celle-ci pensait à Drago. Que devait-elle faire ? Laisser parler son cœur et faire raviver ses noirs souvenirs ou les oublier et Drago aussi.

Cela faisait une heure que Ginny ressassait ses souvenirs quand Molly entra en larmes.

-Ema é pu là ?

-Si.

-Non, é pu lit.

-Elle est là, Emma, répondit-elle en levant ses draps pour montrer la fillette.

-Ema, murmura-t-elle.

-Chut, tu vas la réveiller.

-Ema pas dodo Oly, pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Mais si elle veut bien dormir avec toi, elle s'est juste réveillée avant et elle venue me faire un câlin.

-Oly aussi câlin, répondit-elle en essayant de grimper sur le lit.

Ginny l'aida et la fillette se coucha dans les bras de Ginny.

Quand les enfants se levèrent, tous demandèrent des nouvelles de Drago. Ginny ne sut quoi répondre.

Hermione, de son coté, prenait du plaisir à s'occuper des enfants. Une forte complicité la liait à Thomas, pour une fois l'enfant n'avait pas rechigné à faire ses devoirs, ce à quoi Hermione l'aida.

-Mais dis-moi, tu as la cote avec Thomas, ironisa Ginny alors qu'elle étendait le linge avec Hermione.

La voyant mal à l'aise, elle continua.

-Je suis contente, il y a enfin un sourire sur son visage. Maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de tous les enfants individuellement.

-Tu pense en avoir pris trop ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être que j'aurais dû prendre mon temps pour les recueillir mais je voulais faire revivre cette maison et moi aussi par la même occasion.

-Ginny, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait.

-On a dit qu'on en parlait plus.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Hermione, souffla Ginny, oui je t'en veux. Parce qu'à cause de toi, je ne saurais pas ce qu'on ressent quand on porte son enfant et puis après je me dis que c'est égoïste de penser ça et que les enfants m'apportent énormément. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet… accident, Molly n'aurait jamais vécu et les autres enfants seraient toujours aussi malheureux.

Alors que Ginny se perdaient dans ses pensées, Molly la fit revenir sur la terre.

-Maman ye t'aim', dit-elle avant de retourner jouer avec Emma.

La rouquine regardait les petites filles jouer.

-Et Drago ?

-Pfff, souffla Ginny en se laissant tomber sur un banc. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Les enfants se sont attachés à lui.

-Et toi ?

Ginny la regarda dans les yeux et s'éloigna. Elle prit son manteau et quitta le Terrier, seule.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, vous désirez ?

-Je souhaiterais voir le juge Malefoy.

-Je suis désolée mais le juge Malefoy n'est pas disponible aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas grave… je… je repasserais, merci.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau de son époux, celui-ci sortit de rendez-vous.

-Ginny, mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-Je voulais te parler, mais tu es occupé, je repasserais.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à partir quand il la retint à nouveau.

-Viens, dit-il en la conduisant dans son bureau.

-Mais, ta secrétaire m'a dit que…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Ginny ?

La jeune femme se mit à triturer ses mains.

-Je… Les…

-Oui ?

-Ca n'a pas été trop dur hier soir ? Je veux dire sans Winzy et Hermione.

-J'ai survécu. Je ne suis plus le fils à papa qui ne fait rien de ses mains.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as mangé ?

-Ginny, pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Les enfants te réclament, ils aimeraient te revoir.

-Et toi ?

-….

-Tu ne fais ça que pour les enfants ?

-Je ne sais pas, ton retour a fait revenir de vieux souvenirs et…

Drago vit qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer de parler, tellement elle était émue.

-Je passerais… et si tu ne veux pas me voir, je peux passer quand tu n'es pas là.

-Si, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Très bien, je passerais ce soir, enfin si tu le veux.

-Merci.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter les bureaux, elle murmura.

-Y a pas qu'aux enfants à qui tu manques.

Drago la laissa partir et se dit qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir tant fait souffrir.

Quand Drago arriva au Terrier dans la soirée, il n'osait pas ouvrir la porte.

-Tu es revenu, remarqua Jack.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors toi ?

-J'attends.

-Tu attends quoi ?

-Qu'on remarque que je ne suis plus dans la maison.

-C'est idiot.

-Ca fait une heure que je suis sorti, et personne n'a remarqué mon absence.

Drago se rapprocha du petit garçon et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Je suis sur qu'il te cherche partout.

-Non. Les grands jouent au carte et Hermione et Ginny jouent avec les petites. Personne ne joue avec moi.

-Moi je veux bien jouer avec toi.

-C'est pas la peine d'avoir pitié de moi.

-Mais j'ai pas pitié de toi, ironisa-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi tu voudrais jouer avec moi.

-Parce moi aussi j'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des frères et sœurs pour jouer avec moi, et je me suis toujours dis qu'un jour je le ferais avec mes enfants.

-Mais je ne suis pas ton enfant.

-C'est vrai mais cela n'empêche pas que j'aimerais bien jouer avec toi

Le petit garçon sourit faiblement.

-On rentre alors ? proposa Drago.

Jack acquiesça et fila vers la maison, suivi de Drago. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Ginny était en train de mettre la table.

-Zack ? Mais que faisais-tu dehors ?

L'enfant adressa un regard à Drago qui voulait dire : « Je te l'avais dit » avant de filer dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faisait dehors ? Je le croyais dans sa chambre.

-Il semble qu'il attendait que tu remarques sa présence.

-Le pauvre, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Avec les petites, je ne lui accorde pas tout l'attention qu'il mérite.

Drago vint s'accroupir devant elle.

-Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésite pas, je serais là pour les enfants… et pour toi.

Ginny se mit à rougir. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand les enfants apparurent.

-DRAGO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'écrièrent les enfants en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Tu restes ? demanda Emma.

-Pour la soirée, répondit-il.

-Je veux pas que tu partes, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Mais je reviendrais, la consola-t-il.

-Alors reste.

-C'est pas possible ma puce.

-Si, je peux te laisser mon lit.

-Merci pour la proposition, s'amusa-t-il.

-Allez les enfants, à table, annonça Ginny.

Emma ne se détacha pas de Drago et lui demanda même de lui raconter une histoire ce qu'il fit avec joie.

-Ca y est les petites dorment ! annonça-t-il quand il arriva dans le salon. Les autres sont couchés ?

-Oui, j'ai même pu coucher Jack pour une fois, il était tellement content qu'il s'est endormi dans mes bras.

-Bon, ba je vais y aller moi aussi.

-Tu es sûr ? l'arrêta Ginny.

-Oui, il est tard et tu dois avoir envie de dormir.

-Oui…mais pas seule, répondit-elle déterminée.

-Ginny….

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle prit possession de ses lèvres.

-Ne me quitte plus.

-Je te le promets, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent de nombreuses fois avant de rester enlacés quelques instants.

-Je pense que je vais y aller, murmura Drago qui ne pensait pas ses paroles.

-Pourquoi, tu viens de me promettre de…

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Il faut qu'on prenne notre temps.

-Je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi, je n'y arrive plus. On a besoin de toi.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Moi aussi, mais je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite et qu'on gâche tout.

-Si tu me laisses toute seule ce soir, tu gâcheras tout.

-Alors je vais rester.

Ginny se détacha un peu des bras de Drago, prit sa main et le conduit dans sa chambre où ils reprirent leurs baisers tout en se délestant de leurs vêtements devenu trop encombrants.

Alors que Drago savourait le repos du guerrier avec sa femme dans ses bras, celle-ci s'en défit.

-Rhabille-toi, ordonna-t-elle en se levant du lit pour aller chercher une nuisette.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? paniqua-t-il.

-Non, murmura-t-elle avant de lui voler un baiser. Je ne veux pas que tu partes… c'est juste que les enfants ont parfois l'habitude de venir me rejoindre dans mon lit, quand ils font des cauchemars et….

-Tu veux pas qu'ils nous trouvent nus ?

-Tu as tout compris.

Drago se leva et remis son caleçon.

-Je rentrerais à la maison demain.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? paniqua-t-elle à son tour.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

-Je ne vais pas dormir en caleçon tous les soirs, vu mon éminent membre, je pourrais traumatiser les enfants.

-Enfoiré, répondit-elle en lui donnant une tape amicale. Je veux être la seule à le voir.

-Je te promets l'exclusivité, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Après avoir rattrapé un peu du retard au niveau des baisers, Mr et Mme Malefoy restèrent calmement enlacés.

-Ginny ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son amant.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Pour les enfants

**Je voulais m'excuser, tout d'abord pour le retard mais le mois de juin était assez chargé pour moi, et ensuite pour le contenu de ce chapitre, maintenant que je le relis je ne le trouve plus très bien mais ce qui me désole encore plus c'est que je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu changer**

**seul point positif : J'ai écrit 2 chapitres aujourd'hui...**

* * *

_Chapitre 20 : Pour les enfants_

Quand Drago se réveilla, il fut pendant quelques secondes surpris avant de se rappeler les événements de la veille. Le jeune homme l'embrassa et se rendormit heureux de savoir sa femme dans ses bras.

-Maman, appela timidement Molly en entrant dans la chambre. Tu dodo ?

-Non mon ange, répondit-elle ce qui donna à Molly le signal qu'elle pouvait venir.

Ginny l'aida à monter sur le lit mais quelle fut la surprise de Molly de trouver Drago dans le lit de sa mère.

-Yayo dodo avé maman ?

-Oui.

-Pouquoi ?

-Parce que maman et Drago sont amoureux. Il va vivre avec nous maintenant.

Alors que les deux Weasley papotaient, Drago gigota.

-On va dormir un petit peu encore, d'accord ?

La petite fille s'installa contre la poitrine de sa maman, le plus éloigné de Drago.

-Maman Oly t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon ange.

Ginny essaya d'apaiser la fillette afin qu'elle se rendorme mais celle-ci ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Debout maman, debout.

-rrrrrr, grogna Drago.

Molly frémit et se cacha dans les bras de sa mère.

-On va se lever et laisser dormir Drago. D'accord ?

-Vi, répondit Molly.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, elles virent Hermione en train de déjeuner.

-Coucou ione.

-Bonjour Molly.

La fillette s'installa à coté d'Hermione pendant que Ginny préparait son biberon.

-Drago a laissé sa veste ici ? demanda malicieusement l'esclave.

La voyant sourire, elle poursuivit.

-Vous vous êtes enfin retrouvés.

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement alors que le jeune homme montra le bout de son nez.

-Bonjour, dit-il en faisant la bise à Hermione.

-Salut. Bien dormi ?

Les époux Malefoy la regardèrent ahuris alors que Drago essaya de faire un bisou à Molly mais la fillette refusa.

-Tu fais un bisou à Drago ? demanda Ginny.

-Nan, refusa catégoriquement la fillette.

-C'est pas grave, répliqua Drago, maman va m'en faire un plus gros.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-elle avant d'être coupée par les lèvres de son époux, mais se séparèrent bien vite quand ils entendirent du bruit.

-DRAGO, s'écria Emma. Tu es là ?

-Coucou princesse.

La petite fille se jeta dans les bras de Drago et s'installa à coté de lui, les enfants arrivèrent aussi et tous s'attablèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer les enfants, déclara Ginny. Drago va venir vivre avec nous.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir les enfants émerveillés par la nouvelle. Il eut, d'ailleurs, du mal à partir travailler.

Dans la journée, alors qu'il travaillait sur un dossier épineux, Drago reçu de la visite.

-Coucou, dit Emma contente de voir Drago.

-Coucou, répondit-il.

La petite fille se jeta dans ses bras pour lui faire un bisou.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-On a été cherché des vêtements pour ma poupée parce qu'elle en avait pas. La poupée à Molly elle peut mettre les tenues de bébés de Molly mais pas la mienne.

-Ah d'accord, répondit Drago.

-On te dérange pas ? demanda Ginny après lui avoir fait un bref baiser.

Le jeune homme reposa l'enfant qui se mit à faire le tour du bureau.

-Je préfèrerais que vous ne veniez pas au bureau.

-Ah, répondit Ginny déçue.

Le remarquant, il prit le visage de sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-C'est pas un lieu pour des enfants et puis… je ne veux pas que ceux que je juge menace les enfants.

-Tu veux les protéger.

-Non, vous protéger, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avant d'être interrompus par Emma.

-Oh on dirait moi.

Le couple s'approcha de l'enfant pour voir de quoi elle parlait.

-Regarde Drago, on dirait moi sur la photo.

Le jeune homme fut amusé.

-Et tu sais c'est qui ?

-Ba non.

-C'est ta grand-mère, la maman de ta maman.

-Et pourquoi tu as une photo de mamie ?

-Parce que c'est la sœur de maman, regarde c'est elle. Mais elles étaient fâchées.

-Alors on est de la même famille.

-Oui, remarqua soudain Drago, tu es la fille de ma cousine.

L'enfant resplendissait par cette nouvelle. Elles restèrent quelques minutes puis repartirent, Emma déçue de savoir que Drago reviendrait tard : il devait aller chercher des vêtements.

Quand il revint le soir, les plus petits dormaient déjà. Drago en profita pour passer un peu de temps avec les plus grands et la soirée finie en bataille explosive avec Hermione et Ginny.

-Allez les enfants, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, annonça Ginny.

-Non, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Si, il est tard.

-Mais c'est les vacances, répondit Liam.

-Oui mais demain les petits vont se réveiller tôt et puis Drago travaillent.

-Pffff, souffla Henry, je suis sûr que vous allez même pas dormir.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent étonnés mais ne cherchèrent pas à connaître les pensées de l'enfant. Voyant que les enfants rechignaient à se coucher, Hermione décida d'aller se coucher.

-Ba moi aussi alors, répondit Thomas.

Voyant que le camarade de chambre allait dormir, Ely et Liam firent de même, ce qui contraint le plus petit à les suivre également.

-Tu es enfin à moi, annonça Ginny en enlaçant.

-Monte, je te suis, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

La rouquine surprise obéit laissant son mari seul. Celui-ci alla prendre quelque chose dans sa veste et se dirigea vers la chambre des fillettes. Là-bas, il les embrassa sur le front sans les réveiller, et déposa sur la table de chevet d'Emma une photo représentant une fillette de huit ans lui ressemblant étrangement.

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Les enfants s'attachaient de plus en plus à Drago qui prenait très à cœur son rôle de papa. Celui-ci, rentrait tôt pour partager des moments avec les enfants tant qu'ils étaient en vacances.

Drago remarqua que le temps semblait passé beaucoup plus vite quand on est heureux à tel point que le mois de février arriva sans prévenir. Durant ce mois hivernal, Thomas semblait de plus en plus mélancolique, ce que Drago ne comprenait pas. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'en parler avec Ginny mais celle-ci ne semblait pas disposée à lui répondre. Il décida alors de le demander à la confidente de l'enfant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe… avec Thomas ?

-Rien.

-Hermione, s'il te plait ! C'est à cause de moi, il m'en veut pour son père ? C'est ça ?

-Mais non, il t'adore, c'est vrai qu'il a du mal avec ça… je veux dire être élevée par celui qui a condamné son père mais… il t'aime quand même.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Onze ans ! Il a onze ans aujourd'hui et…

-Il n'a pas reçu de lettres… c'est ça ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu crois que c'est un…

-Cracmol ? Non, il a déjà fait ses preuves ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est l'enfant d'un traitre à son sang, répliqua Hermione durement avant de s'enfuir.

Tout devint limpide pour Drago qui partit travailler mais il n'avait pas la tête à la tâche. Il sortit alors précipitamment du bureau et se dirigea dans ce lieu où avait vu naître son amour pour Ginny.

-Bonjour Drago, l'accueillit le directeur.

-Bonjour.

-Tu désirais me parler.

-En effet, allons dans votre bureau.

-C'est un ordre ?

-Oui.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau du directeur.

-Alors ?

-Pourquoi mon fils n'a pas reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils ? Tu as du l'avoir jeune.

-Arrête l'ironie, ça ne te vas pas Rogue. Je veux que mon fils rentre à Poudlard en septembre.

-Et si ce n'est pas possible ?

-Si mon fils ne suit pas sa scolarité ici, je trouverais certainement une bonne raison pour t'envoyer à Azkaban, et qui sait quand tu sortiras.

-Des menaces ?

-Voyons, ce n'est pas mon genre, ironisa-t-il. Je te laisse une semaine pour réfléchir et trouver une excuse pour le retard.

Drago quitta la pièce sans cérémonie et rentra directement chez lui retrouver sa petite famille. Thomas semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire au coté de toute la tribu. Alors que Drago sortait de la chambre, il vit Thomas avec un large sourire sur son visage.

-Que nous vaut un si beau sourire ? demanda Drago en se mettant à sa hauteur.

L'enfant silencieux lui prit la main et le força à le suivre. Drago se disait que Rogue avait été très rapide mais ne se doutait pas qu'il devait ce sourire resplendissant à…. Un livre.

-Il est chouette, hein ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi tu le caches sous ton lit ?

-Parce que c'est un cadeau d'Hermione. Elle peut pas en faire à tout le monde alors si les autres apprennent que j'en ai eu un. Tu leur diras pas ?

-Promis bonhomme. Je crois que j'avais le même, c'était un cadeau que m'avait fait ma meilleure amie pour Noël, il est pas récent.

-Oui mais il a une très grande valeur pour Hermione, tu crois que ca veut dire qu'elle m'aime bien ?

-J'en suis persuadé, de toute façon comment ne pas t'aimer, tu es adorable comme bonhomme.

-Merci.

-Oh, Victor Krum ! s'exclama Drago en tombant sur une page lui étant réservée.

-C'est qui ? demanda l'enfant en s'installant sur le lit à coté du jeune homme pour regarder le livre avec lui

-Tu connais pas, tu devais être petit. C'était un grand attrapeur.

-Pourquoi il joue plus ?

-Un jour, il a été menacé par Voldemort alors il a préféré arrêté de jouer. Mais si tu veux que quelqu'un t'en parle, demande-le à Hermione.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'était son ami.

-C'est vrai ? Hermione a connu un grand joueur de Quidditch ?

-Plusieurs même, mais elle t'en parlera. Maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller de manger.

Drago et Thomas se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Au moment du dessert, alors que Thomas venait à peine de souffler ses bougies quand un hibou toqua à la porte. Ginny ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre.

-C'est pour toi Thomas.

L'enfant se précipita vers la jeune femme. Son visage s'illumina avant que l'enfant ne s'écrie.

-JE SUIS ADMIS A POUDLARD !!!!!

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : La promesse**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Promesse

**Pour tous ceux qui pensent que je suis sadique avec Hermione vont me tuer mais je vous promets que ce n'est pas exprès...**

**J'essayerais de ne plus me venger sur la brune dorénavant**

* * *

_Chapitre 21 : La promesse_

Thomas ne se lassait pas de relire la missive.

COLLEGE POURDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Séverus Rogue

Cher M. Howell,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et des équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher M. Howell, en l'expression de nos salutations distinguées.

Millicent Bulstrode

Directrice adjointe

L'enfant n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait voulu immédiatement renvoyé la confirmation mais Drago l'avait ralenti en lui rappelant qu'il lui restait encore cinq mois et qu'il fallait également quelques papiers administratifs. Ils avaient aussi fallu que Ginny et Hermione combinent leurs efforts pour qu'il accepte enfin d'aller se coucher.

-Les garçons, il est l'heure de se lever, annonça Hermione. Tu es déjà réveillé Thomas, remarqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'installa sur son lit.

-Tu as dormi au moins ?

-Non, répondit-il honteusement. C'est grâce à Drago si je vais à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est parce que tu es un sorcier.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas un "bon" sorcier.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par un "bon" sorcier ?

-Ba un….

L'enfant hésita mais poursuivit.

-Un sang pur comme Drago tu vois. Tu sais ma maman était une sang de bourbe.

-Je suis sur que tu es un "bon" sorcier.

-Excuse-moi.

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir dit que tu n'étais pas une "bonne" sorcière.

Hermione sourit.

-C'est pas grave mon bonhomme, je comprends, dit-elle avant de l'enlacer affectueusement.

-Bon, et si on réveillait la marmotte qui te sert de camarade de chambre.

L'enfant acquiesça et tous les deux se jetèrent sur le paresseux qui fut surpris par cette opération "chatouille".

Avant de partir à l'école, Thomas alla demander un grand service à Hermione.

-Est-ce que tu peux garder ma lettre, je ne veux pas l'emmener à l'école.

-Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas sur ton bureau ?

-Parce que….

-Parce que tu as peur qu'ils viennent la reprendre ?

Il n'osa répondre.

-Thomas, ils ne vont pas te la reprendre, je te le promets.

L'enfant sembla soudain revivre et alla mettre son trésor au fond de son tiroir à chaussette.

Hermione et Ginny savouraient la quiétude de cet après-midi de février, les enfants étaient à l'école et Molly faisait la sieste.

-Ginny.

-Oui.

-Je m'inquiète pour Thomas.

-Hermione, tu le reverras ton amoureux… ironisa-t-elle.

-Arrête, c'est sérieux. Il craint que… qu'on ne l'accepte plus à Poudlard à la rentrée.

-Je m'en doutais, mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète, il va vraiment y aller.

-Oui mais…

-On a prévu d'aller sur le chemin de traverse samedi avec les enfants pour faire quelques achats pour Poudlard, comme ça il prendra conscience que tout cela est bien réel.

-Je te remercie.

-Mais de rien, c'est mon enfant.

L'esclave se sentit gênée.

-Je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour lui et ça ne me dérange pas. Deux mamans adoptives ne remplaceront jamais une vraie mère.

Hermione la remercia pour ses dernières paroles.

-Pourquoi tu peux pas venir ? demanda Thomas à Hermione.

-Ginny te l'a déjà expliqué, je suis une esclave.

-Mais des fois, tu vas raire des courses.

-Oui mais je ne vais pas me balader… et j'aime pas sortir, tu me comprends.

-Oui, mais Drago nous a promis qu'on irait manger une glace, ronchonna-t-il.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Thomas.

-J'en ai marre que tu sois une esclave, souffla-t-il avant de partir rejoindre les autre et d'aller faire ses emplettes.

Winzy et Dobby avaient, quant à eux, décidé d'aller se balader dans les environs. Les deux elfes respiraient le bonheur depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Dobby lui avait d'ailleurs gracieusement proposé une place dans son lit qu'elle avait accepté bien qu'honteuse.

Hermione avait donc la maison pour elle et profitait de ce moment de calme pour lire un des livres que Ginny lui avait offerts. Aux environs de dix sept heures, on frappa à la porte.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir Drago Malefoy s'il vous plait.

-Je suis désolée mais il est absent aujourd'hui. Repassez un autre jour, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

-Attendez, la héla-t-il en bloquant la porte. Je peux peut être l'attendre.

Son regard n'indiquait rien de bon.

-J'aimerais que vous partiez s'il vous plait.

-Tu aimerais ? Depuis quand ce que veut une esclave a de l'importance.

Hermione commença à paniquer mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se jetait déjà sur elle.

Quand toute la tribu arriva dans la cour, ils entendirent les cris d'Hermione.

-Restez-là, ordonna Drago qui se précipita vers la maison et trouva son collègue en train d'essayer de violer Hermione.

-LACHE-LA CONNARD, cria-t-il avant d'extirper le violeur de sa victime et de le foutre dehors.

-Et ne mets plus les pieds ici.

-Oh ça va si tu n'es pas prêteur.

-Je vais t'en foutre du prêt, cria-t-il en le frappant violemment.

Comprenant tout de suite la situation, Ginny demanda aux enfants de patienter dehors et se précipita dans la demeure. Quand Ginny lui passa dans le dos, il remarqua la présence des enfants et relâcha le violeur.

-Allez casse toi connard.

Il rentra ensuite dans la maison et trouva Ginny près de la table sur laquelle Hermione était tétanisée.

-Je vais la mettre dans sa chambre pas la peine que les enfants la voit dans cet état, murmura Drago à sa femme mais celui-ci ne fut pas rapide car Thomas venait d'entrer.

-Hermione, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Rien mon bonhomme, elle est fatiguée, Drago va la coucher.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'esclave, celle-ci se mit à paniquer.

-Hermione, c'est moi, Drago. Je vais t'emmener en haut pour que tu te reposes. D'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça faiblement. Il l'emmena ensuite dans sa chambre suivi par le petit garçon.

-Thomas reste ici, ordonna Ginny qui appela ensuite les enfants qui attendaient toujours dehors.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Thomas et aide moi avec les petits s'il te plait.

L'enfant obéit se qui rassura Ginny car ça lui changeait les idées.

Quand tout le monde fut couché, Thomas se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il, c'est moi Thomas. Tu dors ?

Tout doucement, l'enfant s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Se sentant en confiance, Hermione posa sa tête sur les jambes de l'enfant.

-Je te protègerais maintenant, je te le promets… Et un jour, tu seras libre Hermione.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Jalousie**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Jalousie

**Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques mésaventures avec Internet**

**Cette absence m'a permis d'avancer la fic (j'ai d'ailleurs commencé la troisième partie)**

**Bonne lecture et laissez moi pleins de reviews (elles m'ont tellement manquées)**

**Bisous chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 22 : Jalousie_

Depuis l'agression, Thomas était très présent pour Hermione. Il ne la quittait presque plus, ce qui émouvait Ginny et qui amusait les enfants qui disaient que Thomas était amoureux.

Cela faisait quinze jours déjà et Thomas venait de prendre une décision importante. Il décida de l'annoncer au repas du soir.

Au moment fatidique, Molly se jeta sur ses pates quand Ginny l'arrêta.

-Thomas veut nous dire quelque chose.

La petite fille se mit à bouder, Thomas s'éclaircit alors la voix et annonça.

-Je n'irais pas à Poudlard.

-D'accord, répondit Molly qui ne comprenait pas la situation. On mange.

-Thomas, pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à Poudlard ? demanda Ginny.

-Pff, souffla Molly qui mourrait de faim.

-On verra ça après manger après le diner, trancha la matriarche, ce que tout le monde approuva.

-Alors ? demanda Drago alors que les enfants, à l'exception de Thomas, étaient couchés. Pourquoi tu ne veux plus aller à Poudlard ? Je croyais que tu en mourrais d'envie.

-Je ne veux pas laisser Hermione.

La concernée resta muette. Depuis son agression, elle n'avait plus adressé un mot.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit de ton avis, dit calmement Ginny.

-Et moi je lui ai fait une promesse.

-TU SAIS CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR QUE TU SOIS ACCEPTE ? s'emporta Drago.

-Calme-toi, demanda Ginny en posant une main sur le bras de son époux. On va trouver un compromis. Thomas, il faut que tu ailles à Poudlard, c'est essentiel pour toi, et tes parents l'auraient voulu également.

-Mais Hermione ? dit-il en larme.

La jeune femme se leva et vint s'accroupir face à lui.

-Il faut que tu y ailles, tu y vivras des moments merveilleux et tu y apprendras la sorcellerie.

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre.

-Non, il faut que tu y ailles.

-Et ma promesse ? demanda-t-il attristé qu'on ne veuille plus de lui.

-Drago veillera sur moi.

-Je te le promets, certifia l'intéressé.

-C'est ce que tu devais faire mais ça ne l'a pas protégé pour autant.

-Thomas, si tu n'allais pas à Poudlard, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. S'il te plait, fais tes études.

L'enfant se leva et alla se coucher, il ne voulait plus leur parler et encore moins à Hermione.

Les semaines passèrent et personne n'engagea le sujet qui fâche.

Un autre conflit avait vu le jour : Molly vs Drago.

En effet, la fillette n'aimait pas l'importance qu'avait prise Drago, notamment dans le cœur de sa mère. Le jeune homme avait tout de même tenté différentes approches qui s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec. Les cadeaux ne l'intéressaient pas, elle avait d'ailleurs mis sa jolie poupée de coté, refusait les câlins et se mettait en colère quand il s'agissait de raconter une histoire. Pourtant, malgré cette atmosphère pesante, Drago n'en démordait pas : il voulait adopter la fillette.

Il se rappelait la première discussion qu'il avait eue avec Ginny à ce sujet. C'était environ deux mois après leurs retrouvailles.

_Flash back_

-J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te demander, demanda Drago un soir qu'ils étaient seuls dans le salon.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Tout d'abord… j'aimerais que tu portes mon nom à nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle. C'est pas que je ne veux pas porter ton nom mais celui de ton père…

-Alors tu ne veux pas ?

La rouquine se mit face à lui et fondit sous son regard.

-Je vais y réfléchir, je te le promets… Quel est ta deuxième requête ?

-Molly… Je voudrais qu'elle devienne ma fille.

-Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux qu'elle m'appelle papa comme elle t'appelle maman, parce que je veux qu'une vie dépende de moi, que j'aimerais avoir un enfant… avec toi.

-Non, je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ? s'emporta-t-il. Molly peut être ta fille mais pas la mienne, c'est ça ? Tu veux me punir d'avoir tué notre enfant ?

Regrettant ses paroles, Drago préféra clore le sujet et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

-Drago, écoute-moi, reprit Ginny en entrant dans la pièce.

-Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, je ne veux plus te perdre, finit-il en l'enlaçant.

-Ecoute-moi, commença-t-elle en forçant Drago à s'asseoir sur le lit et en s'installant sur ses genoux. Je fais tout pour que les enfants ne se sentent pas lésés par rapport à Molly. Si elle porte mon nom, c'est que ton père ne m'a jamais dit le sien… et que je ne pensais pas recueillir d'autres enfants…mais maintenant… regarde elle m'appelle maman.

-Mais ça ne dérange pas les autres.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils doivent souffrir d'entendre ce nom dans sa bouche alors qu'ils ne pourront plus le dire.

-Je comprends, excuse-moi.

Ginny l'embrassa sur la tête et murmura.

-Je vais y réfléchir également, d'accord ?

Drago acquiesça silencieusement avant de se blottir dans les bras de sa femme.

-Dis-moi, murmura-t-elle, maintenant qu'on est sur ce lit, si on se couchait ?

-Se coucher ? Je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué

-Moi non. Tu serais donc intéressé pour une petite activité conjugale avec moi ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-Ginny, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur la bouche, le jour où je ne voudrais plus de "petites activités conjugales" avec toi, il sera temps de m'interner à Ste Mangouste.

-Je t'aime, s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il, et je vais te le prouver tout de suite, répondit-il avant de se laisser tomber sur leur lit.

_Fin du flash back_

Aujourd'hui, Drago s'occupait des enfants. Ginny et Hermione allaient faire quelques achats pour les enfants. Winzy et Dobby, quant à eux, avaient eu ordre de n'aider l'heureux papa qu'en cas de nécessité. En effet, celui-ci avait certifié à Ginny que s'occuper de sept enfants était un jeu d'enfants. Sa tendre épouse lui avait alors proposé ce petit test.

-Tu es sure que tu vas réussir à t'occuper d'eux ? C'est très dure tu sais ? la prévint Ginny avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Si tu peux le faire, je le peux également.

-Quel macho ! Je te signale que pour moi ça s'est fait progressivement. Ils vont vouloir te tester.

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, fais-moi confiance pour une fois, implora-t-il avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de sa femme.

-Maman, maman, appela Molly.

-Oui Molly, répondit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas être sage avec Drago.

La fillette refusa.

-Oly é veut maman

-Ma chérie, c'est Drago qui va s'occuper de toi.

Ginny la confia à Drago et la fillette se mit à pleurer puis à crier.

-Redonne-la moi, je vais la coucher, ça sera plus facile.

Drago accepta cette aide. Une fois la fillette endormie, les deux jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent et les enfants prirent le pouvoir. Bien que très gentil au début et se faisant bouffer par les enfants, Drago craqua.

-C'EST PAS FINI CE BORDEL !!

Les enfants se calmèrent immédiatement et Jack et Emma se mirent à pleurer sous le choc. Ely et Henry consolèrent leur frère pendant que Drago s'occupaient de la petite fille.

-C'est fini ma princesse, je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû crier.

-Non, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Un peu apaisée, Drago prit le garçonnet de l'autre bras.

-Je promets de plus crier, mais il faut être sage.

-Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Alors maintenant, on va jouer sagement et obéir. D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Très bien… et si on jouait aux cartes.

-Ouais, s'écrièrent les enfants.

-Bon, on va faire des équipes et on va être sage.

Au bout de quinze minutes de négociation, les équipes étaient ENFIN formées :

Drago et Emma

Liam et Ely

Thomas et Jack

Henry était tout seul mais se révélait être le meilleur.

Aux environs de 16h30, Molly se réveilla et voulut jouer avec Thomas.

-Non Molly, je joue avec Jack.

-Non ave Oly.

-Non, va avec Henry.

-Non, Oly é veut Oma.

-Et bien c'est Henry ou tu ne joues pas, trancha Drago.

-Oly veut Oma.

-Molly, s'énerva l'adulte quand il la vit pousser Jack, je vais me fâcher.

-Oly é veut Thomas, répéta-t-elle.

Drago se leva et posa une petite fessée sur la couche de la fillette.

-Maintenant, tu vas jouer toute seule. Si c'est pour nous embêter, on veut pas de toi.

-Méchant Yayo, Oly dit maman.

-Oui c'est ça, répondit Drago qui retourna sur la partie en cours.

Une fois la partie finie, Drago voulut faire prendre le bain aux petites. Molly refusa et Drago, plus qu'exaspéré du caractère de cochon de la gamine, céda.

-Elle est méchante avec toi Molly, déclara Emma.

-Faut pas dire ça ma princesse.

-Si, si tu voulais être mon papa à moi, et bien moi je ne serais pas méchante.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ba, si Molly veut pas, moi je bien être ta fille.

-Et comment tu sais que je veux une fille.

-Je t'ai entendu avec Ginny, répondit-elle honteusement.

-C'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des grands.

La fillette se mit à pleurer, Drago la sortit de son bain et lui fit un gros câlin tout en la séchant.

-C'est fini Emma.

-Moi je veux que tu sois mon papa.

-Mais tu as déjà un papa.

-Non.

-Oh que si tu as un papa et tu sais quoi…je te promets qu'un jour tu le retrouveras, et que vous serez très heureux.

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non, mentit-il, mais je vais chercher et je le trouverais… en attendant, je serais comme un père pour toi.

-Je t'aime papa Drago.

-Je t'aime Emma, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles papa. Garde ce nom pour ton vrai père.

-Alors comment je peux t'appeler ?

-Je te fais confiance, tu vas trouver.

La petite fille lui fit alors un gros bisou sonore.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny et Hermione revinrent au Terrier.

-Maman, apparut Molly affolée.

-Oh mon bébé, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Yayo é méchant, y a tapé Oly.

-Comment ça tapé ?

-Vi té fo

Ginny fit un gros câlin à la fillette, la reposa par terre et partit à la recherche de Drago.

-Eh mon amour, s'exclama-t-il quand il la vit.

-Emma, tu peux nous laisser, demanda-t-elle sèchement.

La fillette obéit non sans avoir embrassé Drago mais ne partit pas bien loin pour écouter la conversation.

-Tu as frappé Molly ?

-Frappé ? Tu rigoles ? C'était une petite fessée et elle était infecte. Elle a faillit faire tomber Jack.

-Infecte ou pas, on ne frappe pas les enfants, tu m'entends ? s'emporta Ginny.

-Alors je dois me laisser commander par une fillette d'à peine deux ans ?

-Tu pouvais résoudre le problème autrement que par la violence ?

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Que je suis con de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

-Ecoute Drago, je viens de prendre ma décision au sujet de l'adoption de Molly : c'est non.

-Quoi ? A cause d'une stupide fessée.

-Tu ne sais pas te contrôler ce qui est contraire au rôle de père.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il amer.

-Certaine.

Drago préféra quitter la maison en claquant la porte.

Quand Molly alla se mettre en pyjama, elle trouva Emma et Ely en train d'enlever les draps et le matelas du lit d'Emma.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda la cadette.

A ce même moment, Ginny qui venait pour habiller la fillette apparut.

-Je ne veux plus dormir avec toi, tu es méchante. A cause de toi, Drago est parti. En plus, il avait raison.

-Mais…

-Je ne suis plus ta copine, annonça-t-elle sérieuse.

La fillette se tourna vers sa mère et se mit à pleurer, quémandant ses bras.

-Molly, est ce que tu as poussé Drago à bout ?

-Vi, répondit-elle honteusement.

-Et que tu as faillit faire tomber Jack ?

-Vi.

-Et après tu accuses Drago, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-Maman, pleurnicha-t-elle en lui tendant les bras.

-Non Molly, pas de câlin, tu files te coucher

-Oly dodo maman ?

-Non, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. C'est Drago qui dort avec moi.

-Mais pas là.

-Molly, absent ou pas, c'est son lit et tu ne dors pas dedans. De toute façon, vu comme tu es gentille avec lui, il ne voudra pas que tu viennes. Maintenant tu files te coucher, je ne veux plus te voir.

-Maman fâchée ?

-Oui, et maintenant dodo.

Voyant le regard sévère de sa mère, l'enfant céda.

Drago rentra tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt tôt le matin. Il avait passé la nuit chez Pansy qu'il avait délaissé depuis quelques temps. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter au premier étage, le jeune homme trouva Molly dans les escaliers.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci.

-Oly é désolée.

-Tu es désolée ?

-Vi.

-Et pourquoi ?

-E méchante.

Drago la prit dans ses bras et s'assied sur le canapé avec elle.

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très gentille en ce moment. Au début, tu étais sage et maintenant tu es méchante. Pourquoi ?

-Oly é veut pas é messants enfants.

-Quoi ?

-Oly é veut pas é messants enfants, éclata-t-elle en sanglot.

-Tu sais ce que moi je voudrais

L'enfant réfuta.

-Moi, j'aimerais être ton papa, m'occuper de toi, te faire des câlins et te raconter des histoires, comme au début, tu te rappelles ?

-Vi.

-Alors est-ce que tu veux qu'on essaye d'être gentil tous les deux ?

-Vi.

-Allez fais-moi un gros câlin.

La fillette s'exécuta sans se faire prier avant de réclamer une histoire.

-Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, murmura Drago alors que l'enfant dormait depuis longtemps. Il la borda et l'embrassa. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, il vit Ginny accoudée à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Ca va ?

Ginny sourit timidement et fit signe à son époux de sortir.

-Ca a l'air de s'être arrangée.

-Oui on a discuté avec ta fille… elle m'a parlé des méchants enfants. Tu vois de quoi elle parle ?

Ginny sembla réfléchir et comprit.

-Quand j'ai été chercher Emma, je suis venue avec Molly. Pendant que je remplissais les papiers, je l'ai laissée avec les enfants de l'orphelinat. Elle a voulu jouer avec quelques jouets et les enfants les lui ont repris brutalement. Je l'ai d'ailleurs retrouvée en larme.

-C'est pour ça. Elle a eu peur qu'on l'envoie à l'orphelinat. Je comprends mieux.

-Mais maintenant c'est fini, annonça-t-elle en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

-Oui, elle a décidé de me laisser une chance, déclara-t-il fièrement.

Ginny l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je t'aime, j'espère que tout va bien se passer maintenant, murmura-t-elle en déshabillant son époux afin de se faire pardonner la querelle de la soirée.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Le papa de Molly**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le papa de molly

**Chose promise, chose due**

_

* * *

__Chapitre 23 : Le papa de Molly_

TOC TOC

-Maman é éveillée ? demanda Molly en rentrant dans la chambre.

-Molly, qu'est ce que j'ai déjà dis… ronchonna Ginny à moitié endormie.

La petite fille se rapprocha tout doucement du lit : coté Drago.

-Yayo enco fâché ?

-Molly, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oly é dodo ave maman et Yayo.

-Tu veux dormir avec nous ?

-Vi.

Ecoutant la conversation, Ginny se retourna et murmura à son époux.

-Alors que vas-tu faire ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as fait comprendre, il y a quelques semaines, que la place des enfants était dans leur lit et pas dans le notre.

-Yayo ?

Le jeune homme fit face à sa femme avec un air plaintif.

-Juste pour une fois. Ca va tout gâcher si…

Ginny se mit à rire.

-Fais ce que tu veux mais ne me dis plus que je suis trop faible face aux enfants.

Drago l'embrassa furtivement avant de faire face à la fillette.

-Allez ma puce, mais c'est la seule fois.

-Vi, répondit-elle en grimpant sur le lit à l'aide de Drago puis se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme, son pouce dans la bouche.

L'ambiance était plus agréable au Terrier depuis que Drago et Molly s'étaient réconciliés. Elle était redevenue la gentille fillette que Drago avait connue et ce dernier était toujours heureux de rentrer le soir pour remplir son devoir de père.

-Yayo, s'écria Molly en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Coucou ma belle.

-E désa là ?

-Ba oui.

-Pouqoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

-Nan.

-C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, tu as deux ans.

-Deux ans, répéta-t-elle en lui montrant trois doigts.

-A non ma puce, ça c'est pour l'année prochaine, regarde c'est ça deux ans, expliqua-t-il en rabaissant un des doigts.

-E rande moi.

-Ba oui tu es grande et l'année prochaine, tu iras à l'école.

-Nan, reste ave maman.

-Si tu iras à l'école, maman elle t'y emmènera et ira te chercher.

-Et Yayo ?

-Moi aussi, je t'y emmènerais, répondit-il.

-Coucou, s'inséra Ginny. On vous cherchait pour le gâteau.

-Moi é rande moi.

-Oui ma puce, car aujourd'hui on est le six mai.

-Tu sais que c'est le jour de la sainte prudence. Ah la la, avec une date de naissance pareil, on est pas dans la merde.

-Drago, sermonna-t-elle.

-Excuse ma puce, j'aurais pas du dire de gros mots. Tu me pardonnes.

-D'acco si bisou.

-Je pense que je vais pouvoir le faire, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Moi aussi j'ai entendu le gros mot, annonça Ginny.

-Faut que je t'embrasse toi aussi, se plaignit-il. Quelle douce torture ! avoua-t-il et l'embrassa passionnément avant que la petite Molly ne rappelle sa présence.

Et se dirigèrent tous les trois dans le salon où le gâteau et les enfants affamés les attendaient.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MOLLY !!!

Quand Molly eut tous ses cadeaux, Ginny en apporta un dernier.

-Tiens ma belle, ça c'est mon cadeau à moi. Fais attention c'est fragile.

-Vi maman, dit-elle en déchirant l'emballage. C'est quoi ?

-Ta maman ma chérie, murmura-t-elle. C'est mon souvenir d'elle. C'est la seule chose que je sais sur elle.

-Maman u cel

-Oui ma chérie, ta maman du ciel.

-Merci maman.

Ginny se mit à pleurer sous le poids des émotions.

-Bon allez les enfants, allez jouer maintenant, proposa Drago.

-Ouais, s'écrièrent en chœur.

-Et en silence, rectifia-t-il alors qu'il prenait son épouse dans ses bras. C'est un très joli cadeau.

-Oui, je pense qu'elle devait l'avoir. Pour se rappeler qu'elle a une autre maman.

-Je t'aime, répondit Drago avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je sais, répondit-elle. Mais j'ai également un cadeau pour toi.

-Pour moi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

Ginny le força à s'asseoir.

-J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition.

-Je sais, répondit-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

-Drago, le héla-t-elle. J'ai changé d'avis. Je suis d'accord.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que…

-Et oui, papa.

-J…

N'ayant pas les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, Drago embrassa passionnément et commençait à devenir un peu entreprenant.

-Drago, réussit-elle entre deux baisers. Et les enfants ?

-Ils jouent, répondit-il.

-Et ils peuvent rentrer à tout moment.

-Alors montons.

Ginny se détacha de son mari.

-Tu es père depuis cinq minutes et tu délaisses déjà ta fille pour me faire l'amour.

Le jeune homme se sentit honteux.

-Je rigole Drago, mais je suis étonnée à quel point ça t'a touché.

-Je te promets d'être le meilleur des pères.

-Je le sais, même si tu fais des erreurs parfois, tu feras tout pour tes enfants.

-Mes enfants.

-Tu es comme moi, tu aimes ces enfants comme les tiens et c'est pour ça qu'on est une famille.

-Tu crois que je serais un bon père parce que j'ai pas eu le meilleur des exemples, s'inquiéta Drago.

-Oui, parce qu'on sera là pour te dire quand tu fais trop ton Malefoy.

-Et toi, tu es qui ? Ginny Weasley ou Ginny Malefoy ?

-A toi de me le dire.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ca voudrait dire que…je te force à devenir ma femme ou que je te rejette.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Je vais attendre que tu sois prête, si un jour tu l'es. Mais au fond de mon cœur, tu seras toujours ma femme et la mère de ma fille.

-Merci, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Voilà deux semaines que Ginny avait accordé à Drago, le droit d'être père. Mais avant de l'annoncer à la concernée, les heureux parents avaient décidé de demander leur avis autres enfants, ceux-ci étaient ravis, bien qu'Emma soit triste que Molly ait le droit d'avoir deux parents alors qu'elle n'en avait plus. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas car Drago prenait son rôle de père très à cœur et couchaient tous les soirs les fillettes en leur racontant une histoire. Cependant, malgré toutes les attentions que lui prodiguait son père, Molly n'appelait pas Drago papa, pourtant tout le monde y mettait du sien pour que la petite fille le nomme ainsi mais Molly persistait « Yayo é Yayo ». Hermione avait alors supposé que n'ayant jamais entendu les enfants appelé quelqu'un papa, la fillette ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait le faire, de peur que cela ne change quelque chose dans sa vie. Le jeune homme avait alors décidé de laisser passer le temps.

-Coucou, c'est nous, s'exclama Hermione avec Molly dans les bras.

-Yayo, dit Molly en réclamant ses bras.

-Oh mon bébé.

-Yé où ?

-Dans mon bureau, répondit-il. Ca va ? Ca c'est bien passé ? Ginny n'a rien dit ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

-On est partie comme des voleuses. On a profité que Ginny aille chercher les enfants pour s'enfuir.

-S'enfuir, répondit Drago amusé, c'est pas une prison non plus. Tu l'as prévenue ?

-Oui, je lui ai laissé un mot. Et puis je vais rentrer, tu voulais juste ta fille, pas l'esclave avec.

La jeune femme embrassa l'enfant et quitta le bureau.

-E Olly, s'exclama l'enfant en montrant un cadre dans lequel il y avait sa photo.

-Oui, c'est toi, et là Emma, Liam…

-Tout monde.

-Oui ma chérie, j'ai des photos de tout le monde. Comme ça, je vous vois quand je veux.

Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Bon on y va ?

-Où ?

-Acheter un cadeau pour maman.

-Maman, répéta-t-elle contente.

Alors que Drago rangeait ses affaires pour aller chercher un cadeau de fête des mères pour Ginny, Lucius entra dans le bureau de son fils.

-Alors on disait vrai, une enfant est dans ton bureau.

-Père, je vous présente Molly, ma fille.

Toujours aussi dure, Lucius fit peur à la fillette.

-Yayo, pleurnicha Molly en se blottissant contre le torse de son père.

-Ta fille ? Et ta fille t'appelle Drago ? Pathétique !

-C'est mieux que Père, répondit sèchement Drago. Vous m'excusez, je dois aller faire quelques courses avec ma fille.

-Molly dit au revoir au monsieur.

Toujours aussi apeurée, la fillette ne salua pas son grand père et se cacha encore plus dans les bras de son papa.

-MAMAN, s'écria Molly en pleine nuit alors qu'elle tambourinait à la porte de la chambre de ses parents qui l'avait fermé à clefs. Maman, murmura-t-elle ensuite.

Drago qui était habitué à ce que Molly tente de dormir avec eux ne bougea pas.

-Ya… papa, papa, PAPA !

Etonné que sa fille l'appelle ainsi et qu'elle le crie en pleine nuit, Drago décida de céder cette fois-ci. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la fillette se jeta dans les bras.

-Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa.

-Calme-toi mon bébé, c'est fini, c'est fini. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Vi é papa, é papa, é papa, é papa, é papa, é papa.

-Chut, calme-toi.

-Drago ? demanda Ginny qui venait de se réveiller par les pleurs de sa fille.

-Rendors-toi chérie, elle a juste fait un cauchemar.

-Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, répéta-t-elle de nouveau.

-Donne-la-moi, ordonna Ginny qui ne comprenait rien des paroles de sa fille.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à donner la fillette à sa mère, celle-ci ne lâcha pas prise.

-Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa, papa.

-On va te laisser dormir, répondit Drago tout en embrassant sa femme avant de descendre dans le salon.

Trois heures plus tard, Ginny les rejoint dans le salon, la fillette semblait prostrée dans un mutisme, répétant en boucle les mêmes paroles : Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa, Olly é papa.

-Ca va ? demanda Ginny qui s'assied à coté de son époux.

-Non, répondit-il sincèrement.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Un cauchemar ?

Drago ne répondit pas, mais semblait en colère.

-Drago réponds-moi, vous me faîtes peur tous les deux.

-Son cauchemar c'est mon père.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis legilimens et je suis rentré dans ses pensées pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Et ?

-Pff, hier quand Hermione est partie avec Molly.

-Elle te l'a emmené.

-Oui, on devait aller faire une course mais il me restait quelques papiers à ranger et…

-Et ?

-Mon père est venu à ce moment là.

-Il a rencontré Molly ?

-Oui, mais… il a aussi prit connaissance de sa volonté de ne pas m'appeler Drago.

-Drago soit plus clair s'il te plait.

Il hésita mais voyant que le mal était déjà fait, il préféra tout avouer à son épouse.

-Cette nuit, il est entré dans son esprit et lui a fait comprendre que si jamais elle m'appelait encore Drago, je mourrais dans d'atroce souffrance, elle en d'ailleurs eu un aperçu.

Ginny plaqua ses deux mains sur la bouche pour empêcher un cri de sortir.

-Oh mon Dieu. Comment a-t-il pu ?

-C'est un Malefoy, et un Malefoy a toujours ce qu'il désire.

Ginny ne répondit rien et posa un baiser sur l'épaule de son époux.

-Tu sais ce qui me dégoute le plus, murmura Drago, le regard perdu dans le vide, c'est que… au fond… oh mon Dieu tu vas me prendre pour un monstre.

-Drago parle s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme pris son courage a deux mains et fit face à son épouse.

-Je suis reconnaissant à mon père d'avoir fait ça.

Ginny resta muette.

-Excuse-moi. je sais que c'est horrible mais… Elle m'appelle enfin papa. Je ne sais que cette solution n'est pas la meilleure mais….

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Tu n'aurais jamais pensé à un tel scénario.

-Mais je suis quand même satisfait du résultat.

Ginny l'embrassa tendrement.

-On oublie tout ça. Toi, moi et surtout elle.

Alors que Drago berçait sa fille, Emma apparut à son tour.

-Ba qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda la rouquine.

-Y avait plus Molly. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Ginny la prit sur ses genoux.

-Elle a fait un cauchemar. Il est encore tôt, on va retourner se coucher.

Voyant que sa fille ne voulait pas quitter son père, Ginny proposa une solution.

-Tu veux venir dormir avec nous ? demanda-t-elle à Emma.

-Avec Molly et Drago et toi ?

-Oui, allez zou ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant suivi de Drago.

Tous les quatre montèrent dans la chambre des époux Malefoy. Quand Drago voulut lâcher sa fille, la fillette se mit de nouveau en colère, elle resta donc dans les bras de son père.

-Tu vas être en retard, annonça Ginny quand elle vit Drago pas encore prêt à aller travailler.

-J'ai pris ma journée, je veux rester avec ma fille, répondit Drago en buvant son café.

-Moi aussi, je veux rester, dit Emma.

-Ba non ma princesse, il faut que tu ailles à l'école.

-Non, Drago il reste à la maison alors moi aussi.

-Tu dois aller à l'école, je te promets que je reprendrais une journée pour jouer avec toi quand tu seras en vacances.

-C'est ce que tu as déjà promis à Jack et tu n'as jamais joué avec lui, annonça déçue la fillette avant de quitter la table pour aller s'habiller.

Quand tous les enfants furent prêts, Drago proposa de les emmener avec Molly. Une fois les enfants déposés, Drago alla se promener avec sa fille tout en lui expliquant que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était qu'un cauchemar et que cela ne se produirait pas même si elle l'appelait Drago. La fillette lui répondit :

-Non toi é papa à Olly.

-Tu veux vraiment que je sois ton papa ?

-Vi, papa à Olly.

-Je t'aime mon bébé, je te promets pas d'être le meilleur des pères mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.

-Olly aime papa aussi.

Drago embrassa sa fille et retourna chez lui. Quand il arriva au Terrier, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver son épouse.

-Où est Ginny ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

-Elle est partie à l'école, il y a eu un problème avec Emma.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Elle est vraiment la fille de sa mère.

-Tu veux dire…

Hermione n'eut même pas eu le temps de répondre que Ginny arriva avec une Emma blonde et en larme.

-Drago, pleurnicha-t-elle en tendant les bras à son père d'adoption.

Le papa donna sa fille à Hermione et prit Emma.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Regarde, dit-elle en montrant ses cheveux qui devinrent rouge.

-Zolie, répondit Molly qui semblait fasciné par le don de sa copine.

-Touche pas, ordonna-t-elle alors que Molly essayait de les toucher.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle les touche ? demanda Ginny qui s'était rapprochée de son époux.

-C'est pas mes cheveux.

-Emma je t'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure, ce sont tes cheveux mais ils changent de couleur comme ceux de ta maman.

-Non, maman avait les cheveux roses.

-Oui mais ta maman pouvaient aussi avoir les cheveux bleus, verts…

-Violet ?

-Oui, répondit amusée Ginny.

-Oranz' ? demanda Molly.

-Oui.

-Emma oranz'

-Molly, elle n'arrive pas à le faire sur demande, il faut lui laisser le temps de maitriser son don et après, elle pourra, comme sa maman, choisir sa couleur de cheveux.

Plus apaisée et câlinée par son papa, les cheveux d'Emma redevinrent châtain.

-Ba tu vois c'est fini, annonça Ginny. Tu verras, un jour tu seras fier de ton don. Mais il faut te laisser du temps. Alors je ne veux plus que tu t'enfermes dans les toilettes de l'école quand ça arrive.

-Mais…

-Oui, je sais que tu as eu peur, je te comprends, dit Ginny en l'embrassant sur la joue. Maintenant tu vas aller jouer avec Molly ?

-Et Drago ?

-Tu lui laisses le temps de me faire un bisou et il arrive.

-D'accord, répondit-elle en descendant des bras du jeune homme et de prendre sa petite sœur qui semblait aller de mieux en mieux.

-Un seul bisou ? murmura Drago quand il enlaça Ginny.

-C'était pour qu'elle cède, si j'avais dit plus elle aurait refusé.

Drago sourit.

-Tu crois qu'elle est traumatisée ?

-Non, je pense qu'elle devait être fâchée car tu passais la journée avec ta fille alors ça a fait ressortir son don et après elle a eu peur mais maintenant qu'on lui a expliqué et qu'on va l'aider à maîtriser son don je pense que ça va aller.

-Moi aussi, répondit Drago avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de sa femme.

-Bon allez file, sinon nos filles vont me tuer.

Drago embrassa une dernière fois sa femme et alla rejoindre ses filles.

* * *

** Prochain chapitre : Le cauchemar de Molly**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Le cauchemar de Molly

**Je suis désolée pour mon retard mais en ce moment mon emploi du temps est chargé. a partir d'aujourd'hui, je répondrais aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.**

* * *

_Chapitre 24 : Le cauchemar de Molly_

Quelques semaines plus tard, après que Drago ait passé deux heures à accompagner les fillettes dans les bras de Morphée, le jeune homme rejoint son épouse dans leur chambre.

-Ca y les filles sont couchées !

-Très bien, répondit sèchement Ginny.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai ENCORE fait ? demanda-t-il habitué aux remontrances. Je travaille toute la journée et le soir je m'occupe des enfants.

-Tu ne t'occupes pas des enfants, tu t'occupes de ton enfant.

-QUOI ? C'est pas vrai !

-Si !

-Non, je m'occupe d'Emma, de Thomas, de…

-Et de Molly. Tu t'occupes de Thomas par ce que tu veux te racheter et tu t'occupes d'Emma parce que c'est ta cousine et qu'elle dort dans la chambre de ta fille.

-….

-Tu te rappelles de Jack ? L'enfant de sept ans avec qui tu as promis de jouer. Et bien il se demande pourquoi tu lui as menti. Tu lui as fait une promesse et une promesse faite à un enfant ne doit jamais être bafouée…

Drago ne répondit rien, prit une couverture, attrapa son oreiller et quitta la chambre, laissant Ginny seule dans sa chambre. Bien trop fière, la jeune femme n'alla pas le chercher et le laissa dormir sur le canapé.

Drago se leva très tôt, le jour n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Il s'habilla et prépara le petit déjeuner. Quand celui-ci fut prêt, il alla réveiller Jack.

-Coucou bonhomme.

-Dodo.

-Tu veux encore dormir ?

L'enfant commença à se réveiller.

-Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, et aujourd'hui on va aller faire du Quidditch, d'accord ?

L'enfant acquiesça silencieusement.

-Tu veux que je porte ?

-Je suis trop grand, répondit l'enfant que personne ne portait plus dans ses bras.

-Et alors, je suis super fort et je peux porter à un doigt si je veux.

L'enfant sourit et tendit les bras vers son papa d'adoption.

-On va passer la journée que tous les deux ? demanda Jack pendant Drago et lui descendaient les escaliers.

-Oui, rien que tous les deux.

L'enfant se raidit.

-Tu ne veux pas passer la journée avec moi ? demanda Drago

-Si mais… tu veux peut être rester avec Molly ou alors avec les autres ?

-Non, c'est avec toi que je veux rester. Tu te rappelles, je t'avais promis.

L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras.

-Merci Drago, merci.

-Mais de rien mon bonhomme. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.

-Du foot ! répondit-il.

-Du quoi ?

-Du foot, répéta-t-il avec crainte.

-Je ne connais pas, je suis désolé mais tu vas m'apprendre.

-OUI, s'écria-t-il en enlaçant de nouveau son père d'adoption. On y va ?

-On va commencer par prendre notre petit déjeuner, d'accord.

-D'accord, répéta-t-il en s'installant devant son bol.

Quand Molly se réveilla, la fillette fut triste de voir que son papa n'était pas là. Elle bouda alors dans son coin, ce que laissa faire Ginny qui ne voulait pas céder aux caprices de sa fille. Lorsqu'elle entendit son père revenir, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Papa é méssant, pati nan Olly.

-J'ai été joué avec Jack.

-Non é Olly zoué.

-Non Molly, il faut que tu apprennes à partager, trancha Drago.

L'enfant partit de nouveau bouder alors que Drago embrassait sa femme.

-Merci.

-Tu t'es amusé ?

-Oui, mais pas autant que Jack, on fait du foot, annonça-t-il fièrement. D'ailleurs j'aimerais qu'on aille acheter de quoi jouer avec eux.

-Drago Malefoy, gaga de ses enfants, on aura tout vu.

-J'en suis fier tu sais. Alors tu viens avec moi ?

-Tu veux dire une balade en amoureux ?

-Rien que toi et moi, précisa-t-il.

-L'offre est alléchante, j'accepte, répondit-elle.

-On pourrait y aller dès maintenant et se faire un tête à tête.

-Et laissez nos sept petits monstres à Hermione ?

-Winzy et Dobby sont là.

-Alors j'accepte mais il faudrait qu'on se dépêche car si Molly nous voit, on ne pourra plus partir, prévint Ginny.

Drago adressa un sourire complice à Ginny et tout deux partir en courant comme des voleurs sous les yeux d'Hermione qui savourait leur bonheur.

Alors que Drago et Ginny étaient absents, Hermione en profita pour discuter avec Thomas.

-Alors bonhomme, tu as pris ta décision pour Poudlard ?

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il avant de se lever et de rejoindre ses copains.

-Thomas, Thomas revient s'il te plait.

L'enfant qui ne pouvait rien refuser à Hermione, revint tout penaud.

-On ne t'oblige pas à y aller, mais on pense que ce serait mieux pour toi.

-Mais je t'ai fait une promesse ?

-Je le sais mais tu dois savoir que les gens qui me veulent du mal sont des sorciers très expérimentés. Il faut donc que tu sois également formé en défense contre les forces du mal…

-…Mais vous pourriez le faire ?

-Non Thomas, on peut pas.

-Alors je dois t'abandonner pour mieux te protéger ?

-Tu as tout compris. Tu es un garçon très intelligent tu sais.

-C'est toi qui me rend intelligent.

-Oh non je ne pense pas, répondit-elle en embrassant le garçon sur le front. Allez files avec les autres sinon ça va encore jazzer sur nous.

Le garçon lui sourit tendrement avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Quand Ginny et Drago revinrent en début d'après midi, ils furent surpris de voir les enfants jouer tranquillement.

-Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ? demanda Drago qui se rappelait son coup de gueule.

-Rien, Molly et Emma dorment et les autres ont tellement chaud qu'ils sont sages.

-Ah d'accord, répondit Drago qui se dirigea vers les enfants pour leur montrer son cadeau.

-Ca c'est bien passé ? demanda Ginny une fois seule avec son esclave.

-Oui, oui. Thomas a décidé d'aller à Poudlard.

-Super, je suis sure que c'est grâce à toi ?

-Un peu, répondit-elle. Mais Henry m'inquiète.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, il semble ailleurs, il avait l'air de regarder des gens mais je n'ai vu personne.

-Des amis imaginaires ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait qu'on le surveille.

-J'en parlerai à Drago.

-Merci.

Les deux jeune femmes regardèrent Drago et les enfants jouer au foot avec le ballon et les buts qu'il venait d'acheter. Molly se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard, elle vit son père jouer avec les autres mais alla se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.

-Tu vas jouer avec papa ? demanda Ginny.

-Non.

-Tu boudes ?

-Vi.

-Coucou ma puce, dit Drago en s'approchant de sa femme et de sa fille. Tu viens jouer au foot.

-Non, répondit Molly en se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Tu es toujours fâchée ?

-Vi, Yayo é messant.

-Tu m'appelles Drago ?

-Vi, aime pu.

-C'est pas grave, y a toujours Emma pour me faire des câlins, dit-il pour la faire changer d'avis.

-Olly é maman et Ione, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Très bien, répondit-il assez blessé avant de se retourner jouer avec ses enfants.

Emma se réveilla en pleine nuit. Toujours le même cauchemar, des hommes en noir venaient et tuaient toute sa nouvelle famille. Alors qu'elle se remettait de ce cauchemar, elle entendait Molly chuchoter.

-Papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo.

Comprenant que la fillette était de nouveau prostrée dans un mutisme, elle alla chercher ses parents. Mais elle trouva porte close tout comme Molly quelques semaines plus tôt.

-DRAGO, GINNY, MOLLY EST PAS BIEN. DRAGO, GINNY.

Après deux minutes de supplication, Drago ouvrit enfin la porte.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Molly, elle est comme l'autre jour, tu sais quand elle t'a appelé papa.

-Oh merde.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers la chambre de sa fille suivi de Ginny et d'Emma.

-Molly c'est papa.

-Papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo.

-Non Molly, regarde je suis là.

-Papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo, papa é mo.

-Molly c'est maman, tenta Ginny.

-Maman, papa é mo à cau de Olly paté di yayo.

Ginny la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est fini mon cœur, c'était un cauchemar comme l'autre fois.

-Non, papa é mo.

-Regarde ma chérie, papa est là.

-Non, é pas papa.

-Si.

-Non, répondit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Fou de rage, Drago retourna s'habiller et se précipita au manoir des Malefoy.

-Que fais-tu ici Drago, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec nous ?

Toujours en colère, Drago projeta son père contre un mur.

-Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? Elle a deux ans.

-Drago, que fais-tu là ? demanda à son tour Narcissa qui venait d'entrer.

-Ton mari est en train de rendre ma fille folle, s'écria-t-il avant de se retourner face à son père. Je te préviens si tu recommences une seule fois, je te tue.

-Si ça a recommencé, c'est qu'elle ne t'appelle plus père, répondit-il avec ironie.

-Ma fille ne m'a jamais appelé père, je suis son papa.

-Tu ne dois plus l'être si elle a fait ce cauchemar.

-C'EST UNE ENFANT, c'est normal qu'elle ait dit ça. JE TE PREVIENS, ne t'approche plus de ma famille ou sinon, même maman ne te reconnaitra pas.

Drago se retourna vers sa mère qui était étonné du comportement de son fils envers son mari.

-Je suis désolé maman mais tu as eu un enfant, tu sais ce que c'est, s'expliqua-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Où étais-tu ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude, s'écria Ginny quand elle vit son mari entrer.

Drago l'enlaça pour la réconforter.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur.

-Tu étais où ? demanda-t-elle en larme. J'ai besoins de toi, et Molly aussi.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Mal, elle croit toujours que tu es mort, ça me fait peur.

-C'est fini mon ange, ça va lui passer. Je vais aller la voir.

Drago l'embrassa sur le front et monta dans la chambre de sa fille.

-Coucou les filles.

Emma lui fit un tendre sourire et quitta la chambre pour laisser le père et la fille seuls.

-Comment ça va mon bébé ?

-Papa é mo.

-Je suis là mon bébé, regarde moi.

-Non é pas papa.

-Mais si.

-Non, papa y é mo. Messan mossieu y di ahaha et papa é ombé é mo, dit-elle en larme.

-C'est fini mon bébé, c'était un cauchemar.

-Olly é veut papa.

-Je suis là.

-Papa é mo à cause dé Olly, Olly é tiste.

-Moi aussi, répondit Drago qui berça sa fille.

Ginny, qui assistait à la scène à l'embrasure de la porte, s'éclipsa et laissa les deux amours de sa vie seuls, ils en avaient besoin. Drago ne redescendit qu'au moment du déjeuner.

-Molly ne descend pas ? demanda Emma.

-Non, répondit-il tristement avant de sortir prendre l'air.

-Elle n'a pas faim ? demanda Ginny quand elle vint le rejoindre.

-Je sais pas, elle ne veut plus me parler. Elle pense que je suis un rêve.

La rouquine enlaça son mari qui craqua nerveusement. Elle le réconforta du mieux qu'elle put mais ne dit pas un mot, c'était à lui de parler.

-J'ai été voir mon père cette nuit. J'ai faillit le tuer mais quand j'ai vu ma mère, je me suis dit que j'avais une famille et que c'était tout de même mon père… J'ai un exemple à donner, annonça-t-il doucement en relevant la tête pour faire face à sa femme.

-Je suis fière de toi, murmura-t-elle. On va s'en sortir, j'en suis sure

Drago se rapprocha doucement du visage de sa femme pour se réconforter quand Emma vint les interrompre.

-Eh les amoureux, c'est pas le moment de se faire des bisous, il faut manger.

-D'accord chef, on te suit, répondit Ginny avant d'embrasser son époux et de suivre la fillette.

Quand ils arrivèrent à table, ils furent surpris d'y trouver Molly.

-Coucou ma chérie, tu as faim ? demanda Ginny.

-Papa é dit touzou à Olly dé manzer.

-Tu vas aller faire dodo après ? demanda Drago.

Le visage de l'enfant s'assombrit.

-Pas dodo.

-Si, et papa viendra jouer avec toi, proposa Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? murmura Ginny alors qu'Hermione semblait ne pas comprendre la situation.

-Je vais vaincre le mal par le mal, faites-moi confiance.

Le voyant confiant, elles acquiescèrent.

-Mais je veux être là, précisa Ginny.

-D'accord, tu l'endormiras.

-Ok, répondit-elle bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'idée de son mari.

-Tu vas faire dodo mon ange, murmura Ginny alors qu'elle berçait sa fille.

-E papa é va ni dodo, é zoué, dit la petite fille son pouce dans la bouche.

-Oui, mon cœur, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front alors que les yeux de sa fille se fermaient et ainsi que ceux de son époux qui avaient pris des potions pour pouvoir rejoindre sa fille dans les bras de Morphée.

Molly était dans le même rêve que celui de la veille. Elle voyait un homme en train de jeter des sorts à son père, puis alors qu'il allait lui jeter le sort funeste, quelqu'un lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Papa ! s'exclama la fillette.

-Coucou mon cœur, tu as vu j'ai tenu ma promesse.

-Vi, répondit-elle joyeuse mais son visage se retourna vers la précédente scène. Papa, pleura-t-elle.

-Non mon cœur, regarde-moi, regarde papa.

-Non, é pas papa. Là papa, pointa-t-elle en direction de son cauchemar.

-Non c'est moi, la rappela Drago. Pose-moi une question pour me reconnaître.

-Cé qui le namouyeu dé papa ?

-C'est maman, répondit-il amusé par la situation.

-Cé qui le namouyeu dé Olly ?

-C'est Thomas.

-Cé qui le namouyeu de Oma ?

-C'est toi.

-Non cé Ione, répondit-elle enjouée avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père.

-C'est fini mon bébé, c'est fini. Maintenant tu vas te réveiller et je serais à coté de toi.

-E zoué ?

-Tu veux qu'on joue ?

-Vi.

-Avec Emma alors ?

-Va zoué à la maman.

Drago fit une grimace mais sourit ensuite.

-Tant que je ne suis pas le bébé ça ira. Maintenant on va se réveiller et maman sera là.

Drago attendit que sa fille disparaisse avant de se retourner et de voir son visage sans vie.

-Ma pauvre chérie, ton grand père est vraiment un monstre. Heureusement, je ne serais jamais comme lui.

-Coucou ma chérie, murmura Ginny alors que sa fille s'éveillait. Tu as fait un gros dodo ?

-Vi.

-Tu as vu papa ?

-Vi. Y é où papa ?

-Il fait dodo. Regarde.

La fillette regarda en direction du lit de sa camarade de chambre.

-PAPA ! s'écria-t-elle en essayant de sortir de son lit et de se précipiter vers son père. Papa, yu do ? Papa, papa, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne dors plus, répondit-il.

Contente de voir son père éveillé, la fillette se jeta sur son père. Ginny sentit les larmes venir de voir sa petite fille retrouver le goût de vivre.

Alors que Molly riait aux éclats sous les chatouilles de son père, Emma pointa le bout de son nez mais resta silencieuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis voir comment allait Molly.

-Elle va bien, tu vois.

-Regarde qui est là ma puce, annonça Drago.

-Ema, vint. Papa é zoué avé nous.

Les cheveux de la fillette devinrent blonds alors qu'elle rejoignait Drago et Molly.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser « Jouer », intensia Ginny sur le dernier mot alors qu'elle refermait la porte afin d'aller rejoindre Hermione dans le salon où, elle le savait, elle allait la trouver en train de lire.

* * *


	25. Chapitre 25 : Week end en amoureux

**Rien ne vaut un week end en amoureux**

* * *

_Chapitre 25 : Vacance en amoureux _

Drago était devenu un père très attentionné. Il rentrait le plus tôt possible afin de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec chacun de ses enfants. Il avait d'ailleurs eu la plus belle des récompenses quand Ginny lui proposa de devenir le tuteur des enfants au même titre qu'elle.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Pour leurs neuf ans, Drago n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Une fois le festin de roi achevé, Drago invita les fêtés ainsi que leurs convives dans le jardin.

-Ely, tu veux monter sur mes épaules ?

-Je suis trop grande, répondit Ely qui n'était pas habituée au traitement de faveur.

-Moi é veut monter, demanda Molly en tendant les bras à son père.

-Non, ma puce, va dans les bras de maman ou d'Hermione.

-NON !

-Et bien tant pis pour toi. Ely ?

La fillette gênée accepta la proposition de Drago et monta sur ses épaules. Alors que Molly accepta les bras de sa mère après avoir fait sa comédie.

-Vous êtes prêts, alors c'est parti.

Les acquiescements donnèrent le signal de départ d'un magnifique feu d'artifice. Molly se mit à pleurer alors que les jumeaux étaient très heureux d'avoir eu un tel cadeau.

-Ca t'a plu ? demanda Drago à la jeune fille qui était sur ses épaules.

-…

-Ely ?

Etonnée qu'elle ne réponde, Hermione la regarda et vit que la fillette pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Faut pas pleurer ma puce.

Drago l'aida à descendre alors que Ginny rentrait avec Molly qui se demandait pourquoi Ely pleurait.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago en essayant de la consoler aidé des frères de la fillette. Ca ne t'a pas fait plaisir ? Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

-Merci, merci Drago, réussit-elle à dire.

-Ouf, respira Drago. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que je t'avais déçu.

-On m'a jamais fait un cadeau pareil. En plus, ça faisait comme si c'était papa et maman qui nous souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire.

-Et bien dis toi que c'était eux, ça rendra le geste encore plus beau.

-Merci Drago.

-Mais c'est naturel, c'est votre anniversaire.

-Oui mais tu n'as pas fait ça pour Molly.

-Parce que vous êtes tous différents, et puis c'est pas parce que Molly est ma fille qu'elle sera mieux traitée.

Drago alla s'installer sur le banc dans le jardin avec les enfants, puis fut rejoint par Ginny.

-Ginny et moi, on ne fait pas la différence entre Molly et vous. Vous êtes autant nos enfants qu'elle.

-Alors on peut être aussi chiant ? ironisa Jack.

-Pitié non, implora Ginny qui revenait.

Toute la famille se mit à rire. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, les enfants demandèrent à dormir tous ensemble et que Drago et Ginny restent un peu avec eux, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Deux heures plus tard, les parents sortirent discrètement de la chambre et allèrent rejoindre la leur pour terminer agréablement la soirée.

Le lendemain, Ginny fut étonnée de voir qu'Henry était déjà levé. Quand elle alla le rejoindre dans le jardin, elle l'entendit parler tout seul.

-Henry ?

L'enfant se releva coupable.

-A qui tu parlais ?

-A personne.

-Tu parlais pas tout seul quand même.

L'enfant hésita à répondre, il semblait même partager entre plusieurs excuses puisqu'il tournait un coup son coté à droite puis à gauche.

-Henry, je t'ai posé une question, s'emporta un peu trop durement Ginny.

-En fait, il y a une fille qui me plait à l'école et je m'entrainais à faire ma déclaration.

Fier d'avoir eu Ginny qui semblait accepter cette excuse, l'enfant repartit en parlant de nouveau tout seul.

-On a eu chaud, il va falloir qu'on soit plus discret.

Ginny se retourna quand elle entendit le garçon parler de nouveau tout seul, mais resta près de l'arbre préféré de Ron et sentit bien comme protégé.

-Tu es là. Je t'ai cherché partout, dit Drago alors l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou. Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il la sentit mélancolique.

-Si.

-Ginny pas à moi.

La jeune femme lui fit face.

-Je me sens pas bien ce matin. Je me sens oppressée.

-A quel sujet ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en se laissant tomber dans les bras de son mari.

-Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin ?

Ginny ne répondit rien mais releva la tête.

-De vacances en amoureux, rien que toi, moi… et un lit.

Ginny se mit à sourire.

-Ah je préfère voir ça. Où veux-tu aller ?

-Tu étais sérieux ?

-Bien sur.

-Mais on peut pas laisser les enfants, surtout avec les vacances.

-On a des domestiques, et puis on n'est pas obligé de partir très loin. S'il y a quoi que soi, ils nous rappelleront.

Ginny embrassa tendrement son mari.

-Merci de prendre soin de moi.

-Mais je suis là pour ça.

Les deux amants restèrent un moment enlacés avant qu'Emma ne vienne les interrompre.

-Pourquoi vous êtes dehors ?

-On regardait le lever de soleil, mentit Drago qui ne voulait pas dire à la fillette qu'ils voulaient être seuls.

Attentionné, le jeune homme prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

-Regarde, annonça-t-elle avant de faire changer ses cheveux de couleur.

-Waouw.

-Et violet en plus, tu as vu bientôt je serais comme maman.

-Félicitation, annonça Ginny en enlaçant son mari et la petite fille.

-On va manger ? proposa Emma.

-On y va, annonça Drago en prenant la main de sa femme.

Trois jours plus tard, Drago et Ginny étaient sur le départ. Les époux Malefoy allaient abandonner leur marmaille pour vivre leur voyage de noce. Mais pour l'instant c'était mal parti. Molly qui avait compris l'abandon ne voulait pas lâcher son père.

-Tu vas avec Hermione ?

-Non é veut papa.

-Mais je veux faire un câlin à maman.

La fillette invita sa mère à venir leur faire un câlin ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses. Après quinze minutes de négociation, Drago passa à la manière forte. Il força sa fille à le lâcher et la déposa dans les bras d'Hermione. Aussitôt libéré, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et transplana dans un lieu connu que de ses domestiques.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le château où ils allaient passer les trois prochains jours, Drago remercia rapidement le bagagiste pour se retrouver seul avec sa femme.

-Enfin seuls !

-Tu as eu peur ?

-De devoir emmener notre petit monstre avec nous ? Un peu oui.

-Mais tu as été ferme, je suis fière de toi.

-Je mérite donc une récompense, proposa Drago qui n'eut pas eu à attendre très longtemps avant d'être passionnément remercié.

Après avoir fait l'amour à deux reprises, Drago et Ginny se reposaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-Dix heures, remarqua Drago sur le réveil.

-Que veux-tu dire par dix heures.

-Qu'il est dix heures c'est tout.

Ginny se releva, offrant à son époux la vue de sa poitrine.

-Est-ce que tu faisais allusion au fait que nous n'ayons toujours pas mangé à cette heure aussi tardive ou…

-Au fait que nos deux princesses doivent déjà dormir, avoua-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit joyeusement et se laissa retomber sur son mari.

-Drago Malefoy qui pense à ses filles alors qu'il est au lit avec sa femme, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…. Dit-elle faussement déçue

-Excuse-moi mon amour, implora-t-il en la couvrant de baisers.

-Pour la peine, il va falloir que tu me fasses encore une fois l'amour…. Et que ça saute.

-Tu ne me laisses pas me reposer.

-Jamais, tu es à moi pour trois petits jours, alors je veux en profiter.

-On ne quittera pas ce lit pendant des vacances ?

-Oh que non ! annonça-t-elle avant de reprendre des baisers très passionnés.

Drago et Ginny ne se réveillèrent qu'à midi, il faut dire que la nuit avait été assez agitée. Ginny avait été déçue des excuses de son mari et il dut donc s'y reprendre à trois reprises. Quand la jeune femme se réveilla, elle remarqua que son époux semblait (faussement) déçu.

-Qu'est ce que veux dire cet air déçu.

-J'ai pas eu le temps de me remettre de nos activités nocturnes.

-Pauvre petit chéri.

-Tu vas me tuer tu sais.

-Pauvre petit chéri, mort d'épuisement après fait son devoir conjugal.

-Ce serait la plus belle mort pour moi.

Ginny se laissa tomber sur son mari et décida de le laisser se reposer quelques minutes.

-Drago ? l'appela-t-elle quelques instants plus tard.

-Mmmm ?

-Je voudrais devenir ta femme.

Drago sourit et embrassa son épouse sur le front.

-Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mon amour mais c'est déjà fait.

-Je m'en rappelle, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de t'épouser ?

-On ne peut pas dire que notre mariage n'a pas été un heureux évènement. Je ne t'ai pas dit oui avec envie et puis on n'a pas eu notre nuit de noce… Je voudrais me remarier et que notre famille soit présente, demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants par l'émotion.

-Alors, je devrais te ré-épouser pour qu'on puisse avoir le droit à une vraie nuit de noce et que nos amis et notre famille soient présents ? C'est la plus belle proposition qu'on m'ait jamais faite, répondit-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

-Quand tu disais nos amis…

-Je parlais de Pansy, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour.

Ginny embrassa à nouveau son mari passionnément.

-Alors tu acceptes de m'épouser une seconde fois ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh oui j'accepte, répondit-il avant de se prouver une nouvelle à quel point leur amour était sincère.

Aux environs de seize heures, Drago et Ginny quittèrent enfin leur suite nuptiale. Ils décidèrent d'acheter quelques cadeaux pour les enfants.

-Les enfants te manquent ? demanda la jeune femme alors que son époux semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Un peu.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

-Non, bien sur que non ! répondit-il vivement. Et toi ?

Ginny s'arrêta immédiatement.

-Un peu oui, répondit-elle gênée après quelques minutes de silence. Mais ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle.

-On peut rentrer maintenant si tu veux ?

-Non, il nous reste encore une journée et je veux en profiter.

-Ginny, on peut rentrer si tu veux. On se refera une autre journée plus tard.

La rouquine lui adresse un sourire malicieux.

-Tu veux rentrer toi aussi.

-J'avoue, répondit-il avec le même sourire.

Les amants éclatèrent de rire et Drago fit voler Ginny.

-On peut profiter une dernière fois de notre chambre, avant de reprendre notre vie familiale, proposa Drago.

-Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? demanda-t-elle avant de conduire son époux dans leur chambre.

Quand Drago et Ginny, ils trouvèrent les enfants en train de jouer au foot.

-Molly, y a quelqu'un pour toi, annonça Hermione.

-Maman papa ! s'écria la fillette en courant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Mon bébé ! s'exclama Ginny en l'enlaçant et respirant l'odeur de son enfant.

Emma arriva à son tour près de Drago et celui-ci la prit également dans ses bras.

-Papa, appela Molly.

Le dit-père prit sa fille dans ses bras et fit un gros câlin à trois têtes avec ses princesses.

-Alors madame Malefoy, heureuse ? demanda Hermione alors que la rouquine savoura les retrouvailles.

-Comblée même ! J'ai vécu une vraie nuit de noce.

-Oh oh oh ! Voyez-vous ça !

-Et en plus, on a décidé de recommencer.

-Vous repartez ?

-On se remarie ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

-C'est pas vrai, s'exclama l'esclave en se jetant sur ses amis.

-Et si, on remet ça mais avec vous. On veut que vous soyez témoin de notre bonheur.

-Avec plaisir.

-Papa y dit pincesse.

-Papa a dit que tu étais une princesse ?

-Non ! s'écria Molly.

-On va avoir des robes de princesse, il a dit Drago, traduit Emma.

-Ah, s'exclama Ginny. Tu leur as déjà parlé du mariage.

-J'ai juste parlé des robes, dis-moi que tu n'en as pas parlé à Hermione ?

Voyant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, Drago comprit qu'il avait raison.

-Alors tu vois. On leur en parlera ce soir.

-Après on couchera nos enfants et on ira au lit.

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil, savoura Drago.

-J'ai pas parlé de dormir, murmura Ginny avant d'aller rejoindre les autres enfants.

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : Le secret d'Henry**_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Le secret de Henry

_Chapitre 26 : Le secret d'Henry _

Le terrier était en ébullition. Drago et Ginny voulant se marier avant que Thomas ne parte à Poudlard. Tous les enfants mirent la main à la pate même les toutes petites.

Henry, de son coté, devenait de plus en plus solitaire au grand damne de Drago qui ne voulait pas que ses enfants ne se sentent seuls.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Henry, appela Hermione alors qu'il s'était encore une fois enfermé dans l'ancienne cabane de monsieur Weasley. Le repas sera bientôt servi.

-J'arrive, répondit-il.

Quand il fut sur qu'Hermione était parti, l'enfant rangea les farces.

-Vous surveillez tout ça, d'accord.

L'enfant satisfait sortit de la cabane et rejoint le reste de la famille.

-Henry, qu'est ce que tu fais dans la cabane ? demanda Ginny intriguée.

-Rien.

-Henry, tu y passes toutes tes journées.

-Je ne fais pas grand-chose.

-Henry, je n'aime pas les mensonges.

-Je vous prépare une surprise pour le mariage

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Ginny céda mais décida de rester méfiante. Le mariage avait lieu quinze jours plus tard.

Aucun garçon n'était au Terrier. Drago avait voulu les emmener à un match de Quidditch mais les enfants avaient préféré un match de foot ce qui déçut Drago de voir que ses fils n'avait pas le même goût en matière de Quidditch. Ginny profita de cette absence pour entrer dans l'antre d'Henry.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Ginny pensa avoir fait un retour dans le passé. Cette pièce ressemblait à la chambre des jumeaux. De nombreuses farces et attrapes trainaient dans la cabane, de nombreux plans pour des nouveautés. Un projet de feux d'artifice. La jeune femme se sentit mal, elle sortit et vomit près d'un arbre.

-Ginny, ça va ? demanda Ely qui voyait Ginny.

Ginny ne répondit rien et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Molly voulut la rejoindre mais elle trouva porte close.

Quand les hommes du Terrier arrivèrent, Ginny les attendait de pieds fermes.

-C'était trop bien, commença Jack.

-On a été mangé au restaurant et puis on a vu des joueurs, continua Liam.

-Les enfants allez vous coucher, demanda-t-elle sèchement. Non pas toi, Henry. Tu restes ici.

L'enfant ne bougea pas alors que ses camarades lui donnèrent une tape sur l'épaule en signe de soutien.

Drago, de son coté, se rapprocha de sa femme.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Toi, tu ne t'en mêles pas.

Voyant le couple se disputer, Henry remarquait que la situation n'était pas de bon augure.

-Je suis rentrée dans ta cabane.

L'enfant ne répondit rien mais baissa la tête en signe de honte.

-Henry, regarde-moi s'il te plait. Je t'ai interdit d'aller le grenier.

-Mais…

-Ne réponds pas.

-Mais.

-HENRY !

-GINNY ! s'écria Drago

La jeune femme se retourna vers son mari et alla se coucher.

-Je suis désolé bonhomme.

-Je ne suis pas allé dans le grenier, Drago, je te le jure.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprendre rien.

Silencieux, l'enfant se dirigea vers sa cabane avec son père et lui montra son secret.

-Fabuleux.

-…

-Comment as-tu eu cette idée ?

-C'est venu comme ça, je te jure Drago.

-Comment ça comme ça ?

-J'ai pas le droit de le dire.

-Henry.

-S'il te plait Drago.

-Allez file te coucher, demanda-t-il gentiment.

L'enfant alla rejoindre ses camarades dans les bras de Morphée alors que Drago regardait les inventions d'Henry. Il prit alors un bobon.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Drago se retourna et vit Hermione à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Ce sont des … les pires bonbons que Fred et Georges aient inventé.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que je les surveillais assidument à l'école, ils faisaient manger n'importe quoi aux premières années ainsi qu'à Ron.

-Et comment Henry a-t-il pu refaire ses farces ?

-Ginny a mit tous leurs plans dans le grenier.

-Mais il jure ne pas y avoir mis les pieds.

-Je ne sais pas alors.

-Tu devrais aller rejoindre ta femme ou future femme, elle a besoin toi. Son passé est remonté à la surface. Et tu sais tout comme moi que cette époque de sa vie est douloureuse pour elle.

Le blondinet accepta et se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il trouva vide. Il se dirigea vers la chambre des filles et trouva son épouse endormie près d'Emma qui avait les cheveux blonds.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-J'avais besoin de compagnie et Emma n'arrivait pas à dormir. Je pense que le mariage la rend nerveuse. C'est le premier auquel elle va assister.

Drago lui adressa un tendre sourire.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de laisser cette demoiselle dormir.

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement et suivit son mari.

-J'ai parlé à Henry.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Mais…

-Si tu veux me faire plaisir, fais-moi oublier cette journée.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois avant de prendre possession de sa jeune femme.

Ginny se réveilla en pleine nuit, elle profita de ce moment de calme pour aller s'isoler dans le grenier, bercée par ses souvenirs. La jeune femme n'en sortit qu'au moment où le soleil pointait le bout de son nez.

-Déjà debout ? demanda Hermione quand elle entra dans les cuisines.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-Vous êtes pas possibles tous les deux, ironisa Hermione.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin si mais pas… toute la nuit.

-C'est à cause d'Henry.

-Il ne m'a jamais menti, et qu'il le fasse pour un sujet aussi important… je suis déçue.

-Ginny…

La jeune femme qui ne voulait pas parler pour le moment se retira près de son arbre fétiche.

-Ginny ? appela Henry quelques heures plus tard, quand il vint la rejoindre.

-…

-Je te jure Ginny, je ne t'ai pas menti…. J'ai pas été fouillé dans le grenier, dit-il alors qu'il s'installait à coté de sa mère d'adoption.

-Comment as-tu su pour les farces et attrapes de mes frères alors ?

-C'est eux qui me l'ont dit.

Ginny lui fit face étonnée.

-Tu ne les as jamais connus !

-Je les connais.

-C'est pas possible, ils sont morts avant que…

-Ils sont là Ginny ! Tout près de nous.

-Quoi ?

-Je les vois, je les entends.

-De quoi tu parles.

-Ta mère est fière de toi, elle dit que tu es la meilleure maman qu'elle est connue.

-Non c'était elle.

-C'est pas ce qu'elle pense. Ton père est amusé par tous nos jeux moldus, ils essayent de jouer avec nous au foot mais il ne peut pas toucher la balle. Ron est heureux de voir Hermione aussi joyeuse. Quand à Fred et Georges, il trouve qu'on est trop calme, c'est pourquoi ils ont décidé de me former.

-Trop calme, parfois c'est l'anarchie ici.

-Ils veulent nous voir sourire plus souvent.

-Depuis quand tu les vois ?

-Depuis un peu plus d'un an. Au début j'ai eu peur, surtout que les jumeaux me réveillaient en pleine nuit ou que ta mère leur criait dessus mais je m'y suis habitué.

-Les fameux cauchemars que tu as faits pendant quelques semaines ?

-Oui.

-Merci, murmura Ginny avant d'embrasser son fils sur la tempe et de rejoindre la maison.

-Ginny ? l'appela-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Les jumeaux pensent que tu es suicidaire d'avoir appelé ta fille Molly, mais ne t'inquiète pas ta mère leur en a foutu une tape sur la tête.

-Et pour Drago ?

-Ils font la ola à chaque fois que Drago te dit je t'aime ou fait quelque chose de bien, c'est lassant des fois mais ils ont tellement fier de votre amour. C'est pour ça que les jumeaux me font travailler comme un acharné pour que toutes leurs expériences soient prêtes pour le mariage.

Ginny se mit à sourire.

-Dis leur que je les aime.

-Ils le savent ne t'inquiète déjà et ils t'aiment également.

Ginny se sentit revivre et alla rejoindre cette famille qu'elle s'était reconstruite.

* * *


	27. Chapitre 27 : Au revoir Thomas

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de la deuxième partie. j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours autant et que vous aimerez la prochaine partie

* * *

**_Chapitre 27 : Au revoir Thomas_

Le jour fatidique était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui, Drago et Ginny allaient de nouveau s'unir. Pour l'évènement, le couple avait cherché un endroit aussi fabuleux que le premier et avait choisi une colline sur lequel il y avait un magnifique arbre. Les futurs mariés avaient décidé de reprendre leurs anciennes tenues, Ginny avait toujours rêvé de porter de nouveau cette magnifique robe en soie.

Emma et Molly portaient de magnifiques robes de princesse. Heureusement qu'elles ne les avaient acheté que la semaine précédente car les fillettes trépignaient d'impatience de les porter de nouveau. Hermione et Ely porteraient des robes similaires à celles de la mariés mais jaunes. Les garçons allaient porter la même tenue que celle de Drago.

Henry était en train de finir de s'habiller quand Ginny entra dans la chambre de l'enfant.

-Je suis presque prêt, dit-il en fermant sa chemise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore le temps.

Le garçon acquiesça.

-J'ai un petit service à te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà, depuis que je sais pour ton… don, j'ai l'impression que toi et moi, on a une relation particulière… C'est pour cela que… je voudrais que tu me conduises à l'autel, comme aurait du le faire mon père.

L'enfant semblait en pleine réflexion, regardant droite à gauche.

-Ils ne veulent pas ?

-Si, c'est moi qui… je ne suis peut être pas la bonne personne.

-Dis moi oui, je serais très flattée.

L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras.

-J'accepte alors.

-Merci mon ange.

Hermione avait enchanté la musique. Dobby et Winzy étaient installés sur les chaises avec Hermione et Pansy. Les enfants, quant à eux, arrivèrent par couple : Jack et Molly, Liam et Emma, Ely et Thomas. Drago était fier de cette famille qu'il avait fondé avec Ginny. Chacun avait une place à part tout en formant un tout. Des larmes commencèrent à couler quant Ginny arriva au bras d'Henry. Le petit garçon semblait très fier. Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Drago, Henry laissa la mariée à son amant.

-Merci bonhomme, murmura Drago.

-De rien, répondit-il gêné puis partit rejoindre ses frères pour assister à la deuxième union de leurs parents.

Alors que tout le monde fêtait le remariage de Drago et Ginny, la mariée semblait mélancolique.

-Qu'y a-t-il madame Malefoy ? demanda Drago alors qu'il l'enlaçait par derrière.

-Rien monsieur Malefoy, répondit-elle en se retournant pour quémander un baiser à son époux.

-Je sens que ça va pas.

-Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste fière d'être enfin ta femme en l'ayant voulu.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il. On ne peut pas dire que notre premier mariage ait été très festif.

-J'avais fait mon sale caractère.

-Ah, je suis contente que tu l'ais remarqué. C'était pas de tout repos notre mariage au début.

-Mais maintenant c'est fini, et tu as l'air de m'aimer puisque tu m'as épousée de nouveau.

-Une femme et des enfants, on est le portrait type d'une vraie famille.

-Mais pas de bébé.

-Ginny, se désola-t-il.

Drago prit la main de sa femme et l'obligea à aller un peu plus loin.

-Je suis désolé mon amour, murmura-t-il en enlaçant son épouse.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir tué notre enfant, demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux brillaient.

-Mon amour, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du douter de toi quand je vous ai vu…

-On n'en parle plus mon amour ça nous a fait trop de mal.

-Je ne serais jamais une vraie femme.

- ???

-J'aurais voulu savoir ce que c'est de porter un enfant, de sentir une vie grandir en soi.

Drago embrassa passionnément.

-Tu es une vraie femme Ginny, tu es ma femme. Tu n'as peut être pas porté nos enfants mais ce sont les nôtres.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Maintenant, il est temps d'aller rejoindre nos enfants, de le dire au revoir et de retourner dans ce joli petit hôtel dans lequel TU m'as demandé en mariage afin de vivre notre nuit de noce.

-C'est la plus belle proposition qu'on m'ait jamais faite, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Bon on y va parce que sinon c'est ici que je vais te faire vivre ta nuit de noce.

-Petite coquine, vous cachez bien votre jeu madame Malefoy.

-Oui mais là, j'ai très envie de toi, alors…

-On va vite fait dire au revoir aux enfants, s'exclama-t-il en prenant la main pour que Ginny le suive.

Hermione était fatiguée. Molly, qui n'avait pas aimé le fait que ses parents l'abandonnent, n'avait pas voulu dormir avant que ses parents ne viennent lui faire un bisou. Il a fallut à Hermione plus de trois heures pour que la fillette ne s'endorme. Hermione ayant laissé son lit à Emma pour que la fillette puisse dormir tranquillement, alla se coucher dans le lit de Drago et Ginny non sans avoir changé les draps.

Dobby et Winzy, plus amoureux que jamais avaient pris le relais le lendemain matin. Cependant, Hermione fut réveillée tout en douceur par son chevalier servant.

-Bonjour, murmura Thomas.

-Bonjour, répondit Hermione à moitié endormi.

-Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner.

-Oh ba dis donc, répondit Hermione en se relevant un peu. Tu me traites comme une princesse.

-Il parait que Molly a été difficile à coucher ?

-Ca c'est vrai mais si ça me permet d'avoir un petit déjeuner au lit. Je suis prête à la coucher plus souvent.

-Drago et Ginny vont rentrer quand ?

-Dans la journée. Drago a décidé de prendre sa semaine pour profiter de toi avant que tu partes à Poudlard. Vous irez faire les emplettes.

-Tu viendras avec nous ?

-Thomas, tu sais bien que…

-Je sais, excuse-moi.

Hermione embrassa le garçon sur le front.

-Allez tu m'aides à manger tout ça.

-Ouiiii ! s'exclama Thomas qui aimait bien passer du temps avec Hermione.

-PAPA ! s'écria Molly qui venait de voir ses parents revenir.

-Mon bébé !!! Tu as été sage.

-Vi.

-Tu es sure ?

-Vi.

-Hermione ? demanda-t-il à son esclave qui les avait rejoints.

-On va dire que si on oublie le fait qu'il a fallut plus de trois heures pour l'endormir.

-Molly, sermonna Ginny.

-Mais son amoureux s'est fait pardonner pour elle, dénonca Jack.

-Ah bon, dit Ginny amusée. Que s'est-il passé avec notre petit Thomas ?

Hermione gênée partit dans la cuisine suivie de Drago et Ginny.

-On t'écoute, dit Ginny alors qu'elle s'installait sur les genoux de son mari.

-J'ai eu le droit au petit déjeuner au lit ce matin.

-Et bien dis donc.

-Thomas voudrait que je vienne avec vous pour les derniers achats. Je me suis dit que….

-Hermione, on t'a toujours dit que si tu voulais venir avec nous, tu le pourrais.

-Merci, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que la semaine prochaine il ne sera plus là.

-Il te reste encore une semaine pour profiter de ton amoureux.

-Pff, n'importe quoi.

Drago et Ginny se mirent à sourire alors qu'Hermione quittait la pièce pour retourner surveiller les enfants.

-Et nous madame Malefoy, qu'allons faire cette fin de journée ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout, tu aurais une petite idée ?

-En effet, il faudrait juste qu'on retrouve notre chambre et qu'on s'y enferme.

-C'est vrai qu'une sieste nous semble nécessaire, répondit-elle avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Drago, Ginny, Thomas et Hermione avait passé la journée à faire les achats nécessaires pour le petit garçon. Bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle allait bientôt perdre sa raison de vivre. Il y avait toujours Ginny et les enfants mais Hermione s'était attaché au petit garçon. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de prendre les livres indispensables pour le cursus scolaire de l'enfant alors que les garçons s'étaient éclipsés : Drago voulait acheter un balai pour l'enfant bien qu'Hermione le lui avait rappelé que les premières années ne pouvaient posséder de balai mais Drago avait insisté et Ginny lui avait autorisé.

-Alors bonhomme ça te plait ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi tu me l'as acheté ?

-Parce que l'entrée à Poudlard est un évènement important et je voulais t'offrir un souvenir.

L'enfant fit un doux sourire. Alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre les filles, Thomas vit un magnifique pendentif dans une bijouterie. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et son regard ne quitta pas le bijou.

-Il est joli ?

-Oui.

-A quoi tu penses Thomas ?

L'enfant regarda son père d'adoption et reprit son chemin.

-Thomas ?

-Il faut qu'on rejoigne les filles.

-Thomas ? l'arrêta-t-il. Dis-moi quoi te faisait penser ce pendentif ?

-Je ne serais pas là pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Elle était là pour le mien elle.

Drago embrassa Thomas sur la tête.

-Allez viens bonhomme.

-Où ?

-Acheter on cadeau pour Hermione.

-Mais je pourrais pas lui offrir ?

-Je le ferais pour toi. Et comme ça tu seras avec elle.

L'enfant sourit.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Drago ?

-Parce qu'on est une famille.

-Merci Drago.

Toute la famille était sur le quai voie 9 ¾, disant au revoir à Thomas. Molly qui n'avait pas compris la situation lui avait dit qu'il avait intérêt de revenir pour le dîner ce qui avait radouci l'atmosphère. Le train partait de cinq minutes et il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire au revoir à Hermione ce qu'il appréhendait. Il s'approcha tout timide de sa meilleure amie.

-Au revoir Hermione, dit-il en larme.

-Au revoir bonhomme.

L'esclave l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Ne fais pas de bêtise. Respecte le règlement. Ne traine pas avec les gens louches ou les petits frimeurs. Fais bien tes devoirs.

-Hermione, il ne voudra pas partir si tu le saoules comme ça.

Hermione embrassa l'enfant sur le front.

-Promets moi-d'être sage.

-Promis Hermione.

La jeune femme le laissa partir à contre cœur. L'enfant monta dans le train sous le regard triste d'Hermione.

Une fois que le train ne fut plus visible, Hermione laissa exprimer sa douleur. Elle venait de perdre sa plus belle raison de vivre.

**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le retour du héros**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Le retour du héros

**Et me revoila deja pour la suite, c'est le début de la troisième partie, il y en aura 4 au total.**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis

* * *

**_Chapitre 28 : Le retour du héros_

Il était là. Devant cette maison qui l'avait rendu heureux. Elle semblait si silencieuse. C'était normal, tous les enfants qui y avaient vécu étaient maintenant à Poudlard. Tous. Non. Puisqu'il était de retour. A la fin de ses études, il avait fait un voyage,était dans son village d'enfance avant de revenir ici, où se trouvaient les personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux.

Il frappa à la porte avant d'oublier qu'il était chez lui et prit l'initiative d'y entrer. Personne dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il allait appeler quelqu'un, Molly apparut.

-Mon amour ! s'écria-t-elle avant de descendre les escaliers précipitamment.

-Molly, tu as encore grandi.

-C'est un peu normal, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai plus deux ans mais neuf. Toi aussi, je te le rappelle. MAMAN, THOMAS EST LA !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny arriva lentement.

-Thomas, dit-elle émue. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu venais aujourd'hui.

-Je peux quand même rester ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Mais bien sur bon'… Excuse moi, j'allais t'appeler bonhomme, mais bon tu es un jeune homme maintenant.

-Et toi tu es… le jeune homme recula, …énorme.

-Merci, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

-Mais c'en est un. Je trouve que la grossesse te va à ravir.

Les yeux de Ginny se mirent à briller.

-Et oui, je vais être maman, dit-elle en caressant son ventre.

A l'évocation de son futur petit frère ou sœur, Molly sortit de la maison sous l'exaspération de sa mère.

-Jalousie ?

-Elle est persuadée qu'on ne l'aimera plus. L'autre jour, elle a dit à Drago qu'on avait plus que deux ans à la supporter car après elle irait à Poudlard.

-Ca va s'arranger, murmura-t-il alors qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement.

-C'est toi qui me console maintenant.

Thomas sourit avant de la voir descendre les escaliers. Ginny la vit également.

-Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

-Bonjour Thomas, commença Hermione tendue.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Que tu as grandi.

-Merci.

La brune se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, avoua-t-elle.

-Toi aussi.

Alors qu'ils savouraient cette étreinte, un bruit se fit entendre près de la cheminée.

-Pris en flagrant délit, s'écria Drago ce qui les sépara.

Hermione gênée se précipita vers le salon afin de ranger quelques affaires.

-Je crois que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda le blondinet.

-C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il un peu tendu.

-T'inquiète pas ça ira.

-Pour toi aussi ça va. Alors la famille Malefoy va s'agrandir.

-Tu as vu notre baleine ? ironisa-t-il.

-Tu es méchant.

-Je sais, répondit-il, mais ça m'amuse. Comment vas-tu Thomas ? demanda-t-il sérieusement tout d'un coup.

-Bien.

-Thomas, je sais où tu étais. Ca n'a pas du être facile.

-Mon ancienne vie a ressurgi pendant ce voyage.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non et je ne veux pas en parler.

-Très bien.

-On va rejoindre tes petites femmes ?

Drago ne répondit rien mais se dirigea vers la cour où les deux femmes de sa vie s'y trouvaient.

-Papa, s'écria Molly en se jetant dans les bras de Drago.

-Coucou ma chérie, tu as été sage.

-Comme d'habitude.

Le père regarda sa fille avec suspicion.

-Je t'aime Molly, tu le sais.

Sachant que le sujet du bébé allait revenir sur le tapis, Molly esquiva et rentra dans la maison sous le regard dépité de Ginny.

-Mais quand va-t-elle comprendre ?

Se sentant de trop, Thomas décida de suivre la fillette.

-J'en peux plus Drago. Je ne supporte plus la situation. On aurait pas du garder ce bébé.

-Ginny, dit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement. Ca fait dix ans qu'on attend ça, c'est vrai qu'on avait plus d'espoir mais si on nous a donné ce bébé il y a bien une raison. Et puis on a élevé sept enfants, alors ça aurait été bête qu'on refuse de garder le notre.

-Tu as raison, répondit Ginny à contrecœur.

-Je sais, s'exclama Drago avant de réclamer un baiser.

TOC TOC

-Je peux rentrer ? demanda Thomas quand il eut rejoint la fillette dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules en signe de réponse. Le jeune homme s'installa à coté de la fillette.

-Alors contente d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Molly lui adressa un regard noir.

-Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler, je ne dirais rien à Drago et Ginny.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Molly craqua.

-Ils vont m'abandonner.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ils vont avoir leur enfant à eux. Un bébé qui sera sage lui.

-Mais tu es une petite fille adorable.

-Non, papa a dit que j'ai le diable dans le corps.

-Mais c'est pour rire.

-Ils vont être une vraie famille.

-Mais vous êtes déjà une vraie famille, une famille qui va s'agrandir. Quand Ginny et Drago t'ont adopté, est ce qu'ils nous ont moins aimé, nous les autres ?

-…

-Non, ils nous aimé comme leurs enfants, ils n'ont jamais de différence comme ils ne feront pas la différence entre toi et le bébé. Ils vous aimeront chacun autant que l'autre. Tu sais Molly, je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma petite sœur même si tu ne l'étais pas. C'est pareil pour tes parents, tu es dans leur vie depuis tellement longtemps que pour eux c'est comme si tu avais toujours été là. Je pense que quand ta maman va mettre le bébé au monde, ça sera pour elle comme si elle te mettait au monde toi aussi. Alors ne lui en veut pas de vouloir ce bébé. Notre famille s'agrandit : c'est la vie.

Molly se mit à sourire malicieusement.

-Y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans tout ça.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Si tu es mon frère, tu ne peux plus être mon amoureux ?

-Je suis désolé petite sœur.

-C'est pas grave, tu es trop vieux pour moi. Et puis je suis sure que tu m'aurais oublié pendant mes études à Poudlard.

-Et ce que je t'ai oublié pendants les miennes.

-Je ne sais pas. Et puis tu en aimes une autre.

-De quoi tu parles.

-D'Hermione. Tu la regarde comme papa regarde maman. Et comme Henry regarde une bonne tranche de steak.

Thomas se mit à rire.

-Belle métaphore.

-Faut que tu sois heureux Thomas.

-Tu sais ce qui me rendrait heureux ?

-Non.

-Que tu ailles voir ta maman et que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes très très fort.

Molly l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta sa chambre.

Quand elle redescendit, elle trouva Hermione en train de mettre la table.

-Où est maman ?

-Elle se repose dans son lit.

La petite fille se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents.

-Maman, tu dors ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est pas vrai parce que tu parles.

Mère et fille se mirent toutes deux à rire.

-Viens là mon bébé, viens me faire un câlin à maman.

La fillette se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

-Je suis désolée d'être méchante, se confessa Molly.

-Mais tu n'es pas méchante mon cœur.

-Si et je te rends triste.

-Je comprends que tu ais peur ma chérie. Mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur. C'est vrai que j'aurais un lien particulier avec le bébé parce que je l'ai porté mais toi, tu m'as permis de survivre pendant deux ans, quand Drago et moi on s'est séparé. Et ça personne nous l'enlèvera.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi. Tu viens me faire un câlin.

Silencieusement, Molly se coucha et posa sa tête sur le ventre de sa maman pendant que celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Alors que la fillette commençait à s'endormir, le bébé donna un coup. Surprise, elle se leva et quitta la chambre.

-Molly, se désola la future maman.

Molly rejoignit Hermione.

-Ca va pas ma puce.

-Le bébé ne m'aime pas. Thomas m'a dit de faire des efforts mais le bébé ne m'aime pas. Maman me faisait un câlin et le bébé m'a donné un coup

-Il voulait peut être jouer avec toi. Il voulait te faire un petit coucou. Laisse-lui une chance d'accord.

Septique, elle se leva et retourna dans sa chambre.

Voila jours trois jours que Molly avait fait un pas vers sa mère mais depuis cet effort, la fillette était distante ce qui avait peiné encore plus Ginny. La fillette passait ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre.

-Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement ma puce, dit un jour Thomas quand il avait vu Molly attendre que sa mère monte se reposer pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Je peux pas parler la bouche pleine.

Thomas se fâcha et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Ecoute-moi, tes parents t'aiment plus que tout et tu es infecte en ce moment. Et ça n'aide pas ta mère et encore moins le bébé.

-J'en veux pas de ce bébé, à cause de lui je vais perdre mes parents.

-Et bien alors profites-en, s'emporta-t-il.

-THOMAS, gronda Hermione.

-Ba quoi, c'est vrai ! Si ces parents vont l'abandonner qu'elle en profite.

-Ils ne l'abandonneront pas, rectifa Hermione. Ils ne t'abandonneront pas Molly, ils t'aiment.

-Mais ils vont avoir leur bébé.

-Toutes les familles s'agrandissent.

-Toi tu as suffit à tes parents.

-Oui mais ils n'avaient peut être pas le choix ou le temps pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Regarde les jumeaux, ils ont Jack après parce que leurs parents savaient qu'ils pouvaient en aimer un autre.

-Mais s'ils ne veulent plus de moi après.

-Et bien moi je t'adopterais, proposa gentiment Thomas.

-Mais il me faudra une maman.

-Moi aussi je suis là, répondit Hermione. Mais je te promets que tes parents t'aimeront toujours autant.

Alors que Molly reprenait confiance quand ils entendirent Ginny crier.

-HERMIONE ! APPELLE DRAGO !

-Je m'en charge, dit Thomas, vas voir ce qu'elle a.

Voyant la fillette se crisper, Thomas la réconforta.

-C'est rien ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas, ça doit être le bébé qui arrive.

Intérieurement, le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas ça car Ginny n'avait pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours. Il appela également médicomage pour aider sa mère de cœur.

Hermione monta précipitamment dans la chambre des époux Malefoy et trouva Ginny en larme.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Le bébé, je le sens plus. J'ai tué mon bébé !

-Mais non Ginny, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus de cet enfant. Il l'a senti et s'est laissé mourir.

Hermione réconforta du mieux qu'elle put sa maîtresse jusqu'à l'arrivée du médicomage. Celui-ci remarqua que le bébé était en train de s'étouffer avec son cordon ombilical, il fallait donc sortir l'enfant au plus vite.

De leur coté, Thomas essayait de changer les idées de Molly.

-Je te jure, je l'ai envoyé dans un sapin.

-C'est pas vrai, il y a juste eu une rafale de vent à ce moment là.

-Non, je te jure que c'était moi. J'ai fait de la magie, s'émerveilla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air sceptique, il savait que Molly avait vraiment fait de la magie mais ce petit jeu l'amusait jusqu'à ce que Drago arrive.

-Papa, Thomas dit que….

-Pas maintenant Molly, répondit-il en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers laissant sa fille triste.

-Molly…

-Je croyais que rien ne devait changer, dit-elle avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

-Molly…

-Je veux plus te voir ! répondit-elle en claquant la porte.

Trois heures plus tard, un cri se fit entendre.

-C'est une fille ! annonça le médicomage alors que Ginny se laissait tomber sur le lit.

-Une fille, murmura Drago qui embrassa sa femme sur le front.

Emue d'être mère, Ginny était encore plus heureuse d'avoir une fille. Elle savait qu'un garçon aurait été un digne héritier pour Lucius, et Drago et Ginny ne voulait pas de ça pour leur enfant.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

-Merci à toi aussi.

-Reposez-vous bien, les interrompit le médicomage.

-Docteur…

-Oui, je sais. Vous voulez que je ne dise à personne pour le bébé mais vous avez trois jours pour la déclarer.

-Promis.

-Bien, Hermione est en train de préparer la petite princesse. Comment se nomme-t-elle ?

-Maya, Maya Malefoy, répondit Drago avec fierté alors qu'Hermione revenait la nouvelle venue.

Alors que les heureux parents s'émerveillaient devant la petite Maya, Thomas apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, bien sur, répondit Drago.

-Où est Molly ?

-Dans sa chambre. Quand Drago est arrivé, j'étais en train de la taquiner et elle voulait qu'il l'aide…

-J'y vais, répondit Drago qui comprenait la situation.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il vit Molly assise sur son lit une valise à coté d'elle.

-Ca y est ?

-Oui. Pourquoi as-tu fait ta valise ?

-Je libère la place.

-Je m'excuse Molly pour ne pas t'avoir aidé tout à l'heure mais…

-Je sais, tu devais être auprès de maman, enfin, Ginny.

-Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Ginny.

-Elle est la maman de votre bébé.

-Mais nous sommes toujours tes parents.

-Vous vouliez un enfant, un à vous, vous l'avez maintenant. Je vais être un enfant comme les autres et les autres ne vous ont jamais appelés papa et maman.

-Molly, je ne supporterais pas que tu m'appelles Drago. Tu l'as fait au début et j'ai beaucoup souffert de cette situation. Je suis ton père et je veux le rester. J'ai deux enfants et je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre alors ne nous abandonne pas.

La fillette se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- Excuse-moi papa.

-C'est fini ma chérie, on oublie tout.

-Je te promets d'être sage.

Drago se mit à sourire.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Maman voudrait te présenter ta petite sœur.

Molly se desserra un petit peu des bras de son père.

-Encore une fille, tu n'as pas de chance.

-Merci Molly ça m'aide beaucoup, répondit Drago amusé.

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Maman te le dira, tu viens ?

Drago se leva mais Molly resta sur son lit.

-Molly ?

-Maman va bien ? demanda-t-elle en larme.

-Oui ma chérie, maman va bien.

-J'ai eu peur quand elle a crié.

-On a eu très peur mais c'est fini. Tout le monde va bien et maman voudrait te voir.

Drago prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

-Molly, murmura Ginny.

-Maman, répondit-elle alors que Drago la déposa sur le lit.

-Je te présente Maya, ta petite sœur. Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

-Je vais la casser ?

Les quatre adultes se mirent à rire doucement.

-Si tu fais attention ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Drago l'aida à s'installer et Ginny déposa le nouveau né dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

-Coucou Maya, je suis Molly ta grande sœur. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Merci, murmura Ginny avant d'embrasser sa plus grande fille.

Thomas s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Molly, murmura-t-il. Entre, continua-t-il plus fort.

-Je te dérange ? demanda Hermione un peu confuse.

-Non, bien sur que non, répondit hâtivement le jeune homme.

-Je suis sure que si, tu voulais aller te coucher plus tôt ce soir. C'est demain la rentrée de l'école de Médicomagie.

-C'est vrai mais tu ne me déranges pas.

-Je sais pas pourquoi je suis là mais…

-Tu es encore sous le choc de la journée ?

Hermione se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme.

-J'ai tellement eu peur qu'elles meurent toutes les deux.

-C'est fini, elles vont bien.

-Je sais mais…

Hermione éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Thomas.

-Arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas te voir comme ça petite Hermione.

Elle se mit à rire.

-C'est pas parce que tu es plus grand que moi que je suis ta petite Hermione, ironisa-t-elle ce qui lui fit du bien.

Thomas profita de cette étreinte. Il en avait tellement rêvé.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

-Bien sur, répondit-il.

Hermione se détacha des bras de Thomas et se coucha dans le lit de Liam que Thomas avait rapproché du sien.

-Tu m'as manqué Thomas, murmura Hermione quand Thomas eut éteint la lumière.

-A moi aussi Hermione. A moi aussi.

* * *

_Prochain c__hapitre : La tentation de Thomas_


	29. Chapitre 29 : La tentation de Thomas

**Coucou je voulais m'excuser pour le retard mais c'est un chapitre très important pour la fic et j'ai un peu peur de l'avoir loupé,**

**S'il vous plait donné moi votre avis**

* * *

_Chapitre 29 : La tentation de Thomas_

Un cri vint interrompre le sommeil des habitants du Terrier.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!

Drago se précipita dans la chambre de Molly alors que Ginny s'occupait de la petite dernière.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

-J'ai…

La fillette ne put finir sa phrase et éclata en sanglot.

-Je ne veux pas que toi et maman que vous mourriez.

-Mais on ne va pas mourir, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-…

-Il est revenu ?

Elle regarda son père étonné.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De rien ma chérie, de rien. Raconte-moi ton cauchemar.

-Un monsieur blond est venu et m'a dit qu'il savait pour le bébé. Il m'a demandé si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais une petite sœur, il m'a traitée de batarde, il m'a dit qu'on était des traites et que vous payerez pour ça toi et maman, finit-elle en larme.

-C'est fini mon bébé, c'est fini.

-C'est qui le monsieur qui veut te tuer ?

-C'est mon papa, répondit-il sincèrement.

-Pourquoi il est méchant comme ça ?

-Parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on soit heureux. Tu sais mon papa n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil, moi non plus je ne l'étais pas mais ta maman m'a rendu meilleur et tu es arrivée. Depuis ce jour, mon bonheur ne cesse de grandir. Mais je te promets qu'il ne nous fera aucun mal.

-Tu promets ?

-Je te le jure.

-Je peux dormir avec vous ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-Mais bien sur mon amour, allez viens, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et rejoignant sa femme et sa fille.

Ginny venait à peine de recoucher Maya, elle avait profité de ce moment pour la nourrir, quand Drago arriva.

-Je te ramène notre gros bébé, annonça-t-il en la posant sur le lit.

-Ca va ma chérie ?

La fillette acquiesça silencieusement et se coucha sur le ventre de sa maman.

-C'est fini mon bébé ! C'était un cauchemar. Papa et moi on est là.

Drago et Ginny se rapprochèrent afin que la fille se sente en confiance et s'endorme rapidement. Drago n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer la situation à sa femme, elle avait tout compris.

Hermione se leva très tôt le lendemain matin. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise dès son arrivée au Terrier. C'était au début, son seul moment de calme.

-Déjà levée ? murmura Ginny qui était installée dans un fauteuil avec Maya dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi on dirait.

-Cette petite demoiselle avait faim, et comme mes deux marmottes dorment….

-Pas trop fatiguée ? demanda Hermione.

-Un peu, mais ça va passer.

-Je vais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je sais merci.

Alors qu'elles continuaient de discuter, Thomas apparut. Quand il vit Ginny en train d'allaiter, il ressortit aussitôt.

-Excuse-moi, implora-t-il dans la pièce à coté.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-elle alors que le bébé semblait repu, elle remit son chemisier et reprit :

-Tu peux revenir.

-Excuse-moi, implora-t-il de nouveau en entrant dans le salon.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. C'est naturel, n'est ce pas Hermione ?

Celle-ci se sentit gênée.

-Oui. Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Je vais t'aider, proposa Thomas.

-C'est pas la peine merci.

L'esclave fuit le salon rapidement.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Ginny.

-Non, répondit-il.

-Thomas ?

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, se justifia-t-il en sortant du salon.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Thomas ? demanda Ginny alors qu'elle rejoignit son amie.

-Rien.

-Hermione ?

Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-J'ai dormi avec Thomas.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-J'ai dormi avec Thomas hier. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne voulais pas rester seule.

-Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

-Rien, j'ai dormi dans le lit de Liam.

-Nos amoureux sont réunis, ironisa-t-elle.

-Ginny.

-Hermione, je rigole.

-Et bien moi, ça ne me fait pas rire ! dit-elle les yeux embués avant de sortir s'aérer dans le jardin.

Ginny continua de préparer le petit déjeuner de Thomas. Aujourd'hui, il allait entrer à l'école de Médicomagie. Ils furent rejoints par Drago et Molly. Quand tout le monde fut parti au boulot ou à l'école. Ginny retourna se coucher, Maya devait la laisser en paix encore une heure.

Les jours passèrent et tout était revenu comme avant. Hermione et Thomas se parlaient comme avant mais n'avait plus évoqué cette fameuse nuit. Molly prenait très à cœur son rôle de grande sœur ce qui comblait ses parents de bonheur. Un midi, Thomas avait forcé Hermione à venir sur le chemin de traverse avec lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione quand ils arrivèrent devant Fleury & Boot. C'est fermé.

-Je sais, répondit-il tendrement. Mais pas pour nous.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la fit entrer.

-Monsieur Howell, vous voilà enfin. Mademoiselle Granger, cela faisait si longtemps.

Emue d'être appelée mademoiselle, Hermione se jeta dans les bras du libraire.

-Merci.

-Mais je n'y suis pour rien, c'est monsieur Howell qui m'a demandé de vous ouvrir ma librairie

Hermione regarda Thomas étonnée.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Pour toi…. Tu as deux heures pour faire ton choix, tu prends ce que tu veux.

-Non !

-Si !

-Pourquoi ? Et qui va payer ?

-Moi.

-Mais…

-Hermione, dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, j'ai pour une fois envie de te faire plaisir. Laisse-moi t'offrir ces livres, et puis… j'adore te voir lire, finit-il avec un regard attentionné.

-Ah d'accord, tu ne fais pas ça que pour moi ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Bon allez dépêche on est en train de perdre du temps, et puis moi j'ai des bouquins à acheter.

Hermione enlaça tendrement le jeune homme.

-Merci Thomas, merci d'être là pour moi.

-Mais de rien, je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

Quand Thomas arriva le soir même au Terrier, il vit Drago dans la cour en train de jouer avec Molly, celle-ci l'abandonna aussitôt.

-Alors ? On joue les chevaliers servants, ironisa Drago.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ah les livres d'Hermione.

-Oui les livres d'Hermione. Elle en a déjà dévoré deux. Fais gaffe, elle va te coûter cher !!!

Ils se mirent toutes les deux et s'installèrent sur un banc.

-C'est silencieux !

-Oui c'est vrai, ce n'est pas aussi animé que pendant les vacances.

-Toi et Ginny n'avez jamais voulu recueillir d'autres enfants ?

-J'en avais parlé à Ginny mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que vous vous sentiez rejetés. Et puis on vous considérait comme nos enfants et on ne remplace pas nos enfants. Ca nous a d'ailleurs permis de te recueillir à la sortie de ta scolarité.

-On vous considère également comme nos parents, je ne sais pas si on serait ce qu'on est si vous nous aviez pas élevé.

-Merci Thomas, tu ne sais pas combien ces paroles me touchent mais ne parle pas de çà à Ginny, avec ses foutues hormones….

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

-Bon allez, allons retrouver les filles.

-Je te suis.

Les soirées d'automnes étaient magnifiques. Hermione et Thomas prenaient l'habitude d'aller se balader dans les bois non loin du Terrier. Chacun parlait de sa journée et annonçait ses découvertes à l'autre. Thomas souhaitait qu'Hermione suive au travers de ses cours, ses études de médicomagie qu'elle avait d'ailleurs commencée avant que la seconde guerre ne débute. Quand ils rentraient tout le monde dormait, ils rentraient chacun dans leur chambre et se couchait.

Un soir, Thomas avait décidé de prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, il passa devant la chambre d'Hermione. La porte étant entrouverte, il vit Hermione en train de se déshabiller, il fut subjugué par les formes de celle qui envahissait ses pensées et surtout ses fantasmes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha tout doucement de la porte et la poussa faiblement.

-Thomas, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme la regarda et se rapprocha d'elle, puis tendrement il prit possession de ses lèvres. Celle-ci y répondit avidement. Bientôt les lèvres ne suffirent plus et chacun embrassa chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre et caressait les parties délaissées….

Il était plus de minuit quand Thomas et Hermione se laissèrent tomber de fatigue sur le matelas.

-Je t'aime, avoua tendrement Thomas en posant un baiser sur son front.

Hermione se releva vivement et se mit à crier :

-CASSE-TOI, VAS-T-EN ! CASSE-TOI JE TE DIS ! ALLEZ VAS-T-EN !

-Mais…

-CASSE-TOI JE TE DIS ! SORS !

Drago et Ginny arrivèrent en courant et virent Thomas sortirent de la chambre d'Hermione, son sexe caché par son caleçon.

-CASSE-TOI, JE NE VEUX JAMAIS TE VOIR ! TU AS TOUT GACHE !

-Maman, pourquoi elle crie Hermione ? demanda Molly.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny.

-Allez viens ma puce, je vais te recoucher.

Drago prit sa fille dans ses bras et la raccompagna dans sa chambre. Ginny, quant à elle, alla voir son amie. Elle la trouva prostrée dans un coin de sa chambre, nue.

-Hermione qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-A tout gâché, murmura-t-elle, a tout gâché.

-Qui ça ? Thomas ?

Hermione éclata en sanglot.

-Il m'aime.

-Chut ma puce, c'est fini ! Viens sur le lit, proposa-t-elle en lui posant une couverture sur le dos.

-Il m'aime, il m'aime, ne cessa-t-elle de murmurer

-C'est pas un crime de t'aimer, et puis on s'en doutait tous un peu.

-Il m'aime… peu pas, esclave.

-Mais si, il a le droit de t'aimer.

-NON !!! NON !!! NON !!!

-Chut Hermione, calme-toi ! Je vais aller te cherche une potion apaisante et tu vas te reposer.

Ginny sortit de la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu vas boire ça et te dormir. On en reparlera demain.

-Je ne veux plus le voir, je ne veux plus le voir….

-On verra ça demain.

Elle la coucha et la borda.

-Dors bien ma belle.

Après avoir couché sa fille, Drago alla voir Thomas celui-ci feint le sommeil.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

-…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, tu as voulu…

-J'AI PAS ESSAYE DE LA VIOLER SI C'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS !

-Calme-toi, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

-Je l'ai pas forcé, elle était consentante. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que…

-Jusqu'à ce que ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue qu'il l'aime, répondit Ginny.

-Je vais vous laisser, annonça Drago, laissant sa place à Ginny.

-Je l'ai pas violé, répéta Thomas.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle en lui frottant le dos.

-Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Elle était consentante et…

-C'est pas de ta faute. Elle a juste eu peur quand tu lui as parlé d'amour.

-Mais je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé.

Ginny posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Evite de dévoiler tes sentiments, c'est ça qui lui a fait peur.

Thomas sécha ses larmes et mit des affaires propres.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Thomas ?

-Je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. C'est irrespirable, répondit-il avant de partir.

**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le départ de Thomas**


	30. Chapitre 30 : Le départ de Thomas

**Je suis vraiment désolée de poster après tant de temps.**

**Je doute du couple que je suis en train de créer. pour plus de détail, voir mon blog (lien sur mon profil)**

**biz **

**chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 30 : Le départ de Thomas_

Comme à son habitude, Hermione se leva très tôt. Elle était réveillée depuis à peine trente minutes qu'elle avait déjà les yeux rouges. La potion que lui avait donnée Ginny l'avait toutefois aidé à fermer l'œil. Elle avait décidé d'oublier ce qui s'était passé la veille. Alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner, Thomas rentra enfin au Terrier.

-Bonjour Hermione, tituba-t-il

-Tu es complètement ivre ?

-Qu'est ce que tu es perspicace ? ironisa-t-il tout en s'appuyant sur la table pour se retenir.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher, lui conseilla-t-elle.

-Tu penses ? demanda Thomas avec colère tout en se rapprochant d'Hermione. Mais je m'en bas les couilles ce que tu penses.

-Tu me fais peur Thomas, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il l'avait coincé contre un mur.

-Et moi tu me fais mal Hermione, il se recula un peu. Tu sais quoi ? A partir de maintenant on se connaît plus, reprit-il alors qu'il montait à l'étage.

Thomas ne sortit pas de sa chambre. Etant samedi, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent de le laisser dessaouler. Molly se comporta en mère protectrice et lui apporta le déjeuner et le dîner qu'il ne toucha pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Hermione se leva le lendemain, elle alla prendre des nouvelles du jeune homme mais trouva sa chambre vide. Voulant avoir une discussion avec lui, elle attendit assez tard le soir.

Quand il arriva aux environs de deux heures du matin, il refusa de l'écouter et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Son petit stratagème dura quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revienne un soir vers dix sept heures. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et en ressortit trente minutes plus tard avec un sac de voyage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ? demanda Ginny.

-Mes affaires.

-Tu pars ? demanda Molly les yeux embués.

-Oui ma puce, répondit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? quémanda-t-elle en larme. Tu m'avais promis que tu revenais pour toujours

-Je me sens pas bien en ce moment.

-Mais moi je pourrais m'occuper de toi, répondit-elle innocemment.

-J'ai besoin de partir Molly, de me retrouver seul.

-JE TE DETESTE ! s'écria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en larme dans sa chambre.

Dans sa course, elle croisa Hermione qui écoutait la discussion du haut des escaliers.

-Pars pas, implora à son tour Ginny alors que Thomas prenait son sac.

-Ne t'y mets pas toi non plus. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner.

-Elle t'aime, lui avoua Ginny

Thomas entendit du bruit en direction des escaliers, il leva les yeux et vit Hermione. Il la regarda dans les yeux et reporta son visage sur Ginny. Il lui adressa un regard compatissant et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Pars pas, l'implora-t-elle de nouveau mais Thomas n'en démordait pas, il avait déjà atteint la porte quand Ginny reprit.

-Très bien, si tu pars, tu pars avec elle.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il étonné, que venait-elle de dire ?

-Elle a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'elle, précisa-t-elle.

Ginny se tut quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Si tu nous quittes, je te la donne.

Thomas savait ce que représentait ce don. Si un esclave était rejeté par son maître, le serviteur était condamné à mort. Hermione ne bougea pas à cette annonce, trop stupéfaite. Thomas, posa son sac et sortit de la maison.

Une fois toutes les deux, Ginny se mit face aux escaliers alors que son esclave les descendait.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Tu me donnerais vraiment à lui ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les marches.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est ton âme sœur.

Hermione se mit à sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Ginny s'installa à ses cotés.

-Je t'ai surveillé depuis que Thomas est revenu. Tu es rayonnante. Tu as retrouvé le goût de vivre. Tu as recommencé à chanter pendant que tu fais le ménage, quoi que je ne sais pas si c'est bien pour nous, ironisa-t-elle.

Hermione se détendit.

-Tu te rappelles du mal que tu t'es donné pour que j'accorde une chance à Drago.

-C'était pas la même chose. Tu as le droit d'aime toi.

-Aimer le fils d'un éminent Mangemort, responsable de la destruction de ma famille et de mon emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne m'en veux pas Hermione mais, je tiendrais ma parole. Je n'ai jamais agi comme un esclavagiste mais je serais prête à te donner à Thomas car je suis qu'il est le seul à faire réapparaître ton sourire qui a disparu de ton visage depuis la mort de Ron… C'est à cause de lui ? demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

-Depuis que Thomas est là, il m'arrive de passer toute une journée sans penser à lui. Quand je le remarque, je m'en veux.

-Hermione, c'est normal. Je crois que Ron aimerait te voir heureuse. Si tu étais morte à sa place, tu n'aurais pas aimé qu'il refasse sa vie ?

-Je suis trop vieille pour lui.

-Foutaise ! Tu te rappelles de Tonks, de son amour pour Rémus.

-C'est pas pareil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un homme.

-Hermione, arrête de te chercher des excuses. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, tu ne crois pas que vous pourriez être heureux tous les deux ?

Hermione se leva et quitta la maison, elle avait besoin de réfléchir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était vingt trois heures quand Drago entra aux Trois Balais et s'installa au comptoir.

-Tu comptes te saouler tous les soirs.

-Ca m'aide à oublier.

-Thomas !

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que vous m'interdisez aussi de boire ? demanda-t-il méchamment.

-Arrêtes de faire l'enfant.

Thomas but un verre de whisky pur feu cul sec.

-Et arrêtes de boire aussi !

Le jeune homme commanda un autre verre qu'il but d'une traite par défi.

-Allez c'est fini, on sort, ordonna Drago en forçant son fils à sortir du bar.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils transplanèrent au Terrier. L'estomac de Thomas ne tint pas le voyage et il vomit dans la cour. Drago fit apparaître une serviette et épongea le visage de son fils de cœur. Quand celui-ci se releva, le blondinet le regarda dans les yeux.

-Arrête tes conneries !

-J'ai mal, craqua-t-il en dans ses bras. Pourquoi elle me fait tant souffrir.

-C'est à elle de le demander.

-Je ne veux plus la voir. Je ne supporte plus sa distance. Je pense toujours à elle. Quand on me proposait des bêtises à Poudlard, je me disais que je la décevrais alors je refusais.

-Tu veux dire que tu as toujours été irréprochable ? demanda avec suspicion Drago.

-Quand même pas mais je n'ai fait que le dixième de ce qu'on m'a proposé.

Drago sourit.

-J'ai besoin d'elle.

-Elle aussi.

-NON, s'écria-t-il en se levant.

-Elle a besoin de toi, s'emporta Drago en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

Thomas se laissa tomber sur le banc.

-Je l'aime, si tu savais comme je l'aime… Elle est mon rayon de soleil ! Des fois, je trouve la vie tellement moche et puis je pense à elle. A ce moment là, je retrouve le goût de vivre et je me mets à imaginer un futur à deux.

Drago lui tapota l'épaule et rentra dans la maison. Thomas se disait que même Drago le laissait tomber quand il sentit une main sur épaule. Il releva la tête et vit Hermione faire le tour du banc et s'asseoir à ses cotés.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il durement. Tu veux connaître ma décision… Ne t'inquiète, je ne vais pas devenir ton nouveau maître.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en se relevant mais elle le retint en lui prenant la main.

Il se rassied près d'elle.

-J'ai des tonnes de raison qui m'empêchent de t'aimer : mon statut…

Thomas voulut intervenir mais Hermione posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-… mon âge, mon passé mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Thomas la regarda, le reflet de la pleine lune éclaira son visage et vit que ses yeux brillaient. Doucement, il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement pendant quelques minutes avant que Thomas prenne l'initiative : il se rapprocha du visage d'Hermione, celle-ci ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser. Le baiser fut tout d'abord tendre avant de devenir plus passionné. Hermione s'installa sur les genoux pour approfondir leur baiser, elle s'accrocha au cou du jeune homme et se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser avant qu'Hermione ne se mette à frissonner.

-Tu as froid ?

L'esclave acquiesça et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans les bras du brun. Le climat était frais mais Thomas se sentait bien avec Hermione, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment arrêter ce moment magique.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Hermione acquiesça et se leva alors que Thomas se désola.

-Tu préfères rester là ? demanda alors Hermione.

-J'ai pas envie de te quitter.

Hermione se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme.

-Qui te parle de se quitter ?

-Je ne veux plus passer une minute loin de tes bras

Hermione posa son front contre celui de son compagnon et se mit à sourire.

-Tu es épuisé et moi aussi, il serait temps qu'on aille se coucher.

Hermione se leva et Thomas la fit se rasseoir.

-Tu restes avec moi ce soir ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Il la regarda tendrement et la prit dans ses bras pour la conduire dans sa chambre. A peine était-elle couchée qu'Hermione dormait déjà. Thomas se mit à sourire et se coucha à ses cotés. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'avait rejoint dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se réveilla à cinq heures, comme tous les jours. Doucement, il se défit des bras de son amant ce qui le réveilla.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en la voyant quitter le lit.

-La vie continue.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il en remarquant une marque de brulure en forme de M. Ne me dis pas que Drago et Ginny…

Hermione posa un doigt sur la bouche.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu marqué au fer ?

-…Mes premiers maîtres n'étaient pas aussi compréhensifs, c'est eux qui…

-Mais je croyais que tu appartenais aux Goyle.

-Lorsqu'on change de maître, la marque change comme si…

Hermione avait du mal à finir sa phrase. La douleur était encore dans sa mémoire.

-J'ai bien fait de refuser que tu deviennes mon esclave, ironisa-t-il.

Hermione cacha la marque avec son pull, le sujet était clos.

-Tu regrettes ? demanda Thomas.

Hermione le regarda étonnée.

-Tu as changé d'avis c'est ça ?

Hermione l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

-La nuit est finie pour moi. Je dois préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Reste, implora-t-il en la recouchant sur le lit.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant. On doit faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Tu as honte de moi ?

Hermione l'embrassa de nouveau

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. J'aimerais juste qu'on soit discret.

-Drago et Ginny sont déjà au courant.

-Oui mais pas Molly, elle est jeune et j'ai peur qu'elle dévoile notre secret.

-Secret ? Tu as honte de notre relation ?

Hermione réfuta de la tête.

-Je préfèrerais qu'on soit discret, je ne suis pas sensée être heureuse.

Le visage de Thomas s'illumina

-Parce que je te rends heureuse ?

Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Allez recouche-toi.

-On est samedi, on ne va pas se lever si tôt. On encore du temps.

-Thomas, le sermonna-t-elle.

-Ok, je te laisse, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Alors qu'il commençait à devenir entreprenant, Hermione le freina.

-Je dois y aller.

Elle se détacha des bras de son amant et quitta la chambre. Quand elle descendit préparer le petit déjeuner, elle trouva Drago installé dans un fauteuil avec Maya dans ses bras.

-Salut vous.

-Coucou ! Déjà levée ?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question.

-Ginny a acheté ce truc pour lui tirer le lait. Je n'aimais pas ce principe mais ça me plait en fait, ça me permet de passer un peu de temps avec mon soleil.

Hermione s'installa et vit la petite Maya fixer son père qui était gaga devant elle.

-Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Thomas.

Hermione se releva et s'installa aux fourneaux. Drago déposa Maya dans son cosy en lui promettant de lui donner le reste de son biberon très vite. Il s'installa derrière Hermione et la força à se retourner.

-Hermione. Ginny et moi on peut très bien se faire à manger.

-Mais…

-Hermione, tu as sacrifié de nombreuses années de ta vie. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu penses un peu à toi. Thomas ne veut que ton bonheur, laisse lui une chance.

Hermione enlaça Drago.

-Merci.

-Allez va le rejoindre, je suis sur qu'il trouve le lit bien vide dans toi.

-Et si Molly se réveille ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle viendra rejoindre ses parents pour un gros câlin.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue

-Allez files, tu es en train de gâcher un tête à tête avec ma fille, et ne descend pas avant onze heures.

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Et bien tu devrais te dépêcher car ta fille est en train de s'endormir.

Le papa se précipita vers sa fille tandis qu'Hermione rejoignit Thomas avec un sourire qui l'avait quitté depuis très longtemps. Quand elle entra dans la chambre de Thomas, elle le trouva couché dans son lit. Elle s'allongea à son tour et l'embrassa dans le cou. Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

-Je te manque déjà ? ironisa-t-il. Et qui va faire à manger.

-J'ai faim, dit-elle en s'installant à califourchon sur lui. J'ai faim de toi.

-Ah ouais, voyez-vous ça, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il entendit Hermione gémir. Il mit ses mains sous son pull et la caressa. Délicatement, il remonta le bout de tissus. Il se sépara avec peine des lèvres afin de lui ôter son pull.

-Je ne suis pas la seule à être affamée, plaisanta-t-elle.

Thomas acquiesça avant de reprendre possession des lèvres, il était en train de lui dégrafer son pantalon quand on frappa à la porte.

-Thomas ? entendirent-ils. Thomas, tu dors ?

Molly essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais par chance Hermione l'avait fermée à clef. Molly attendit quelques minutes et repartit.

-On a eu chaud, se mit à rire Thomas.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Hermione déposa de tendres baisers sur chaque parcelle du corps de son compagnon. Thomas reprit ses baisers tout en lui ôtant le reste de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'ils furent dévêtus, Thomas s'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant le visage.

-Rien, dit-il en fuyant son visage.

-Thomas ?

-J'ai peur, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

-Peur ?

-L'autre fois… c'était ma… première fois et…

Hermione lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu étais parfait, le rassura-t-elle.

-Je n'ai toujours aimé que toi. Bien sur j'ai eu quelques baisers mais je n'arrivais pas à aller plus loin. Ton image était toujours au fond de moi.

-Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, il va falloir me le prouver, quémanda-t-elle avec un air coquin.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la caressa doucement. Les deux amants se prouvèrent ensuite à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Nos tourtereaux ne se levèrent qu'à onze heures. La famille Malefoy n'était quant à elle toujours pas levé. Thomas profita de ce moment d'intimité pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

-Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Hermione sourit tendrement et se blottit dans le bras du jeune homme.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa-t-il.

La brune se défit des bras de son amant et se rapprocha de la gazinière.

-Je vais te préparer quelque chose.

-Oh non, l'arrêta-t-il. C'est moi qui vais te faire à manger aujourd'hui.

Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant quand elle le vit à son tour se rapprocher de la gazinière.

-Tu sais cuisiner toi ?

Il se mit à sourire.

-Non. Je suis désolé. Tu m'apprendras ?

-Peut être, répondit-elle d'un air coquin, ça te coutera cher en câlin.

-Je réglerai ma dette c'est promis, annonça-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il voulut redécouvrir le corps d'Hermione et la déposa sur la table de la cuisine. Dès qu'elle fut installée dessus, Hermione commença à se débattre.

-Arrête, arrête, cria-t-elle.

Alerté par les cris, Drago et Ginny descendirent mais Thomas avait déjà relâché Hermione qui s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.

-J'ai rien fait, se justifia Thomas en levant les mains.

-On…

-J'ai rien fait, répéta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaine

Ginny s'accroupit devant lui.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-J'étais en train de l'embrasser quand je l'ai mise sur la table et….

Alors qu'il relatait l'histoire, il se rappelait de l'agression sur cette même table. Du haut de ses onze ans, cet évènement avait été traumatisant pour lui. Il regarda Ginny qui semblait penser à la même chose et monta à son tour au premier étage. Quand il arriva devant la porte de sa bienaimée, il hésita : Acceptera-t-elle de lui ouvrir la porte. Il frappa tout de même à la porte, mais elle ne lui ouvrit pas.

-Hermione, Hermione ouvre moi s'il te plait ?

-….

-Je n'y pensais plus, excuse moi. J'ai promis de te protéger et c'est moi qui te fais souffrir.

L'esclave sentit de la tristesse dans la voix du jeune homme, il n'était en aucun cas responsable de son agression. Elle lui ouvrit, quand il la vit, il se jeta dans ses bras et Hermione se mit à pleurer.

-Je t'aime mon amour, et je te promets que plus personne ne te fera du mal. Tu m'entends personne.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et resta dans les bras du jeune homme. Voyant qu'elle tombait de fatigue, Thomas la recoucha. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule, il resta donc avec elle mais il entendit rapidement sa respiration ralentir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ne se réveilla qu'en début d'après midi. Thomas lui proposa une balade dans les bois ce qu'Hermione accepta mais elle n'avait pas le moral pour entretenir une longe conversation comme il le faisait d'habitude. La sentant mélancolique, Thomas la prit sur son dos et l'emmena vers un coin qu'il venait de découvrir : une magnifique clairière.

-J'ai découvert ce coin la semaine dernière quand je te fuyais mais même ici, je pensais à toi. Je me disais que si tu me laissais une chance, je t'emmènerais ici et pour qu'on y passe d'agréables moments tous les deux.

-Je connaissais déjà cet endroit, j'y viens souvent pour lire ou par nostalgie. C'était notre Ron, Harry et moi, on s'y cachait quand Molly nous surveillait.

Thomas l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

-Tu veux me parler d'eux ?

-Non. C'est le passé, je ne veux plus parler du passé.

-Tu as raison, mieux vaut parler de notre futur.

Hermione se retourna.

-On a pas de futur ensemble, je suis une…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Thomas prit possession de ses lèvres.

-On arrête de parler de ça, on vit au jour le jour pour l'instant ça te va ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien. Quand tu pensais à moi ici, tu pensais à quoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Hermione acquiesça, Thomas l'embrassa alors passionnément. Il jeta un sort et une douce musique se fit entendre. Les deux amants se mirent à danser front contre front.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

Elle sourit et se blottit dans le cou du jeune homme

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Le secret**


	31. Chapitre 31 : Le secret

**Je voulais m'excuser pour ce retard mais le chapitre est plus long**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis...**

**Biz**

**chaton**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 31 : Le secret des amoureux_

Voilà trois semaines que Thomas et Hermione vivaient le parfait amour. Afin d'être plus discret, le couple, aidé de Drago et Ginny, avaient mis en place certaines astuces pour que Molly ne découvre pas la vérité sur leur relation. Le couple ne se voyait que dans leur chambre quand la fillette dormait ou était absente.

Depuis quelques semaines, Thomas était souvent absent. Il partait tôt le matin et revenait assez tard le soir. Un après-midi, alors que Thomas rentrait au Terrier après une nuit blanche, il trouva sa belle assoupie dans le canapé. Poussé par son amour pour Hermione, il s'accroupit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu es enfin là ? Tu m'as manqué cette nuit ? murmura Hermione

-Désolé, j'avais pas le choix.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle en le regardant tendrement.

Hermione ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule fois la raison de ces fréquentes absences, il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, ce que sa compagne s'évertuait à lui accorder. Thomas s'en voulait de la trahir ainsi. Alors que sa conscience le torturait, Hermione lui caressa le visage. Le jeune homme s'installa au dessus d'elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Non, pas ici, le freina-t-elle.

-Tu m'as manquée.

-A moi aussi mais pas ici.

Hermione commençait à se laisser aller quand elle se releva violemment.

-Stop !

Il se releva, il savait qu'elle aurait le dernier mot.

-Molly est là.

A ce même moment, la fillette arriva. Quand elle entendit son nom, elle se cacha et écouta le reste de la conversation.

-Je suis sure qu'elle serait ravie de savoir que nous sommes ensemble.

-On en a déjà parlé cent fois. Il est hors de question qu'elle soit au courant. Imagine que certains mangemorts l'apprennent, Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils peuvent nous faire…surtout pour moi.

En ayant assez entendu, Molly se retira alors que Thomas et Hermione s'étreignaient tendrement.

-Excuse-moi ma chérie, je suis égoïste.

-C'est oublié.

Thomas se mit à sourire avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

-Je pourrais m'excuser un peu plus… mais il faudrait qu'on aille dans la chambre.

Hermione regarda des deux cotés, n'y voyant personne, elle l'embrassa furtivement à son tour.

-Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? demanda-t-elle d'un air coquin.

Ils se dirigèrent précipitamment dans la chambre du jeune homme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis qu'elle avait entendu la discussion entre Thomas et Hermione, Molly était beaucoup plus calme ce qui effrayait ses parents. La fillette ne jouait plus avec ses camarades de classe, était très assidue en cours, un peu trop même au goût de son institutrice. A la maison, elle semblait tendue quand elle était avec quelqu'un mais se laissait aller quand elle se retrouvait seule. Ses parents en avaient parlé à Thomas et Hermione mais personne ne pouvait expliquer ce changement d'attitude. Ils avaient alors décidé d'en parler à l'intéressée. Un soir, alors que tout le monde était réuni dans le salon, Drago engagea la discussion.

-Si on voulait te parler avec Thomas, Hermione et maman, c'est qu'on trouve que tu es triste en ce moment. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La fillette regarda les adultes un à un puis baissa la tête.

-Molly ? implora son père en lui relevant la tête.

-Je sais, avoua-t-elle honteuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais ma puce ? demanda Ginny.

-Pour Thomas et Hermione, je les ai vu dans le salon l'autre jour

Le couple se regarda avant que Thomas ne se lève et se positionne devant la fillette.

-C'est pour ça que tu es triste, parce qu'Hermione et moi nous sommes ?

-Non, je suis contente qu'Hermione soit ton amoureuse. Si tu avais une autre amoureuse tu partirais de la maison.

Le jeune homme sourit.

-Même si j'avais eu une autre amoureuse, je ne partirais jamais loin de toi. Tu es ma petite sœur.

Molly se jeta dans les bras de Thomas, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, émus par cette situation.

-Pourquoi es-tu si triste depuis quelques temps alors ? demanda Thomas qui venait de s'installer au coté d'Hermione avec Molly sur ses genoux.

-Je fais attention à ne pas dire votre secret.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne joues plus, pour ne pas avouer notre secret ? demanda Hermione incrédule.

-Oui, je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal. L'autre jour, j'ai rêvé qu'on venait te chercher et que tu ne revenais plus.

Hermione prit Molly dans ses bras qui semblait toute triste.

-Je suis très touchée par ton geste mais je ne veux pas que tu t'isoles parce que tu connais notre secret.

-Mais…

Hermione posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-On a confiance en toi, on est sur que tu sauras garder notre secret. Je veux que tu restes une petite fille comme les autres.

-Mais si j'avoue ton secret.

-Et bien c'est pas grave. C'est moi qui ne respecte pas les règles, si on veut me punir, j'accepterais la sanction.

-Alors maintenant on veut que tu joues comme avant et entendre ton rire. D'accord ? demanda Thomas.

Molly accepta et fit un gros câlin à Hermione tandis que Thomas enlaçait sa compagne.

-Allez files dans ta chambre jouer, proposa Ginny.

La fillette obéit et quitta le salon non sans avoir embrassé Hermione et Thomas.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que ma fille se sacrifie ou se rende malade à cause de votre secret. Je vous rappelle que dans un mois ce sont les vacances, les enfants vont revenir, dit sérieusement Ginny.

Hermione s'installa dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? demanda Thomas.

-Il faut un gardien pour votre secret ?

-Ce sera l'un de vous deux alors ? imposa Hermione

-Ginny plutôt, proposa Drago, moi je côtoie beaucoup trop de personnes avec mon travail et de nombreux sont de parfaits occlumens.

Le couple regarda la rouquine qui acquiesça.

-Il va falloir qu'on fasse ça au plus vite, il faut ensuite qu'on efface la mémoire de Molly pour lui retransmettre l'information, elle ne pourra pas le répéter.

-Dans deux ou trois jours ce sera possible, il faut que je relise des livres.

Thomas se mit à sourire.

-Mais oui ma chérie, lis.

Hermione prit un coussin à coté d'elle et lui balança dans la figure.

-Eh !!!!!

-Ca va t'apprendre à te moquer de moi.

-Bon on va vous laisser, annonça Ginny.

-Non, répondit Hermione gênée.

-Je dois faire prendre son bain à Maya, et Ginny doit aider Molly pour ses devoirs, expliqua Drago.

Quand il vit les époux Malefoy sortirent, Thomas coucha Hermione sur le canapé.

-Il a un livre moldu que j'aimerais bien étudier avec toi, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou tout en lui déboutonnant son chemisier.

-Je pense savoir auquel tu parles, répondit Hermione. Thomas, pas ici, dit-elle en lui tapotant sur les mains alors qu'il continuait de déboutonner son chemisier.

-Tout le monde est au courant maintenant.

Elle se releva brutalement.

-C'est pas une raison. Est-ce que tu as déjà trouvé Drago et Ginny dans une position compromettante ? Non, car il y a des enfants ici.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et laissa sa compagne se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je comprends.

-Alors je vais aller préparer à manger et ce soir, si tu es toujours d'accord, on reprendra ce petit câlin.

-Je vais t'aider, se proposa-t-il.

Hermione l'embrassa.

-C'est gentil mais je préfère être seule.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, répondit-elle en commençant à partir avant d'être arrêté par son amant.

-Ne me mens pas.

Elle se mit à sourire.

-Tu commences à bien me connaître.

Thomas la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est rien, c'est juste le fait que tout le monde soit au courant rend notre relation plus…

-Plus sérieuse ?

-Oui, on a dit qu'on vivait au jour le jour mais ce n'est plus un secret donc…

-On ne changera rien, je te le promets. C'est pas parce que tout le monde est au courant que je te ferais l'amour sur le canapé.

Hermione se mit à sourire.

-Pourtant tu me l'as proposé il y a quelques minutes.

-Ce sont mes hormones qui parlaient pas mon cerveau.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Moi j'aime bien quand parlent tes hormones, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis qu'il était avec Hermione, Thomas appréciait le moment du coucher, c'était synonyme de tête à tête avec Hermione durant lesquels, la jeune femme pouvait se permettre d'être elle-même. Ce soir-là, Thomas avait hâte qu'arrive ce moment, Hermione n'avait cessé de l'aguicher au point que le jeune homme était parti se coucher peu avant vingt et une heure, pressé que sa femme vienne le rejoindre. La maison était silencieuse depuis plus d'une heure et Hermione ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint. Attisé par sa curiosité, il descendit mais trouva pas sa compagne. Il remonta et la retrouva dans sa chambre. Il se rapprocha du lit et lui caressa le visage, elle se réveilla.

-Je pensais que tu m'aurais rejoint ?

Hermione se sentit soudain gênée.

-Je pouvais pas, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Tu ne pouvais pas quoi ? Hermione explique-moi.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des initiatives, surtout si c'est pour prendre du plaisir.

-Pourtant tu es déjà venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre ?

-C'est toi qui me le demandait, tu me disais toujours tu me rejoins ?

Thomas ne répondit pas, l'obscurité ne permit pas à Hermione de voir des larmes couler sur son visage. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Dors bien.

Surprise qu'il parte en pleine nuit, Hermione le laissa tout de même seul. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle alla le rejoindre dans la cour.

-Tu devrais rentrer Thomas, il est tard et il fait froid.

Thomas donna un coup de pied au ballon de Molly et l'envoya dans l'arbre préféré de Ron.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda l'esclave.

-Ca m'énerve, dit-il avec rage.

-Thomas, murmura-t-elle.

-Putain, ça m'énerve.

Il lui fit face.

-Pourquoi on peut pas être heureux comme tout le monde. Qu'est ce qu'on fait de mal ? On s'aime c'est tout.

Hermione l'enlaça.

-Calme-toi.

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas être heureux tous les deux.

-Mais on l'est.

-Pas vraiment. Il faut que je te demande pour que tu me rejoignes dans notre chambre.

Thomas se mit à rire.

-On n'a même pas de chambre.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa le visage.

-Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin.

-Je…

Thomas la repoussa et transplana. Hermione soupira, elle n'aimait pas le laisser partir seul quand il était ainsi. Elle espérait qu'il irait rejoindre des amis et que ceux-ci pourrait apaiser sa peine. Frigorifiée, elle retourna se coucher dans sa chambre

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand elle se leva, Hermione alla voir si Thomas était rentré mais celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Elle décida alors de préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand elle alluma la lumière, elle trouva Thomas avachi sur la table de la cuisine.

-Thomas ? murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant la joue, elle voulait la jouer tendre pour lui faire oublier les évènements de la veille.

-Laisse-moi, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu as bu ?

-Moui.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pour oublier.

Hermione s'installa sur une chaise à coté de celle de Thomas.

-Oublier quoi ?

-Qu'on ne sera jamais un couple comme les autres. Je n'aurais jamais le bonheur de te voir venir me rejoindre dans mon lit sans que je n'ai à te demander. Passer une soirée en tête à tête avec toi….

Hermione lui frotta le dos en guise de réconfort.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Thomas obéit et embrassa Hermione sur le front avant de partir se reposer.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione ne répondit pas à cette déclaration d'amour et s'attela à préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Ca va ? demanda Ginny quand elle trouva Hermione pensive.

-Non, répondit-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il souffre de ce que notre relation lui incombe. Jamais nous ne pourrons être un couple comme les autres.

-Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi…

Hermione retrouva le sourire.

-J'ai bien une idée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trois jours s'étaient écroulés depuis que Thomas avait avoué sa douleur de ne pas pouvoir s'aimer en plein jour. Hermione aidée de Ginny avait décidé d'offrir à Thomas une soirée en amoureux avec sa belle.

Hermione avait tout d'abord voulu aller chercher Thomas à la fin de ses cours mais elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle en avait conclu qu'il avait du passer par une autre sortie.

Quand le jeune homme rentra dans la soirée, il fut surpris de voir que la table de la cuisine avait été remplacée par une table ronde avec seulement deux couverts. Etonné, il monta dans sa chambre prendre une douche, la journée avait été épuisante. Alors qu'il prenait une douche, Hermione vint le rejoindre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il heureux alors qu'Hermione commençait à parsemer son corps de baisers.

-Tu n'as pas demandé un massage.

Thomas se mit à sourire.

-Si en effet… j'avais complètement oublié.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et se mit à son tour à parsemer de baisers le cou de sa compagne qui semblait aussi heureuse que lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Thomas quelques heures plus tard alors que nos tourtereaux se reposèrent de tous les efforts qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

-C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête faussement honteux.

-Ils sont partis… en week end. On a la maison pour nous tous seuls.

-C'est vrai ?

Hermione était émue de voir Thomas émerveillée par cette nouvelle.

-Oui.

Le jeune homme se jeta comme une proie sur Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après quelques câlins, notre petit couple descendit manger un peu.

-Je suis venue te chercher à la fac de médicomagie mais je ne t'y ai pas vu.

Thomas s'arrêta de manger quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

-J'avais pas cours cet après-midi.

Hermione se demandait pourquoi il était rentré si tard mais ne le lui demanda pas, il avait certainement révisé avec un ou une amie. A cette pensée, l'esclave constata qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu révisé ce qui était étonnant pour un élève de médicomagie.

-Ca va pas ? demanda Thomas.

-Si, le rassura-t-elle

-On dirait pas pourtant.

Il lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle le rejoigne, elle s'installa sur ses genoux.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il sérieusement.

-Ah oui ?

Il l'embrassa passionnément.

-Tu veux que j'approfondisse un peu plus.

Le sourire coquin d'Hermione fit de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Thomas et Hermione passèrent le reste du week-end au lit. Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux étaient le plus comblé. Hermione avait oublié qu'elle était une esclave et Thomas était un jeune amoureux comme les autres. Il avait d'ailleurs été cherché des viennoiseries à la boulangerie de Loutry Ste Chapoule et avait apporté à sa belle, le petit déjeuner au lit. Les deux amants eurent beaucoup de mal à se lever mais profitèrent de ce tête pour faire une ballade en amoureux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand ils revinrent au Terrier, Drago et Ginny étaient de retour. Hermione lâcha la main de Thomas quand elle vit Molly courir vers le jeune homme.

-Thomas, s'écria-t-elle.

-Moustique, lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit maman ? dit-elle en descendant des bras du jeune homme et en lui prenant la main.

-Quoi ?

-Que tu es amoureux d'Hermione.

Le jeune homme se retourna et regarda la concernée. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre.

-Tu es contente ? demanda-t-il à la fillette.

-Vous êtes mignons, répondit-elle en souriant.

Content de les voir en amoureux, Molly rentra dans la maison laissant les tourtereaux en tête à tête.

-Elle est au courant, dit-il fièrement.

-On dirait que oui.

-Je ne veux plus qu'on se cache maintenant qu'elle le sait.

-Tu sais, il y a encore les vacances et…

Thomas posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-On leur dira à eux aussi, je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis amoureux avec toi

Hermione prit alors l'initiative d'embrasser Thomas.

-Je suis bien avec toi.

Thomas ferma les yeux et savoura cet aveu, il voulait dire tellement pour lui.

Quand ils revinrent dans la maison, Hermione se mit à chauffer Thomas. Au bout de dix minutes, ne tenant plus à cette torture, il s'exclama.

-Je vais me coucher, dit-il simplement alors qu'ils étaient attablés.

-Mais tu n'as pas fini de mangé, répondit Molly.

Drago, Ginny et Hermione se retinrent de rire.

-Je suis vraiment fatigué.

Le jeune homme fit le tour de la table et murmura à l'oreille de sa compagne :

-Tu as intérêt à venir me rejoindre ce soir…

Hermione se mit à rire doucement alors que Thomas se précipita de prendre une douche bien froide.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione eut à peine franchi la porte qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Quel accueil !

-Sorcière va, je vais t'apprendre à m'aguicher comme ça.

Hermione se mit rigoler alors que Thomas devenait très entreprenant. Elle aimait quand il était si tendre, elle se sentait revivre.

_

* * *

_

Prochain chapitre : Vacances de Noël


	32. Chapitre 32 : Vacances de Noel

**Désolée je sais que j'ai pris du temps mais j'en manque énormément en ce moment**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je le trouve pas si bien que ça une finie**

**Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 32 : Vacances de Noël_

Hermione était amusée de voir Thomas de si mauvais humeur, aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui versant son café

-Quand je la passe avec toi ? Jamais, la rassura-t-il en la prenant sur ses genoux et en l'embrassant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passa alors ?

Thomas posa son front contre celui de sa compagne.

-Liam et Ely reviennent pour les vacances. Ca veut donc dire quinze jours d'abstinence.

-La torture, ironisa-t-elle.

-C'est ça moque toi, je suis sure que dans trois jours, tu me supplieras de te faire l'amour.

-On verra qui suppliera l'autre. En attendant, tu devras dormir… tout seul, répondit-elle avant d'aller préparer les chambres des enfants.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre de Jack et Henry, Thomas l'enlaça et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ils arrivent dans une heure et on n'est pas obligé d'aller les chercher.

-Et ?

-J'ai une petite idée de comment combler ce temps.

-Ah oui ?

Hermione se laissa aller sous les baisers de son amant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les enfants arrivèrent dans la soirée, heureux de retrouver leur foyer. Emma était très heureuse de retrouver Molly. Quand elle était partie à Poudlard, sa camarade de chambre lui en avait voulu. Depuis les filles étaient inséparables quand elles se retrouvaient, Molly avait hâte de rejoindre sa grande sœur.

Les plus âgés quant à eux semblaient assez discrets ce qui n'étonnait personne, les adolescents avaient beaucoup de secrets.

La nouveauté fut tout de même la présentation de la dernière de la famille. La petite Maya sourit à tout le monde, se fut d'ailleurs la dispute pour savoir qui lui donnerait le biberon. Heureusement qu'ils restaient quelques jours, Ginny leur promis que chacun pourrait nourrir le bébé.

Quand Ginny somma les enfants de défaire ses valises, Ely demanda à Hermione de venir avec elle. Intriguée, celle-ci la suivit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Ely ?

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?

La jeune fille s'assied sur son lit et se tritura les mains.

-Il a un problème ? demanda l'esclave.

La jeune femme releva la tête, surprise que sa camarade de chambre ait comprit aussi vite.

-C'est à cause des garçons.

-Non. Enfin…

Hermione s'installa sur son lit face à Ely

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Liam… Liam et moi… on est ensemble depuis deux mois…

Hermione se mit à sourire, elle aussi sortait avec Thomas depuis deux mois.

-…et on aimerait bien passer du temps ensemble, mais on ne veut pas que Drago et Ginny soient au courant, alors on aimerait … passer nos nuits ensembles, histoire d'avoir nos moments à nous.

-Et ? demanda Hermione bien qu'elle savait déjà la requête de son amie.

-Ca ne te dérangerait pas de dormir avec Thomas, tu pourrais prendre le lit de Liam. S'il te plait !!

Hermione feint de réfléchir sous les supplications de la jeune femme et céda.

-D'accord mais vous ne faîtes pas de cochonneries dans mon lit, et soyez très discret.

-Promis, dit-elle en embrassant son amie sur la joue avant d'aller chercher son petit ami afin de lui annoncer la grande nouvelle.

Hermione se mit à rire de la situation. C'est à ce moment que Ginny demanda à tout le monde de venir dans le salon.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour que tout le monde soit prêt à écouter la matriarche.

-Donc voilà, si je vous ai fait tous venir c'est pour vous parler des vacances. Tout d'abord, quand Maya dort j'aimerais que vous soyez discret pour ne pas la réveiller.

Les enfants acquiescèrent silencieusement.

-Ensuite, j'ai fait le tableau des taches ménagères. Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione soit la seule à tout faire ici, nous sommes nombreux et vous êtes grands maintenant… même toi Molly.

La fillette se mit à souffler.

-En parlant d'Hermione, j'ai également quelque chose à vous annoncer.

L'esclave se tendit. Discrètement, Thomas prit sa main et la lui caressa du bout des doigts ce qui la rassura.

-Je vais vous révéler un secret que vous ne pouvez pas répéter, d'ailleurs je vous ne pourrez pas le faire, moi seul en ai le pouvoir.

Les enfants étaient tous attentifs aux paroles de la matriarche.

-Voilà nous avons de nouveaux amoureux dans la pièce.

Liam et Ely se regardèrent immédiatement avant que cette dernière ne dévisage sa camarade de chambre : l'avait-elle trahie ?

-Thomas et Hermione sont ensembles maintenant.

Ely adressa un sourire malicieux à Hermione qui la regardait également, voyez-vous ça, pensa-t-elle.

-Si je vous l'ai annoncé, c'est pour préserver ce secret. Si certaines personnes venaient à l'apprendre, il se pourrait qu'Hermione soit en danger. Le fait que je vous l'annonce, ne vous permet pas de le divulguer aux autres.

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Bon maintenant, nous allons passez au tirage au sort des cadeaux…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Maligne va ! dit Ely quand elle aida Hermione à faire la vaisselle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? répondit-elle innocemment.

-Quelle torture de devoir dormir avec Thomas.

Pour la première fois, Ely vit un magnifique sourire illuminé le visage de son amie.

-Tu as l'air heureuse.

-Je le suis, répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps.

-Deux mois.

-Je suis contente pour vous, tu sais Liam m'a raconté que Thomas n'a jamais rien fait sans se demander comment tu réagirais face à ses actes. Tu comptes plus que tout pour lui.

-Et toi, avec Liam ?

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ça fait des mois que je suis amoureuse de Liam mais je n'ai jamais osé tenter ma chance. Je me disais qu'il me considérait comme sa petite sœur.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis.

-Rose Wittman, dit-elle sèchement. Une bonde à forte poitrine qui a voulu mettre le grappin dessus.

-Et…

A ce même moment, Liam vint interrompre leur discussion.

-Vas-y, dit Hermione, je vais finir toute seule.

-Tu es sure ?

-Il me reste plus que les verres ne t'inquiète pas.

Ely embrassa Hermione et lui murmura à son oreille.

-Je ne pensais pas que le sortilège de chauve furie de Ginny marchait si bien, avoua-t-elle avant de rejoindre son petit-ami.

Hermione se mit à rire pendant que les tourtereaux montaient à l'étage. Elle finit d'essuyer la vaisselle et monta à son tour dans la chambre de son compagnon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thomas s'était couché tôt. Depuis l'arrivée de ses camarades, il ne semblait pas très enjoué, l'idée de dormir sans Hermione lui minait le moral. Quand Hermione vint le rejoindre, elle le trouva profondément endormi, il fallait dire que la nuit précédente avait été courte pour les amants. Elle alla se blottir dans les bras de son amant et lui caressa le visage.

-Coucou toi.

Tout d'abord endormi, le jeune homme se mit à sourire quand il vit sa compagne dans son lit.

-Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? …Tu es venue pour moi ou Liam ? demanda-t-il amusé

-Tu savais que Liam et Ely sortaient ensemble ?

-Ca fait un bout de temps qu'elle lui tourne autour, lui aussi mais tu sais comment il est timide, il préférait la fuir, je pense aussi qu'il appréhendait la réaction de Drago et Ginny.

-Et bien c'est fait, et nos petits amoureux voulaient dormir ensemble. Ely m'a demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas de dormir avec toi ?

-Tu as réfléchit longtemps ?

-Assez pour la voir me supplier, répondit-elle en rigolant.

-Donc tu es venu pour moi.

-Je ne toucherais jamais à Liam, j'ai trop peur d'Ely.

Les deux amants se mirent à rire avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

-Je n'aurais pas pu vivre quinze jours sans toi tu sais, avoua Thomas sincèrement.

Hermione sourit avant de l'embrasser.

-Je dois te l'avouer, moi non plus je ne pensais pas tenir quinze jours. Tu es devenu ma drogue.

Il la regarda avec tendresse et l'embrassa tendrement.

-J'aime quand tu me dis des choses comme ça, et ça me donne quelques idées… proposa-t-il en la regardant avec amour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un matin, tout le monde fut étonné de ne pas trouver la table mise. Chacun mit donc la main à la pâte pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Alors que celui-ci était prêt, Thomas descendit.

-Hermione est malade, j'aimerais que vous la laissiez se reposer aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester auprès d'elle alors…

-Compte sur nous, ta dulcinée ne sortira pas du lit, le rassura Ginny.

-Merci, je vais essayer de rentrer tôt mais je ne promets rien, je dois…

Thomas releva et vit que tout le monde écoutait.

-…réviser avec des copains, prends soin d'elle s'il te plait, elle compte tellement pour moi.

-C'est promis, j'appellerais le médicomage.

-Merci, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es un ange.

-Et toi, tu es accro, lui répondit-elle alors qu'il mettait son manteau.

-Tu l'embrasseras pour moi.

-Compte sur moi. Allez file, ils t'attendent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thomas rentra assez tardivement le soir même. Sa journée avait été épuisante et n'attendait qu'une chose, rejoindre sa bien aimée.

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il vit, grâce à la faible lumière qu'elle avait laissée, Hermione assoupie. Il se changea et se doucement à ses cotés afin de le pas la réveiller.

-Enfin rentré, je me suis inquiétée.

-J'avais prévenue Ginny que je rentrais tard.

-Je sais elle me l'a dit c'est juste que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Thomas souffla doucement.

-Ce doit être l'effet de la fièvre.

-Oui, je pense aussi, répondit-il.

Hermione ouvrit ses bras et Thomas vint s'y blottir.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, le médicomage m'a donnée une potion, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Thomas l'embrassa dans le cou puis s'assoupit immédiatement. Hermione resserra ses bras autour de son amant. Ces moments lui rappelaient les soirs où enfant, Thomas faisait des cauchemars. Mais Thomas n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait connu, il était devenu un homme, un homme qu'elle aime, qu'elle respecte et qui fait d'elle une femme heureuse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une nuit, Hermione réveilla par de tendres baisers. Ce geste étonna le jeune homme car c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait une initiative.

-Encore deux minutes, marmonna-t-il.

-Thomas ?

-MMMM

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Deux heures.

Cette annonce réveilla le jeune homme tout d'un coup.

-Deux heures du mat' ? Et tu as envie de faire l'amour ? Tu es malade ?

-Tu m'as manquée toute la journée, et très TRES envie de toi, dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le très.

Il l'enlaça tendrement.

-Se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par sa femme pour effectuer le devoir conjugal, tu vas me tuer, ironisa-t-il.

-Si ça te dérange, je peux aller ailleurs, si quelqu'un peu me contenter.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, Thomas la recoucha.

-Oh non, s'il faut te contenter, je vais me sacrifier, dit-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Redis-le moi encore une fois, implora-t-il.

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Si tu insistes, répondit-il avant de couvrir Hermione de baiser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Alors tu tiens ? demanda Ginny à sa meilleure amie.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du fait de faire chambre à part avec Thomas depuis plus d'une semaine. Tu dois avoir hâte que les grands retournent à Poudlard, afin de retrouver les bras de ton homme.

-Ca va je tiens.

-La tentation n'est pas trop grande ?

-Nous résistons.

-Et ce ne serait pas du au fait qu'Ely et Liam dorme dans TA chambre et que vous dormez dans celle des garçons.

-Comment tu l'as su ?

-J'ai vu Liam entrer dans votre chambre hier en embrassant passionnément Ely.

-Ginny je…

-Pas la peine de te justifier. Liam est majeur et Ely le sera dans quelques mois, de plus ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils se tournaient autour.

-Oui mais en temps qu'adulte, j'aurais du t'en parler avant d'accepter cette situation mais…

-Mais tu as pensé d'abord à toi ?

Hermione baissa la tête honteuse.

-Hermione ? Tu as bien fait. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu penses un peu à toi.

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur son visage.

-J'aime te voir sourire comme ça.

-C'est grâce à lui, répondit Hermione.

-Je le sais et ça vous réussit à tous les deux.

La rouquine avait l'impression d'être retournée dans le passé, Hermione était redevenue son amie d'école. Celle qui était prête à beaucoup de folie par amour. Elle avait de nouveau une raison de vivre, une raison de se battre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le reste des vacances se passèrent sans encombre, Thomas était de moins en mois présent au grand damne de sa compagne qui ne comprenait pas la raison de cette fuite.

Au début du moins de janvier, Hermione commença à s'isoler dans sa chambre de plus en plus souvent, mangeait peu et semblait de plus en plus fatiguée. Ginny qui ne supportait de voir Hermione redevenir un fantôme alla discuter avec elle.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Rien, nia l'esclave.

-Pas à moi.

-Je vais bien.

Hermione se leva et alla s'isoler dans sa chambre, suivie de son amie. Assise sur son lit, Hermione avoua.

-Il me ment, je sais qu'il me ment.

-Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

-Tu en connais beaucoup d'étudiant en médicomagie qui ne révise pas…et puis il ne me répond jamais à ce sujet que je l'interroge.

-Hermione.

-J'aimerais être seule maintenant.

Ginny acquiesça et quitta la chambre.

-Ginny, la héla-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Quand je dis seule, ça veut dire même pour lui.

-Bien.

Quand Thomas arriva au Terrier, il alla directement dans sa chambre. La trouvant vide, il se dirigea vers celle d'Hermione mais la porte était fermée à clef. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il vit une lettre sur son bureau.

_J'ai besoin de faire un break pendant quelques temps._

_Hermione_

Thomas se précipita vers la chambre de sa compagne mais trouva porte close.

-Hermione, HERMIONE OUVRE-MOI !

Drago se précipita auprès de lui.

-Thomas, arrête de crier. Tu vas réveiller les petites.

-Je dois parler à Hermione.

-Demain.

-Maintenant. TU M'ENTENDS, JE VEUX QU'ON PARLE.

-Elle a besoin de faire le point sur votre relation.

-J'ai besoin.

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Allez viens, on va descendre un peu pour discuter.

Thomas accepta et suivit son mentor.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione descendit les rejoindre.

-Je vais vous laisser seuls.

Thomas regarda Hermione sans parler.

-Je préfère qu'on se sépare, dit-elle directement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je doute de tout, de toi. Je sais que tu me mens.

-Hermione, je ne peux pas te dire la vérité.

-Pourquoi il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

-Fais moi confiance.

-Non, répondit-elle catégoriquement en remontant dans sa chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les semaines passèrent et Hermione semblait de plus en plus fatiguée. Pour Drago et Ginny, c'était la rupture du couple qui la mettait dans ses états. Hermione ne cessait de nettoyer la maison, elle avait besoin de changer les idées. Ce ne fut qu'au début du mois de février qu'Hermione comprit sa fatigue. Croyant la maison vide, elle décida de demander de l'aide à Ginny.

-Ginny j'ai besoin de toi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis enceinte… Je ne peux pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas ?

-Avoir un enfant.

-Tu sais beaucoup de femmes on des enfants à ton âge.

-Je ne veux pas de cet enfant, je suis une esclave et puis, Thomas et moi c'est fini.

-Tu ne crois pas que vous devriez en parler tous les deux.

-Je veux avorter.

-Moi j'ai peut être mon mot à dire, l'interrompit Thomas.

Hermione fut surprise de le trouver là.

-Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

-Ne change pas de sujet Hermione.

Ginny quant à elle s'éclipsa.

-Tu attends un enfant et tu veux avorter.

-C'est de la folie de le garder.

-NON !

-SI ! Si j'ai un enfant, il devient un esclave comme moi… et puis nous, on…

-Je t'aime Hermione. Je sais que je n'ai pas été le petit ami idéal mais laisse moi une chance.

-NON !

-SI !

-Tu veux qu'il ait la même vie que moi, tu crois qu'il sera heureux.

-On trouvera une solution.

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je trouverais. Je t'en supplie Hermione n'avorte pas, lui demanda-t-il en larme même si tu ne veux plus de moi mais garde notre enfant.

-Je veux avorter.

Furieux, il retourna la table et quitta le Terrier, laissant Hermione seule. Quand Drago arriva le soir même, Ginny lui expliqua la situation, Thomas venait d'avertir qu'il ne dormirait pas au Terrier ce soir là.

TOC TOC

-Je peux entrer ? demanda Drago.

Hermione haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Première vraie dispute, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger.

-Non, ça peut pas s'arranger. Il me déteste. De toute façon, on est plus ensemble.

-Dis moi en me regardant dans les yeux que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi.

Hermione baissa la tête honteuse.

-Tu sais quand Thomas et moi nous avons discuté la première fois, il m'a dit que lui aussi, quand il aurait quelqu'un qui l'aime, il serait prêt à tuer pour protéger sa famille. Ce bébé c'est la chance de se créer une famille. Une famille que j'ai moi-même décimée.

-Arrête Drago. Si je le garde, il sera malheureux. Etre un esclave c'est pas une vie.

-Tu es si malheureuse que ça ?

-Je suis une esclave chanceuse, mais je ne pense pas que lui aussi aura le même traitement de faveur.

-Laisse-moi Drago, je ne veux pas en parler.

-Hermione.

-Fous-moi la paix.

Sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler, il décida de la laisser réfléchir. Ginny avait pris rendez vous le lendemain dans un hôpital moldu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ne dormit pas de la nuit. Quand Drago se leva, il la trouva assise dans le salon.

-Tu as dormi ?

-Non.

-Tu as changé d'avis.

-Je peux pas le garder, ce serait de la folie.

-Non juste de l'amour. Une preuve de l'amour que tu portes à Thomas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une esclave que tu ne peux pas être une mère.

-Arrête Drago, s'il te plait.

-Excuse-moi. Je dois voir Thomas ce matin, tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose ?

Hermione fit non de la tête

-D'accord. Bon courage.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Après avoir pris sa douche, Hermione trouva Thomas dans sa chambre.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir ce matin.

-Je voulais savoir si…

-Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne souhaite pas en parler non plus.

-Je veux que tu saches que quoi tu décides, je t'aime.

Hermione se mit à pleurer et Thomas l'enlaça.

-Je t'aime mon amour. Je t'aime tellement. Cet enfant c'était la seule chose qui me manquait. Hier, je me suis mis à rêvé de cette vie à trois.

-Si on apprend que j'attends un enfant, ils voudront l'avoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il endure la moitié de ce que j'ai enduré.

-Je trouverais une solution, notre enfant sera heureux.

-Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle en se levant du lit.

-Hermione, la supplia-t-il une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand elles revinrent trois heures plus tard, Thomas était toujours là. Ginny les laissa seuls.

-Ca y est ? C'est fait ? demanda-t-il amer.

-Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui.

-Le 14 février.

-Ce devrait être notre première Saint Valentin.

Thomas acquiesça silencieusement.

-C'est notre Saint Valentin. Pour moi, nous sommes toujours ensembles.

Hermione s'assied sur une chaise.

-Pour moi aussi, mais je…

-S'il te plait, je veux juste savoir si…

-Non, je n'ai pas avorté. Je pense que c'est toi qui a raison. Ce bébé c'est un cadeau du ciel et on ne refuse pas un cadeau.

Thomas se jeta à ses pieds. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

-Tu m'aimeras toujours autant quand je serais grosse.

-Je t'aimerais encore plus.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Visite inattendue

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre... avec un nouveau personnagej'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

**_Chapitre 33 : Visite inattendue_

En ce mois de juin, Hermione entamait son sixième mois de grossesse. La future maman prenait grand soin à ne pas prendre trop de poids, en effet, elle serait toujours enceinte durant les grandes vacances et ne souhaitait pas que les enfants soient au courant (excepté Molly qui avait mis dans la confidence).

Un jour, alors qu'elle se reposait en lisant un livre moldu, Hermione fut interrompue par une invité.

-Bonjour ?

-Bonjour. Pourrais-je voir votre maîtresse… S'il vous plait.

Hermione fut très surprise d'entendre Mme Malefoy mère lui parler si poliment.

-Entrez, je vais la prévenir.

Mme Malefoy entra hésitante dans la maison, elle n'avait pas le même standing que la sienne mais semblait plus vivante. Elle vit des photos des enfants. Elle s'approcha pour les admirer.

-Bonjour Mme Malefoy.

-Bonjour Ginny.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Si c'est pour voir Drago, il travaille actuellement.

-Je sais, si je suis venue c'est pour vous voir vous.

-Moi ?

-Oui vous et… Molly.

-Je suis désolée mais Molly est encore à l'école à cette heure, je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à aller la chercher.

-Je peux aller le faire, se proposa Hermione qui était restée en retrait.

-Je ne sais pas si… répondit Ginny.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ca va bien se passer.

Ginny acquiesça.

Une fois sortie, Ginny et Narcissa prirent le thé.

-J'ai l'impression que votre esclave a prit un peu de poids.

La rouquine se mit à trembler.

-La grossesse réussit toujours aux femmes.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Rien, juste être une mère et une grand-mère. Vous ne me comprenez pas mais je suis toujours seule. J'ai décidé de rencontrer ma petite fille et de devenir une vraie grand-mère.

-Et pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je réfléchis depuis des mois, depuis que Drago dans notre maison pour agresser son père. Je ne me suis jamais battue pour mon fils mais s'il le faut je le ferais pour mes petites filles.

-Vous voulez que je vous présente la petite dernière ?

Le visage de Narcissa s'illumina.

-Avec plaisir.

Ginny et Narcissa se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la petite Maya, elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller pour réclamer son gouter. Lady Malefoy était en train de nourrir sa petite fille, un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec son fils, son mari l'avait confié à une nurse. Alors que sa petite fille dévorait son petit pot tout en jouant cette nouvelle venue, Molly revint de l'école.

-C'est moi, annonça-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Coucou ma puce, viens là, je veux te présenter quelqu'un.

La fillette s'assied sur les genoux de sa mère.

-Molly, je te présente ta grand-mère.

-Ta maman ?

-Molly, je t'ai déjà expliqué que ma maman était morte il y a longtemps. C'est la maman de papa.

Le visage de la fillette se ferma et elle monta dans sa chambre.

-Molly ? Molly ?

Ginny n'eut qu'un claquement de porte en guise de réponse.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Lucius n'a pas été tendre avec elle.

-Il faut lui laissez du temps.

-Oui, répondit-elle avec un triste sourire. Je vais vous laisser en famille.

Ginny commença à paniquer, sa belle mère n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait et venait de découvrir le secret de son esclave.

-En ce qui concerne Hermione, je saurais être discrète.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas su être une mère, j'aimerais être une grand-mère.

Poussé par son instinct maternel, Narcissa enlaça Ginny qui ne sut quoi faire.

-Protégez-vous. Soyez sur vos gardes.

Ginny regarda sa belle mère avec crainte : elle savait tout. Puis Narcissa disparut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TOC TOC

-Je peux entrer ? demanda Drago

Molly acquiesça silencieusement.

-J'ai appris que ma maman est venue vous voir.

De nouveau, elle acquiesça.

-Je sais que tu ne lui as pas parlé et je ne t'en veux pas.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je sais que les relations que tu as eues avec ma famille sont celles que tu as entretenues avec mon père, mais ma mère n'est pas comme lui.

-J'ai été méchante ?

-Non mon cœur. Mais si un jour elle revient, laisse lui une chance.

-Promis.

Drago embrassa sa fille sur le front.

-Bon tu viens, le dîner est prêt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Hermione descendit après avoir couché Molly, elle trouva Drago, Thomas et Ginny en grande conversation. Thomas semblait nerveux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, répondit Thomas.

-Pas à moi.

-C'est Narcissa, elle sait pour le bébé, lui mentit-il.

La future maman se mit à paniquer.

-Elle… elle le sait, mais com… Non !!! Tu avais promis, tu avais promis qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal et il n'est même pas né qu'il est en danger.

-Calme-toi.

-Que je me calme, je t'avais dit que garder ce bébé était une erreur mais NON il ne faut jamais m'écouter et maintenant hhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-Hermione ? s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers sa compagne qui se courbait de douleur. Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se relever

-Je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste.

-Non.

-Hermione, il faut que tu ailles là-bas, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

-C'est pas grave.

-Oh que si, alors maintenant on y va, TOUT DE SUITE.

Thomas prit Hermione dans ses bras et transplana, suivi de Ginny. Quand ils arrivèrent à Sainte Mangouste, Ginny ne savait quoi faire, un esclave n'avait pas le droit à des soins. Heureusement pour eux, Thomas connaissait un médicomage et alla à sa rencontre.

-C'est bon, il va la prendre.

-Quand ?

-Tout de suite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Il va falloir vous reposer. Que faites-vous comme travail ?

Hermione et Ginny se crispèrent.

-Hermione est une esclave, avoua Thomas.

-Très bien, et bien esclave ou pas, il falloir qu'elle se repose.

-Elle le fera, répondit Ginny.

-Très bien. Est-ce qu'elle est suivie ?

-Non, répondit Thomas.

-Alors je passerais tous les quinze jours.

-Merci.

Hermione n'osait regarder le médicomage, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si gentil à son égard.

-Mademoiselle ?

La future maman releva la tête.

-Voudriez-vous voir votre bébé ?

Emue, elle acquiesça alors que ses yeux brillaient. Le médicomage lui montra alors sa table d'auscultation qu'elle venait de quitter. La future maman s'y installa de nouveau et prit la main de Thomas.

-Il est là, vous le voyez ?

Les futurs parents ne quittaient la projection des yeux. Ginny savourait ce moment, il était rare qu'ils soient aussi proches.

-Vous voulez connaître son sexe ?

Hermione regarda Thomas.

-Tu veux savoir ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Et toi ?

-Moi, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

La future maman se mit à sourire.

-Alors oui ou non ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione fit face au médicomage.

-Alors ?

-Un petit garçon.

-Un petit garçon, répéta le futur papa en embrassant sa compagne sur le front.

-Il va vous falloir du repos, me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

-Elle se reposera, répondit Ginny qui s'était faite oublier.

-Parfait. Officiellement, c'est vous Mme Weasley qui êtes venue me consulter : une grosse crise de foie.

-Je mangerais moins de chocolat c'est promis, répondit-elle avec humour.

Quand elle vit qu'Hermione était rhabillée, Ginny se releva.

-Merci docteur.

Alors qu'Hermione et Ginny sortaient du cabinet du médicomage, celui-ci arrêta Thomas.

-Encore merci pour Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de me remercier. Nous avons réfléchi à votre proposition et nous acceptons.

-Très bien, je reprendrais contact avec vous prochainement.

-D'accord, quant à vous, prenez soin d'elle. Et prévenez moi pour l'accouchement, je serais toujours là pour vous.

-Merci.

Thomas alla rejoindre les deux femmes et retournèrent au Terrier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Ginny monta directement se coucher.

-Alors heureuse d'avoir un fils ?

-Oui, répondit-elle sans conviction.

-Il va falloir que je te laisse. J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire.

Hermione se crispa.

-Alors vas-y. Vas la rejoindre.

-Quoi ? Qui ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione montait à l'étage.

Le jeune homme n'eut comme réponse le claquement de porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il voulut s'expliquer avec elle mais il avait déjà beaucoup de retard, il devait absolument partir.

Quand il revint tôt le matin, il trouva la maison silencieuse. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci dormait paisiblement tout en prenant tout le lit. Ceci l'étonna car d'habitude, elle lui laissait toujours une place.

-Coucou mon ange.

-MMMMMMMMMMMM, ronchonna-t-elle.

-Tu me laisses un peu de place.

-Laisse-moi, va la rejoindre. Dis lui que dans quelques mois vous l'aurez votre bébé, tu n'es plus obligé de te sacrifier en couchant avec moi.

-QUOI ?

-J'ai tout compris, répondit-elle en larme. Tu m'as utilisé pour avoir un enfant.

-Hermione.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi.

-C'est ce que tu crois.

-Oui.

-Calme-toi, c'est pas bon pour le bébé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? J'y ai cru moi, j'ai cru que tu m'aimais.

-Mais je t'aime.

-NON, tu voulais juste que je te fasse un enfant.

Voyant que sa compagne commençait à perdre la tête. Il l'enlaça fortement, ne lui laissant aucune chance de bouger.

-Arrête Hermione. Arrête. Tu te fais du mal. Je t'aime Hermione, je n'aime que toi. Rien que toi et notre fils qui grandit en toi. C'est vrai que je t'abandonne quelques fois mais je te jure que je t'aime et qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma vie. Ais confiance en moi.

Fatiguée de cette nuit d'insomnie, Hermione se laissa tomber dans les bras de son amant.

-Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

-Ne m'abandonne pas.

-Je te le jure mon amour. Maintenant on va se coucher, tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos.

-Je dois aller préparer…

-Non, j'ai dit dodo, dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Bien papa.

-Papa, j'aime déjà ce nom. Maman t'ira à ravir également.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit.

-Il te reste encore un peu de temps pour te faire à cette idée et je suis là.

La future maman le regarda avec reconnaissance alors que son amant l'embrassait sur le nez. La voyant tomber de fatigue, Thomas la prit dans ses bras et la coucha : elle s'endormit aussitôt. Le jeune homme passa une bonne heure à regarder Hermione dormir, elle avait des doutes, cela ne datait pas de quelques jours, mais cela entachait la grossesse d'Hermione. Il allait devoir être plus discret auprès d'Hermione.

Quand elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard, Hermione trouva Thomas allongé à ses cotés. Elle l'aimait tellement, elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Doucement, elle se mit à lui caresser le visage.

-Encore deux minutes.

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

-Dors mon ange.

Remarquant que sa bien-aimée était réveillée, le jeune homme fit de même.

-Tu dois te reposer Hermione.

-Pas aujourd'hui, je veux profiter de toi.

-Mais on peut rester tous les deux, dans ce lit, à se reposer.

-Si je reste avec toi dans ce lit, je n'aurais pas envie de me reposer.

Cela le fit rire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, rester dans tes bras.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Mais on va rester un petit peu ici.

-D'accord.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les amants descendirent. La petite Maya qui gambadait à quatre pattes dans le salon, la fillette s'agrippa au pantalon de l'esclave, quémandant ses bras.

-Non Maya, tu ne peux pas aller dans les bras d'Hermione.

La fillette regarda sa mère puis reprit sa requête.

-J'ai dit non, répéta sa mère.

Le bébé piqua sa crise.

-On remarque tout de suite qui sont ses parents, ironisa-Thomas. Viens ma puce.

Elle ne céda pas, elle voulait Hermione. Celle-ci s'installa sur le canapé.

-Donne la moi.

-Non, ne lui cède pas, répondit Ginny.

Thomas la prit et l'installa près d'Hermione, le bébé se mit à genoux et posa sa tête sur le ventre rond de la future maman.

-Elle l'a senti l'autre jour, depuis elle n'arrête de jouer avec mon ventre.

Ginny et Thomas étaient attendris de voir Maya obnubilée par le gros ventre d'Hermione. Ils restèrent ainsi à la regarder jouer puis allèrent manger.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Dernier tête à tête**


	34. Chapitre 34 : Dernier tête à tête

**Et voila le nouveau chapitre, je pense qu'il va vous plaire. Par contre pour la fin...

* * *

**_Chapitre 34 : Dernier tête à tête_

Les jours passèrent et les bonnes résolutions d'Hermione s'étaient dissipées. Les enfants revenant dans quelques jours, elle s'affairait à rendre la maison propre pour les accueillir. Un jour, alors qu'elle nettoyait la chambre de Thomas, elle resta couchée par terre. Impossible pour elle de se réveiller. Elle appela tout d'abord à l'aide, ce fut Drago qui vint à se rencontre.

-Tu peux m'aider, j'arrive pas à me relever.

-Je croyais que tu avais besoin de repos.

-S'il te plait.

Drago prit un oreiller et une couverture.

-Maintenant que tu es couchée, tu vas te reposer.

-Drago… Drago… DRAGO !!!!

Il la laissa seule avec son bébé, une après-midi en tête. Quand Thomas arriva, il la trouva en larme.

-C'est fini mon ange.

-J'en peux plus, j'ai trop mal.

-Le bébé ?

-Non. Je sais que je ne serais jamais une bonne mère pour ce bébé. Promets-moi que quand il sera là, tu partiras avec lui. Tu…

-Tais-toi.

-Non, écoute-moi. Il a besoin d'une maman, une vraie maman. Une maman qui pourra le consoler, le bercer, l'emmener à l'école.

-Tu le feras.

-NON, c'est pas possible, je suis une es…

-Tu es sa mère et c'est l'essentiel.

La voyant pleurer, Thomas la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est fini mon amour. C'est fini. On arrête d'en parler.

-Aide-moi à me relever s'il te plait.

Dès qu'elle fut debout, Hermione se blottit dans ses bras.

-Tu repars ?

-Oui.

Elle cacha son visage contre son torse.

-Tu veux que je reste ? demanda-t-il.

-Non ! Tes amis t'attendent. Il faut que tu profites de ta vie.

-Je ne vis que lorsque je suis avec toi. Tu es fatiguée, viens t'allonger, je vais rester avec toi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand la future maman se réveilla, son amant avait déserté leur chambre.

-Thomas ?

-Je suis là, accourut-il.

-J'ai cru que tu étais parti.

-Tu as besoin de moi en ce moment, je vais passer plus de temps avec toi.

-Mais…

-Shhh ! Tu es ma priorité, et je veux prendre soin de toi, d'ailleurs je t'ai réservé une petite surprise.

Le jeune homme lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il lui avait préparé un bain avec plein de mousse et des pétales de rose tout autour.

-Tu vas prendre un bon bain, ça va te détendre. Ensuite je t'ai préparé un dîner que l'on va manger dans la chambre en tête à tête.

-Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

-Tu m'aimes.

Hermione sourit timidement et l'embrassant. Thomas lui enleva ensuite ses habits.

-Je peux le faire tu sais. Je ne suis pas impotente non plus.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et continua de la déshabiller. Hermione s'installa ensuite dans la baignoire qui n'attendait qu'elle. Son amant prit la fleur de douche et l'arrosa ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Alors qu'elle savourait ce moment de calme et de douceur, Thomas alla finir de préparer le dîner. Quand il revint, il la trouva à moitié endormie.

-Coucou ma belle, lui souffla-t-il dans le cou.

-Je m'étais assoupie, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est que tu en avais besoin.

La future maman essaya de sortir de la baignoire mais en vain. Elle fut secourue par son amant.

-J'ai changé de programme de ce soir. Finalement, j'ai envie de sortir.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-elle en l'enlaçant. Je me coucherais tôt.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Hermione. J'ai envie qu'on sorte, tous les deux.

-Tous les deux, mais…

-Oui tous les deux. On va passer la soirée dans une ville moldue. Une vraie soirée en amoureux.

Le visage de l'esclave s'illumina.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu pourrais passer la soirée avec tes amis.

-C'est avec toi que je veux passer la soirée, rien que nous deux.

-Pour la première fois.

-En plus, dans quelques mois, on ne sera plus jamais seul.

Hermione essaya de fuir le visage.

-Ce soir, je veux qu'on n'oublie nos problèmes, murmura le futur papa.

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur le visage de la future maman.

-Et que proposes-tu pour la fin de cette soirée ?

-Si tu n'es pas fatiguée, nous pourrons passer une fin de soirée encore plus romantique que ce début de soirée. Tiens prends ça, dit-il en lui tendant des vêtements.

-Ce sont …

-Les vêtements de grossesse de Ginny. Tu ne croyais pas sortir nue quand même, quoi que moi ça ne me dérangerait mais le spectacle de ton corps n'est que pour moi.

-Promis, répondit-elle en le regardant avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand ils descendirent dans la cuisine, Hermione vit Narcissa Malefoy tenant la petite Maya dans ses bras. Elle se mit à paniquer et s'apprêtait à remonter les marches quand Thomas la retint.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Si elle me voit habiller ainsi elle….

-Narcissa ne dira rien.

-Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle savait pour le bébé.

-C'est vrai, mais Narcissa semble avoir changé. Elle veut se racheter. C'est pour cela que Drago et Ginny l'ont convié à ce dîner.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu veux m'emmener dîner dehors ? Pour les laisser en famille ?

-Pas forcément.

-Hermione ! la salua Lady Malefoy.

-Bonsoir.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien et vous-même.

-Quand je suis avec mes petites filles je vais toujours à merveille.

Pour la première fois, la future maman lui sourit.

-Bon ! Nous allons vous laisser. Bonne soirée, les interrompit Thomas.

-Bonne soirée, saluèrent les Malefoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'ils se baladaient le long d'un fleuve, Hermione semblait revivre. Son visage irradiait de bonheur.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

-Non, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu veux qu'on rentre ?

-Oh que non, je veux profiter de notre soirée, dit-il avec envie.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

-Un karaoke ça te tente ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Thomas la prit dans ses bras et ils transplanèrent dans un bar réputé pour ses soirées karaoké

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et maintenant nous passons à Hermione qui va nous interpréter la chanson des vieux amants.

_Bien sûr, nous eûmes des orages  
Vingt ans d'amour, c'est l'amour fol  
Mille fois tu pris ton bagage  
Mille fois je pris mon envol  
Et chaque meuble se souvient  
Dans cette chambre sans berceau  
Des éclats des vieilles tempêtes  
Plus rien ne ressemblait à rien  
Tu avais perdu le goût de l'eau  
Et moi celui de la conquête _

Mais mon amour  
Mon doux mon tendre mon merveilleux amour  
De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
Je t'aime encore tu sais je t'aime

Moi, je sais tous tes sortilèges  
Tu sais tous mes envoûtements  
Tu m'as gardé de pièges en pièges  
Je t'ai perdue de temps en temps  
Bien sûr tu pris quelques amants  
Il fallait bien passer le temps  
Il faut bien que le corps exulte  
Finalement finalement  
Il nous fallut bien du talent  
Pour être vieux sans être adultes

Oh, mon amour  
Mon doux mon tendre mon merveilleux amour  
De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
Je t'aime encore, tu sais, je t'aime

Et plus le temps nous fait cortège  
Et plus le temps nous fait tourment  
Mais n'est-ce pas le pire piège  
Que vivre en paix pour des amants  
Bien sûr tu pleures un peu moins tôt  
Je me déchire un peu plus tard  
Nous protégeons moins nos mystères  
On laisse moins faire le hasard  
On se méfie du fil de l'eau  
Mais c'est toujours la tendre guerre

Oh, mon amour...  
Mon doux mon tendre mon merveilleux amour  
De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
Je t'aime encore tu sais je t'aime. 

Hermione ne quitta Thomas des yeux durant toute la chanson. Une fois celle-ci finit, elle s'installa sur les genoux de son jeune amant et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Elle a l'air de te toucher cette chanson, lui dit Thomas en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Ma mère adorait cette chanson. Elle la chantait quand elle cuisinait le dimanche matin. Je me réveillais en entendant sa voix et en sentant ses bons petits plats.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de ses parents à Thomas, et certainement la dernière.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

-Oh non non non non non non. Tu ne crois qu'on va partir sans que tu ais poussé ta chansonnette.

-Je ne sais pas chanté. C'est mieux comme ça, se défendit-il.

-On ne partira pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas entendu chanter.

-Je te ferais un concert privé.

Hermione lui fit un bisou esquimau avant de quémander encore une fois sa chanson.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Le jeune homme se leva, alla choisir sa chanson.

-Alors ? demanda Hermione quand il revint.

-Ca y est, je l'ai choisi.

-Et alors ?

-Soit patiente ma chérie, soit patiente….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Merci Mary pour cette magnifique chanson. Et maintenant accueillons Thomas. Le jeune homme s'installa sur la scène.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan. _

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. 

Thomas n'était pas le piètre chanteur qu'il avait annoncé et fut grandement récompensé par Hermione qui l'embrassa passionnément.

-Tu chantes très bien.

-C'est l'amour qui me donne des ailes.

Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau.

-On va peut être rentrer, tu es fatiguée.

Hermione acquiesça.

-On pourrait marcher un peu avant de transplaner.

Thomas l'embrassa.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Hermione se leva le lendemain matin. Elle reprit son train-train quotidien. Il était six heures et demi et Drago allait bientôt se lever. Délicatement, elle se libéra des bras de son amant, posa un baiser furtif et quitta leur petit nid. Quand Drago et Ginny se levèrent, ils lui adressèrent un regard furieux en la voyant déjà debout mais ne dirent rien mais ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Thomas.

-Hermione, il est tout juste sept heures. Nous sommes rentrés il y a à peine quatre heures. Tu devrais te reposer.

-J'ai du travail. Je te rappelle que les enfants reviennent demain après-midi.

-La maison est prête et Ginny peut s'en occuper.

-C'est mon travail.

-Mais tu es enceinte de sept mois.

-Je sais ce que je fais, lui répondit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Thomas excédé par le caractère de cochon de sa compagne partit à la fac.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Thomas revint le soir aux environs de six heures, il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'Hermione était partie s'allonger depuis plus d'une heure.

-Elle était fatiguée et nous a dit te dire qu'elle t'aimait.

Thomas fut étonné de savoir qu'Hermione avait avoué ses sentiments à Ginny étant donné qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Il se décida d'aller lui faire un petit coucou et de la laisser se reposer. Quand il entra dans la chambre, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement, il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ca va mon amour.

Elle ne répondit pas et semblait ne pas aller bien.

-Hermione, ça va ?

-Laisse-moi, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

-Tu es sure, ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Je veux être seule, dit-elle en larme. Laisse-moi.

-Oh non, je vais rester avec toi.

Alors qu'il allait s'allonger près de la jeune femme et la trouva en train de baigner dans son sang.

-Oh merde Hermione qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Laisse-nous partir, on sera heureux là-haut, implora-t-elle.

-Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter comme ça. GINNY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La rouquine accourut.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Elle se laisse mourir avec le bébé. Appelle ton médicomage et celui de Ste Mangouste. VITE !!!!!

-Laisse-nous, implora Hermione.

-Oh non mon amour, je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je t'aime, comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi.

-Moi aussi, laisse-nous partir.

Alors qu'elle perdait connaissance, le médicomage de Ste Mangouste venait d'arriver.

-Thomas qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Elle perd beaucoup de sang.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas plus d'une heure.

Le médicomage souffla fortement.

-C'est pas bon.

-Je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai fait appeler notre médicomage de famille, je pense que vous ne serez pas trop de deux.

-Bonne déduction.

A ce même moment le second médicomage arriva.

-Tout le monde sort, ordonna-t-il à Thomas et Ginny.

Quand le jeune homme fut sorti de la chambre, il se laissa tomber le long du mur et se mit à pleurer.

-Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je l'aime tellement. Je te jure Ginny que s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, essaya-t-elle de le convaincre. Vous allez être heureux tous les trois, vous…

-On quoi ? On ne sera jamais une vraie famille, c'est peut être elle qui a raison.

Ginny le força à la regarder.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça. Un jour, vous aurez le droit d'être heureux, de vous aimer au grand jour. Tu te bas d'ailleurs pour ça et des gens comptent sur toi, ne les abandonne pas.

Ginny et lui parlèrent longuement puis elle l'abandonna pour aller s'occuper de ses enfants, il était déjà tard.

Aux environs de dix heures, un médicomage sortit.

-Stanford ? demanda-t-il avec crainte.

-Elle est très fatiguée mais ça va aller.

-Et le bébé ?

-Il va falloir faire très attention à lui, nous lui avons donné des potions pour qu'il grandisse plus vite mais il devrait vivre très longtemps.

Thomas se jeta dans ses bras.

-Merci, merci de les avoir sauvés.

-Vous voulez voir votre fils ?

Une étincelle brilla au fond de ses yeux et il entra dans la chambre.

-Elle dort, expliqua-t-il quand il vit Hermione. Elle a été très courageuse mais il faut qu'elle se repose, nous lui avons donné une potion.

Le second médicomage arriva avec un couffin dans les mains.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui était impatient de vous connaître.

-Je peux le prendre ? demanda Thomas.

-Nous l'avons mis dans une bulle protectrice, il est encore assez faible. Il faudrait éviter de le sortir de la bulle trop souvent, juste pour les tétés.

-Il faut qu'elle l'allaite ?

-Ce serait préférable, il est faible et le lait maternel ne peut lui faire que du bien.

-Elle l'allaitera.

-On va vous laisser. Je passerais demain pour l'ausculter… quand vous aurez mis votre plan en action.

-Merci, souffla Thomas au médicomage de famille. Je vous remercie également Stanford, vous êtes venus rapidement.

-Je vous dois beaucoup et je n'ai fait que mon travail. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Thomas. A très vite, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Quand les médicomages furent partis, Thomas se rapprocha du couffin qui était posé sur le bureau.

-Coucou toi, murmura-t-il. C'est moi papa.

Des larmes coulèrent quand il comprit le sens de ces paroles. Il était père. Lui et Hermione venaient d'avoir un fils. Ils étaient une famille. Au bout de quelques minutes, le nourrisson se mit à gigoter et à pleurer. L'heureux papa le prit dans ses bras et alla rejoindre Hermione dans son lit qui avait été nettoyé.

-Hermione, Hermione, murmura-t-il. Il faut que tu l'allaites.

La jeune maman ne réagissait pas, elle était encore endormie. Délicatement, il releva le pull d'Hermione et installa son fils sur la poitrine, dès qu'il trouva le sein il téta goulument sous le regard émerveillé de son papa. Une fois rassasié, Thomas le recoucha dans son couffin et réinstalla la bulle protectrice. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : l'abandonner.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Découverte matinale**


	35. Chapitre 35 : Découverte matinale

**Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous auriez été autant a réagir pour la fin du précédent chapitre.  
voila enfin la suite tant attendue  
bonne lecture

* * *

**

_Chapitre 35 : Découverte matinale_

Thomas ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il regarda son fils dormir tout en gardant un œil sur sa maman qui ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller également.

Ce fut vers quatre heures du matin que sa dulcinée s'éveilla.

-Coucou toi, murmura-t-il amoureusement.

-Je suis vivante.

-Oh oui.

-Et le bébé ?

-Il dort.

Elle soupira fortement.

-Tu veux le voir ?

-Non. Je veux qu'on en finisse au plus vite. Quand vas-tu l'abandonner.

-J'attends qu'il se réveille et que tu l'allaites. Je le confierais à Dobby qui veillera sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que le bébé ne réclame à manger. Une fois rassasié, Thomas appela Dobby et lui confia son fils. Quand ils eurent tous les deux disparus, Thomas et Hermione se couchèrent comme si de rien n'était, mais l'heureux papa eut du mal à fermer les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut Drago qui se réveilla le premier ce jour-là. Alors qu'il préparait son petit déjeuner, il fut étonné d'entendre des cris de bébé. Il se précipita à la porte de sa maison et y trouva un bébé protégé dans une bulle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda-t-il.

Au même moment, il entendit un pop, signe que quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Il prit le bébé et le rentra dans la maisonnée. Attiré par les cris Ginny et Molly descendirent précipitamment.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda l'enfant.

-Un bébé, répondit Ginny.

-Il est à qui ? demanda-t-elle.

-A Thomas, répondit Drago.

Etonnée, Ginny se rapprocha de son époux et lit le message au dessus de son épaule.

_C'est ton fils, _

_Prends en soin _

Molly se précipita dans la chambre de Thomas et Hermione et alla réveiller le couple.

-Thomas, y a ton bébé qui est là ?

-Mon quoi ? demanda-t-il faussement étonné.

-Ton bébé, il pleure dans la cuisine.

Thomas se leva précipitamment et accourut dans la cuisine, suivi de Molly et Hermione.

-Tu tombes bien, tu viens de recevoir un cadeau, murmura Drago en lui tendant le nourrisson qui commençait à s'endormir.

Délicatement, le jeune homme prit le bébé.

-Il y avait un mot aussi, dit-il en lui montrant le mot qu'il venait de lire.

-Alors tu as un bébé ? demanda Molly.

-On dirait oui, répondit Thomas en regardant tendrement son fils.

-Je pense que tu devrais contacter un médicomage. Tu devrais t'assurer qu'il va bien, proposa Hermione.

-Tu as raison, dit-il en lui tendant l'enfant. Prends-le. Prends-le s'il te plait.

Voyant son regard suppliant, Hermione prit son fils dans ses bras. Il était si beau. Thomas appela ensuite le médicomage de famille puis se releva.

-On devrait le monter dans ma chambre, proposa-t-il à l'esclave. Non, garde-le, il semble si bien dans tes bras.

Hermione céda et monta au premier étage avec Thomas. L'enfant se mit à pleurer.

-Il doit avoir faim, constata la jeune femme.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui donner le sein.

-NON !

-Pourquoi c'est ton fils !

-Non c'est le tien.

-Hermione.

-Thomas, c'est ton fils pas le mien.

-Tu peux quand même le nourrir, le médicomage a dit qu'il serait préférable que tu l'allaites quelques temps, il est né avec beaucoup d'avance.

-Je l'allaiterais, céda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, mais il faut que tu ailles acheter de quoi le nourrir. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est mon fils, et je te rappelle que les enfants reviennent aujourd'hui.

-Tu as raison. Je file lui acheter de quoi le nourrir, annonça-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement puis caressa la joue de son fils. Je vous aime.

Hermione le regarda avec un tendre sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Thomas revint, il trouva Molly avec le bébé dans ses bras.

-Il a été sage, lui demanda-t-il.

Molly lui adressa un regard noir et reporta son attention sur le bébé.

-Hermione ? Je peux lui donner son biberon ?

-Je ne pense pas ma chérie, je… commença Thomas.

-…Mais si tu pourras lui donner le biberon, annonça Hermione.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina alors que celui de Thomas s'assombrit. Il sortit de salon et força Hermione à le suivre.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ? On avait convenu que tu l'allaiterais.

-Oui mais personne ne doit le savoir. Je tirerais mon lait et on lui donnera le biberon.

-Tu as raison, c'est plus sur.

-Drago est parti au ministère. Il va faire la déclaration pour le bébé. Tu crois qu'ils vont faire une enquête ?

-Ils vont juste s'assurer que c'est bien mon fils, mais ne vont pas faire un test de maternité à toutes les femmes de mon entourage. Eh, ne panique pas comme ça, tout va bien se passer.

-J'espère.

-Mais oui. Il va juste falloir qu'on fasse chambre commune pour les vacances, il faut que tu puisses l'allaiter.

-Faut espérer que Liam et Ely soient toujours ensembles.

Hermione enlaça Thomas.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Moi aussi mais il faut tout d'abord qu'on nourrisse le bébé.

-J'ai déjà tiré mon lait. Tu te rappelles que Ginny avait acheté un tire-lait.

-Tu es parfaite.

-Si j'étais parfaite, je pourrais être mère.

-Hermione, le bébé pleure, paniqua Molly.

-J'ARRIVE.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle me fait la gueule.

-Elle pense que tu m'as trompé avec une autre.

Thomas n'en revenait pas de cette annonce.

-Je lui parlerais.

-Mais tu ne lui dis pas la vérité, c'est bien d'accord.

-Promis

-HERMIONE ! cria Molly.

-Vas-y dépêche-toi où sinon le petit finira sourd.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers, Hermione eut un malaise.

-Hermione ? se précipita-Thomas.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-C'est normal, tu devrais encore être au lit.

-Je ne peux pas, que diraient les enfants si je restais au lit.

-On leur dira que tu as attrapé quelque chose. Allez file te coucher. Molly va lui donner le biberon et je le coucherais ensuite. Tu pourras te reposer, Dobby s'occupera des filles.

-Merci, souffla Hermione.

Thomas la prit dans ses bras et la coucha. Il s'empara du biberon de son fils et laissa sa compagne se reposer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il revint deux heures plus tard, accompagné de toute la tribu, il trouva femme et fils endormi. Il les embrassa et les laissa se reposer. Quand le bébé réclama un câlin, le jeune papa alla le réconforter.

-Coucou bonhomme, tu as bien dormi ? On va laisser dormir maman.

Le bébé ne cessa de pleurer.

-Tu as faim mon petit père mais maman dort encore. Tu lui laisses encore un peu de temps.

-Je dors plus, murmura la jeune maman.

A contrecœur, elle prit son fils et découvrit sa poitrine pour qu'il trouve de quoi manger. Thomas était émerveillé devant le magnifique portrait qui se dessinait devant lui.

-J'ai parlé avec Liam, je lui ai dit qu'avec l'arrivée du bébé, je préfèrerais partager ma chambre avec toi pour que tu sois là si besoin est. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je pense qu'il était extrêmement heureux de cette nouvelle.

Hermione sourit, elle était contente pour les deux adolescents.

-Tu sais, Liam revient définitivement. Il faudra qui lui annonce le secret.

-Il faudra donc qu'on fasse pareil à Ely et donc à Henry… dramatisa Hermione

-Non, seulement Liam, il comprendra.

Quand le bébé rejeta le sein, Hermione le redonna à Thomas.

-Tu pourrais le garder dans tes bras, c'est ton fils.

Hermione lui adressa un noir regard.

-Je suis sensée être malade, il est préférable que je ne le prenne pas.

-Quoi que je dise, tu trouveras toujours une excuse de toute façon, répondit Thomas. Au fait, le dîner est servi.

Thomas sortit avec son fils et alla rejoindre ses frères et sœurs de cœur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione était heureuse que les enfants soient revenus, la maison était de nouveau pleine de vie bien qu'ils soient tout de même assez calme afin de laisser le bébé et Maya dormir.

-Au fait, demanda Drago pendant le repas. As-tu trouvé un nom pour ton fils ?

-Oui, répondit Thomas, il n'en avait pas parlé à Hermione mais savait que c'était le bon nom.

-Alors tu vas l'appeler comment ? demanda Molly qui semblait avoir oublié qu'elle le boudait.

-Ronald, enfin Ronny.

Hermione qui était très intéressé par son assiette releva la tête et lui adressa un faible sourire.

-C'est un très joli nom, annonça doucement Ginny qui pensa également à son frère. Je suis sure qu'il aurait plu à sa maman.

La dite maman la regarda et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant mais fut interrompit par les cris du nourrisson. Voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas, Thomas l'encouragea.

-Hermione, tu peux aller le voir, il y a un biberon près de son berceau.

L'esclave ne répondit rien mais obéit.

-C'est ton fils, c'est à toi de t'occuper de lui, répliqua Ely. Déjà que tu la fais dormir dans ta chambre…

-Ely, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit sèchement Ginny. C'est entre Thomas et Hermione.

Le jeune homme se leva et quitta à son tour la table. Liam adressa un noir regard à Ely.

-Quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

-Tu es chiée. Je te rappelle que grâce à ça on va pouvoir dormir ensemble pendant les vacances.

-C'est vrai, répondit-elle coupable, mais ce n'est pas à Hermione de s'occuper de son fils.

-Ely, la sermonna-t-il.

La jeune femme lui adressa à son tour un regard noir mais ne répondit rien, elle était décidée Liam n'aurait pas le droit à un câlin ce soir. Il était fort possible qu'il dorme également dans le lit d'Hermione. Le jeune homme vit également que le programme qu'il avait en tête avait l'air contrarié mais tenterait tout de même, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'intimité avec les ASPIC du jeune homme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Thomas entra dans sa chambre, il vit Ronny en train de téter goulument le sein de sa mère qui regardait ailleurs comme si elle n'était pas concernée par ce qui se passait.

-Ca va ? murmura Thomas.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

-Je viens de me faire disputer.

-Encore ! Et pourquoi cette fois ?

-Ely m'a dit que tu n'avais pas à payer mes bêtises.

-Elle est adorable.

-Je n'allais pas lui dire que tu étais la seule à pouvoir l'allaiter. Il va bien ?

-Oui.

-Il est bien dans tes bras, c'est ici qu'il s'endort le plus facilement.

-Tu dis ça pour que ce soit moi qui me lève pendant la nuit.

-Je t'ai promis que je le ferais, tu as préparé le biberon.

-Je le ferais quand ce jeune homme aura fini.

-D'accord.

Le jeune homme prit sa veste qui était posé sur la chaise.

-Tu sors ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu t'occuperais de lui, dit-elle alors que le bébé semblait repu.

-Je sais mais je ne savais que tu accoucherais si tôt. Ce rendez-vous est prévu depuis un bout de temps.

Le bébé fit son rot et Hermione le coucha.

-De toute façon, tout est de ma faute, répondit-elle sarcastiquement. C'est moi qui me suis mise enceinte toute seule.

-Hermione…

-Je sais. Tu n'as pas le choix mais tu ne me l'as pas laissé non plus.

-Hermione…

-Vas-y, tu as "rendez-vous". Amuse-toi bien, dit-elle en quittant la chambre pour se diriger dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle en sortit, elle trouva la chambre silencieuse. Le nourrisson dormait profondément. Bien qu'elle ait dormi toute la journée, elle décida de suivre le conseil de son fils et se coucha de suite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liam et Thomas arrivèrent tard le soir.

-Tu es sur de ton choix ? Tu sais, je comprendrais que tu refuses.

-Non, je veux être des vôtres.

-Merci. En ce qui concerne Ronny…

-Je serais une tombe ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne saura l'identité de sa mère. Je suis touché que vous me fassiez confiance.

-Mais pour…

-Ely n'en saura rien.

-Bon allez file la retrouver. Elle va encore plus m'en vouloir : tout d'abord je ne m'occupe pas de mon fils mais en plus je t'enlève à elle.

-De toute façon, je n'aurais pas eu le droit à un câlin ce soir. Ely n'a pas aimé que je prenne ta défense.

-Désolé.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est elle qui m'implorera demain matin, dit-il en rigolant.

-Quel chanceux. Moi en ce moment, ce serait plutôt biberon et couche-culotte, dit-il en grimaçant.

-Oui ba chacun son sort, je préfère encore la colère d'Ely.

Thomas se mit à sourire, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un moment si insouciant depuis des mois. Il espérait que le retour de Liam lui permettait d'oublier un petit peu tout la responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules, mais vu le climat, il doutait que la seule la présence de son frère (de cœur) serait suffisant pour lui rendre son insouciance.

Etant fatigué, Liam monta se coucher. Sa journée avait été longue mais tout comme Thomas, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie, pour l'un loin de Poudlard, pour l'autre avec sa famille qui venait de s'agrandir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thomas entra doucement dans la chambre. Hermione dormait profondément. Thomas se demandait comment elle faisait pour tenir toute une journée, la veille avait été une journée éprouvante. Il se rapprocha du berceau et vit que Ronny commençait à gigoter, le nourrisson ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, Thomas s'installa à son bureau et attendit que son fils ne se réveille. A peine quinze minutes plus tard, une lumière s'alluma près du berceau. C'était une alarme qu'Hermione avait mise sur le berceau pour que le bébé ne réveille par le reste de la maison à chaque fois qu'il aurait besoin d'un câlin.

-Je suis là mon bonhomme.

Une fois, sa bulle enlevé, Thomas entendit les cris de son bébé.

-Chut, tu vas réveiller maman.

Mais il ne cessa ses cris, il n'en avait que faire du sommeil de sa mère, il avait faim un point c'est tout.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris le message, dit-il en jetant un sort au biberon pour qu'il chauffe. Voilà, c'est prêt mais avant la potion pour devenir grand, continua-t-il en tenant une fiole.

Il mit le contenu dans la bouche du nourrisson qui se mit à crier.

-Je sais, je sais, c'est pas bon mais c'est pour que tu grandisses plus vite.

Le bébé hurla tellement fort qu'il en réveilla Hermione.

-Thomas, ronchonna-t-elle, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

-J'arrive pas à le calmer et il refuse le biberon.

Hermione se leva et tendit les bras.

-Donne le moi.

Thomas obéit et Hermione découvrit son sein.

-Je suis sure que tu lui as donné la potion avant le biberon ?

-Oui.

-Il n'aime pas ça. Si tu lui donnes la potion avant il refuse le biberon.

-Et pourquoi accepte-t-il le sein alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure quand Ely lui a donné le biberon. Il l'a refusé.

-Quel caractère ! C'est bien le fils de sa mère.

Hermione lui adressa une moue faussement vexé avant de sourire. Une fois le petit repu, Hermione le rendit à son père et se recoucha.

-Que ferais-tu sans moi ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire coquin. Il attendit que le bébé fasse son rot et le déposa dans son berceau.

-Allez mon ange, il est temps que tu dormes car c'est maintenant à moi d'avoir le droit à un câlin de maman.

Le nourrisson ronchonna quelque peu quand il remarqua qu'on le couchait encore mais à peine était-elle couchée qu'il avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée. Thomas se coucha et posa sa tête sur le ventre d'Hermione. La jeune femme lui caressa doucement les cheveux et tous les deux s'endormirent doucement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les semaines passèrent et le petit Ronny était en parfaite santé. Au bout de quinze jours, Hermione cessa de l'allaiter et devint plus distante avec son enfant. Thomas avait beau lui demander de s'occuper de lui, Hermione ne lui obéissait pas : il n'était pas son maître après tout.

Thomas de son coté était souvent absent ce que sa compagne ne comprenait pas puisque c'était les vacances scolaires. A la fin du mois de juillet, Hermione décida de retourner dans sa chambre.

-Hors de question, répondit Thomas quand elle lui annonça sa décision.

-Je dormirais dans ma chambre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi dormirais-je dans ta chambre, tu n'y es jamais. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais ici, tu devrais la rejoindre.

-LA ? s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

Il la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime.

-A combien de femmes as-tu dit ça ?

-Hermione, soupira-t-il. Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ?

-Tu n'es jamais là. Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu veux, tu me délaisses.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu voulais un enfant, tu l'as eu.

-Hermione, regarde-moi. Je vous aime, toi et Ronny. Vous comptez plus que tout pour moi.

-Pourtant tu me délaisses avec lui, dit-elle en montrant le berceau vide de son fils. Je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter, je n'aurais pas du le garder.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Si. Je ne suis pas sa mère, tu m'entends. Alors prends tes responsabilités.

-Hermione.

La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas. Quand elle annonça sa décision à Ely, celle-ci ne semblait pas enchantée, elle ne pourrait plus passer de temps avec Liam mais comprenait les raisons de son amie, elle non plus ne supporterait pas de dormir à coté de l'enfant que son compagnon avait eu avec une autre. Quand elle l'informa, ce dernier semblait le prendre très bien.

-Ca ne te fait rien ? On pourra plus passer de temps ensemble ! s'emporta-t-elle.

-Ely.

-Je te rappelle que dans un mois, je retourne à Poudlard. On ne pourra pas se voir avant Noël, et encore, nous n'aurons qu'une semaine et après nous serons de nouveau séparés et pour six mois.

-Ely, Ely, Ely, dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle en larme.

-Je sais que cette séparation te fait peur mais je t'aime c'est pour cela que je souhaite avouer à Drago et Ginny que nous sommes ensembles.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur dans ses yeux.

-Bien sur, je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi tu sais.

-Moi aussi.

Liam la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Hum hum hum, les interrompit Molly.

-Oui ? fit Liam.

-Vous vous faîtes des bisous, remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes amoureux ?

-Oui, répondit fièrement Liam, et tu peux le répéter à tout le monde.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec joie.

-Oui, répondit Ely.

-D'accord, répondit-elle en courant vers la maison. Maman, maman, maman…

Le couple se retrouva de nouveau seul.

-Dans deux minutes, tout le terrier saura pour nous, dit Liam.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Pas du tout, dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Quand tout le monde le saura, nous n'aurons plus d'intimité. On ne pourra plus rester seul.

-On sera plus malin qu'eux. La récompense sera plus belle.

-La récompense ? demanda-t-elle avec un air coquin.

-Oui, dit-il en l'embrassant plus passionnément.

Alors que les tourtereaux s'embrassaient, Jack sortit du Terrier et y rentra.

-C'est vrai, l'entendit-il, je les ai vus s'embrasser.

Ely et Liam se mirent à sourire.

-Plus jamais seul, dit-elle.

-Plus jamais seul.

* * *

**Prochain chaptire : Eloignement**


	36. Chapitre 36 : Eloignement

**Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Hermione renit son fils ?**

**Quel est le secret de Thomas ?**

**Vous aurez au moins une réponse dans ce chapitre...**

* * *

_Chapitre 36 : Eloignement_

Depuis qu'elle était retournée dans sa chambre, Hermione ignorait Thomas et Ronny. De plus, elle s'énervait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait l'enfant pleurer ce qui avait le don d'agacer Thomas.

-Si tu t'occupais un peu de lui, il ne pleurerait pas autant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, c'est ton fils.

Thomas qui sentait la colère monter en lui, préféra s'arracher les cheveux que de lever la main sur sa compagne.

-Putain Hermione mais comment on a pu en arriver là. Tu es douce avec tout le monde mais dès qu'il s'agit de ton fils…

-… c'est pas mon fils.

-Si c'est ton fils, c'est notre fils. Jamais je n'aurais pu avoir un enfant avec une autre femme que toi parce que je t'aime.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la porte quand Thomas la retint en l'empoignant par le bras.

-Arrête ! Tu me fais mal.

-Et tu crois pas que tu fais du mal à ton fils en le rejetant. Tu crois pas que quand il pleure c'est parce qu'il aimerait que sa mère le cajole. Il parait que la semaine dernière, tu l'as laissé pleurer pendant une heure. Il a fallut qu'Ely le console. Mais merde Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe. Où elle est cette jeune femme qui respirait la joie de vivre, qui mettait du soleil dans le cœur de tous ceux qui l'entourait.

Thomas en larme quitta la chambre des filles et passa le reste de la soirée dans la sienne avec son fils

Les jours suivants, Thomas décida de faire comme Hermione et l'ignora. Toujours aussi occupé, il lui fallait souvent laisser son fils à Ginny qui adorait jouer son rôle de marraine. Hermione de son coté vivait sa vie sans tenir compte de Ronny, elle ne s'occupait de son fils que lorsque Ginny le lui ordonnait ce que la rouquine n'aimait pas faire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Enfin du calme, souffla Ginny alors qu'Hermione lisait un livre dans le salon. Ca va toi ?

Hermione ferma son livre et acquiesça.

-Fatiguée ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, s'occuper de deux enfants de bas âge, c'est pas facile. Surtout avec les autres à coté. Heureusement que Molly passe tout son temps avec Emma ça m'ôte d'un poids.

-Je peux m'occuper de Maya si tu veux.

-Je préfère que tu t'occupes de Ronny.

-Non.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de t'occuper de ton fils.

Hermione rentra dans une colère noire.

-Ne dis plus jamais ce mot. Ronny n'est pas mon fils.

-Hermione…

-Non… Je t'interdis de dire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais ce que c'est d'être un esclave ? Non. Tu crois que je suis devenue une esclave soumise facilement. Non ! Je ne voulais pas le céder au début, je pensais qu'ils me tueraient et que je pourrais enfin rejoindre Ron mais non, ils m'ont laissé en vie et pour que je comprenne la leçon, ils m'ont montré ce que je risquais si je continuais à désobéir. Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir une petite fille de 8 ans se faire violer par ce que c'était une sang de bourbe ou alors un petit de garçon de 5 ans se faire battre à mort parce que c'est un cracmol ? Non mais moi si. Je refuse que Ronny subisse le même traitement. Je préfère qu'il subisse encore ma froideur.

En larme Hermione quitta la pièce en larme et monta à l'étage. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la journée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ginny, je pourrais te parler, demanda hésitante Ely alors que la matriarche préparait le dîner.

-Après le repas d'accord ?

Ely semblait déçue. Ginny le vit et s'assied sur une chaise.

-Allez dis-moi tout.

-Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard la semaine prochaine.

-Et pourquoi cela jeune fille.

-Tu sais les cours de danse que j'ai pris cet été, j'ai vraiment adoré et… ils me proposent de m'occuper d'un groupe.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour rester auprès de Liam ?

Ely souffla fortement.

-J'ai peur qu'il m'oublie, dit-elle. C'est vrai, il sortira souvent, rencontra de belles jeunes femmes et moi...

Ginny consola la jeune femme qui pleura.

-C'est fini ma belle, sèche tes larmes. Je sais que c'est pas facile de laisser son apollon mais si vous vous aimez, une année c'est vite passé. Arrête de te sous estimer et de douter de lui. Tu lui en as parlé au moins.

-Non, j'ose pas. J'ai peur qu'il me prenne pour une gamine et qu'il me laisse.

Ginny essuya ses larmes de ses doigts.

-Tu devrais lui parler de tes doutes, je suis sure que lui aussi craint cette séparation.

Ely acquiesça.

-Tu as raison, on s'est toujours promis de ne pas se mentir.

-Alors tu vois.

Alors qu'Ely retrouvait le sourire, Ronny se mit à hurler.

-Tu veux que je lui donne son biberon ?

-Oui s'il te plait.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais m'occuper un peu plus des petits pour que tu te reposes.

-Tu en fais déjà beaucoup et puis tu dois profiter de ton amoureux.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Bon je file Ronny semble s'impatienter.

Quand Liam arriva, Ely donnait le biberon au bébé.

-On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

-Tu sais je compte bien avoir des enfants plus tard, alors il faut que je m'entraine.

-Tant que tu les fais avec moi, je ne m'y oppose pas.

Le visage d'Ely s'illumina.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle après.

-Bien sur, répondit-il. Ca te dirait qu'on sorte tous les deux.

-En amoureux ?

-En amoureux.

Alors qu'Ely et Liam se regardait amoureusement, Ronny rejeta son biberon.

-Tu as fini mon bonhomme ? demanda Liam.

Le bébé ne quitta pas le jeune homme des yeux.

-Tu veux le prendre ? proposa Ely.

Liam accepta et prit le petit bout dans ses bras.

-Comme ça je vais pouvoir me préparer, murmura Ely à son oreille.

La jeune femme se précipita dans sa chambre pour se changer et trouva sa camarade de chambre endormie, elle prit sa plus belle robe et quitta la pièce sans réveiller son amie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Encore éveillée ? demanda Thomas quand il trouva Ginny dans le salon.

-Ronny a eu des coliques ce soir, j'ai eu un mal fou à le coucher.

-Tout le monde dort ?

-Les petits et Drago sont couchés. Henry et Jack sont partis faire un tour et Liam et Ely sont partis se faire une sortie en amoureux.

-Et Hermione ?

-Elle est montée dans sa chambre en début de soirée.

-Elle s'est occupé de Ronny ?

-Non, toujours pas.

Thomas se leva et alla se servir un verre.

-Il faut que je parte… loin.

-Il sait ?

-Oui, et si je reste ici, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

-Et Ronny et Hermione.

-Personne ne sait pour Hermione en dehors de nous, elle en sécurité ici.

-Et Ronny ?

-Il part avec moi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu préfères qu'il reste ici. A se demander pourquoi son père l'a abandonné et pourquoi sa mère l'ignore. Non, il partira avec moi.

-Tu crois qu'Hermione te laissera partir avec son fils ?

-Je fais ça pour les protéger, elle comprendra.

-Et tu pars quand ?

-Cette nuit.

-Quoi ?

-J'écris une lettre à Hermione, je fais nos bagages et on part.

-Thomas… commença Ginny en larme.

-Ne dis rien, y'a rien à dire.

Thomas l'embrassa et monta dans sa chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se leva tôt comme chaque matin. Elle fut étonnée de trouver une lettre sur la table de chevet. Elle l'a pris et se mit à la lire.

Hermione, mon amour.

Je dois partir, je ne peux pas t'expliquer les raisons de ce départ mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.

Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je parte.

Je pars avec Ronny, j'aurais préféré te le laissé mais je sais que tu n'es pas capable de t'en occupe pour le moment.

Je sais qu'on se retrouvera bientôt

Je t'aime.

Thomas

Dès qu'elle eut fini de lire ce mot, Hermione se précipita dans la chambre de son compagnon et la trouva vide, même le berceau de Ronny avait disparu.

La jeune maman se mit à crier. Alertée par les cris, Ginny la rejoint dans la chambre.

-Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Mon bébé, mon bébé, mon bébé…

FIN DE LA TROISIEME PARTIE

_Prochain chapitre : Le secret de Thomas_


	37. Chapitre 37 : Le secret de Thomas

**Et voilà, vous allez enfin savoir quel est le secret de Thomas, j'espère que ca va vous plaire !!**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 37 : Le secret de Thomas

Hermione était mélancolique. Aujourd'hui c'est le premier anniversaire de Ronny. Ronny son bébé qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de dix mois. Depuis le départ de Thomas, Hermione ne s'accordait plus aucune minute de répit. Quand elle ne faisait rien, Hermione se demandait ce que devenait son fils, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler, s'il commençait à marcher, à parler… était-il encore vivant au moins ?

Ginny quant à elle se navrait de ce qui était en train de se passer devant elle. Devait-elle arrêtée ce désastre ? Devait-elle agir ? Ce fut Drago qui apporta la solution.

Ce jour-là, il rentra en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

-Chéri qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Où est Hermione ?

-En haut pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu rentrée si tôt ?

Drago était extrêmement tendu.

-Aide là à faire ses bagages. Elle part, ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répondit-il toujours sur le même ton.

Ginny tendit Maya à son père et monta à l'étage. Drago s'assied sur une chaise et essaya de faire un câlin à Maya mais la fillette en voulait à son père d'avoir été si dur avec sa mère.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie d'avoir crié sur maman mais Hermione est en danger, il faut qu'on la protège.

La fillette se mit à sourire et fit un câlin à son papa.

-Merci ma chérie, j'en ai besoin. Dis-moi mon cœur, je t'ai manquée ?

Le regard de Maya se porta sur les cheveux de son papa, la fillette qui atteignait bientôt ses deux ans était toujours attirée par la clarté de ses cheveux ce qui faisait sourire son père puisqu'elle en avait hérité.

-Ils sont jolis les cheveux de papa, comme ceux de Maya.

La fillette se mit à rire et Drago joua avec sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Ginny ne redescendent.

-Elle est prête, déclara Ginny alors qu'Hermione éclata en sanglot.

-Je ne veux pas partir, je t'en supplie Drago gardez-moi… gardez-moi. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Maya se mit à son tour à pleurer, Ginny la prit et alla dans le salon la consoler. Hermione se jeta alors aux pieds de Drago.

-Je t'en supplie garde-moi, je ne veux pas partir, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, je… je… je… je…

Drago s'accroupit et l'enlaça.

-Je ne te vends pas. Tu te rappelles, tu appartiens à Ginny mais tu es en danger Hermione. Une nouvelle guerre a débuté… les premiers à payer sont malheureusement les sang de bourbe. Il faut qu'on te mette à l'abri. Sèche tes larmes Hermione.

L'esclave esquissa un semblant de sourire.

-C'est bien, maintenant nous allons partir.

Drago aida Hermione à se lever et se dirigea vers le salon.

-Ginny, on y va. Tu viens avec nous.

-Non. Je dois aller chercher Molly à l'école tout à l'heure. Je passerais la voir dans la soirée. Elle en aura besoin.

-D'accord, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu veilles sur maman, je te la confie, dit-il à sa fille.

Hermione, qui était restée sur le pas de la porte, attendit que Drago revienne pour le suivre. Dans la cuisine, il l'enlaça et transplana avec elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione arriva devant une petite rue.

-Tiens, lis-ça, demanda Drago en lui tendant un bout de papier.

LE QG DE L'ORDRE DES ORPHELINS SE TROUVE AU 3 SQUARE WILLOW

L'écriture disait quelque chose à l'esclave.

-C'est bon ?

Elle acquiesça et vit une maison apparaître devant elle.

-Après toi.

Drago prit la valise qu'Hermione avait emmené avec elle et la laissa entrer la première. Il ferma ensuite la porte et posa la valise à coté du porte manteau.

-Attends ici…

-…Dra…

-…Chut, on va venir te chercher dans quelques minutes.

Drago partit du hall d'entrée et laissa Hermione attendre seule. Elle attendait depuis plusieurs minutes et commençait à angoisser quand elle entendit des pas. Elle fit face à la porte par laquelle Drago était parti et vit un petit garçon venir à lui.

-Oh Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. Ronny ? Ronny c'est toi ?

-Mam mam mam mam mam mam…

Hermione courut vers l'enfant et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Mon bébé, oh mon bébé tu m'as manqué.

Le petit garçon regarda sa maman en mettant ses mains dans sa bouche, intimidé par cette dame qui semblait si heureuse de le voir.

-Tu me fais un bisou ?

L'enfant hésita.

-Tu fais un bisou à maman bonhomme ?

Ronny regarda son père et fit un énorme câlin à sa maman.

-Merci mon bébé, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Bonjour Hermione, dit à son tour Thomas.

Celle-ci l'ignora royalement. Drago arriva à son tour, quand ils les virent si tendus, il décida d'intervenir.

-Viens Hermione, on va tout t'expliquer.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir mais le suivit tout de même.

-Assieds-toi.

Hermione obéit alors que Thomas et Drago s'installèrent dans le canapé en face. Ronny se défit des bras de sa mère et alla vagabonder dans le salon.

-Je vous écoute. Que faisons-nous ici ?

-On te protège, répondit Drago. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, une nouvelle guerre a commencé et Voldemort commence à sévir, les premiers à payer seront les sangs impurs.

-Et pourquoi moi ? Je suis une esclave, il a déjà détruit ma vie, d'autres l'ont d'ailleurs aidé, continua-t-elle en regardant Thomas.

-Parce que tu es très proche du fondateur du nouvel ordre ?

-Le fondateur du nouvel ordre ?

-Thomas.

-C'était donc ça ton secret. Te jeter dans la gueule de Voldemort. Je ne te croyais pas si immature.

-Immature, tu es bien la seule à le penser, ironisa-t-il.

Hermione lui adressa un noir regard.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?

-Tu restes ici, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? T'as pas à me donner d'ordre.

-Hermione, souffla-t-il, on fait ça pour te protéger.

-Me protéger ? Et c'était aussi pour me protéger que tu as kidnappé mon fils.

-Kidnappé ? Je ne l'aurais pas kidnappé si tu lui avais montré un peu d'intérêt.

Vexée, Hermione prit son fils dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Surpris l'enfant se mit à crier en appelant son père.

-Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais ? Hermione laisse le.

Ronny cria encore plus fort et essayait de se débattre. Comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire à son fils, elle le reposa et alla s'enfermer dans la première pièce venue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TOC TOC TOC

Aucun bruit.

-Hermine ouvres-moi, supplia une voix familière à l'esclave.

La jeune femme n'entendit pas de réponse.

-Hermione, si tu n'ouvres pas, je te jure qu'on défonce la porte.

Toujours aussi caractériel, Hermione ne bougea pas.

-Très bien.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même.

-Hermione, ne me dis pas que… Tu as rangé la buanderie ?

-Que voulez-vous… maîtresse ? demanda Hermione amer.

-Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles ?

-T'en vouloir ? Non, je te hais. Tu te disais mon amie alors que tu savais où était mon fils. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti aussi longtemps ?

-Parce que Thomas me l'a demandé.

-Thomas ! Et moi ? Je n'avais pas le droit de savoir où était mon fils ? S'il était toujours vivant, en bonne santé ? Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien temps je n'ai pas dormi plus de cinq heures de suite. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de se réveiller en pleine nuit après avoir vécu une énième fois la mort de son enfant.

Ginny baissa la tête honteuse. Alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, une jeune femme rentra dans la pièce avec Ronny.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Janet, je dois faire manger ce petit bonhomme. Vous voulez lui donner son gouter ?

Hermione esquissa un doux sourire.

-Tu vas voir maman ? demanda la nourrice à Ronny.

-Nan, répondit-il.

-C'est pas grave, dit-Hermione déçue.

-Vous venez avec moi ?

Hermione accepta son aide et suivit la jeune femme.

-Je vais le garder sur mes genoux pendant que vous lui donnerez son petit pot.

-Arrêtez de me vouvoyer, s'il vous plait.

-D'accord mais tutoies-moi également.

-Marché conclu.

La jeune femme alla chercher un petit pot puis revint s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione.

-Allez bonhomme, on mange.

Le petit garçon se mit à rire, faisant apparaître un bout de dent.

-C'est vraiment une journée importante pour notre Ronny aujourd'hui, expliqua Janet.

L'enfant regarda sa nourrice.

-C'est vrai, hein bonhomme ? La dent qui pousse, on a fait ses premiers pas ce matin, et maman vient vivre avec nous, gazouilla-t-elle.

Hermione se sentait mal de voir Janet et Ronny si complice.

-Vous vous occupez souvent de lui ? demanda Hermione.

-Je suis ce qu'on peut dire sa nourrice depuis six mois.

Hermione était au bord des larmes, elle prit le petit pot et commença à nourrir son fils. Le petit garçon semblait avoir oublié les incidents précédents car il ne cessait de sourire à sa mère.

-Hermione ?

Elle continuait de nourrir son fils.

-Hermione ? l'appela de nouveau Ginny. Hermione.

Ronny regarda Ginny puis sa mère avant de réclamer une nouvelle cuillerée de sa compote de coing.

-Je m'occupe de mon fils, je crois que j'ai du temps à rattraper. Reviens plus tard.

Ginny s'installa à coté d'Hermione.

-Je vais attendre qu'il finisse de manger et on ira faire le tour de cette maison.

-Je ne veux pas quitter mon fils.

-Il peut venir avec nous. N'est ce pas trésor, tu vas faire visiter la maison à ta maman.

Ronny se mit à sourire avant de réclamer de nouveau à manger.

-Il ne s'appelle pas Ronald pour rien, c'est un vrai goinfre.

-Rien ne peut se mettre entre Ronny et la nourriture, appuya Janet alors que le bambin ouvrait la bouche pour recevoir une nouvelle cuillerée de compote… Vous voulez le prendre ?

Hermione hésita.

-Je ne veux pas le brusquer. Il a encore peur de moi.

-Maintenant que vous lui avez donné à manger, il a tout sauf peur de vous.

Janet ne donna pas le temps à Hermione de résister et donna l'enfant à sa mère. Un peu réticent, l'enfant oublia tout son chagrin quand il vit son petit pot. Il essaya de prendre sa petite cuillère.

-Oh non, tu vas en mettre partout.

Hermione reprit possession de la petite cuillère et continua de nourrir son fils sous le regard de Thomas qui restait à l'écart. Une fois le petit pot vide, Ronny remarqua la présence de son père et lui tendit les bras.

-Tu restes avec maman, on va faire le tour de la maison avec Ginny.

Hermione adressa un noir regard à l'intéressé alors que Ronny réclamait les bras de son père. Thomas le prit et le mit parterre. Il lui prit une main.

-Tu prends l'autre ? demanda-t-il à Hermione qui ne lui adressa aucun regard mais accepta tout de même l'offre… Tu viens Ginny.

La rouquine lui adressa un léger sourire et les suivit. Tous les quatre revinrent dans le hall d'entrée.

-Donc là c'était la cuisine, salle à manger et salon. Ici c'est la buanderie, enfin tu connais cette pièce, ironisa Ginny et à coté la salle de bain des garçons.

Ils descendirent ensuite au sous sol. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir.

-A droite, il y a trois chambres pour les membres.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers la pièce au fond à gauche ce qui amusa Thomas.

-C'est la salle de potion, expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Hermione y entra et découvrit la caverne d'Ali Baba.

-Tu pourras venir ici quand tu veux.

Hermione fit le tour du laboratoire et sortit avec un léger sourire sur son visage.

-L'autre pièce c'est quoi ?

-La salle d'entrainement. Il faut être paré à toute éventualité, expliqua Thomas alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Revenus au rez-de-chaussée, ils montèrent alors au premier étage. Sur la droite se trouvaient de nouveau trois chambres et sur la droite la salle de bain des filles et la chambre de Thomas. Poussée par la curiosité, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans la dernière pièce.

-Quel égoïsme. La plus grande pièce, avec ta propre salle de bain. Ca du beau d'être le chef.

Exaspéré, Thomas prit son fils et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

-Pour ton information, si Thomas a la plus grande chambre c'est qu'il la partage avec Ronny et que c'est également son bureau. Il a toujours fait en sorte d'être avec son fils.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde… Alors où est ma chambre ?

Ginny lui adressa un regard ironique et lui désigna la chambre de Thomas.

-Tu rêves là ? Je ne vais pas dormir avec lui.

-Si. Les chambres doivent être disponibles pour les membres, et puis tu pourras t'occuper de ton fils.

-Je ne dormirais pas dans la même chambre que lui.

-Oh que si, répondit amèrement Ginny, je te l'ordonne.

-Bien, maitresse, répondit-elle avant de lui fermer la porte au nez

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione, Hermione c'est Thomas.

La jeune femme assise par terre ne releva pas la tête.

-Tu vas pas rester ici ?

-Si, murmura-t-elle.

-Hermione… C'est l'heure du bain de Ronny, tu veux t'en occuper.

-Non.

-Je suis sur qu'il aimerait partager un peu de temps avec sa maman.

-Sa maman, parce que j'ai le droit de porter ce nom maintenant ?

Thomas bougea un petit peu et s'installa à ses cotés.

-Je comprends que tu me détestes…

-J…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lui posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Ecoute-moi, j'aimerais qu'on s'explique sur ce qui c'est passé mais le plus urgent c'est Ronny. J'aimerais que lorsqu'on est avec lui, on se respecte, qu'on lui donne l'illusion d'une famille unie. Il a souffert de ton absence, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre également de ta présence.

Ronny, qui jouait à l'autre bout de la pièce, traversa la pièce à quatre pattes et se mit debout devant sa maman.

-C'est vrai qu'il marche depuis aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Ce matin, je lui ai dit que maman allait venir vivre avec nous. Il essayait depuis quelques jours mais aujourd'hui, il a fait le grand pas.

Hermione se mit à rire avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

-Alors ? Tu lui donnes son bain ?

-Non. Vaut mieux que ca soit toi, il ne me connaît pas encore.

-Mieux que tu ne le crois, lui murmura-t-il sensuellement avant de se lever. Allez bonhomme, on va au bain.

Thomas et Ronny allèrent dans la salle de bain. Hermione les entendait rigoler. Quand elle se leva, elle remarqua des changements dans la chambre. Une multitude de photos d'elle s'y trouvait. Attirée par les bruits, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Je peux venir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Bien sur, répondit Thomas. Hein bonhomme, maman peut venir jouer avec nous.

Heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau, Ronny éclaboussa ses parents.

-Tu veux que je vous laisse ?

-C'est quoi ces photos dans la chambre ? osa demander Hermione.

-Des photos qu'on a prises avec Ginny et Drago. C'est pour ça que Ronny te connaît, je lui parle souvent de toi.

Hermione se mit à jouer avec son fils sous le regard amusé de Thomas.

-Il faudrait le coucher après.

-Il n'est que dix huit heures ! rétorqua Hermione étonnée.

-Oui mais ce soir on fait la fête c'est l'anniversaire de Ronny.

Hermione se mit à sourire.

-Tu veux le coucher ?

-Il va pas vouloir dormir.

-Ca va pas être facile en effet, ironisa-t-il, mais tu vas y arriver.

Le jeune homme quitta alors la chambre amusé.

-Bon ba on va aller se sécher et faire dodo.

Ronny se mit à pleurer.

-Oh oui mon cœur, tu es très fatigué. On va faire dodo.

-Nan, répliqua le petit garçon en se frottant les yeux.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le sécha alors que le petit garçon grognait.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Toujours une esclave**


	38. Chapitre 38 : Toujours une esclave

**Coucou.**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un bout de temps que je ne vous avais pas laissé une vraie note d'auteur.**

**Je vais tout d'abord m'excuser mais en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire (pour connaitre toute ma vie, je vous rappelle que l'adresse de mon blog est sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas y faire un tour)**

**Je ne sais pas si je vous l'avais dit mais je réponds désormais au reviews anonymes. Pour les voir allez sur mon blog et sélectionner le tag "réponses aux reviews"**

**Je voulais vous annoncer aussi qu'on se rapproche de la fin j'avance petit à petit alors je ne peux rien vous promettre pour les prochaines publications mais je vais essayer j'ai bien dis essayer d'en poster un tous les 15 jours.**

**Et voili voilou pour aujourd'hui, n'oubliez pas la petite review.**

**Oups j'ai failli faire une boulette et vous donner le chapitre 39, en fait plus d'avance que prévu...**

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Toujours une esclave

Une fois le petit garçon endormit, Hermione vagabonda dans la chambre. Elle commença par regarder sur le bureau de Thomas. Elle y trouva alors un cahier sur lequel était écrit le nom de son fils : Ronald. Ronald, ce nom voulait tellement dire pour elle, il représentait les deux amours de sa vie. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs, elle sentit un souffle dans son coup.

-Il dort ? murmura Thomas.

Hermione lui adressa un noir regard et se dirigea vers le lit pour défaire ses valises.

-Je t'ai laissé le coté droit de l'armoire.

Hermione prit quelques vêtement et ouvrit son coté.

-Ta maitresse ne va peut être pas aimé que je prenne sa place.

-De qui tu parles ?

-De la propriétaire de ses vêtements.

Thomas se mit à rire et s'approcha de son ancienne maitresse.

-Ils sont à toi. J'en ai acheté pour toi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas te faire de tels plaisirs.

-Merci, répondit froidement Hermione.

-Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. J'ai invité quelques membres pour l'anniversaire de Ronny, ils viennent d'ici une heure, une heure et demie. Tu peux te reposer également, ça doit te faire beaucoup d'émotion pour une seule journée.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, répondit sèchement Hermione.

Thomas baissa la tête et quitta la chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Hermione retourna regarder son fils dormir et alla prendre une douche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TOC TOC TOC

-Hermione ? murmura Thomas.

La jeune femme qui était installé dans le fauteuil près du lit de Ronny ne bougea pas.

-Hermione, tu dors ? murmura-t-il un peu plus fort.

-Non.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha.

-Ca va ?

-Il est beau.

-Comme sa mère, murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle sèchement pour remettre de la distance entre eux deux.

-Mes amis vont bientôt arriver.

-Et alors ?

Exaspéré par sa froideur, Thomas se leva.

-Quand tu seras décidé, tu descendras. J'espère au moins que tu nous rejoindras pour fêter l'anniversaire de ton fils.

Thomas claqua la porte en partant ce qui réveilla Ronny. Les cris de l'enfant sortirent l'esclave de ses pensées.

-Mam mam mam mam, pleurnicha-t-il quand il vit sa maman.

-Coucou mon cœur, tu es déjà réveillé.

-Mam mam mam mam

-Tu as faim mon cœur ?

Quand elle le prit dans ses bras, le petit garçon se blottit dans les bras de sa maman.

-Dis…

Le petit garçon releva la tête et regarda sa mère.

-On change la couche et on met une jolie tenue. Tu sais que les amis de papa sont venus pour faire la fête.

L'enfant sourit avant de se blottir de nouveau dans les bras de sa maman.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Le voilà, dit une jeune femme quand elle vit Hermione et Ronny descendre.

-Ah, dirent en cœur les invités. Joyeux anniversaire, s'écrièrent-ils quand le petit garçon entra dans le salon.

Amusé Ronny tapa dans ses mains avant de se jeter contre sa mère. Celle-ci le posa par terre et le petit garçon montra à ses invités sa réussite de la journée.

-Il marche déjà, s'exclama une jeune femme.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, c'est pas mon fils pour rien, répondit fièrement Thomas qui récupéra son enfant.

Tout le monde se rapprocha du petit garçon alors qu'un invité alla voir Hermione.

-Salut toi.

-Liam ? Je vois que toi aussi tu étais dans la confidence. Dis-moi, j'étais la seule à ne pas savoir où était mon fils ?

-Molly et Maya n'étaient pas au courant, non je rigole je suis le seul.

-Très marrant.

Alors que tout le monde s'extasiait devant le fêté, Thomas prit la parole.

-Je vous présente Hermione.

La jeune femme qui se disputait avec Liam, sourit aux personnes qui la dévisageaient.

-Sourit ma belle, ils se battent tous pour toi.

Hermione adressa un regard interrogatif avant de saluer toutes les personnes présentes.

-Hermione, je te présente quelques amis :

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

Intimidée, elle se cacha grâce à son fils. Voulant la protéger, Thomas la prit dans ses bras mais celle-ci le rejeta violement et s'isola dans la cuisine où elle retrouva Janet.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione posa Ronny dans sa chaise et s'installa à coté de lui.

-C'est pas facile de s'insérer dans un groupe uni, je sais ce que c'est.

-Je pense pas.

-Tu sais Thomas je lui dois la vie.

Voyant surprise par cet aveu, la jeune femme se confessa.

-J'étais dans la rue quand Thomas m'a trouvé il y a quelques mois. Je… Je vendais mon corps pour survivre. Thomas m'a recueilli, soutenu et proposé un emploi plus correct : m'occuper de Ronny. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire surtout sachant que je suis une moldue. Mais il m'a expliqué que sa maman avait des origines moldues et qu'il voulait que l'enfant soit familié face à ce monde.

Thomas qui avait écouté l'histoire de sa nourrice s'installa à coté d'Hermione.

-Pardonne-moi, je sais que je n'ai pas pris les bonnes décisions mais je ne les regrette pas. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est pour toi.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça… surtout devant lui.

Les convives arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine et Thomas s'installa de l'autre coté de son fils.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ronny se demandait qu'elle était cette chose qui brillait devant son nez. Tous les adultes lui disaient de souffler mais Ronny ne semblait pas décidé à faire ce qu'on lui demandé et se mit à pleurer en tendant les bras à son papa. Le brun le prit dans ses bras et le cajola. Le voyant fatigué Hermione alla le coucher laissant Thomas faire la fête avec ses amis.

Quand Thomas vint les rejoindre plus tard, il trouva Hermione assise près du lit de son fils.

-Tu viens dormir ? proposa-t-il.

-Non, je préfère rester à coté de lui. J'ai tellement de temps à récupérer, répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

-Hermione, je

-Je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses. De toute façon ça n'effacera pas le mal que tu m'as fait en m'enlevant mon fils.

Elle reporta son regard sur son fils et Thomas décida de la laisser tranquille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée afin de ranger la cuisine et vit Liam sortir de la chambre de Janet.

-Hermione mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir mais je te retourne la question ?

-Eeeeeeee

-Tu couches avec Janet c'est ça ?

-C'est pas ce que tu crois.

-PAS CE QUE JE CROIS ?

Liam insonorisa le couloir.

-Tu oses me dire que tu n'as pas trompé Ely ?

-Je suis amoureux de Janet, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

-Et Ely ? Tu penses à Ely, tu te rappelles ta petite amie. Tu es bien comme Thomas.

Hermione descendit les escaliers et s'isola dans la cuisine.

Habituée à travailler, Hermione se mit à faire la vaisselle et à ranger le salon. Une fois la chose faite, elle s'attaqua à préparer le petit déjeuner quand un jeune homme la rejoint.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes déjà réveillée ?

-Oui, répondit-elle confuse. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup d'émotion pour la journée d'hier.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

-Vous voulez du café ?

-Non, je prends du chocolat chaud, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione le lui rendit alors et s'affaira aux fourneaux.

-J'ai fait des petits pains, ça vous intéresse ?

-Avec plaisir.

Quand elle apporta les victuailles sur la table, Hermione rompit le silence.

-Vous vous levez tôt le matin ?

-C'est exceptionnel, j'ai des partiels ce matin, il faut que je révise un peu avant d'y aller.

-Quel genre d'examen ? demanda-t-elle en partageant avec le jeune homme le petit déjeuner.

-Médicomagie, répondit-il la bouche pleine. Excuse-moi.

-C'est pas grave. Il fut un temps, Thomas aussi suivait des études de médicomagie. Quoi que maintenant je me demande s'il ne me mentait pas à cette époque.

-Il ne te mentait pas, excuse-moi je te tutoie.

-Non, tu as tout à fait raison. Désolé mais je ne me rappelle plus de ton prénom ?

-Mark. Bon je suis désolé, il faut que je retourne réviser. A plus tard…. Hermione, la héla-t-il avant d'aller dans sa chambre, tu devrais te reposer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Mark revint dans le salon, il trouva Hermione assoupie. Il alla alors la réveiller.

-Rebonjour.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

-Je me suis endormie, réalisa-t-elle en posa ses mains sur sa bouche.

-C'est pas grave.

-Si, répondit-elle avant de se cacher dans la cuisine.

Mark se sentit coupable de l'avoir réveillé. Il alla chercher son manteau mais voulut s'excuser.

-Herm…Hermione Merlin qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Mark lui prit les mains et les retira de l'eau bouillante, faisant tomber le faitout sur elle.

-MERDE !!

-Laisse-moi, je dois le faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai désobéi. J'ai dormi dans le salon.

Mark envoya un patronus à Thomas et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Hermione, merlin qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Thomas quand il la vit toute rouge.

-Elle s'est ébouillantée.

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-Elle a désobéi.

Thomas se mit à ses genoux.

-Je vais chercher une potion apaisante, s'excusa Mark les laissant alors seuls.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Hermione, qui jusque là, le fuyait le regard face à face.

-J'ai désobéi, je me suis endormie dans le salon.

Thomas se leva et jeta violemment un vase contre un mur.

-Mais merde Hermione tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

-Ginny m'a ordonné de dormir dans ton lit.

-Putain, putain, putain, grogna Thomas en s'arrachant les cheveux. Pourquoi elle a fait ça.

Thomas s'installa à ses cotés, les larmes aux yeux.

-Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses à cause de moi.

Mark arriva et mit de la pommade sur les bras d'Hermione.

-Mets en toutes les demi-heures et puis si ca ne va pas, tu appelles Anderson d'accord ? continua-t-il en regardant Thomas.

-D'accord

-Maintenant allez vous coucher, vous êtes morts tous les deux.

Thomas aida Hermione à se relever et tous deux montèrent à l'étage.

-Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre, je vais dormir dans la chambre de Mark, celle qui est à coté de la chambre de Janet si tu as besoin de moi.

-D'accord, Thomas… Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent.

-Reposes-toi dans la chambre aujourd'hui, demain ils ça aura disparu.

-Merci.

Hermione s'enferma alors dans sa chambre.

Quand elle se leva, Hermione vit le lit vide de Ronny. Elle se mit à crier.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

-Hermione, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Thomas en entrant précipitamment.

-Mon bébé, mon bébé a disparu.

Thomas la prit instinctivement dans les bras.

-Mais non il n'a pas disparu, il est parti se balader avec Janet. On voulait pas te faire peur.

-J'ai cru que ca avait recommencé, tu me l'avais encore prit.

-Excuse-moi, on ne voulait pas te réveiller trop tôt.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Il faut qu'on remette de la pommade sur tes bras.

-Il revient quand ?

-Il sort souvent pendant une heure ou deux, et ca fait plus d'une demi heure.

Hermione se leva.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, tu mettras la pommade ensuite.

-D'accord, répondit Thomas heureux d'avoir une discussion plaisante avec son ancienne compagne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ne sortit pas de la chambre de la journée. Ses blessures se cicatrisèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Afin d'éviter d'autres problèmes, Thomas laissa sa chambre à Hermione et s'installa dans la chambre de Mark.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à se coucher, elle entendit toquer à la porte.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Ronny.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Liam.

-Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il confus.

-Oui.

Liam s'installa à ses cotés sur le lit.

-J'ai été chercher les enfants avec Ginny aujourd'hui.

-Tu as parlé à Ely ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il. Elle aussi avait besoin de me parler.

Les traits du visage d'Hermione se détendirent, elle ne semblait plus lui en vouloir.

-Elle a rencontré un Serdaigle à Poudlard. Elle ne sait pas si c'est l'homme de sa vie mais elle a compris, tout comme moi, que n'étions pas vraiment amoureux. On avait juste peur de se perdre.

Hermione l'enlaça.

-Alors c'est du sérieux avec Janet.

-Elle me rend fou. Grace à elle, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi Thomas se battait tellement pour toi.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ca c'est à toi de le découvrir.

Liam l'embrassa sur le front.

-Dors bien ma belle.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement. Elle avait toujours été complice avec les enfants de Drago et Ginny. Quand il eut refermé la porte, Hermione se rapprocha du lit de son fils et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu es beau mon bébé.

Elle retourna se coucher non sans jeter un œil sur le lit de son enfant.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Rapprochement**


	39. Chapitre 39 : Rapprochements

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laissez-moi des reviews, je réponds également aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog, le lien sur mon profil.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Chapitre 39 : Rapprochements_

Hermione se leva assez tôt le lendemain matin. Voyant que son fils dormait profondément, elle alla prendre sa douche avant de déjeuner calmement. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle vit Mark.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Pas d'examen aujourd'hui ?

-Oh non et c'est tant mieux.

-Difficile ?

-Un peu mais faire la fête la veille ce n'est pas recommandé.

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Vous savez j'ai étudié la médicomagie.

-Tu s'il te plait tu.

-Tu sais…. J'ai étudié la médicomagie.

-Combien de temps ?

-Un an et demi, après Harry avait besoin de nous.

-Je le savais, Thomas m'en a parlé. Si tu veux, je pourrais te passer mes cours.

-Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-elle las.

-Pour continuer d'apprendre. Il parait que vous aimez tout savoir, ironisa-t-il.

-C'est vrai.

-Et bien si vous avez besoin de moi, je peux vous aider.

-Avec plaisir, surtout que j'ai du temps à perdre quand mon fils dort. Thomas m'a interdit de sortir.

-Il a certainement ses raisons.

Alors qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître, Thomas et Ronny arrivèrent, à ce même moment le visage d'Hermione s'illumina.

-Coucou mon cœur.

Thomas tendit son fils à sa mère.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Oui ? demanda-t-elle en hochant la tête ce à quoi son fils répondit.

-Je prépare son biberon, les interrompit Thomas.

-D'accord, répondit Hermione qui jouait avec son fils.

Une fois le biberon avalé, elle alla préparer son fils.

-Ca y est, tu es tout propre ? demanda Janet à Ronny. On va se balader ?

-On prend nos manteaux et on vous suit.

-E Hermione, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, il n'y que moi et Ronny qui allions nous balader.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas sortir avec mon fils.

-Je crois que vous devriez en parler avec Thomas.

-Très bien, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon…Thomas ?

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi ce bazar, je ne peux pas aller me promener avec mon fils.

-On en a déjà parlé Hermione, ta vie est en danger en dehors de cette maison.

-Et pas celle de Ronny ?

-Hermione, personne ne connaît Janet c'est une moldue et puis ca n'étonne personne de voir une jeune femme sortir son enfant. Ronny doit sortir au moins une fois par jour, il va devenir fou ici.

-Et moi tu ne crois pas que je vais devenir folle ici sans sortir. Tu crois pas que je mérite de partager des moments de jeu avec mon fils.

-Je suis désolé mais c'est ainsi.

-Hermione, les interrompit Mark. Thomas a raison, il ne faut pas changer les habitudes sinon on va attirer l'attention.

Elle le regarda au bord des larmes.

-Et puis tu te rappelles, tu as des choses à apprendre.

Hermione acquiesça.

-Hermione, je... commença Thomas.

Elle sortit du salon, suivie de Mark alors que Thomas ne supportait pas les sautes d'humeur de son ancienne compagne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On ne peut pas dire qu'Hermione était vraiment attentive à ce qu'elle faisait. Dès qu'elle entendait une porte claquer, elle se précipitait dans les escaliers afin de vérifier si Ronny était arrivé.

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

-Si tu veux on peut arrêter pour aujourd'hui, de toute façon, tu n'as pas la tête à ça.

-Je suis vraiment désolée mais maintenant que je viens de retrouver mon fils, j'ai pas envie de le perdre.

-Je te comprends mais tu sais Janet le balade souvent pendant deux heures. Je vais te laisser mes cours et quand tu t'en sentiras capable, tu te mettras dessus.

-Tu sais ce que j'aimerais faire ?

-Non.

-J'ai envie de faire une potion, une bonne potion bien compliquée.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, du polynectar peut être… pour pouvoir un jour aller jouer avec mon fils.

Mark se mit à sourire.

-Je trouverais les ingrédients mais si tu veux en faire une toute banale.

Hermione se leva.

-Alors allons-y.

Quand ils retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée, Mark arrêta Hermione.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller t'excuser, il est prêt à tout pour toi.

Hermione lui sourit avant de rejoindre Thomas dans le salon. Quand elle entra, elle vit une jeune femme sur ses genoux. Thomas la rejeta vivement avant de se lever.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Je crois rien, répondit-elle avant d'aller rejoindre son nouvel ami.

Quand il la vit arriver dans la pièce, Mark lui adressa un regard noir.

-Ca été rapide dis-moi.

-Il était occupé avec… une jeune femme.

-Quoi ? Mais qui ?

-Je me souviens plus de son nom.

Hermione se rapprocha des ingrédients.

-Que me proposes-tu ?

-Tues-loup ?

Hermione lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

-On va avoir de nouveaux invités et Thomas m'a demandé de lui préparer plusieurs fioles de Tues-loup.

-Vous allez accueillir des loups garous.

-Je ne sais pas mais Thomas me l'a demandé alors je suppose que oui.

Mark regarda sa montre.

-Merde j'ai cours dans une demi-heure.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-elle.

-Mais tu peux la faire toi ?

-Moi ?

-Oui, Thomas m'a dit tu étais très douée pour ça.

-Il t'a dit ça car c'est moi qui lui préparais ses potions anti-gueule de bois.

-Thomas te fait confiance et je te fais confiance.

-Mais si elle rate et si les loups…

Mark posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Je pense que même avec la potion, Thomas va les éloigner de la maison pour vous protéger.

Mark se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant de quitter la pièce.

-Essaye. Qu'est ce que tu risques ?

Hermione lui adressa un doux sourire. Quand il eut fermé la porte, Hermione dirigea vers l'immense bibliothèque et se mit à chercher la liste des ingrédients nécessaires.

La préparation de la potion occupa toute l'attention d'Hermione. Elle fut donc surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir et Thomas et Ronny apparaître.

-Tu es déjà revenu mon cœur.

Le petit garçon ne semblait pas connaître cette pièce et regardait partout. Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

-Alors mon cœur, tu t'es bien amusé avec Janet.

-Il a vu sa copine.

-Tu as une copine mon chéri.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Mary, répondit Thomas mais Hermione ne semblait pas l'écouter.

Il la laissa discuter avec Ronny et fit le tour de la pièce.

-Tu prépares une potion ?

-Mark m'a demandé de faire la potion Tues-loup que tu lui as demandé.

-Il a eu raison.

Ronny se mit à grogner.

-Je pense que je vais aller le coucher, murmura Hermione.

-Tu sais que tu peux mettre ta potion en sommeil.

-Merci, répondit-elle en quittant la pièce.

La pièce s'endormit et Hermione monta coucher son fils.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois Ronny endormit, Hermione revit le cahier sur le bureau. Poussée par la curiosité, elle se mit à lire la première page.

_25 aout 2015_

_Ronny,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris alors que tu es juste à coté de toi. J'ai eu du mal à t'endormir. Tu as été surpris ce matin quand tu n'as pas reconnu la maison. _

_Et oui mon fils, nous sommes partis hier du Terrier. Et nous nous sommes éloignés de maman par la même occasion. Je sais qu'elle va te manquer mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Elle est en sécurité là-bas mais nous non. Nous sommes pour le moment chez Mark mais nous n'allons pas rester très longtemps ici, je vais nous trouver une maison plus calme. Je vais également être assez souvent absent. Voldemort, j'espère pouvoir moi-même t'expliquer qui est Voldemort, nous traque. Maintenant que la guerre est déclarée, il faut que je le combatte pour que maman soit libre de t'aimer et de t'éduquer._

_Je vais te laisser dormir mon ange_

_Papa_

Hermione reposa le cahier, elle en avait assez lu pour le moment et quitta la chambre. Quand elle eut fermé la porte, elle croisa Janet.

-Ca ne va pas Hermione ?

-Si, c'est juste que j'ai lu…

-Tu es tombée sur le cahier de Thomas ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai mis bien en évidence sur le bureau.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Pour que tu comprennes que Thomas n'a jamais aimé que toi.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu te mêles de ma vie, répondit-elle sèchement. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois préparer le déjeuner.

-Hermione, se désola-t-elle.

-Fous-moi la paix.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une dizaine de personnes restèrent manger ce midi-là. Hermione avait préparé un succulent déjeuner. Alors que tout le monde savourait le plat de résistance, Hermione voulut donner le dessert à Ronny.

-On mange un petit suisse ? Oui ?

Elle alla vers le réfrigérateur.

-A la banane mon cœur ?

-NON, s'écrièrent Thomas, Janet, Mark et Liam.

Surpris Ronny se mit à pleurer et Thomas le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est fini mon bonhomme, c'est fini. On n'a pas voulu te faire peur.

Hermione aussi se sentit mal. Mark alla la voir.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Ronny est allergique à la banane. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

-Alors pourquoi en achetez-vous ?

-Parce qu'il y en a toujours dans les lots et puis il y a toujours quelqu'un pour les manger.

Hermione se blottit dans ses bras.

-Je ne savais pas, je ne savais pas.

-C'est pas grave.

Hermione alla s'isoler dans sa chambre et Thomas continua de s'occuper de son fils.

Quand il alla coucher son fils, Hermione feint de dormir. Thomas la laissa se reposer et quitta la chambre. Quand il eut fermé la porte, la jeune mère se précipita près du lit de l'enfant.

-Excuse-moi mon bébé. Excuse-moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Ronny se réveilla, il avait déjà tout oublié de son chagrin. Hermione le descendit et le laissa partir à la découverte du monde tout seul, sans faire de bruit. Elle se mit alors à lire.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle vit Ronny revenir à quatre pattes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais mon cœur à quatre pattes ?

Elle le releva mais il se relaissa tomber.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? Tu es tombé et tu t'es fait peur ?

L'enfant se blottit contre sa maman.

-C'est rien mon cœur, c'est passé.

Hermione alla chercher un livre avec des images ce qui intéressa beaucoup l'enfant. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises de le faire marcher mais dès qu'elle le lâchait, il se laissait tomber par terre.

Quand Hermione tentait une nouvelle fois de le faire marcher, Thomas rentra.

-Coucou mon fils, tu viens voir papa.

Content de voir son père, Ronny se mit à marcher, ne constatant pas que sa mère l'avait lâché. L'enfant continua donc sa marche.

-Ba tu vois mon cœur, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, lui expliqua sa mère quand l'enfant était dans les bras de son père.

Ronny tendit ses bras pour faire un câlin à sa maman tout en restant dans les bras de son père. Hermione céda pour faire plaisir à son fils mais repartit dès que le câlin fut fini.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passèrent et Thomas cessa de dormir dans la chambre de Mark préférant le canapé du salon. Il n'appréciait que très peu le rapprochement de son ami avec la femme de sa vie. En effet, Hermione partageait son temps entre son fils et Mark. Celui-ci pourtant fait tout son possible pour remettre le couple ensemble.

Un soir, alors que Thomas était partie en mission, Hermione vint rejoindre Mark dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Hermione ? demanda-t-il agréablement surpris.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle était ici à une heure aussi tardive.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Tu veux parler ?

Hermione accepta et Mark lui fit une place sur son lit.

Voilà trois heures qu'ils parlaient intensivement quand Hermione frissonna.

-Tu as froid ? demanda Mark inquiet.

-Un petit peu.

Il lui ouvrit les bras et Hermione s'y blottit profondément. Elle s'y sentait tellement bien. Depuis combien de temps, n'avait-elle pas ressentit une telle plénitude, des semaines, des mois… Elle se mit à le regarder intensément, il fit de même. Il avait appris à la connaître et appréciait tous les moments qu'il passait, il lui arrivait parfois d'attendre toute la journée le moment où il la retrouverait.

Tout doucement, il rapprocha son visage du sien, ne laissant qu'un faible espace entre leurs lèvres, attendant que ce soit elle qui fasse le dernier pas, ce qu'elle fit pour son plus grand plaisir.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément, Thomas ouvrit la porte.

-… Désolé de vous déranger, dit-il une fois le choc passé. J'ai besoin de toi, Josh est blessé.

Thomas quitta la chambre suivit de Mark. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il ne le trouva pas. Il s'était enfermé dans une chambre au sous sol.

Tout était fini : il l'avait perdue.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : La torture**


	40. Chapitre 40 : La torture

**Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous avait dis 15 jours et ça été beaucoup plus long**

**ce chapitre devait vous plaire, alors je vais vous laisser le lire**

**petit apparté : j'ai écrit un os "Le secret de Molly et Arthur Weasley" alors allez y jeter un coup d'oeil**

**bonne lecture**

**chaton**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 40 : La torture

Depuis qu'il les avait surpris, Thomas était très distant avec Mark. Ne préférant pas dormir dans sa chambre et Hermione l'occupant toujours, celui-ci dormait dans le salon. Dormir était un faible mot car il était toujours partant pour les missions aussi dangereuses soient-elles.

Hermione, quant à elle, n'osait pas parler avec Thomas. Elle avait peur qu'il ne lui dise des paroles qu'il regretterait ensuite. Chacun s'occupant de Ronny de son coté, ce que le petit garçon ne comprenait pas. Malgré de nombreuses tentatives de l'étudiant, Thomas ne parlait plus à Mark sauf si ça avait à voir avec l'Ordre. Voulant absolument lui parler, Mark accepta une mission avec Thomas.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté cette mission ? demanda Hermione. Tu as des partiels très importants dans deux jours.

-J'ai besoin de lui parler. J'en peux plus de cette indifférence, c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est moi qui étais là quand il t'a quitté et qu'il fallait s'occuper de Ronny.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

-Je veux retrouver mon ami. Tu me comprends ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais que tu en fasses de même. J'aimerais que vous communiquiez pour Ronny… et pour Thomas.

-Je vais essayer, dit-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Mark l'embrassa de nouveau avant de rejoindre Thomas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour les garçons, elle s'empara d'un livre et attendit impatiemment leur retour. Alors qu'elle relisait pour la dixième fois la même page, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Doucement, entendit-elle. Voilà, ne bouge pas trop.

Elle vit ensuite Mark aider Thomas à marcher.

-Thomas, se précipita-t-elle.

Elle l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé pendant que Mark allait chercher de quoi nettoyer ses plaies.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, répondit-il sèchement.

-Thomas, le sermonna-t-elle.

-Ton petit ami était trop bavard, on s'est fait repérer.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Il voulait juste renouer le contact. Tu lui manques tu sais.

-Toi aussi tu me manques, lui avoua-t-il sincèrement. Mais je survis, il pourra en faire de même.

-Tu me détestes, c'est ça ?

-J'y arrive même pas, je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, et si c'est avec lui alors je ne m'y opposerais pas.

Hermione lui caressa le visage.

-Tiens, dit Mark en lui tendant la trousse à pharmacie. Je vais vous laisser. Il ne prit même pas la peine de l'embrasser, il savait que ça ne ferait que remettre le couteau dans la plaie.

-HHHHH, fit Thomas quand Hermione mit de l'antiseptique sur la plaie.

-Douillet vas.

-Mais ça fait mal.

Hermione embrassa sa blessure.

-Ca va mieux, demanda-t-elle mutine.

-Oui, mais tu devrais recommencer.

Hermione se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser. Alors qu'elle continuait de soigner les diverses plaies de Thomas.

-Pourquoi tu ne portes pas les vêtements que je t'ai achetés ?

-Je ne les mérites pas.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

-Entre autre chose.

-Porte-les s'il te plait. Vu tout ce que j'ai supporté pour te les acheter.

-Comment ça ?

-Les filles se sont… gentiment proposées de m'accompagner. C'est horrible, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. C'est un enfer, elles m'ont fait faire des milliers de magasins, et voulait regarder toutes les tenues.

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Mon pauvre chéri.

Tous deux se mirent à rire.

-Bon je vais aller me coucher, annonça Hermione.

-Déjà ?

-Il se fait tard.

-Tu dors dans notre chambre ?

-Bien sur ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Pour rien.

Hermione quitta la pièce laissant Thomas seul, tant qu'elle ne dormirait pas avec Mark, il ne perdait pas espoir de la reconquérir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis ce soir-là, Thomas et Hermione avaient renoué le dialogue. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec Ronny mais évitaient de se retrouver seuls.

Mark remarquait bien ce rapprochement mais étrangement il ne ressentait aucune jalousie. Un soir alors que tout le monde était couché, Hermione vint le rejoindre.

-Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La jeune femme vint le rejoindre dans son lit.

-Tu es d'humeur très câline dis moi ?

-Ca te dérange ? demanda-t-elle d'un air mutin.

-Pas du tout, répondit-il tout en joignant les gestes aux paroles.

Hermione se laissait faire pendant que Mark la caressait et l'embrassait un peu partout sur le corps.

-Arrête, implora-t-elle tout à coup. Arrête. Arrête.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione se mit à pleurer.

-Tu penses à lui ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Oui. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me demande si… notre relation est la même que celle qui unissait Ely et Liam ? Est-ce une profonde amitié ou un véritable amour ? Pourrais-je passer outre le fait qu'il m'a privé de mon fils pendant plus de dix mois.

Mark se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu ailles te coucher dans ton lit.

-Je suis désolée.

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir utilisé pour obtenir mes réponses

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, j'espère juste que vous serez enfin heureux tous les trois.

-Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ?

-C'est déjà fait.

Hermione quitta la chambre et s'apprêtait à s'isoler dans la sienne quand elle entendait des voix dans le salon. Poussée par la curiosité, elle descendit quelques marches et écouta la conversation.

-Elle se fout de ta gueule, tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Tout ce que tu fais pour elle et pas un remerciement.

-J'ai l'ai également fait souffrir.

-C'est vrai, que je suis con. Tu aurais du lui laisser ton gamin comme ça Voldemort aurait trouvé un moyen de t'anéantir et puis peut être qu'elle se serait sacrifié et que tu les aurais perdus tous les deux. Franchement arrête de dire des conneries pareilles.

-Elle est heureuse avec Mark et puis, on renoue un peu le contact.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Etre son ami ? Mais tu l'aimes bordel, plus que tout, que la vie. Si tu n'avais pas eu Ronny, je me demande ce que tu serais devenu quand elle t'a quitté. Je te connais depuis longtemps. Je me rappelle du petit garçon qui pleurait la nuit en cachette car il oubliait le son doux de son Hermione ou même son odeur. Je me rappelle après les vacances de Noël que tu revivais parce que tu lui avais volé son foulard. Tu avais son odeur avec toi.

Hermione était très émue par ses paroles. Elle s'était toujours demandé si elle manquait autant que l'adolescent se plaisait à lui dire. Sans faire de bruit, elle monta se coucher. Une fois allongée, elle se releva et s'installa à coté de son fils.

Elle se mit à réfléchir. L'aimait-elle autant qu'elle le pensait ? Etait-ce le bon moment pour recommencer leur relation ? Comment réagirait Ronny quand il verrait ses parents s'aimer ?

Elle passa la nuit à veiller son fils tout en répondant à toutes ces questions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ronny fut très surpris quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin.

-Elle est belle maman ?

Un sourire illumina son visage. Quand Hermione le prit dans ses bras, il voulut attraper le collier qu'elle portait.

-Il est beau ? Tu sais c'est papa qui me l'a offert quand il est enfant parce qu'il m'aimait très fort.

Ronny se mit à rigoler.

-On se change et on va le retrouver ?

Il regarda sa maman dans ses yeux.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui alors.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Mark qui avait vu sur l'entrée s'arrêta de manger. Surpris de le voir ainsi, Thomas se retourna et la vit à son tour.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle stressée.

Elle posa Ronny dans son siège, lui prépara son biberon et alla s'installer près de Thomas.

-Bien dormie ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle non sans jeter un coup d'œil sur Mark.

Thomas quitta alors la table.

-Bonne journée.

Hermione se retourna déçue.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Je pense qu'il a cru que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble.

Elle afficha un visage triste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui c'est passé entre nous.

-C'est pas grave, je te l'ai dit.

-Je ne veux pas que ça gâche tout entre Thomas et avec moi.

Mark se leva et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu seras toujours mon amie, d'ailleurs si tu as besoin d'aide pour les cours.

-Merci, répondit-elle avant de commencer à manger.

Janet s'occupa de Ronny tandis qu'Hermione jouait avec son bol.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione s'isola dans sa chambre avec son fils. Alors que celui-ci dormait paisiblement, Hermione prit un livre et s'installa dans le salon.

-Salut, dit timidement Thomas quand il la rejoint en silence.

-Salut.

-Ca va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Des mauvaises nouvelles pour l'Ordre.

-De ce coté-là tout va bien.

-Mark m'a dit que tu allais recevoir des invités ?

-Oui, des français vont venir quelques semaines afin de mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie.

-Il y aura des …

-Loups garous ? Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Thomas, qu'est ce qui te rends si triste ?

-De te savoir si loin de moi, mais je te sais heureuse avec lui alors je suis heureux pour toi.

Thomas s'apprêtait à quitter le salon quand elle le héla.

-Mark et moi, c'est fini.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il agréablement surpris.

-Oui, c'était pas le bon moment.

-Je vais aller voir Ronny, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas passer du temps avec lui.

Hermione se mit à sourire une fois seule. Il l'aimait, elle ferait tout pour le reconquérir. Elle alla préparer le dîner.

Tous les membres qui passèrent au QG demandèrent à rester manger tellement l'odeur était alléchante. Une réunion avait lieu avant le repas, Hermione promis à ceux qui le désiraient une place à leur table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Où est Ronny ? s'inquiéta Thomas quand il vit Hermione seule.

-Il était grognon, je l'ai couché il y a une demi-heure.

-C'est pas grave.

-Tu peux aller l'embrasser si tu veux.

-Non, je ne veux pas le réveiller.

Tous les membres arrivèrent.

-Ca sent bon.

-Installez-vous c'est prêt.

Hermione attendit que tout le monde soit installé pour le faire à son tour. Elle alla se mettre derrière Janet.

-Tu peux te mettre en face ?

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était ta… A d'accord, comprit tout d'un coup.

Elle se leva et alla s'installer à coté de Liam. Hermione s'assied à coté de Thomas qui la regardait bizarrement.

-Ca va ?

-Oui.

Gêné par le regard de son ancienne compagne, il prêta une attention toute particulière à son assiette. Alors qu'ils partageaient le plat de résistance, Thomas sentit une main dans son entrejambe. Il regarda Hermione avec insistance mais celle-ci enleva sa main tout en continuant sa discussion avec Elliot. Thomas reprit la main baladeuse et la caressa doucement.

Ce fut à regret que le repas prit fin, Thomas du relâcher la main de sa belle. Hermione ne sembla pas réagir.

Quelques amis lui proposèrent d'aller voir un verre dans un bar moldu de Londres. Il commença par refuser mais Hermione l'obligea à accepter. Il mourrait d'envie de rester seul avec elle mais la voyant si obstiné, il accepta.

Quand il revint trois heures plus tard, Hermione se trouvait sur son canapé en train de bouquiner.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée.

-Plaisante et toi ?

-Instructive. Ce livre est très intéressant.

-Et Ronny ?

-Il dort profondément. Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux, je remarque bien qu'il te manque.

-C'est vrai mais en ce moment j'ai pas vraiment de temps. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Hermione se releva et une fois Thomas assied, posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pendant qu'elle reprit sa lecture.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas passé un moment aussi calme, sans dispute, sans baiser, juste un peu de réconfort.

Hermione sourit.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione se leva, réveillant Thomas qui somnolait légèrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais me coucher. Notre petit bout se lève à neuf heures, ça me fait peu de sommeil.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-C'est ta chambre.

Elle remarqua la tristesse de son ancien amant.

-Je veux qu'on aille tout doucement, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mais je sais une seule chose… C'est que je t'aime.

Thomas l'embrassa sur le nez.

-J'aimerais dormir dans mon lit, avec toi. Si tu ne te sens pas prête, je peux juste…dormir.

Hermione se mit à rire.

-J'aimerais bien… dormir avec toi.

Thomas l'enlaça et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Si tu me savais comme tu me manques.

Il lui prit la main et tous deux montèrent se coucher. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Thomas l'embrassa amicalement avant de sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je vis un vrai moment en famille, et en plus tu portes mes vêtements.

-La robe était magnifique. Et cette nuisette, agréable à porter.

-C'est vrai mais je te trouve beaucoup plus belle sans vêtement.

Hermione rigola avant de s'installer dans le lit.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle était couchée sur le torse de Thomas. Elle entendit Ronny en train de parler. Elle embrassa Thomas dans le cou, puis s'apprêtait à se lever quand il la prit dans ses bras.

-Deux minutes s'il te plait.

Hermione céda.

-On pourrait aussi faire ce câlin à trois… avec Ronny.

Thomas releva la tête.

-Coucou bonhomme.

Voyant ses parents réveillés, Ronny voulut sortir de son lit.

-Non Ronny, gronda son père.

L'enfant baissa son pied, puis retenta.

-J'ai dit non, répéta-t-il en se levant. Si tu tombes tu vas te faire mal.

Il se mit à pleurer, réclamant les bras de sa mère. Elle le prit et attendit que Thomas vienne les rejoindre. Ils jouèrent pendant une heure avant que le petit bout réclame à manger, Hermione se leva et quitta la chambre.

Aucun membre ne remarqua le rapprochement entre les parents de Ronny, Hermione essayait d'être très discrète quand elle lui offrait une caresse, un bisou ou un sourire. Thomas quitta le QG, Hermione le tentait et il ne pensait pas tenir plus d'une heure.

Quand il rentra, il trouva de nouveau Hermione en train de lire.

-Coucou

-Coucou, répondit-il. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Il faisait une belle journée, j'aurais bien aimé aller me promener avec Ronny. Il est sorti avec Janet, ils se sont bien amusés.

Thomas s'agenouilla devant elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Je suis désolé.

-J'ai pas à me plaindre, je vis avec mon fils… et toi, je suis déjà parfaitement heureuse.

Thomas releva et se coucha sur sa compagne.

-Encore trois semaines… encore trois semaines et le polynectar sera fin prêt, on pourra même aller se balader tous les trois.

-Je sais mais dans on sera en septembre et il commencera à faire froid.

Thomas l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je suis désolé mon amour.

Hermione l'enlaça tendrement.

-Merci de prendre soin de nous.

-Je le fais aussi pour moi, répondit-il amusé avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Tu sens tellement bon, j'avais presque oublié ton odeur.

-Tu penses qu'on y arrivera… un jour.

-A quoi ?

-A être un couple normal.

-Qu'est ce qu'un couple normal ?

-Un couple qui se dispute pour rien.

-Ca nous est arrivé.

-Qui peut se balader en ville.

-Ca nous arrivera.

-Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais le droit de porter la culotte. D'avoir le dernier mot quand on prendra une décision sur Ronny.

-Si c'est la meilleure pour lui… ironisa-t-elle.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Hermione rejeta Thomas. Celui-ci le prit un peu mal avant de voir Mark, Elliot, Jasper et Tod arriver.

-Salut. On a très bien mangé hier qu'on s'est dit que tenterait bien de s'incruster aujourd'hui.

Thomas alla chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine, Mark s'installa à coté de son ex.

-On a interrompu quelque chose ?

-Rien de bien méchant.

-Tu ne serais pas en train de tyrannisé notre chef, non parce que sinon il va nous le faire sentir

Hermione se mit à rire.

-J'essayerais d'être un peu plus compatissante à l'avenir.

-Merci, souffla Tod.

Ronny se fit entendre et Hermione alla le consoler alors que Thomas revint.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Elle a pas l'air en forme en ce moment ?

-Elle aimerait profiter du beau temps avec son fils, aller jouer avec lui.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas habituée à vivre confiné, il n'y a pas de solution ?

-Si. Elle a préparé du polynectar, mais il faut du temps.

-Vas la rejoindre.

Thomas leur sourit.

-Merci, je sais que je ne vous le dis pas souvent mais… merci pour ce que vous faîtes pour nous.

-Mais tu nous le revaudras quand on rencontra le grand amour.

Thomas n'osa regarder Mark.

-Bon tu files la rejoindre ou je le fais à ta place ?

Thomas adressa un noir regard à son médicomage d'ami puis monta les escaliers à vive allure.

-Bon les gars, prêt pour une mission de la plus haute importance ?

-Laquelle ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Thomas arriva dans la chambre, Hermione venait de changer Ronny.

-Papa, dit-l'enfant en lui tendant les bras.

-Salut mon fils. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Vi, répondit-il.

-Tu peux le garder ? demanda Hermione. J'ai envie de prendre une douche.

-Bien sur.

Il posa Ronny qui se mit à courir dans le couloir.

-Rattrape-le avant qu'il n'atteigne les escaliers.

Thomas se précipita à sa suite. Hermione en profita pour aller dans la salle de bain, laissant intentionnellement la porte ouverte. Quand il revint un quart d'heure plus tard après avoir torturé son fils par diverses chatouilles, il posa son prisonnier sur le lit ainsi que quelques jouets. Il s'apprêtait à jouer avec lui quand le bruit de la douche retint son attention. Il essaya de se focaliser sur son fils mais en vain. Il finit pas se lever et jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain d'Hermione nue.

-Papa ! appela Ronny. Papa

Voyant que son père ne s'occupait pas de lui, l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Thomas revint immédiatement sur la terre ferme.

-C'est fini mon bébé, papa est là. Tu sais quoi ?

L'enfant le regarda dans les yeux.

-On va descendre en bas, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps près de maman.

Ronny pouffa de rire.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Retrouvailles**


	41. Chapitre 41 : Retrouvailles

**Et me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre.**

**Et oui, enfin. J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle : je suis en train d'écrire l'épilogue de cette histoire, je vais donc essayer de poster plus régulièrement.**

**Bonne lecture**

**chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 41 : Retrouvailles_

Thomas profita de ce tête à tête avec son fils pour le faire manger. Il s'en voulait de le dénigrer au profit de son combat mais en même temps ce combat, il le menait pour lui, pour lui offrir une famille. Ils en étaient au dessert quand Hermione les rejoignit. Elle se colla à Thomas.

-Coucou mon cœur. Alors c'est bon ce que papa te donne à manger.

Ronny se mit à sourire. Thomas le prit dans ses bras et le posa par terre. Une fois que le petit eu quitté leur champ de vision, Thomas coinça Hermione contre le mur.

-Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du fait que tu m'aguiches tout le temps. Tu veux du temps, d'accord, mais si tu continues, je serais obligé de te faire l'amour sur la table.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire coquin, attisant encore plus le jeune homme.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? s'écrièrent Emma, Edward et Will.

-Dans la cuisine, répondit Hermione qui profita pour se dégager des bras de Thomas.

Celui-ci alla rejoindre ses amis et s'isolèrent dans la salle d'entrainement. Hermione alla rejoindre son fils.

-Et bien dis donc mon cœur, j'ai eu chaud

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pour la seconde soirée consécutive, il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre. Hermione ne pouvait y assister tout comme Janet mais apportait sa contribution en préparant le repas pour les participants. Quand la réunion prit fin, Ronny alla se blottir dans les bras de son papa.

-Il ne voulait pas dormir sans voir papa, expliqua Hermione.

-Je vais aller le coucher. Tu fais un bisou.

Ronny s'exécuta avant de se frotter les yeux.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde, s'écria Thomas en bougeant la main de Ronny qui se mit à grogner.

-Dis mon fils, murmura Thomas quand il se retrouva seul avec son fils. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Il faut que je montra à maman qu'on ne m'aguiche pas comme elle le fait

Ronny se mit à pleurer. Thomas se coucha et installa son fils dans ses bras pour le calmer.

-Je sais que toi aussi tu en as marre.

Il attendit que son fils dorme profondément pout le coucher et rejoindre ses amis. Hermione lui avait laissé une place à ses cotés, alors qu'il mangeait, il sentit de nouveau la main baladeuse d'Hermione.

-Arrête ça tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

Hermione afficha un sourire satisfait tout en continuant son pelotage.

-Je te laisse une dernière chance, rappela Thomas ce qui ne l'arrêta pas. Vous entendez, dit-il tout d'un coup

-Quoi, s'interrogèrent les autres.

-Ronny. Vous n'entendez pas ses cris. Viens Hermione.

Il prit la main d'Hermione et la força à le suivre. Une fois dans la chambre, il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle se mit à répondre à ses baisers.

-Tu es une sorcière tu sais. Quelle torture c'est de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser, t'aimer.

-Arrête, le repoussa-t-elle, pas devant Ronny. Où est Ronny, remarqua-t-elle tout d'un coup. Où est mon fils ? Où est-il ?

-Calme-toi, tu vas le réveiller.

-Où est-il ? implora-t-elle.

-Dans la salle de bain, je voulais nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Je veux le voir.

Il la laissa passer. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, son visage s'illumina. Elle s'approcha de lui tout en enlevant un vêtement à chaque pas.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

-Non ! Je pense même que c'est une bonne idée.

Thomas alla à sa rencontre.

-Es-tu prête ?

-Oui, répondit-elle. Je ne veux plus te quitter.

-Je ne te laisserais plus me quitter.

Thomas l'embrassa passionnément. Ses baisers se dirigèrent vers son cou, puis sa poitrine.

-Tu as des invités, rappela-t-elle à bout de souffle.

-Ils sont comme chez eux, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ca ne se fait pas.

Thomas prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains.

-S'il te plait Mione pas maintenant. Ne gâche pas ce moment.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et y vit de la tristesse. Elle se mit à l'embrasser à son tour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se sentit vivante. Un sentiment qu'elle semblait avoir retrouvé depuis que son fils lui avait été rendu. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait pleinement comblé avec cet homme à ses cotés.

Thomas dormait paisiblement, il semblait serin. Il n'était plus le chef de l'Ordre des Orphelins mais simplement lui, un jeune homme amoureux. Elle posa de doux baisers dans le cou, Thomas laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas. Ca avait l'air de te plaire tout à l'heure.

-Je t'aime, marmonna-t-il.

-Moi aussi. Tu veux que je continue ? demanda-t-elle d'un air mutin.

-Je ne suis pas assez fatigué pour refuser une telle proposition.

-Il nous reste une bonne petite heure avant que notre petit garçon se réveille.

-Une heure ça va être juste mais bon on reprendra ça à la sieste.

Elle se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser passionnément

Quand Ronny se fit entendre, les parents arrêtèrent leur petit câlin. Hermione alla prendre une douche pendant que Thomas préparait le biberon.

Quand elle le rejoignit, elle fut surprise de trouver Tod, Mark et Jasper.

-Salut, dit-elle avant d'embrasser son fils.

Le petit garçon était grognon, il voulait se balader. Elle le sortit de sa chaise et s'installa à coté de son amant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les regards niais de ses amis.

-Bien dormie ?

-Oui.

-La nuit n'a pas été trop courte.

Elle regarda Thomas.

-Tu leur as dit ?

-Non, répondit-Tod. Mais quand on voit Thomas complètement heureux, on comprend tout.

Hermione sourit, elle entendit Ronny grogner.

-Qu'est ce que tu as mon cœur ?

Le petit garçon montra le jardin derrière la maison, ce qui fit sourire les gars. Hermione se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que… C'est vous qui…

-Oui, répondit fièrement le trio.

Hermione se jeta dans les bras du plus près.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et sortit de la maison, suivie des garçons.

-Tu as vu le toboggan et la balançoire ?

Hermione mit son fils sur ce dernier et l'aida à glisser. Ronny voulut continuer mais Hermione rejoignit les garçons.

-Merci. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

-Vos sourires nous suffisent. En parlant de sourire, ton fils a plutôt l'air de pleurer.

Hermione se précipita à ses cotés.

-Bon allez vieux, on a du boulot.

-Pas aujourd'hui.

-Si aujourd'hui. On a une mission importante, tu l'as oublié ?

-Non !

-Alors on y va. La moitié de l'Ordre t'attend.

-J'ai dit non.

-Ecoute, hier on avait besoin de toi mais on t'a laissé prendre du bon temps avec Hermione.

-Tu attends quoi, que je te dise merci.

Jasper l'attrapa par le col.

-Mais merde, tu es prêt à tout risquer pour une journée avec eux. Dis-toi que le temps que tu perds aujourd'hui, tu le vivras au centuple demain.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione en se rapprochant.

-Rien, répondit Thomas.

-Jasper ?

-Rien.

-Mark ?

-Rien.

-Rien, répondit Tod.

-Ne m'obligez pas à me fâcher.

Thomas entra dans la maison en claquant la porte.

-Quelqu'un m'explique ?

-On a une mission primordiale pour l'Ordre. Thomas refuse d'y participer afin de passer plus de temps aves vous.

-Vous le surveillez, ordonna-t-elle en désignant son fils.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et trouva rapidement son amant.

-Tu es immature.

-Pas de moral s'il te plait.

-Pas de moral ? Bien sur que si je vais te la faire la morale ? Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi, je préfèrerais encore partir.

-Quoi ?

-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je me dirais que c'est de ma faute car tu es resté pour moi.

-Mais non.

-Si. Ils ont besoin de toi, tu leur as donné un but, anéantir Voldemort. Ne les abandonne pas maintenant. Des moments à trois, on pourra en vivre autant que tu veux quand tout sera fini.

-Et peut être même à quatre.

Hermione se mit à sourire.

-On verra. Allez on va les rejoindre, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

Thomas revint tout penaud dans le jardin pendant qu'Hermione alla rejoindre son fils.

-J'ai agi comme un con, se confessa-t-il.

-On te pardonne, ironisa Tod. Qui a dit que les femmes ne portaient pas la culotte dans le couple.

-Je vous souhaite de trouver une fille aussi bien qu'elle. Vous permettez que j'aille l'embrasser ?

-Permission accordée, répondit Jasper.

Thomas embrassa Ronny sur le front.

-J'ai tellement peur de ne pas revenir.

-Tu as intérêt, on t'attend.

-S'il m'arrivait…

Hermione posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille. Tu vas revenir et on passera une soirée tous les trois.

Thomas sourit avant de partir.

-Je t'aime, dit-il avant de partir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione était en train de nettoyer les chambres du sous sol. Elle était tellement tendue qu'elle avait préféré confié son fils à Janet qui n'était pas plus sereine qu'elle, Liam participait également à cette mission. Alors qu'elle faisait les lits dans l'une des chambres, Hermione entendit des voix. Elle remonta immédiatement.

Quand elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, elle se mit à la rechercher de son compagnon.

-Où est Thomas ? Où est-il ?

Liam la prit dans ses bras.

-Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas, mais on a eu un mort.

-Qui ? QUI ?

-Mark, répondit honteusement John.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de son corps ?

-Anderson l'a emmené à l'hôpital.

-Qui ?

-On te le présentera.

-Et Thomas ? Où est-il ?

-Il est monté au grenier.

Hermione lui adressa un maigre sourire et monta le rejoindre. Elle le trouva renfermé sur lui-même. Elle s'installa derrière lui et l'enlaça avant de poser sa tête sur son dos.

-Il est mort. Mon meilleur ami est mort… à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il savait les risques qu'il prenait.

-Je l'ai tué.

-Il s'est sacrifié… pour qu'on gagne notre combat.

-A quel prix ? Combien de vie humaine doivent-être détruite pour ça.

-Je ne sais pas, le moins possible. Mais beaucoup sont morts pour notre cause : Harry, Ron, Les Weasley, Tonks la mère d'Emma, ton père… Il faut se battre pour que ses morts ne soient pas inutiles.

Thomas laissa sa tête tomber en arrière.

-Comment tu as fait ? Pour survivre face à tout ça. De les voir mourir un par un. Tu as perdu ton meilleur ami, celui que tu aimais, ceux que tu considérais comme ta famille…

-J'ai demandé à mes parents de fuir au début de la Guerre. Ils sont peut être encore vivants, je me dois de vivre pour eux.

-Tu veux dire qu'une fois cette guerre finie, il va falloir que je lance à la recherche de tes parents pour pouvoir leur demander ta main.

Hermione se mit à rire et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Je préfère te voir comme ça.

Alors que Thomas savourait l'étreinte. La petite trappe qui menait au grenier s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ronny.

-Coucou mon fils.

Quand il vit ses parents, Ronny alla les rejoindre.

-Fais attention mon cœur, le prévint Hermione.

L'enfant s'arrêta de marcher. Thomas alla le chercher puis revint se blottir dans les bras de sa compagne.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Ronny acquiesça.

-Et toi mon amour ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai préparé les chambres du sous sol, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quand le groupe doit arriver.

-J'attends plus de détail. Je t'ai dit que c'était des français ?

-Non. Tu sais, des fois je me sens inutile ici. A part la nourriture et le ménage, je ne peux rien apporter à l'Ordre.

-A moi tu apportes beaucoup. A Ronny aussi.

-Je le sais. Mais j'aimerais en faire plus.

-Que voudrais-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je savais me battre dans le temps, je pourrais peut-être entrainer les membres.

Thomas se mit à sourire.

-Je te propose quelque chose. On fait un combat. Si tu gagnes, je te laisserais entrainer les autres.

-Et si tu gagnes ?

-Nous ferons torridement l'amour.

-Quel programme. J'accepte, mais je te préviens tout de suite. Je vais gagner.

Thomas l'embrassera tendrement.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Ils restèrent dans le grenier pendant quelques heures. Quand ils redescendirent, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre avaient quitté le quartier général. Les membres encore présents avaient décidé de se changer les idées mais n'avaient pas encore trouvé la bonne solution.

-Un petit combat ça vous dit ?

Hermione le regarda étonné et le suivit dans cette diversion.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux te faire battre par une femme devant tout le monde.

-Mais qui t'a dit que tu allais gagner.

Tod les regarda amusé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Hermione est persuadée qu'elle peut me battre en duel.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Alors ça vous dit ?

-On n'attend que ça, ironisa-t-il.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Les Français**


	42. Chapitre 42 : Les français

**vous avez que je n'ai pas trainé pour vous mettre ce chapitre, c'est pour une raison toute à fait particulière : Ca y est j'ai fini ma fic. elle fait 45 chapitre (epilogue compris) j'espère juste que les prochains chapitre  
Revenons à ce chapitre : il sonne le retour d'un personnage oublié j'espère que vous savourerez son retour  
bonne lecture  
chaton**

* * *

_Chapitre 42 : Les français_

Quand Hermione sortit de la salle d'entrainement, elle embrassa Thomas avant de rigoler.

-C'est pas si grave mon chéri, je t'aime toujours.

-Hein hein, grogna-t-il. Bon moi, je vais voir mon fils.

Il monta précipitamment alors qu'Hermione fut rejointe par Janet.

-Je crois que tu as touché se fierté de mal dominant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me faire pardonner ce soir.

Janet se mit à rire.

-Comment tu l'as massacré notre Thomas, j'ai adoré voir ça.

-Ne l'embête pas trop avec ça.

-Je vais me gêner, dit-il avant de se précipiter à la suite de Thomas.

Quand il le rejoignit, Thomas sortait de sa chambre.

-Il dort ?

-A poing fermé.

-Dis-moi c'est pas très glorieux de se faire battre par sa femme. Au moins, on sait qui porte la culotte dans votre couple.

Liam continuait toujours ses railleries quand ils rejoignirent les autres. Hermione pensait que Thomas allait s'installer à ses cotés quand elle le vit s'isoler dans la cuisine. Elle décida de le suivre.

-Ca va pas ?

-D'après toi ? répondit-il méchamment.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Ca va pas de me parler comme ça ?

-Tu m'as ridiculisé.

-C'est toi qui leur a demandé de venir, je t'avais prévenu.

-Liam se fout de ma gueule.

-Et ton ego en a pris un coup c'est ça, et bien c'est de ta faute avec tes allures de male dominant. Quand à Liam, il va être le premier dont je vais m'occuper. On verra bien s'il rigolera toujours après.

Thomas lui sourit avant d'enlacer sa compagne et de l'embrasser.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De me rappeler que je suis un imbécile.

-Tu ne l'es pas tout le temps tu sais. Et puis c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Thomas l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils allaient rejoindre leurs amis quand Liam arriva.

-Hermione ? Je peux te parler seul à seul ?

-Bien sur.

Thomas embrassa Hermione avant de partir sans jeter un œil sur son frère.

-Je l'ai vexé ?

-D'après toi ?

-C'était pas méchant.

-Non mais tu as touché un corde sensible pour la peine tu seras le prochain sur la liste.

-Tu rigoles hein ?

Hermione réfuta silencieusement

-Au fait, qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

-Te parler de Janet. Tu sais que dans trois jours les autres retournent à Poudlard et Ginny nous a invités pour le repas de la veille.

-Et Janet appréhende ?

-Surtout de connaître Ely, elle a peur qu'elle lui en veuille pour ce qui s'est passé. Alors je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas venir vous aussi, au moins elle aurait quelqu'un qu'elle connaît.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir.

-Si vous preniez la poudre de cheminette, personne ne saurait que vous êtes au Terrier.

Le voyant supplié, Hermione répondit.

-Je vais voir avec Thomas. C'est vrai que le Terrier me manque, les enfants aussi.

-Tu sais qu'Henry veut faire parti de l'ordre, mais Ely aussi. Thomas a peur pour Ely alors il lui a dit non. Tu imagines sa réaction ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Allons les rejoindre.

Quand Hermione s'installa dans les bras de Thomas, celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement.

-Dis-moi, c'est pas parce que c'est moi qui ai gagné le duel qu'on ait pas le droit de faire torridement l'amour.

Thomas sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait encore ici ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bon c'est pas le tout, annonça fortement Thomas, il est temps qu'on aille se coucher. On devra organiser les obsèques de Mark demain.

-Je m'en occuperais, répondit Sacha. On nous voyait souvent ensemble ça n'étonnera personne.

-Merci.

Voyant qu'Hermione tombait de fatigue, Thomas clôt la soirée et tous allèrent se coucher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Hermione se leva, elle trouva à son grand regret le lit vide. Elle prit un gilet et descendit. Elle ne le trouva pas dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, elle regarda par la fenêtre et le vit installé sur le bain de soleil. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et alla le rejoindre.

Quand il remarqua sa présence, Thomas lui sourit avant d'ouvrir les bras.

-Tu as dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Dès que je fermais les yeux je vois son corps. Notre petite soirée m'a bien changé les idées mais dès que je me retrouvais seul, je ne pensais qu'à lui.

Hermione se blottit un peu plus profondément contre lui.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-Je ne t'aurais pas toi et Ronny, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour vivre ce moment.

-A quoi pensais-tu quand j'arrivais ?

-A Ronny. J'ai pas eu le temps de le voir jouer sur ce toboggan.

-On pourra le faire aujourd'hui.

-Tu as bientôt fini ta potion ?

-Encore quelques jours, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais qu'on passe une journée loin d'ici tous les trois. Qu'on se comporte comme une vraie famille.

-On le fera.

Tous deux se turent et partageait le magnifique paysage que leur offrait l'aurore quand Janet arriva avec Ronny en larme.

-Ba tu vois que papa et maman était là.

-Papa, pleura-t-il.

-Je suis là, répondit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Ba alors, on a fait un cauchemar ?

Alors que son père le consolait, Ronny vit la balancoire et voulut y jouer.

-Tu veux aller jouer ?

L'enfant lui adressa un regard triste.

-On y va.

-Non, répondit Hermione, il mange avant.

-Deux minutes.

-Non, il ne voudra pas arrêter.

Thomas alla tout de même jouer avec son fils. Au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione leur demanda d'arrêter mais le papa n'arrivait pas à arrêter son fils

-Thomas ! gronda-t-elle.

-Mais il s'amuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione craqua et rentra dans la maison. Thomas comprit son geste et prit son fils.

-Non, pleura-t-il.

-Si.

-J'ai dit non, tu dois prendre ton biberon.

-Si, répondit l'enfant en levant la main.

Thomas lui fit un fessé et rentra dans la maison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TOC TOC TOC

-Hermione ? Je peux rentrer ?

Déçue, Hermione ne répondit pas. Thomas se permit de rentrer et posa Ronny sur le lit.

-Je m'excuse. C'est toi qui a raison comme toujours.

Hermione se releva et regarda son compagnon.

-J'ai remarqué que notre fils était pourri gâté.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

-Quand tu es parti, j'ai dit à Ronny d'arrêter de jouer, il a grogné. Je lui ai fait une fessée et il s'est mis à pleurer. Voyant que je ne lui cédais pas, il a voulu que Janet et Liam le console. Quand on lui refuse quelque chose, il va le chercher chez les autres. Tu crois que Ronny a conscience que nous sommes ses parents, qu'il doit nous obéir.

-Nous sommes toujours en groupe, c'est normal qu'il ait du mal à comprendre que nous sommes ses parents. Mais tu verras que tout s'arrangera quand on vivra rien que nous.

-Tu crois que ça arrivera un jour.

-Oui et très vite, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas lésiner sur les excuses.

En effet, Thomas avait préparé un magnifique petit déjeuner.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait manger tous les trois. Et ensuite on pourrait jouer dans le jardin. Tu sais Hermione, je vais être souvent absent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends. Au fait, j'aimerais aller au Terrier demain, pour la dernière soirée des enfants.

-Hermione, souffla-t-elle.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais je pourrais y aller par poudre de cheminette et je resterais toujours dans la maison.

-Hermione…

-S'il te plait, Janet appréhende ce repas. On est de la famille, on se doit de la soutenir.

-Je vais voir.

Hermione lui adressa un regard mutin.

-Je suis sure que tu vas y arriver mon chéri.

Thomas se mit à rire, la journée allait être plaisante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une nuit alors que Thomas et Hermione dormaient profondément, Janet vint les réveiller.

-Thomas ? Thomas ?

-Quoi ? rochonna-t-il.

-Il y a quelqu'un dans le hall qui te demande… un français.

Thomas se réveilla immédiatement.

-J'arrive.

-Thomas qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione d'une voix endormie.

-Rien mon cœur, rendors-toi.

Thomas s'habilla sans réveiller leur fils et quitta la chambre.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé si tard, dit l'invité quand il le vit apparaître dans les escaliers.

-C'est pas grave. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu ne devais pas arriver avant la semaine prochaine.

-On a eu un imprévu.

-Viens, dit-il en montrant le salon. Janet, tu peux…

-Je vous fais tout de suite du café, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Thomas s'installa dans le fauteuil.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a été trahi.

-Par qui ?

-Je sais pas mais j'ai ramené les survivants, on est 15. Tu penses pouvoir nous loger ?

-Oui mais… et le traite ?

-C'est aussi ma crainte mais tu es le détenteur du secret.

-Y en avait pas chez vous ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Si mais on a déménagé il y a une semaine et comme c'était temporaire… j'ai eu le temps de mettre toutes les protections.

-Je comprends. Tu as des suspects.

-Deux ou trois.

-Très bien, je les ferais surveiller.

-Merci, je ne comprends pas com…

-Professeur Lupin ?

Il se mit à rire et expliqua à Thomas.

-Hermione Granger, cela fait des années que je ne suis plus votre professeur…

Il se leva et Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

-Professeur.

-Hermione.

Elle se défit de l'étreinte.

-Je vous croyais mort.

-C'est une longue histoire mais avant de te la raconter, j'aimerais faire rentrer mes hommes.

-Oui bien sur.

Il prit un papier et inscrivit le secret sur un papier.

-Brule-le dès qu'ils l'auront lu.

-Promis.

Il se leva et quitta la maison.

-C'est lui le loup garou ?

-Oui.

Hermione pleura de rire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Un miracle, murmura-t-elle.

La voyant si heureuse, Thomas se demandait que pouvait représenter Rémus. Celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Hermione tu peux montrer les chambres aux filles, je m'occupe des garçons.

-Pas de soucis, nous parlerons demain. Nous sommes tous exténués.

Les nouveaux habitants acceptèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A peine levé, Hermione envoyait un hibou à Ginny.

Rémus est vivant.

-Hermione ? Tu es déjà levée, remarqua Rémus.

-Vous aussi.

-J'ai pas réussi à dormir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Nous avons un traitre parmi les miens. Je n'ai pas le moindre soupçon.

-Je suis sure que vous allez trouver.

-Tu connais mon histoire Hermione, j'ai déjà été trahi par un ami. J'ai cru en la culpabilité de Sirius alors que c'était Peter le traître. J'ai peur de faire la même erreur.

-J'ai confiance en vous.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à le démasquer ?

-Comment ?

-En les étudiant, ils se laisseront peut être aller avec toi…

-Je vais tout faire pour.

-Merci.

Alors que Rémus lui présentait ses amis un à un, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une rouquine.

-Rémus Lupin.

-Ginevra Weasley, excuse-moi Malefoy.

Ella alla se jeter dans les bras de son professeur.

-Toujours aussi jolie.

-Merci.

-On allait prendre un café, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Bien sur. J'ai la matinée pour moi, Elly s'occupe des filles.

-Thomas m'a dit que tu élevais des enfants.

-En effet, sept enfants plus ma fille.

-Quel bonheur ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu cette chance.

Hermione et Ginny s'adressèrent un sourire satisfait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rémus s'éclipsa après avoir demandé l'adresse d'un fleuriste.

-Tu crois qu'il est allé voir Tonks.

-Je crois qu'il est allé voir beaucoup de monde… c'est dure de vivre autour de morts.

Ginny baissa la tête honteuse.

-Je sais que tu t'en veux.

-Je ne pense jamais à eux, je n'arrive pas à les imaginer morts. Pour moi, ils sont vivants heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Tu as raison. Des fois je pense à Ron et m'imagine ce qu'aurait été notre vie mais je ne devrais pas car il veut que je vive pour lui, pour ma famille.

Ginny regarda vers la porte, Hermione se retourna et vit Thomas et Ronny.

-Je vais vous laisser. Tu viens avec tata ? demanda-t-elle à Ronny qui accepta l'offre.

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureux ?

-Ta famille ? C'est la première fois que tu dis ce mot.

-Vous êtes ma famille.

-Oui, répondit fièrement. Une famille qui ne demandera qu'à s'agrandir une fois cette guerre terminée.

Hermione l'embrassa.

-Chaque chose en son temps en effet.

-Tu as vu Rémus ?

-Il est parti se promener.

-Ca te remémore ton passé.

-Un peu oui mais je suis heureuse de le savoir vivant. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, murmura-t-elle tout d'un coup.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

-Rémus a eu une liaison avec la mère d'Emma. Il a été son grand amour, son unique amour.

-Tu veux dire que…

-C'est le père d'Emma.

-Tu veux lui dire ?

-Je voulais en parler avec Ginny justement. Je pense qu'on devrait attendre la fin de la guerre pour lui en parler. Ce ne serait pas bon pour lui de s'inquiéter pour sa fille pendant les combats.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, dit Ginny qui venait de revenir.

Elle redonna Ronny et s'installa à la table.

-On ne doit rien dire. Pour Emma comme pour Rémus. Si elle apprenait qui était son père et qu'elle le perdait aussitôt, elle se rendrait coupable de sa mort.

-On ne dit rien alors, répétèrent Thomas et Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Enfin, dit Janet quand elle vit Hermione et Thomas arriver.

-Désolé mais Hermione ne voulait pas laisser Ronny.

Elle ne répondit même pas.

-Qui s'en occupe ? demanda sa nourrice.

-Rémus, ils s'entendent à merveille.

-Il aurait très bien pu venir.

-Hermione, te sortir est déjà dangereux alors s'il te plait.

Sa compagne ne répondit pas et alla rejoindre sa famille : il lui avait tellement manqué.

-Hermione, s'écrièrent Emma et Molly qui se jetèrent dans ses bras.

-Salut les monstres ça va ?

-Oui.

Hermione s'attarda sur le visage d'Emma. Merlin qu'elle ressemble à son père.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai ? demanda la concernée.

-Tu me fais penser à ta maman.

-Je deviens une femme, répondit-elle fièrement.

-Elle a même un copain, murmura Molly.

-Tu m'avais promis de rien dire.

-Je ne répéterais rien c'est promis, dit Hermione.

-Je suis contente de retourner à Poudlard, il me manque.

Hermione lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Où est Ginny ?

-Elle est partie voir Maya, elle ne veut pas dormir.

Elle alla rejoindre le reste de sa famille quand elle vit Ginny arriver avec son bébé dans les bras.

-NIONE ! s'écria Maya.

Elle tendit les bras de sa tante et lui fit un énorme câlin, Ginny voulut la reprendre mais la fillette ne voulait pas la lâcher. Quand Thomas la vit arriver, il se mit à sourire.

-Tu arrives toujours à trouver un bébé en manque de câlin.

-Tu as vu comment elle a grandi.

-Comme tout le monde, ironisa son compagnon.

Hermione afficha une moue boudeuse et laissa la fillette partir, mais la vit revenir aussitôt avec un petit chat dans les bras.

-Regarde Nione.

-Oh qu'il est mignon.

-Viens, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-On va manger, dit Drago.

-Deux minutes, supplia l'enfant.

-Deux minutes, pas une seconde de plus.

Maya se mit à courir.

-Vite Nione.

Hermione s'amusa de la situation.

-Regarde.

Elle s'agenouilla devant quatre petits chats et leur maman.

-Ils sont mignons.

Maya lui en tendit.

-Tiens, cadeau.

-Merci mademoiselle.

L'enfant se leva, reprit la main d'Hermione et alla se mettre à table.

Janet et Ely firent rapidement connaissance, elles prirent un malin plaisir à se moquer de Liam, parlant de chacun de ses tics. Un peu vexé au début, il finit par se laisser prendre au jeu en voyant que Janet avait été adopté par sa famille. Hermione quant à elle ne lâcha pas le petit chat de la soirée ce qui amusa Thoams.

Quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, Ely semblait triste de quitter cette ambiance si chaleureuse. Thomas leur proposa de rester quelques jours au Terrier ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Hermione aurait voulu faire pareille : quitter la maison quelques jours mais sa vie était là-bas, auprès de sa famille et des membres..

-Je pourrais passer te voir ? demanda Ginny quand Hermione la salua.

-Bien sur. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-On en parlera demain, d'accord ?

-A demain, répondit suspicieuse son ami qui redonna le chaton et alla rejoindre Thomas dans l'antre de la cheminée.

Quand Hermione entra dans sa chambre, elle semblait mélancolique.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon amour ? demanda Thomas en l'enlaçant.

-Je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais toujours pouvoir vivre des moments comme ça mais je suis une esclave.

-Plus pour très longtemps. Tu verras on sera très heureux tous les trois.

Thomas l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Dis-moi, Ronny dort avec Rémus…. On pourrait peut être profiter du fait qu'on soit seuls dans la chambre.

Hermione retrouva le sourire.

-C'est une très bonne idée. Qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser.

Son amant ne se fit pas prier deux fois avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Baby sitting**


	43. Chapitre 43 : Baby sitting

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 43 : Baby-sitting

Thomas se leva à l'aube. La nuit avait été courte mais il décida de se lever tôt. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine il vit son fils et le lycanthrope déjà attablé.

-Salut.

-Apa, dit l'enfant en lui tendant les bras.

-Oh mon bébé, qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué. Ça va ? Tu as été sage ?

-Vi. Maman ?

-Elle fait dodo. Dis, ça te dirait de faire une surprise à maman.

-Upiz

-Il a fini de manger ?

-Oui.

-On va partir une bonne petite heure. Si Hermione se lève…

-Je lui dirais que tu reviens dans quelques minutes.

-Merci, dit-il en sortant dans le jardin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il arriva au Terrier, Thomas trouva la porte. Il toqua et vit Drago et Ginny prendre le petit déjeuner en amoureux.

-Salut vous deux.

-Ronny, s'ébahit Ginny. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a grandi. Dis-moi que faites-vous là de si beau matin.

-On est venu pour les petits chats. La proposition de Maya tient toujours.

-Tu veux prendre un petit chat ? Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en prendre en cas d'allergie.

-On le gardera dans notre chambre. On a besoin d'avoir un animal à nous et puis ça rappelle de bons souvenirs à Hermione.

-Pattenrond, se souvint la rouquine.

-Oui.

Thomas posa son fils qui se balada dans cette maison inconnue. Il entendit de petits bruits voulut en connaître l'origine.

-Vévé, dit-il en voyant les chatons.

Thomas qui l'avait suivit s'amusa de la situation.

-Vévé sa, répéta-t-il en regardant son papa.

-Oui, ce sont des bébés chats. Tu en veux un ?

-Vi.

-Mais il faudra être gentil avec lui, lui donner à manger et lui faire des câlins.

-Vévé sa.

-Tu veux lequel.

-Sa, dit-il en montrant un chaton tigré gris et blanc.

-Maman aussi l'aimait beaucoup. On peut le prendre dès aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, répondit Ginny. Attends, je vais te donner quelques croquettes.

-Merci, dit-il en prenant le chaton. On rentre à la maison ?

-Maman, s'écria-t-il.

-Chut, tu vas réveiller Maya, expliqua-t-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Sut, imita son fils.

Ginny se mit à sourire en voyant le père et le fils si complice.

-Tenez, dit-elle en tendant le sac. Tu pourras dire à Hermione que je passerais vers onze heures.

-Pas de souci. Au revoir Ginny.

-A voi, salua l'enfant avant de serrer son nouveau compagnon pour son premier voyage.

Quand il arriva au quartier général, Ronny se mit à tousser, il n'aimait pas du tout voyager ainsi.

-On va montrer le petit chat à maman.

L'enfant se dirigea vers la maison en appelant sa mère.

-Maman agade vévé sa.

-Mais où as-tu trouvé ce chaton.

-Papa é onné.

-C'est papa qui te l'a donné.

-Vi.

Ce dernier arriva.

-Tu as pris un chat pour finir.

-Oui, je trouve que c'était une bonne idée.

-Et si quelqu'un est allergique ?

-On trouvera une solution.

Par chance pour eux, personne ne l'était. Ronny donna le chaton à sa mère.

-Dodo eti sa.

-Il veut faire dodo.

-Vi.

-Il faut qu'on lui fasse un lit.

-Ony.

-Tu veux qu'il dorme dans ton lit.

-Vi.

-On peut pas mon chéri, tu es trop petit mais il va dormir à coté de toi, d'accord.

-Vi, s'écria-t-il en sautillant.

L'enfant se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

-Dodo ony et sa.

-Oui mon cœur, répondit-elle en le berçant.

Quand elle sentit l'enfant s'appuyer contre son épaule, elle monta le coucher, emmenant par la même occasion le chaton.

Quand elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard, elle vit Ginny et Maya dans le salon.

-Ginny mais que fais-tu là ?

-Je t'ai dit hier que je passerais, tu as oublié ?

-Non, répondit-elle.

-Thomas est là ?

-Non il est parti, il a un peu délaissé l'Ordre depuis quelques semaines. Alors que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Hermione crut revoir la Ginny de son adolescente. Une jeune fille excitée par ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

-J'ai enfin une mission etttttttttttttttttttttttttttt j'aimerais que tu gardes Maya aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas demandé à Ely ?

-Elle veut absolument faire partie de l'Ordre alors imagine si elle apprend que j'en fais partie.

Hermione sourit.

-Alors tu veux bien t'occuper de ma fille ?

-Mais bien sur.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil attristé à sa fille qui jouait avec les peluches de Ronny.

-C'est con mais j'ai peur de la laisser. Elle est toujours avec moi et là, on va passer une journée sans l'autre.

-L'Ordre a besoin de toi, la réconforta son amie.

-Oui, se motiva Ginny. Bon je vais y aller. Bonne journée ma chérie, tu seras sage.

-Maman, se mit à pleurer la fillette.

Ginny lui envoya un baiser avant de transplaner.

-Maman, MAMAN s'écria l'enfant à chaude larme.

-C'est fini ma puce. Maman va revenir. En attendant on va jouer toutes les deux.

L'enfant acquiesça avant de se blottir dans les bras de sa tante tout en continuant de pleurer.

-Tu es fatiguée, on va manger et tu iras faire dodo dans le lit de tata.

-Non. Pas dodo Maya. Pas bébé.

-Oh si c'est un bébé Maya, un gros bébé qui a besoin d'un câlin.

-Maya é veut maman.

-Elle va revenir très vite ma chérie.

Alors qu'Hermione réconfortait sa petite nièce, la fillette vit son ancien petit chat.

-Moony, l'appela-t-elle.

Hermione la reposa par terre et Maya oublia son chagrin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ronny se réveilla. Quand Hermione descendit avec le petit garçon, celui vit avec stupeur que quelqu'un jouait avec son fils. L'enfant se débattit pour que sa maman le lâche. Aussitôt fait, l'enfant se précipita sur la fillette et lui prit son jouet des mains.

N'étant une Malefoy pour rien, Maya lui courut après pour reprendre son bien. Les enfants se mirent à se battre.

-Non mais c'est fini, s'emporta Hermione.

-jmfmq à moi, répondit Ronny.

-Je ne veux rien savoir. Vous allez tous les deux allez au coin.

Hermione installa Maya dans un coin du salon et Ronny de l'autre. Mais aussitôt repartie à ses vacations, Ronny se leva et la suivit.

-Non Ronny, tu es puni.

-Maman, pleura-t-il en quémandant ses bras.

-J'ai dit non, tu prends ton doudou et tu restes là jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher.

L'enfant se mit à piquer une crise mais sa mère ne céda pas.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hermione alla chercher Maya dans son coin. Quand ce fut le tour de Ronny, le petit garçon piqua une crise en voyant son ennemie dans les bras de sa mère, l'enfant tenta de la faire tomber.

-Non mais ça va pas ?

Hermione posa sa nièce et donna une fessée à son fils.

-Je t'interdis de refaire ça. Tu m'entends. Maintenant vous allez aller jouer tous les deux.

-Non, répondit-il.

-Non, réfuta à son tour Maya.

-Très bien, alors allez dans le salon. Je vous appellerais quand le repas sera prêt.

Fort de caractère, les enfants allèrent dans le salon. Trois minutes plus tard, Hermione entendit des cris.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, s'emporta-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

Ronny essaya de récupérer une voiture avec laquelle jouait Maya.

-Laisse lui ce jouet, se facha-t-elle.

-Non ! A ony.

-Tu ne peux pas lui prêter tes jouets.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non, lui répondit-il.

-Ronald, prête lui tes jouets.

-T'es pas gentil, en rajouta Maya.

L'enfant lui lança les jouets au visage. En colère de le voir se comporter ainsi, Hermione lui fit une fessée et l'assied sur le canapé.

-Tu rester assis ici. Et quand tu voudras enfin être gentil, tu viendras nous rejoindre. Je ne suis pas contente de toi tu sais.

Hermione rejoignit Maya et toutes deux allèrent préparer le déjeuner.

-Il est pas gentil Ronny, dit la fillette. Il est méchant de pas vouloir prêter ses jouets.

Hermione prit l'enfant et l'assied sur la table, elle s'installa ensuite sur une chaise en face d'elle.

-Tu sais, Ronny il a pas l'habitude de partager. Je ne le défends pas, au contraire mais je t'explique juste qu'il n'a pas de frères et sœur pour jouer.

-Il fait comment pour s'amuser alors ?

-Il joue tout seul, et puis on joue avec lui. Tu veux bien lui expliquer comment on joue avec des petits enfants.

-Oui, répondit-elle heureuse qu'on lui confie une tâche aussi importante.

-Tu m'aides à faire le déjeuner.

-Oui.

Quand le déjeuner fut prêt, Hermione laissa à Maya la tâche d'aller chercher Ronny.

-Tu viens manger ?

-Non, lui répondit-il séchement.

-Allez viens.

-Non, je t'éme pas toi.

-Ta maman a dit que tu devais venir manger.

-Non.

Maya retourna dans la cuisine.

-Il a pas fin, annonça-t-elle tout en s'installant à sa place.

-Je vais le chercher.

Hermione revint trois minutes plus tard avec Ronny. L'enfant ne dit pas un mot du repas.

-On va faire une sieste les enfants.

-Où ? demanda Maya.

-Dans ma chambre avec Ronny, expliqua-t-elle.

-Non, répondit sèchement le petit garçon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dodo à Onny.

-Elle va dormir dans le lit de papa et maman.

-Non.

Hermione fit les gros yeux et l'enfant cessa son caprice. Elle monta alors les deux enfants dans la chambre.

Ayant toujours dormi dans sa chambre, Maya ne voulait pas dormir, Hermione resta donc le temps que la fillette s'endorme mais Ronny ne comprit pas le traitement de faveur et se mit à pleurer. Sa maman décida de les mettre tous les deux dans son lit et de faire une petite sieste bien mérité avec eux. Tout d'abord réticent à partager son lit avec sa meilleure ennemie, Ronny accepta de dormir avec elle si maman était entre eux.

Quand les enfants furent profondément endormis, Hermione descendit dans le salon et s'endormit dans le salon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Coucou mon amour, la réveilla Thomas.

Hermione réclama un baiser à son amant qui ne se laissa pas prier deux fois.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Affreuse. C'est décidé, tes rêves de famille nombreuse resteront des rêves.

Thomas de blottit dans la bras de sa compagne.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Ronny a été infect, il ne supporte pas le fait que Maya soit là.

-Maya est ici ?

-Oui, Ginny me l'a laissé pour effectuer sa mission.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Et notre fils n'est pas tombé sous le charme de mademoiselle Malefoy.

-Non, Y ème pas moi, imita-t-elle son fils.

Thomas l'embrassa sur le front.

-Raison de plus, il faut qu'on lui fasse un petit frère pour qu'il ne se comporte pas comme un gamin pourri gâté.

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Tu as toujours réponse à tout.

-Parfaitement.

-Tu verras mon amour, on sera heureux tous les quatre.

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre et fut sauvée par les pleurs de son fils.

-J'y vais, répondit Thomas quand il vit Hermione souffler.

Quand il redescendit, Hermione le vit avec Ronny et Maya dans ses bras. Il les déposa par terre et alla rejoindre sa compagne.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Je lui ai dit que s'il n'était pas gentil avec sa future femme, il n'aurait pas de frères et sœurs.

Ronny se mit à grogner.

-Tu ne recommences pas, le prévint son père.

L'enfant le regarda avant se mettre à jouer avec Maya. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les enfants étaient inséparables.

Quand Ginny arriva à quartier général, elle s'isola avec Thomas. Une heure plus tard, elle en sortit et rentra chez elle.

-Ginny fait des missions ? demanda Hermione

-Une mission, précisa-t-il.

-En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

-Je peux pas en parler.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en parler ou tu ne le veux pas ?

-Hermione s'il te plait.

Cette dernière quitta la chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine, elle lui en voulait de lui cacher ce qui se passait réellement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un soir, alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle remarqua que quelqu'un était déjà dans la pièce. Elle regarda rapidement et vit un membre français. Elle se précipita vers la chambre de Rémus mais ce dernier n'était pas là. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut Liam.

-Rémus n'est pas là ?

-C'est la pleine lune ce soir, Thomas l'a isolé.

-Merde, murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Y a quelqu'un dans la chambre, en train de fouiller les papiers de Thomas.

Le jeune homme se précipita à l'étage, demandant de l'aide à quelques membres au passage. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Liam projeta son homologue contre le mur.

-Putain ! Romain c'était toi. C'est toi qui nous as trahi, réalisa Yoann.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais des vôtres, le seigneur des ténèbres est le plus fort. Le seigneur des ténèbres est notre maître.

-Tu me répugnes.

Quand les gars le firent sortir, il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres s'occupera lui-même de toi. Il te châtiera pour te permettre de vivre à notre rang.

Les garçons le poussaient à quitter la chambre. Liam enlaça Hermione.

-Ca va ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement tout en savourant l'étreinte.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-Non. Tu peux t'occuper du petit s'il te plait.

-Pas de problème, repose-toi un petit peu.

Hermione acquiesça.

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre,**

**les alertes ne marchent plus et je n'ai plus aucune review, dommage j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos impressions.**

**Bon je vous laisse lire la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**biz**

**chaton**


	44. Chapitre 44 : Le début de la fin

Liam demanda à Thomas de revenir en urgence

_Chapitre 44 : Le début de la fin_

Liam demanda à Thomas de revenir en urgence.

Quand il arriva, les membres étaient en train d'interroger Romain. Il assista à l'interrogatoire qui dura plus de cinq heures puis se décida à aller rejoindre sa famille. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir Janet veiller sur son fils.

-Il va bien ?

Janet acquiesça et lui demanda de la suivre dans le couloir.

-Où est Hermione ?

Assez gênée, elle murmura :

-Dans la buanderie, elle a décidé de dormir là-bas.

-Tu peux le surveiller, dit-il en montrant la porte du regard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Thomas l'embrassa et gratta à la porte de la buanderie.

-Hermione ? Hermione ouvre-moi s'il te plait.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la jeune femme céda à leur requête.

-Mon amour, lui murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

-C'est fini mon amour. Viens on va se coucher.

-Non, répondit-elle en le repoussant.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je vis au dessus de mon rang, je préfère dormir aussi, sur ce matelas.

-Et moi je refuse. Tu dormiras avec moi, dans mon lit.

-Non, réfuta-t-elle catégoriquement. Maintenant s'il te plait, laisse-moi dormir.

Thomas obéit et revint cinq minutes plus tard, un matelas à la main.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Tu crois que je vais passer la nuit sans toi, n'y compte même pas. Je vais dormir ici, dans cette modeste buanderie.

-Vas rejoindre Ronny, il a besoin de son papa.

-Janet prend soin de lui.

Thomas se coucha par terre, invitant sa compagne à le rejoindre. Tous deux s'endormirent enlacés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Rémus sut qui était le traitre, il voulut tout d'abord passer une nuit de pleine lune avec lui mais décidèrent de le mettre en sureté, loin des Mangemorts qui pourraient l'aider à s'enfuir.

Hermione de son coté avait repris le cours de sa vie qu'elle partageait entre son fils et les entrainements qu'elle donnait aux membres qui le désiraient.

Un jour, Thomas la trouva mélancolique en train de regarder son fils.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon amour depuis quelques jours, je te sens tendue.

-C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, tout est réglé.

-De quoi parles tu.

-N'en parlons plus s'il te plait.

-J'ai ou quelqu'un t'a fait quelque chose de mal.

Hermione réclama un câlin qu'elle eut immédiatement.

-Parle-moi mon amour. Dis-moi tes malheurs.

-Pendant quelques jours, j'ai cru que… que j'étais enceinte. Mais c'est fini, c'était une fausse alerte.

-Tu étais heureuse ?

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu croyais que tu étais enceinte, tu étais heureuse.

A contrecoeur, elle acquiesça et Thomas se jeta dans ses bras de sa compagne.

-Tu verras ma chérie, quand tout ça sera fini, je t'en ferais plein des bébés.

Hermione savoura l'étreinte.

Ils passèrent un long moment en tête à tête puis en famille. Quand Thomas sortit de la chambre, il alla rejoindre Rémus.

-On doit agir maintenant, affirma-t-il.

-C'est bizarre, j'allais te dire la même chose. J'ai le feu de notre indic.

Thomas se mit à sourire.

Afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçon, personne ne parla de la future bataille lors du repas. Thomas coucha son fils dans sa chambre improvisée (la salle de bain) et rejoignit sa compagne.

-Et si on reprenait la discussion de tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Tout d'abord réticente, Hermione se laissa aller, savourant les baisers, puis les caresses de son amant. Thomas la déshabilla, embrassant chaque parcelle du corps dénudé.

Une fois nue, Thomas la déposa délicatement sur le lit pour lui montrer encore une fois à quel point il tenait à elle.

Thomas se réveilla à trois heures du matin, il s'attabla devant son bureau et se mit à écrire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Narcissa, que fais-tu ici ? Je t'ai interdis de venir dans mon bureau sans mon autorisation.

-Je te dérange ?

Voyant son époux chercher quelque chose, elle poursuivit.

-Je sais que je te dérange et je sais également ce que tu cherches.

Elle montra la baguette de Lucius cassé en deux morceaux.

-Qui a fait ça ?

-Mais moi mon amour.

-Qui es-tu pour te permettre de me parler ainsi.

-Celle qui a eu le malheur de partager ta vie mais c'est fini.

-Ah ah ah. Aurais tu décidé de me quitter.

-Non ! De te tuer… comme tu as tué ma petite fille.

-Ta fille mais tu n'as jamais eu de fille.

-Faux. J'ai eu une fille, elle était vivante, je l'ai entendue pleurer comme je t'ai entendu lui jeter l'Avada Kedavra.

-Cette chose était morte.

-Cette chose était notre enfant, notre fille.

-Un Malefoy n'a jamais de filles.

-Pourtant ton fils en a deux. Grâce à Ginny, ton fils est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Il lutte pour que ton maître soit réduit à néant.

-C'est lui notre taupe.

-Non mon amour, c'est moi. Tu parles en dormant.

-Tu m'as trahi.

-Et je vais te tuer. AVADA KEDAVRA !!

Le corps de Lucius Malefoy gisait sur le sol de son bureau personnel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle fut surprise de retrouver son lit vide. Elle alla voir si son petit garçon dormait toujours. Ce dernier étant toujours dans les bras de Morphée, elle décida d'aller rejoindre son compagnon mais trouva la porte fermée. Elle essaya à de multiples reprises de l'ouvrir, appela à l'aide mais rien ne fit. Réveillé par les cris de sa mère, Ronny se mit à pleurer. Elle alla récupérer son fils et quand elle revint dans la chambre qu'elle trouva une lettre sur le bureau.

Mon amour.

Nous voici au début de la fin. Nos indics nous ont informés que les mangemorts allaient menés une grande action contre les moldus d'Angleterre.

Le combat aura lieu aujourd'hui. Pour vous protéger, je vous enferme dans cette chambre. Pardonne-moi mais c'est la meilleure solution pour vous. Si nous venions à perdre notre combat, le charme rompu. Tu trouveras sous le lit, un sac rempli d'argent, fuyez et soyez heureux mes amours.

N'oubliez pas que je vous aime et que je fais ça pour vous.

Thomas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cinq jours plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit…


	45. Epilogue

**Petit moment solennel, je suis en train de poster le dernier chapitre de ma fic**

**un an et demi, 45 chapitres : et voilà c'est la fin**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ma fic, beaucoup m'ont soutenu et je les en remercie pour les autres, merci de l'avoir lu ou mise dans vos alertes ou favoris.**

**Etant le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous serez très nombreux à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire si je vous ai décu, si je suis toujours rester dans la trame de l'histoire**

**Bonne lecture**

**Biz**

**Chaton**

* * *

_Epilogue_

-Mon ange, sourit Thomas quand il ouvrit les yeux. Suis-je au paradis.

-Non, murmura-t-elle, seulement à Sainte Mangouste.

-On a gagné ?

-On a gagné.

Thomas ferma les yeux, savourant ces dernières paroles.

-Ca va toi ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et Ronny ?

-Il va bien, il est chez Ginny.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Plus de quinze jours.

-Et Voldemort ?

-Tu l'as tué, de nombreux Mangemorts sont morts et les autres attendent le baiser du détraqueur à Azkaban.

Sans rien dire, Thomas posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Il fit glisser son gilet pour voir son bras et s'emporta immédiatement.

-Tu es encore une esclave ? Ginny avait promis de te rendre ta liberté.

Hermione posa un doigt sur la bouche.

-Je voulais que tu sois là ce jour-là. On a décidé d'attendre un peu, on est plus à ça prêt.

De petites larmes coulèrent sur le visage de son amant.

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchit à notre avenir.

-Tu veux plus de moi ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Si, mais je ne veux plus t'épouser.

-Et pourquoi ? continua-t-elle avec humour. Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi ?

-Dis pas de bêtise mais je me dis que je me suis tellement battu pour t'offrir la liberté, c'est pas pour te la reprendre. Et puis un jour, sans que tu t'y attendes, je te demanderais en mariage. J'espère que tu diras oui.

-On verra.

Les deux amants se mirent à rire avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

-Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai réfléchit à notre avenir… surtout à ta volonté d'avoir d'autres enfants.

-Tu n'en veux pas c'est ça ?

-Je ne suis plus toute jeune, je pense que ce serait risqué d'avoir d'autres enfants. On a tellement souffert tous les trois, je ne veux pas que nos enfants souffrent toutes leur vie de notre égoïsme.

-Je comprends.

Hermione se coucha sur le torse de son amant.

-Bien évidemment, dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard. Pour celui qui est en route, on va le garder.

Thomas la releva.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? On va avoir un bébé.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

-On va avoir un bébé, s'extasia-t-il.

-Oui, et je vais être très très grosse. Je vais tellement profiter de cette grossesse que je vais faire souffrir notre portefeuille. Je veux devenir une vraie maman.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, tout ce que tu veux.

Hermione sourit avant de recevoir un énième baiser de l'homme de sa vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit.

-Papa, dit Ronny en rentrant.

-Mon fils.

Voyant que son papa était réveillé, l'enfant courut vers le lit. Hermione l'aida à monter et père et fils s'embrassèrent.

-Ca va ?

-Vi. Agade, dit-il en montrant une jolie voiture de pompier.

-Waouw.

-C'est maman é a doné.

-Ba dis donc tu as de la chance.

Hermione releva la tête et vit Drago et Ginny à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Entrez.

Thomas qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de ses amis s'excusa.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Ginny. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

-Monsieur prend déjà la grosse tête.

-Comme tous les supers héros.

-Comme tous les futures pères, corrigea-t-il.

-C'est vrai, dit Ginny en regardant sa meilleure amie. Tu…

-Oui, répondit Hermione.

-C'est super, vous avez le droit au bonheur. D'ailleurs on est venu pour régler une petite formalité.

Thomas se tendit.

-Ca va pas ? demanda Hermione.

-On a attendu ça tellement longtemps.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Tu as changé d'avis.

-Tu rêves.

-Bon ba on va commencer alors.

-Maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu ne veux plus ? demanda Thomas étonné.

-J'ai un peu peur. J'ai pris l'habitude de faire ce qu'on me dit…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va revenir très vite.

Hermione l'embrassa furtivement avant de se retourner face à Ginny.

-Vas-y.

La rouquine se mit à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Trois minutes plus tard, la marque des esclaves avait disparu.

-Tiens, dit Ginny en tendant une enveloppe à Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un compte chez Gringott. C'est un peu un salaire pour toutes ces années que tu as passé à notre service.

-Vous m'avez déjà sauvé la vie, je ne veux pas de votre argent.

Ginny le posa sur la table de chevet de Thomas.

-Prends-le. Il vous faut de l'argent pour votre famille et que tu réalises tes rêves.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les Malefoy partaient tout en rappelant à Hermione de venir pour vingt heures.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a à vingt heure ?

-On doit parler à Rémus… Emma a eu une permission de sortie exceptionnelle.

-Souhaite-leur tous mes vœux de bonheur.

-Rémus doit passer cet après midi, si tu…

-Je serais une tombe c'est promis.

-Merci.

Blottie contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aime, Hermione s'endormit. L'état de santé de Thomas la préoccupant, elle avait peu dormi. Voulant la laisser se reposer, Thomas quitta son lit. Quand l'infirmière fit son tour, elle se fâcha.

-Ma femme est enceinte, il faut qu'elle se repose.

-Vous également.

-Ma meilleure thérapie est de regarder ma femme dormir. Elle est belle, elle est libre.

-Dès qu'elle se réveille, vous retournez dans votre lit. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, madame, répondit-il comme un élève attentionné.

Une fois la porte fermée, il reprit la contemplation de la plus belle merveille du monde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rémus arriva avec une demie heure d'avance, tout le monde était encore à table. Drago et Emma prirent Ronny et Maya et montèrent à l'étage. Le lycanthrope aida les filles à faire la vaisselle tout en évitant le motif de sa venue.

Ginny avait préparé une tarte à la rhubarbe mais Rémus n'y toucha pas.

-Depuis que vous m'avez demandé de venir, je me pose des tas de questions sur le motif de cette discussion.

-On voulait vous parler de Tonks, commença Hermione.

-Si tu veux me parler de la femme que j'ai le plus aimé au monde, s'il te plait Hermione tutoie-moi.

-D'accord. On veut te parler de Tonks.

-Tu sais que j'ai recueilli des enfants que j'ai élevés comme les miens.

-Bien sur.

-Parmi eux, il y avait la fille de Tonks.

-Nymphadora a eu une fille.

-Oui, murmura la rouquine.

-Elle lui ressemble ?

-Enormément mais elle tient aussi de son papa.

-Qui est-ce ? Je pensais que si je partais… Nymphadora vivrait sa vie. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien pour elle.

-Rémus, Tonks ne t'a jamais oublié, précisa Hermione. Emma est ta fille.

-Elle s'appelle Emma ?

-Oui, c'est la jeune fille que tu as vu tout à l'heure.

-Elle est magnifique.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent amusées.

-Drago est en train de lui expliquer la situation et tu pourras enfin la rencontrer.

Rémus se leva.

-Je vais aller faire un tour, je dois réfléchir. Je reviendrais, ce soir…

Le sentant mal à l'aise, les filles comprirent son besoin de solitude.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Drago et Emma eurent couché les enfants, le blondinet demanda à parler à la jeune fille. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

-Si on t'a fait revenir de Poudlard, c'est pour tenir une promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Celui de nommer un jour quelqu'un papa.

-Tu l'as retrouvé ?

-Oui, c'est le monsieur qui est en bas.

Emma fit un sourire craintif.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Rémus Lupin, il a été un des maraudeurs et puis est devenu un professeur de Poudlard.

-C'est celui qui est…

-C'est un loup garou.

-Ma maman le savait ?

-Oui. Ton père ne voulait rien construire avec elle à cause de son problème de fourrure, mais elle est passée outre. Au bout de quelques mois, il lui a ouvert les portes de son cœur.

Drago se mit à sourire.

-Voilà que je mets à parler comme une fille, ne dis jamais à Ginny que j'ai employé ces mots

Emma mima une bouche cousue avant de redevenir triste.

-Pourquoi est-il parti ? C'est à cause de moi ? Il ne voulait pas d'enfant ?

-Non, il est parti sans savoir que ta mère était enceinte et quand il a voulu revenir, il a apprit le décès de ta mère. Il est reparti en France pour mener le combat.

-Alors il est pas parti à cause de moi.

-Non ma puce.

-Je veux le voir.

Drago et Emma se levèrent et retournèrent dans la cuisine.

-Il est parti ? demanda-t-elle déçue.

-Il a besoin de prendre un peu l'air, expliqua Hermione.

-Il est dans la cour, vas le voir, poursuivit Ginny.

-Je suis comment ? demanda-t-elle en se recoiffant vite fait.

-Parfaite ma puce.

Elle se colora les cheveux en rose.

-Non, dit Drago. C'est la fille qu'il doit voir pas la mère.

Emma sourit et redevint elle-même. Elle regarda les trois adultes, cherchant du soutien puis quitta la maison. Drago ensorcela le jardin pour qu'il soit illuminé.

Emma vit son père installé sur la balançoire. Rémus l'entendit approcher, ses sens étaient en alerte, dans trois jours c'était la pleine lune.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

Rémus se leva.

-Tu veux peut être t'asseoir.

Emma réfuta, elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était.

-Tu préfères que je parte, c'est pas facile d'encaisser une nouvelle pareille.

-Ca c'est sure.

-Je vais y aller alors. Quand tu voudras…

-Non, ne partez pas, j'ai besoin de parler avec vous. Pour savoir qui était ma mère, qui vous êtes et qui je suis aussi.

Emma s'installa sur la balançoire.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Elle était belle maman.

-La plus belle du monde.

-Je m'en rappelle plus, quand je pense à elle je vois que du rose.

Rémus se mit à rire.

-C'est vrai que c'est la chose à laquelle les gens pense le plus quand on leur parle de Nymphadora mais tu sais ta maman était très gaffeuse.

-Ah c'est donc héréditaire.

-Toi aussi ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle honteuse. Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que j'étais une catastrophe ambulante.

-Il a toujours été détestable, ne l'écoute pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trois curieux se battaient pour avoir une bonne place à la fenêtre. Tous espéraient que les retrouvailles du père et de la fille se passeraient bien.

Ils furent obligés de s'arrêter quand il vit Emma revenir, s'asseyant autour de la table et entamant une conversation bidon.

-Ma chérie, s'exclama Ginny quand l'adolescente entra dans la cuisine. Ca c'est bien passé.

-Je vous ai vu par la fenêtre, vous n'êtes pas très discret.

-Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

-Bien, enfin je crois. Je lui ai permis de venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous demain.

-Tu as bien fait, mais il aurait pu dormir ici.

-Il ne voulait pas, la pleine lune est dans trois jours.

-Je comprends.

-Par contre, j'aimerais passer du temps avec lui pour apprendre à le connaître mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'on prenne notre temps.

-On verra ça avec lui demain.

Emma acquiesça.

-Bon, je vais m'allonger. Au fait Hermione, Jack m'a donné ce message pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant un papier.

-Bonne nuit, souhaita Drago.

-Je ne pense pas que je vais réussir.

-Si ma puce, tu verras.

L'adolescente adressa un doux sourire et monta dans sa chambre, suivis par ses ainés.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Hermione regarda le message.

_Besoin de te parler_

_Rendez-vous demain à 12h à la tête de sanglier._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rémus arriva vers 10h le lendemain matin

-Désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai eu besoin de voir Nymphadora.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Hermione. Emma dort encore.

Emma, quel joli prénom pour une si jolie fille pensa le lycanthrope.

A ce même moment, la fillette descendit. Voyant que son père était déjà là, elle remonta précipitamment dans sa chambre : Merlin, elle avait une de ses têtes mais son père l'a trouvait magnifique… SA FILLE.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione arriva aux environs de midi à la tête de sanglier. Elle commanda un verre de jus de citrouille et s'installa le long de la fenêtre. Jack arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Bonjour, ça va ?

-Oui.

-Ton message m'a inquiété.

-Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas le but.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ronald est parti. Il a quitté le monde des fantômes pour celui des morts.

Hermione devint toute triste.

-Tu ne dois pas être triste. S'il est parti c'est parce qu'il sait que tu n'as plus de besoin de lui. Tu as Thomas et Ronny. Il m'a également dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Il a dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir une maman comme toi.

-Elle ? répéta-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai voulu le reprendre mais il était déjà parti.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris.

Jack se leva.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je vais me faire tuer si on apprend que j'ai quitté l'établissement : le nouveau proviseur est strict.

Hermione l'embrassa et resta seule dans l'auberge.

-Alors j'attends une fille, murmura-t-elle en caressant son ventre encore plat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

10 ANS PLUS TARD

FERMETURE EXCEPTIONNELLE DE LA LIBRAIRIE POUR CAUSE DE MARIAGE

En effet, pour la première fois depuis 8 ans, date de la réouverture de la librairie, le magasin était fermé et pour cause, on mariait la propriétaire.

Hermione avait, grâce à l'argent que lui avait donné Drago et Ginny, repris la librairie du Chemin de Traverse. Elle pouvait alors partager son temps entre sa passion : les livres et ses enfants.

Thomas était devenu éducateur. Il avait installé dans l'ancien quartier général, une quinzaine d'enfants. Hermione aimait passer du temps avec les enfants dont s'occupait son compagnon. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour le petit Adam, 7 ans, elle avait alors émit le souhait de l'adopter mais pour favoriser les démarches, elle avait alors demandé Thomas de l'épouser.

Déçu d'avoir été coiffé au poteau, son compagnon avait tout de même répondu positivement à sa demande en mariage.

Alors qu'Hermione finissait de se préparer, elle entendit frapper à la porte.

-ENTREZ !

-Bonjour, s'exclama en entrant dans la chambre.

-Coucou petit père, ça va.

-Oui.

-Mais dis-moi tu es tout beau.

L'enfant se redressa fièrement.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas de robe ?

-J'ai préféré porter un tailleur, tu n'aimes pas.

-Si mais les mariées c'est toujours en robe.

-Pas toujours non. Alors ça te fait plaisir d'être avec nous aujourd'hui.

-Oui. C'est vrai que c'est pour moi que tu te maries.

-Pas seulement mais en partie oui, tu te rappelles on a parlé avec Thomas, du fait que tu allais faire partir de notre famille.

-Oui, répondit-il fièrement.

-Tu vas rejoindre les autres s'il te plait, il faut que je finisse de me préparer.

-A tout à l'heure Hermione, salua-t-il avant de sortir.

-A tout à l'heure mon fils, murmura-t-elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione Granger Howell Etait une femme comblée. Elle venait de se marier avec l'homme de sa vie et tenait dans ses bras celui qui allait bientôt devenir son fils.

-Ca va ? murmura Thomas quand il eut rejoint sa femme.

-Il est bien là, dit-elle en montrant le petit garçon dormant au creux de ses seins.

-Veinard, j'aimerais bien être à sa place.

-Oui mais c'est notre moment.

-Il est l'heure tu sais.

-Déjà, grogna-t-elle, il ne peut pas rester encore un petit peu.

-Hermione, il est minuit et les enfants doivent rentrer.

-Mais il pourrait pas rester avec nous cette nuit.

-Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dit, tant que tous les papiers signés, les parents ne peuvent prendre l'enfant chez eux. C'est pareil pour nous.

-Je sais. Je ne peux pas venir avec eux, juste le temps de le coucher.

-Je te rappelle que c'est ton mariage.

Alors qu'Hermione se préparait à quitter son fils, Edward, un éducateur du centre vint les rejoindre.

-Vous pouvez le garder si vous voulez.

-Mais… commença Thomas.

-On ne dira rien et puis c'est une fête familial, ce serait dommage qu'il loupe ça.

Hermione se mit à sourire.

-Merci. Thomas tu peux le prendre.

La maman se leva et reprit son fils.

-Je vais le coucher et je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle avant d'embrasser son mari. Pendant mon absence, tu devrais peut-être en profiter pour coucher notre fille, elle sera certainement mieux dans son lit que sur la table.

Thomas vit que Sarah s'était endormie, il prit sa fille et se dirigea vers sa maison, Hermione avait eu raison d'organiser la fête dans le jardin.

Quand elle redescendit, Hermione s'installa à coté de son témoin et regarda avec elle la piste de danse.

-Elle est resplendissante.

-Tu sais qu'elle m'a demandé d'être la marraine, se flatta Ginny.

-Elle me l'a demandé également.

-Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Tu sais que c'est une fille ?

-Oui, tu penses qu'elle l'appellera Nymphadora ? demanda Hermione.

-Elle en a parlé à Rémus, elle lui a demandé si ça le dérangerait d'entendre de nouveau le nom de la femme qu'elle aime.

-Et il est fou de joie de se savoir bientôt grand père, il espère rattraper le temps qu'il a perdu avec sa fille.

-Heureusement que Rémus s'entend bien avec Alex, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait supporté d'être loin de sa fille.

-Je le pense aussi, mais tout va bien pour lui j'en suis heureuse.

-Moi aussi, répondit sincèrement Hermione. Mais dis-moi, le soi-disant ami de Jack, ça ne serait pas plutôt celui de ta fille ?

-Si, répondit la rouquine. Je crois que Drago l'a compris également. Tu as vu comme il les surveille.

-Oui, s'amusa Hermione, au point qu'il ne remarque même pas que nos enfants sont main dans la main.

-Je ne pense pas, et heureusement pour eux.

-De quoi parlez-vous, les interrompit Thomas.

-De nos enfants.

-Ils sont mignons hein.

-Tu étais au courant ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Bien sur, de qui mon fils tient ses si bons conseils.

Hermione et Ginny s'amusèrent de la situation.

-Ne dis rien à Drago, il te tuera s'il venait à le savoir

-Non, il sera trop content que nos deux familles soient unies.

Ginny sourit.

-Bon allez, on va y aller, le temps de récupérer la marmaille et on rentre.

Ce ne fut pas chose facile de rentrer Jack, Molly et son petit ami et surtout Maya qui insista pour dormir ici mais une heure après tous partirent, laissant les Howell vivre leur premier moment en famille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois rassurée que ces trois enfants dormaient profondément, Hermione alla rejoindre son époux dans le jardin, s'installant dans ses bras.

-Ca va ? murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis un homme heureux.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu ne regrettes jamais.

-Quoi ?

-De m'avoir demandé en mariage et de m'avoir ôté ce bonheur.

-Pauvre petit malheureux.

-Oui, répondit-il en simulant des larmes.

-Je pense que tu es fatigué mon cœur, tu devais aller faire dodo.

-Tu vas venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser dormir tout seul, tu es destiné à dormir avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

-Je l'espère bien, murmura-t-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Hermione et Thomas restèrent ainsi jusqu'au lever du soleil. Ayant encore quelques heures de calme avant que les enfants ne se réveillent, ils décidèrent de fêter au lit leur mariage.

**FIN**


End file.
